Cat & Mouse (Sesshomaru story)
by AERTHLUVA
Summary: Aya Yuta a Dog Demoness travels on her own to find the truth's of her past, along the way she runs into the proud lord of the west and their worlds collide, slowly she learns what it feels like to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Aya Yuta

Age: 900(20)

Hair: Long/Black

Eyes: Hazel/Green

Height: 5'9

Weight: 130

Weapon: Katana/Steel Fans

Family: Brother: Kize Yuta. Rest of Family deceased.

Distinguishing Marks/tattoos: Black wave designs under each eye, and black wave tattoos going up the left leg.

-Hunting for Trouble-

This has grown stale….

Aya walks through the forest fanning herself with her steel fan, she sighs. Being a lone traveler had it's perks, she didn't have to listen to anyone or hear their redundant stories, and she could come and go as she pleased. With a group everyone had their own agendas and quirks, ones she didn't want to deal with. She had tried traveling with a group once, a Hanyou and his friends about a year ago, many a time she almost killed them but instead of giving herself more to think about she simply left.

But still….

"One is a lonely number," she mutters under her breath.

She continues to walk, and walk and walk walk….

Not sure of where she was headed but she didn't care, nothing mattered. If she kept walking she knew she'd run into Kize, something she'd been waiting for a long time now, but every time she found him, he slipped away from her, just thinking about put a bad taste in her mouth.

Run…but for how long…dear Kize we can play this game until the end of time….

She stretches her arms still waving her fan downward and that's when she picks up a rather beguiling scent, she frowns.

"Hmm…a Youkai is near…," she walks a bit slower trying to get a sense of where this scent was coming from before she made any real moves. She pauses when she feels something lightly tap against her foot, a small golden ball, Aya bends down bringing a red nail to the balls surface, she looks up; she could smell the Youkai on this ball. She stands deciding that if it were a child there was nothing to worry about, but that scent…that was no child's scent. It was the smell of a very virile young male, probably one in heat, she sighs walking on again. She had her run-in's when young male demons, none of them left her with lasting impressions, they were duller than the ground she walked on, with the personalities of dirt. Though she did have a strange attraction for human males, she found it so cute how they were so filled with testosterone but were so weak, it was like playing with a small fox, so much bark so little bite. Suddenly she fills something tap on her butt, she turns to see a human child standing there while rubbing the back of her head, the girl grins saying: uh sorry miss, she bows before over and taking the ball, she holds it up saying: want to play catch with me…Master Jaken is so…boring, she grins up at Aya with hopeful eyes. Aya smirks saying: you smell girl…, the little girl frowns saying: w-what, Aya shakes her head saying: of demon…where are you parents, the girls gasps saying: oh I thought you meant I stink…well um I'm Rin…and I'm traveling with Lord Sesshomaru…he's resting right now.

Inu No Taisho's son…my father spoke of him before…nothing worth taking note of.

"Well then Rin you should get back to him…you're lucky you ran into a demon such as me…little girl's aren't too tasty to me."

Rin gasps saying: they would eat me, Aya nods saying: maybe…some might even take you to their lairs and kill you for no reason at all, Aya bends down in front of the girl who now shook, she touches her shoulder saying: but do not worry…I am here…this forest is your oyster as long as I'm around…everywhere I am that you are…you are princess. Rin grins nodding, Aya cocks her head.

She looks like Mio…a lot like her….

"Rin…Rin!"

Aya looks up when a small Toad Demon runs out of the bushes, he pauses saying: o-oh…Miss…uh…Rin do not bother the lady demon, Aya smirks saying: she was no bother…cute actually, she stands saying: I take you are Jaken…the un-fun, he frowns saying: what, Aya glances at Rin who giggles into her hand, he frowns shaking his staff at the young girl.

"Come before Lord Sesshomaru notices we are gone."

Aya waves to Rin before turning to leave but Rin grabs her hand saying: please miss…would you come back with us…just to meet Lord Sesshomaru…he's so old…and so lonely…maybe you could be his friend, Jaken gasps saying: do not speak of Lord Sesshomaru that way, Aya smiles saying: I'd rather not really. Rin's eyes turn into saucers and she pokes her lower lip out, Aya was not to be swayed by such childish methods, she pulls her hand away gently turning away once more, but Rin now grabs the back of her Kimono saying: please…there aren't anymore girls around! Aya turns to her saying: that's what you wish for a sister…, Rin nods saying: or a mother, Aya frowns and Rin notices saying: or a sister, Aya nods saying: then we could be sister's…, she takes off a bangle handing it to the small girl, she smiles saying: now I will know where you are because you carry a part of me. She turns and Rin pouts saying: b-but…. Aya turns taking the girls hand walking her to the suffering demon, Jaken follows closely behind. They make it to a grassy clearing; the young lord sat on the ground against a tree his eyes on Aya already.

"So you are who I smelled," she mutters so that only he could hear her, she gently prods Rin in his direction saying: I brought back your human, she turns ignoring the glares he was giving her, Jaken grabs Rin's collar saying: let her go she's not staying, Rin pouts saying: they didn't even speak.

Back to my walking marathon….

She looks up at the sky, it was dark and due to rain at any moment, she sighs saying: nothing smells worse than wet dog, she takes her red and gold umbrella off her side just in case. That's when she smells the tantalizing scent from earlier, it was right behind her, she turns to see the young lord behind her, he was considerably taller than her and he peered down at her with golden eyes.

"What is it?"

He doesn't speak.

"Is your human hurt…I did nothing to her."

Aya turns to leave but he grunts and she turns once more.

"Why are you in my lands without my permission," he utters in a deadened voice, she shrugs saying: I travel…to me there is no West nor an East…just space and opportunity, she turns but he moves in front of her saying: leave now, she nods saying: that's what I was doing, she moves past him but he scent does not fade, she grins.

The Dog already has a bone…now he needs a place to bury it…not in me….

"You are a Dog Demoness."

She nods not turning to look back at him, he frowns saying: turn and look at me wench, she pauses saying: no-no-no that won't due Lord Sesshomaru…you're taught respect when you are born noble…don't let your current…affliction…cloud what you were surely taught.

"What is your name?"

She turns now saying: Aya Yuta, he frowns saying: daughter of Hiro Yuta, she nods. She bows gently saying: I was born the same as you but since I am on your turf…I now take my leave Lord Sesshomaru, she turns again and this time the trailing continues all the way until they get to a river, she sighs saying: your human…you should be watching her, he doesn't speak. She grins turning to him and he looks taken aback, she moves close to him touching his tail, he frowns looking at her hand, she trails it from the fur to his face whispering: the dog wants a bite, she grins snapping at him with her teeth before turning and walking again, he frowns saying: do not tease me. She fans herself saying: of course not…why would I do that when I am clearly in a position that is not favorable to me at the moment…. He growls saying: don't you-, she turns to him sneering.

"Then leave me great Lord…go…I don't need you following me…you're slowing me down."

He growls grabbing her wrists pushing her into a tree, she sighs when he presses his body against hers.

"I should kill you right here."

She smiles saying: and then what…make love to my corpse…I know why you're following me…Dog Demon's have used this mating ritual since the beginning of time…follow her…until she yields…stick around and prime her for the time when you will mount her…I've played this game before my Lord, he growls pressing closer against her, she smiles saying: but this bitch won't yield. He looks her over and she sighs saying: I'll do you a favor you go hop into the river while I watch your human…she's a cutie…relieve yourself and I'll leave, he glares at her even fiercer.

"How else would you lighten your load," she utters narrowing her eyes.

"You have a sharp tongue…what would you do if you lost it," he growls, she shrugs saying: I don't know, he frowns waiting for more but she just goes silent. She smirks using a leg to massage between his own, he falters against her and she sighs when he grips her around the waist his breathing labored. She pushes into him and they fall onto the forest floor, she straddles him saying: I'm always on top, he narrows his eyes saying: undress, she stands suddenly walking away, he sits up saying: woman, she pauses turning to him, he goes for her but suddenly Rin and Jaken appear from the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Lady Aya…you're together…thank god I thought you'd been eaten or worse…kill for no reason at all!"

Sesshomaru frowns when Aya laughs into her hand saying: no-no child but I am happy to see you, she turns walking away while Jaken explains why he and Rin had followed Sesshomaru.

"Quiet!"

Jaken falls back when Sesshomaru turns on him, Sesshomaru looks down at Jaken saying: next time I will kill you, Jaken nods saying: yes my Lord, Rin grabs Sesshomaru's arm saying: are you friends…you like her right…she's pretty right…, Sesshomaru glances down at her before muttering: forget her let's move on.

Rin frowns sulking behind him, Sesshomaru glances back at the trees Aya had disappeared into, he had a bone to pick with that Demoness, judging on the direction she was going she was headed toward the Southern Lands, he frowns looking ahead.

Persistent one he was….

Aya yawns into her hand, she wanted to make sure she was far away from the Western Lands before night came, the dog's heat would last for…about three more days judging the smell by tomorrow the worst would be over, she was lucky she caught in him as the need was fading because any time before that he probably would have tried to worm his way in with a little more force.

"Handsome man," she mutters boredly.

Handsome but absolutely deluded…are all Youkai's that useless….

She puts her hand to her stomach, at this young age she'd met many demon's who wanted to try her but none had made it, at first it was her father and brother who defended her honor but now, she had no time for the game, she had her own fight, her own demon's.

"Well-well-well baby sister…I can smell it on you…been playing with that Lord?"

She pauses putting her hand to the hilt of her Katana, she sneers saying: yes now I want to play with you.

"Humph…you know what they say Ay…lay with dog's wake up with fleas."

Aya sighs when his scent disappears suddenly, she'd find him and cut off his legs, he couldn't avoid her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Grindhouse-_

_Four days later, Aya finds herself in a familiar town, one she actually enjoyed visiting, though in the back of her mind she still felt disappointment._

I should start using a map.-

_She puts her Katana over her shoulder walking further into the town, she could feel the burn of her feet against the ground, she had walked herself out once again. She looks down when a girl runs over to her, the girl wore a green kimono and had her brown hair tied up into a bun, she touches arm saying: you've done it again. Aya sighs saying: it is a beautiful day is it not. The cherry blossom trees were losing their precious flowers, winter was coming._

I have to move faster, it's gonna be harder to find him in the cold of Winter.

_The girl sighs saying: Aya you have to take better care of yourself…demon or not you are made of flesh and blood, Aya looks at the girl now._

Lana worries so much about me…for a human…she's smart.

_Aya nods allowing Lana to lead her to her home at the end of the road, once inside Aya collapses on the floor, she hadn't slept nor eaten, with Kize so close she couldn't quit. Lana bends down in front of Aya whispering: you're gonna get yourself killed out there, she looks down at Aya's broken leather shoes, they had holes in the bottom exposing her red and sore feet, there were parts where her feet were shredded by the terrain. Lana looks up at Aya before grabbing one of the shoes, Aya now watches the girl, she growls when the shoe is removed from her foot, the pain now moved up her entire leg, Lana smiles saying: I'm not gonna be here to do this forever. _

"_There are other human's who would…and besides I didn't ask you for anything."_

_Lana shakes her head dismissing Aya's rudeness as exhaustion, she smiles grabbing the other one._

"_When did we meet Aya…seven years ago…."_

_Aya nods saying: yes but…why do you wish to discuss it. Lana shrugs saying: I was so afraid of you back then but then you told me your story…your not so scary Aya, Aya smirks saying: yeah you think so, she yelps with the shoe is pulled from her other foot. Lana grimaces tossing the shoe aside, she stands now moving into the next room. Aya leans against the wall muttering: another distraction…I don't like wastes of time._

"_Yah saving your feet is a waste of time!"_

_Aya looks up as Lana drops in front of her holding herbs and a warm bowl of water, she takes a rag saying: bear with me, Aya looks away when Lana begins washing her feet, Lana looks down grabbing a pinching tool, she leans in close pulling rocks and twigs from Aya's feet._

"_I would feel better if I knew you weren't alone," Lana mutters furrowing her brow as she tries to pluck a persistent splinter from Aya's foot. Aya sighs saying: this is my burden to bare, Lana looks at her saying: I bare it with you every time you decide to go out and do this to yourself, the doors of the house open and a young girl steps in._

"_Aya!"_

_Aya smiles when Mio drops down next to her hugging her close, Aya closes her eyes but she whines feeling Lana begin to pour medicine on her foot, Lana grins saying: poor puppy, Aya sighs saying: whatever, Mio stands saying: when did you get back, Aya shrugs saying: feels like forever ago, Mio laughs when Lana rolls her eyes._

"_Mio get Aya one of her Kimono's from her room."_

_Aya nods saying: one with pants this time…it was chilly out there, Lana waves her hand on her younger sister and Mio flies into the room._

A coincidence, that girl shares the name that my sister once wore…it's been so long…I could barely remember her face until I met that human girl…Rin.

_Lana begins bandaging Aya's foot, she looks at her saying: next time could you at least try to take care of yourself…when is that last time you ate, Aya looks at the ceiling thinking to herself, this makes Lana sigh, when Mio returns with fresh clothes and shoes Lana thanks her and sends her on another task._

"_Mio please get Aya something to eat," Mio nods running back out of the room._

"_Such an obedient quiet girl…someone needs to take notes," Aya mutters smiling, Lana glares at her tightening the bandages, this makes Aya yelp again._

_Eventually Lana goes in a long story of her life in the last four months, Aya paid her no mind, she rarely did and Lana knew this but still they were sister's of sort._

_Aya had come to the village after the death's of her family members, broken and alone. In true demon fashion she'd terrorized the people of the village but somehow she became friends when the human girl at her feet, Lana smiles saying: all done…now all you need is rest, Aya nods going to stand but she falls back done and Lana tuts lightly. Mio comes back with a whole roasted chicken, Aya wastes no time in hoisting it up and biting hungrily into it, Lana stands taking Mio's hand._

"_Let's leave Aya to herself for now," Aya grins, she knew how much Lana hated watching her eat, she could be lady like and poised if needed but she was on a mission, she planned to leave by nightfall. Eventually she finishes the chicken, bones and all. She struggles to her feet saying: I need to bathe, she picks up the mound of clothes trying to creep silently to the bathroom but suddenly the kitchen door slides open to reveal a furious Lana, Aya frowns saying: I can do this on my own, Lana frowns saying: yeah right. She grabs Aya by the ear pulling her into the bathroom, she glares at Aya leaving the room and coming back with a bucket full of water, she continues this until the wooden tub was full, she goes to the side of it pulling out a bar of brown soap. Aya slowly undresses before Lana pushes her in. Aya shudders saying: it's cold, Lana touches the water saying: we had no time to heat it what with your need to leave and all, Aya sighs when Lana pouts water over her head, she was exhausted but this was no reason to treat her like a child. Lana begins washing her back, she sighs saying: Ay please…stay at least for the night, Aya glances back at her saying: I cannot Lana you know this…I met Kize not too long ago…he's close I know it, Lana drops next to the tub now quiet, she continues scrubbing, her bangs covered her eyes. Aya's nose twitches when she smells a salty scent, she sighs when she recognizes the smell as human tears, she grimaces._

I will get a map before leaving, this always happens.

_Lana was only 15, and living on her own, Aya was a friend, a sister, and a bit of a mother to the young girl. Before she'd left Lana had begged to go with her, but Aya couldn't ask something like that of her not while her life was in danger, and besides…._

Humans and Demons don't mix, she couldn't keep up nor understand.

_It made her wonder, how did the demon lord fair with the small human, Rin._

_Soon the bath ends and Aya is helped into her clothes, a white and red long kimono with long trails of golden fabric, on her bottom white pants and brown boots, she pushes her hair back saying: thank you Lana, Lana turns leaving the bathroom abruptly, Aya sighs walking back into the main room, she drops down next to her thinks deciding to leave the umbrella this time. She glances at the door when Mio enters the room saying: you look pretty Ay, Aya smiles saying: thank you Mio, Mio sits on the floor saying: tell me of your journey, Aya bites her lip glancing at the door._

For the child….

_She crawls over to Mio pulling her into her arms, she sighs saying: let me tell you off a girl I met…. She tells the stories of her journey until her mouth would no longer open and form the words, until she and Mio were fast asleep._

_The next morning she awakens to find Lana and Mio laying around her, she stands saying: time to go, she grabs her fans and Katana walking out of the house. She growls when a smell comes to her nose, that Youkai, he's near._

_She begins walking toward the exit of the town but she pauses when she sees Rin standing in front of a Ramen stand with wide eyes, Rin jumps up and down saying: Lord Sesshomaru I want this! Rin turns and she gasps saying: Lady Aya, she runs over to her wrapping her arms around her legs, Aya smiles saying: Rin, she bends down saying: what brings you to Yurime, Rin smiles saying: Lord Sesshomaru brought me here after I begged and begged and begged and-, Aya covers her mouth gently with her hand._

"_I understand, you wore him down."_

_Rin nods mumbling through Aya's hand, Aya looks up when she sees Sesshomaru and Jaken at the exit of the town, she sighs standing, Rin grabs her hand saying: you're leaving, Aya nods saying: I must go. Rin sighs watching Aya move toward Jaken and Sesshomaru, she smiles saying: how are you feeling Sesshomaru, he looks down at her emotionlessly, she sighs waving to Jaken before moving past them._

"_Wait!"_

_She sighs, she knew that voice, Lana runs down the street followed by Mio._

"_La-."_

_Aya goes to scold her but Lana never meets her, instead she drops in front of Sesshomaru._

"_You are the great Lord Sesshomaru right!"_

_Jaken shoo's the girls saying: go away, Mio pokes her tongue out at him, he gasps saying: why you. Sesshomaru looks down at them with disinterest, Lana clasps her hands together saying: please my Lord…take care of Aya, Aya gasps, she steps next to Sesshomaru saying: we do not travel together…we are not traveling together…Lana this time you have overstep-, Lana wipes tears away saying: please. Sesshomaru glances at Aya who watched with a mix of anger and guilt. He looks away saying: get away from me human, Lana gasps and Aya glares at Sesshomaru now. Jaken steps in front of Sesshomaru saying: that's right get away, suddenly Mio grabs Sesshomaru's pants saying: please…please, Rin looks up at Sesshomaru who now glared at Mio._

"_Lord Sesshomaru…you have to," she whispers, Sesshomaru looks at Aya saying: she's perfectly capable, Aya nods but Mio wouldn't let go. _

"_Fine, I will."_

_Aya looks at Sesshomaru, he looked the same, nothing on his face had changed._

_Mio rejoins Lana and they begin to bow and grovel at his feet, Aya sighs and Rin claps her hands giddily._

"_But if I do…I expect payment, I want half of this towns currency for the next ten years."_

_Aya gasps, this town didn't have that to give._

"_We will give anything!"_

_Aya looks up to see the town leader before her, she shakes her head saying: ok now this is go-._

"_Aye we will," a woman says from his side._

_Sesshomaru turns to Aya saying: we're leaving._

Why isn't anyone listening to me!

_Aya snorts turning to leave, Sesshomaru watches her shortly before waving Rin along and they follow her out of Yurime, once out of the town's eye and ear she turns to him saying: you don't have to do anything…I can watch out for myself, Sesshomaru doesn't say anything but Rin's face falls, Aya jerks her thumb to the East saying: I'm going this way…you shouldn't follow me, Sesshomaru quirks a brow when Aya turns walking away from him._

"_Lord Sesshomaru you promised!"_

_Sesshomaru looks down at Rin, she nods._

_Sesshomaru begins following the Demoness but at a distance, he didn't need to hear her mouth…_

_Comment and Rate/ The next part should be out tomorrow…hopefully lol._


	3. Chapter 3

-His Own Reasons-

Aya glares up at the sky, she could smell him she just couldn't see him. The way he followed her had to be very simple because she could smell the child as well.

That Sesshomaru, what does he want?

She smirks thinking back to the promise he'd made, surely he'd been joking. Their first meeting wasn't exactly one of out a fairytale, he wanted sex she wanted away, plain and simple. She also wanted away now but she didn't want to stir up a fight in front of Rin who'd done nothing wrong. She clutches a piece of hair between her fingers, she sighs.

How long have I been searching for Kize?

Five years, pfft some Demon I am can't even find a half-breed.

Kize, her half brother had been running from her for five years and if he wasn't running he was hiding. She didn't understand, when had Kize become so evil, what were his ambitions for the things he'd done.

"Ouch Lord Sesshomaru Jaken stepped on the back of my foot!"

Aya smirks, she glances over her shoulder, she could now hear the crunch of twigs and branches under Rin's feet, Sesshomaru made no sound.

Like a true Demon, but what does he want from me? Surely this can't be about a few flirtatious comments….

She stretches her arms; she didn't want him with her. He was much too aggressive much too quiet, too hard to read and strong as hell. What if he just went mad one day, she could defend herself for sure but she didn't know exactly what he was capable of?

And what about the child, why is she with him? So many questions…and no answers.

Suddenly the smell of wet earth fills the area, Aya looks back hoping to see Sesshomaru but he'd pulled away somewhere, she sighs muttering: how childish….

"It's about to rain you know!"

She saunters over to a tree jumping up high in it, with the smell of rain in the air he wouldn't be able to find her as easily, she straddles a branch leaning over and looking down, Rin is the first to run under the tree, she looks around saying: Lord Sesshomaru we lost her, Sesshomaru frowns, he'd been following her scent all along, Rin must have yelled pretty loud for Aya to have heard them from her place in front. This momentary moment of invisibility gives Aya time to study Rin and Sesshomaru, she wasn't a half breed so she wasn't his daughter, and Sesshomaru was pure blooded this she knew so he had no human family. Jaken walks over saying: she is gone my lord…well we sho-, Sesshomaru ushers Rin into a nearby thicket of bushes.

"It's about to rain,' he mutters to her, she nods sitting down underneath the protection of the leaves, Jaken follows saying: my lord what…what are you doing, Sesshomaru glares down at the small demon before walking over to the base of the tree and planting himself there, Aya frowns cocking her head.

Could he know?

She sits up when Rin leaves the safety of her bushes to Sesshomaru, Rin leans forward whispering something to him and he nods, she giggles running back to her safe place, Aya frowns leaning down again, suddenly a drop of rain hits her on the nose, her nose twitches and just as she sits up more rain comes down, Sesshomaru never moves. However Jaken seemed to enjoy the rain, he plants himself right in the most uncovered of places.

This is starting to feel silly….

Aya brings her leg over the branch before dropping down next to Sesshomaru who doesn't budge.

"We found you lady Ay!"

Aya looks at Rin saying: I guess you did…but how, Sesshomaru look at her saying: your scent…it's easy to find, Aya frowns and Rin smiles saying: Lord Sesshomaru has a really good nose, Jaken stands saying: do you truly think you can outsmart Lord Sesshomaru, Aya throws her hands up saying: me oh no I could never do that, Sesshomaru glares up at her and she begins to walk again, he stands and she pauses. She turns to him but he doesn't speak nor budge, she frowns saying: what do you want…tell me…do you live on the Western side, he nods. She puts her hands on her hips saying: so why are you following me East, he frowns saying: you are going West, she gasps turning to the path she planned to follow.

Damn I should have a map…and a better sense of direction.

"That doesn't explain why you're following me…why are you following me?

He frowns saying: don't play dumb, the way he said it was so low, so cold.

Aya sighs.

"You know you don't have to keep that promise…they'll get over it…their humans they'll probably have forgotten it by tomorrow."

"HEY!"

Aya smiles at Rin saying: but Rin you are different…you are a smart girl, Rin beams.

"I don't truly care about them."

Aya frowns saying: so why are you following me, he frowns saying: that's none of your business.

What!?

"You're following me, and it's not my business!"

Sesshomaru winces when her voice cuts into his eardrums, she turns away saying: this is madness.

"These woods do not belong to you do they."

She turns to him and he narrows his eyes.

"No but-," he shakes his head saying: no buts I can go where I please.

Aya's brows shoot up in surprise, but soon she calms down.

"Ah I see now," she moves close to him running her hand down the wet fabric of his shirt, she smiles saying: you have a crush how cute, Sesshomaru glares down at her, she turns saying: well Sesshomaru this is so unexpected…but I don't blame you, she walks ahead and he follows behind her, she glances back at him feeling anger move throughout her body, he just wouldn't quit it.

Rin grabs her hand saying: let's go Lady Ay, Aya looks down at Rin who smiles up at her, she then looks at Sesshomaru who eyes her with the same dull look from earlier, Aya turns leading Rin East.

"So Rin why do you travel with…him," she utters snarling slightly when she glances back at Sesshomaru, Rin skips saying: he saved me...I was attacked by wolves...and...I got really hurt but he saved me, Aya frowns deeply.

Demon's don't usually assist humans unless their getting something from it…damn they barely assist other demons without some sort of deal behind it.

Aya looks down at Rin once more; there was nothing even remotely extraordinary about the little girl, nothing. Aya looks back at Sesshomaru freezing when she notices his eyes already on her, she turns to the front again saying: does Sesshomaru scare you sometimes Rin, Rin giggles saying: no of course not…he's…Lord Sesshomaru the nicest man I've ever met, Aya guffaws and this causes Jaken to look at Sesshomaru as if waiting for him to attack Aya for her laughing, Sesshomaru frowns down at Jaken who sighs looking away. Aya pauses abruptly, she glares at the surrounding forest, something was coming she could feel it. Suddenly an arrow lodges itself into the tree next to her face, Aya draws her Katana looking around for the attacker but Sesshomaru takes the arrow, a small parcel falls from it, he opens it saying: who is Kize, Aya turns saying: Kize, she snatches the paper away from him only to get a killer glare from him.

"Down," she mutters looking him in the eye before turning away to read the paper.

Meet me north; I have a surprise for you there. Love Kize.

That cocky bastard.

She crushes the paper saying: forget this we're going North, Sesshomaru frowns saying: who is Kize, she glares back at him saying: non-, she grunts she's suddenly pushed into a tree.

This is getting old.

Sesshomaru doesn't push into her this time, this time he looked ready to kill.

"You will not disrespect me wench, I don't care who you are," he growls into her ear, Rin gasps saying: Lord Sesshomaru, Aya looks him in the eye saying: look what you've done…you've startled Rin, Sesshomaru snarls saying: this is a game to you, Aya pushes him away saying: the best game I've ever had the honor of playing, she bends down comforting Rin. She looks at Sesshomaru saying: it's funny because you don't have to be here…we don't have to do this. Rin frowns saying: but Lady Ay why can't you and Lord Sesshomaru be friends…he only wants to help.

Yeah like I want to have all of my teeth pulled out.

"Sure Rin," Aya mutters standing, she glares at Sesshomaru saying: we have things to discuss, she looks at Jaken who watches her apprehensively, she nods saying: alone, she sheaths her Katana before turning and walking ahead. Sesshomaru follows with Rin and Jaken close behind.

Eventually they make it to the borders of the Eastern and Northern lands, Aya hated coming to the North, the wolf hounds harassed her like…well wild animals, she glances over at Sesshomaru who walked silently next to her, she sighs.

"So Sesshomaru…why are you not home?"

Sesshomaru ignores her, she glares at him saying: Sessh-, he looks at her saying: Lord Sesshomaru, she snorts and his eyes gain a red tint, she sighs saying: Lord Sesshomaru why are you not home, he turns back to the road ahead saying: when we met you that is where we were going, she nods saying: ah so why don't you go, he glares at her and she laughs turning to the front again.

"Why do you travel?"

She looks at him saying: I'm looking for someone, he nods saying: this…Kize, she nods saying: yup…, she grins saying: before you get jealous…that's my brother, Sesshomaru doesn't even give her attention, she sighs saying: you've got it for me Lord Sesshomaru we both know it…don't think I've forgotten, he pauses saying: that was a moment of weakness, she nods saying: yeah ok. Sesshomaru turns to her and she cocks her head, he shakes his head saying: don't flatter yourself, she takes her fan off her side waving it in her face, Sesshomaru glares at her and she glares back. They were so caught up in their glaring match they don't notice Rin disappearing over the horizon. Jaken was too busy being in Sesshomaru's business to notice either, Sesshomaru is the one who breaks and Aya cheers by smirking and walking speedily ahead. Sesshomaru watches her for a while before turning to look at Rin, he pauses saying: Rin, Aya pauses turning to him, she frowns saying: where is she? Sesshomaru walks past her, for a walking man he covered a great distance in two minutes. Aya goes to follow but an earth shattering screams stops her, she puts her hands to her ears saying: was that Rin, Jaken nods running ahead of her, Aya grabs the hilt of her Katana running after the girl.

When they make it to the area in which Rin had screamed Aya is shocked to find Rin cornered by dozens of wolf demons, Aya pushes past Sesshomaru who looked prepared to attack, she steps in front of Rin saying: go away, the lead wolf growls at her and she growls back before saying: Rin get to Lord Sesshomaru, Rin nods running to the safety that was Sesshomaru. Aya glares at the four legged creatures before saying: go away now, the leader steps forward he growls at her but suddenly changes into his human form.

"Long time no see Aya," Koga says grinning, she frowns folding her arms and turning away, he sighs saying: I wasn't going to attack you, she glances at him saying: yeah because if you did you wouldn't be alive right now…, he looks at Sesshomaru who still looked angry.

"So I see you've got yourself a mate."

Aya glances at Sesshomaru who doesn't speak, she turns to Koga saying: I'd rather die, Koga grins saying: oh…I should have known…you even denied me, she raises her fan looking away as she fans herself profusely. He sighs saying: well anyway…I suggest you turn back to the way you came, she frowns saying: and why is that, Koga points to a mountain in the distance, he stands next to her putting his hand in the small of her back, Aya looks up. There was something happening there, Koga looks at her saying: my people have gotten sick from whatever is up there…more die everyday, Aya frowns saying: so why are you here, Koga smirks saying: I run from nothing, Aya snorts saying: I thought that was your greatest talent. He laughs sarcastically before saying: I'm serious though, Aya walks over to Sesshomaru grabbing his arm, he looks down at her and she smiles up at him saying: oh I have nothing to fear not as long as I have the great Lord Sesshomaru by my side, he frowns not knowing whether or not she was being sarcastic, she drops his arm smirking, he growls at her and she turns to him saying: down…. Aya sighs looking back at innocent Rin, she didn't want to bring the girl to mountain but she didn't want to miss her chance to meet with Kize either.

"Rin cannot go there," Sesshomaru says gently, Aya nods saying: I agree…goodbye Lord Sesshomaru couldn't have done this without you, she gives him a cheesy smile before turning to leave, he suddenly moves in front of her, she puts her hands on her hips saying: what are you doing. He grabs her throwing her over his shoulder, she beats on his back saying: let me down what do you think this is, Koga looks at his fellow wolves saying: well….

"Let me down!"

Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: we must first take Rin home, Rin smiles saying: ooh you're gonna love Lord Sesshomaru's castle it's beautiful, Aya tries to push away again but Sesshomaru holds her steady.

"Once we get there you can wash…you smell like hell," Sesshomaru mutters frowning, she gasps saying: what, he frowns saying: like that wolf. Aya sighs saying: can you at least let me down, he doesn't answer her he just keeps walking, Aya sighs.

This was not the plan!


	4. Chapter 4

-Cold Embrace-

_I'd better go now before he wakes…._

Aya sat crouched in front Sesshomaru who lay against a tree with his eyes closed, she could tell by the steady rise and fall of his chest he was asleep, she turns back to look at Rin who fell asleep next to Jaken, Aya stands turning to leave but a yawn from behind her stops her in her tracks, she turns to see Rin sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Rin moans lightly before falling back into sleep, Aya sighs turning and walking through the woods, she looks up at the sky. It wasn't too late, but it wasn't early either.

_Go and get back…wait…what?_

She pauses turning back to where she had left her…group.

"Get back," she mutters in confusion, if she could lose them here that'd be perfect but, she sighs.

_That human girl, Rin. Her tears…Mio…._

Aya shakes her head saying: get it together…she's a human girl…not Mio. She clenches her fist walking through the cold of the woods; it hadn't taken long for Sesshomaru to sleep especially when he believed that Aya had fallen asleep with Rin. Aya didn't know when they'd last slept but judging on their abrupt turn in, long ago. Yet, Sesshomaru never complained, even as Aya led them to extreme exhaustion.

_I must speak with him…no…this is the last day…._

She closes her eyes smiling, it had been fun she had to admit. Dog Demon's were nearly extinct, she'd never met another male besides her father and brother, not that her brother truly counted.

_Damn him…_

She looks at the ground with saddened eyes; last she saw Kize before…before things went bad he had traveled with her father to the North.

_Kize why? What happened? What…What madness found you there?_

Aya could remember her father's reassuring smile when they left, but when they returned she could feel the tense energy pouring from them.

"Ay, what ails father?"

Aya simply smiled down Mio.

"Do not worry about them dear Mio…come…let us…let us go for a walk," Aya whispers remembering her words, she brings a hand to her arm, a walk.

She smirks, walks almost comforted her and now that's what she did 98% of the time.

Aya sighs when she crosses the border into the Northern Lands, a lonely life she lived. One she didn't truly care to share, she looks at the ground again this time paying attention to the detail of the earth, she sighs she could remember her first time in Yurime, bloodied and broken. She didn't even know how she made it there, but after finding her family…that way.

_I ran, faster than I'd ever run. I didn't stop I didn't look back, even as…._

She puts her hand to her stomach, she lets out a shaky sigh trying to ignore the feeling of being watched, she could smell wolf in the air but she knew they would not bother her. She drops her hand.

_How human of me, worrying of the past this way…ha._

She smiles cocking her head; she loved it being in her own mind even if it was a dark place filled with regret and pain. Aya makes it to the mountain; she bends down slightly before jumping onto a high ledge.

_Mother, Father, Mio…Aya and Kize…why Kize did you tear that apart…we were…perfect…well you…not so much but…nonetheless…you were loved…. Even still._

Aya grunts pulling herself onto another ledge, she sighs standing to looking around, she could feel a strange aura coming from the top of the mountain, she jumps onto a higher ledge, she groans feeling the pants of her Kimono catch a jagged rock, sharp pangs move up her leg, and blood was spilled, she could smell it. She looks at the edge of the ledge muttering: should have been more careful, she turns to her right seeing a long winding road now, she sighs walking along it until she reaches the top.

A cave sat at the top of the mountain, Aya takes a deep breath putting her hand to her Katana before walking slowly into the mountain, she never thought about it, what she'd be feeling. She assumed that revenge would be the sweetest thing on the planet, but she didn't understand this feeling of dread within.

_Kize why?_

Aya gasps when she gets to the end of the shallow cave, nothing lay there but a small stone alter, she walks over to it leaning over to get a smell of it, she could smell Kize and….

_So this is where you came Father._

Aya grips the edges of the altar now feeling her legs grow weak, the disappointment, back at square one. Aya falls to her knees touching the altar now; she shakes her head looking down.

"You came."

Aya stands to her feet turning to the source of the voice but only red eyes peered back at her in the darkness, she gasps falling against the alter.

"Kize?"

His eyes, those were not the sweet blue eyes of the past. She could feel evil pouring from him and something else, she grunts feeling her eyes grow tired, what was happening.

"K-Kize…" she sputters falling again. He laughs gently before closing his eyes, she could still feel him there, Aya gasps feeling someone grab her hands, they pull her to her feet, and she shudders. These hands were rough and calloused; they pull her into a hug while stroking her hair. Aya fights back tears, it had been so long since someone held her this way, it was like being into the bosom of her mother or wrapped in her father's strong arms but a putrid smell came from this person, this was not her Kize. She clenches her fists.

_I will not cry…I will not…not for him…not after what he's done!_

Aya grunts pushing the man away, he laughs again before disappearing into the darkness; Aya draws her Katana trying to chase him, but….

Aya laughs to herself, now as she sat against a tree not too far away from Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken she recounted her early journey, Aya looks up at the starry sky trying to ignore the cold that engulfed her, it felt like it reached her bones.

"What madness found us there?"

She laughs again, she had failed. Why was it so hard to scar the one who had scarred her, to simply lay a scratch on the one who taken her heart out her chest with his very hands, Aya wraps her arms around herself trying to soothe the hurting child within her.

She blinks her eyes slowly; the night had turned deadly cold. Aya lets out a shaky breath and she smiles lightly watching the breath form steam before disappearing, is this what she was left with, hurt and loneliness. Unable to fight, unable to take back what was rightfully hers. Her life. She couldn't sleep now without remembering that night. Aya smiles at the sky, was she just a useless Youkai like she said of the men, she drops her arms to her side drifting into sleep but something cold on her nose awakens her again, snow fell from the sky around her. Aya grimaces while trying to hold her smile as she reaches for the snow, this moment reminded her of a story her mother once told her.

"Yuki-Onna"

A beautiful Demoness who only appeared during snowfalls, her beauty and charm lured many into her cold arms but…she was ruthless in her killing of them, with her blue lips she sucked their lives away.

"Be careful next time little one, wouldn't want to run into Yuki-Onna," her mother had warned, Aya had frowned at her but deep inside she felt fear, her mother bent down in front her saying: pretty little girl such as you…she hates your kind…you threaten her beauty…and her status traveling in the snow that way…you steal her light. This made Aya smile.

Aya moans trying to sit up but part of her wanted the Demoness to come, to steal her useless life away. She wouldn't scream nor fight it, Aya's eyes light up when she sees a tall figure in the distance, she drops her arm smiling.

"Finally."

She closes her eyes; though a strong Demoness she didn't have the courage to face Yuki-Onna.

_Let her take me in my sleep._

Aya let's out her last breath before slipping into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru peers down at Aya with narrowed eyes, what was she doing in this cold. He bends down lifting her into his arms and almost immediately his nose is attacked by a foul stench, he frowns, she had been to that mountain he knew it. She smelled of wolf more than ever now, and something else even fouler. He turns walking with her through the snow; Aya stirs slightly moaning into his chest, Sesshomaru looks down at her again, her eyes were closed and a small smile on her face, fast asleep. In the snow her ivory skin looked even more translucent and her raven locks beautiful, Sesshomaru jumps down from the hill they had once been atop, Aya's eyes slowly open, she sighs when she looks around, Sesshomaru doesn't speak and keeps his eyes ahead, they needed to get back to Rin and Jaken. Rin cried and Jaken tried and failed to console her, suddenly Aya brings her hands to Sesshomaru's cheek turning his face gently toward her own when she finally realizes what was happening. Sesshomaru stops cold, Aya looked on the brink of tears.

_You again, you…came…._

She closes her eyes and the tears fall, she smiles lightly leaning her forehead against his own, Sesshomaru watches her close her eyes again before laying into his arms and wrapping hers around him. She falls asleep again, Sesshomaru begins to walk again, once he makes it back camp he expects to find Rin still sulking and an annoyed Jaken but they were wrapped up together sleeping, Sesshomaru walks back over to his tree sitting in front of it and placing Aya between his legs, she wraps her arms around his middle still sleeping, he brings his tail around them to keep them warm.

The next morning he awakens to the smell of some sort of animal being cooked, Aya sat up with Rin who held her hands over the fire, Jaken looks relieved to see Sesshomaru awake.

"Good thing you've awaken mi'lord now we can get back to the castle…it is horrid out here." Sesshomaru goes to speak but Aya's moving toward him makes him pause and turn his attention to her, she hands him some meat on a leaf, she cocks her head saying: Rin helped me hunt for it, she smiles saying: our Lord needs to eat. Sesshomaru takes it and she nods walking back over to Rin who spoke of the animal they'd caught.

"And I thought it was disgusting until Lady Ay explained it to me!"

Sesshomaru nods biting into his food, by the taste, a squirrel. Aya looks down at her food saying: Lord Sesshomaru good news, he nods waiting for her to answer, she looks at him saying: I'm going with you to your castle…I've decided that you can stick around me, Sesshomaru frowns and Jaken glares at her saying: you never had a choice, she ignores Jaken saying: Rin needs me…I can't leave her behind…we can go back to do whatever you need to do but I don't want to stop my journey…got that, Sesshomaru eyes her apprehensively, she looks him in the eye.

"Ok," he mutters looking at his food, she stands nodding. Jaken gasps saying: b-but, Sesshomaru shakes his head silencing Jaken, Aya after all was a proud Demoness of noble parentage, she had pride to protect and Sesshomaru could understand that. He could bend a little.

"Oh and about your aggressiveness toward me-"

Now she was pushing it.


	5. Chapter 5

-Human Fetish-

Sesshomaru stares up at Aya and Rin who yapped on and on about their plans to go into the nearby town, he had no interest in such things. It surprised him that such a woman would find pleasure in the company of humans.

"So then we'll go to the pu-…no I can't take you there you're a little girl."

"Little…no…I'm…I'm big!"

Rin puts her fists to her hips standing tall and Aya smiles saying: yes Rin you are, Rin grins but Aya shakes her head saying: but you are nowhere near as big as me and I say no, Rin frowns poking her lower lip out, Aya turns to Sesshomaru walking over to him before crouching down before him.

"Do you need anything while we're going to be there?"

Sesshomaru turns his head saying: there is nothing in that place that would interest me, she grins saying: how about when I am there, Sesshomaru looks at her and she stands walking back over to Rin, Jaken folds his arms saying: mi'lord I still cannot understand your reasoning for helping this girl…she's starting to get idea's. Sesshomaru ignores Jaken when Rin walks over saying: Lord Sesshomaru…you should really come with us, Aya's eyes widen.

_No Rin don't do that!_

Aya comes over grabbing Rin's shoulders, she leans over saying: Lord Sesshomaru is a hardworking Demon little Rin he's not going to want to come with us to such a…boring…non-productive little town, Sesshomaru frowns looking Aya in the eye, she smiles dragging Rin away. She pulls Rin far away from Sesshomaru, Rin cocks her head saying: why can't Lord Sesshomaru come, Aya leans close to ear whispering: he's going to cramp our style…look at him…he's old and boring, Rin glances at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn'-," Aya covers Rin's mouth with her hand saying: it's a girl thing, Rin's eyes widen and she nods. Aya stands saying: last chance Sesshomaru do you want anything, he ignores her, she sighs waving her hand at him before taking Rin's hand walking with her away from the two boring Demons. Sesshomaru looks at Jaken saying: go…do not be seen, Jaken nods silently following the girls. Sesshomaru leans back against the tree he sat in front of closing his eyes.

Rin runs ahead of Aya her eyes wide, she turns saying: I've been here before, Aya nods saying: and I have as well, her gaze flits here and there looking for a familiar face, Rin runs back over grabbing her hands, she pulls Aya down the street and to a small noodle shop, Rin points at it saying: Lady Ay aren't you hungry. Aya shakes her head saying: but I'll get you some, Aya never liked the non-meat human foods, of course she had to adapt living in Yurime for so long on bed rest, but every now and then she hunted for food. She cooked or it left it raw, it all depended on how she was feeling at the time. Aya takes Rin's hand leading her into the shop, human men sat around in the dozens laughing and eating, some women sat with the men, some wives and some just workers trying to get an extra bit of coin. Rin pulls herself on a stool at the front of bar, the woman server puts her hand on her hip looking at Rin then Aya; she cocks her head studying the odd couple. Aya smiles at the woman pushing money across the counter at her, Rin grins saying: Miso Ramen please, the woman nods turning hesitantly to the pot of water boiling behind her, Aya pulls herself in a seat next to Rin, Rin folds her hands looking up at the messily written menu above their heads.

"Lady Ay may I ask you a question?"

Aya nods saying: go on, Rin turns in her seat saying: do you like Lord Sesshomaru, Aya's eyes widen and she feels her face burn.

Li_ke him! W-what! She must be exhausted poor thing._

"By like…you mean as a person…eh he's ok."

Rin shakes her head saying: no do you like him like…like him like him, Aya cocks her head saying: you mean…, she closes her eyes shaking her head. Rin frowns saying: oh…, she turns back to the front when the woman sets a bowl of Ramen down before her, Rin grins cracking a stack of chop sticks before she begins to shovel the noodles into her mouth, Aya grimaces when Rin holds the bowl up saying: more please. The woman nods taking the bowl and refilling it, Aya hands the woman more money as she watches Rin wax off the next bowl. Aya begins tapping her nails against the wood of counter they sat at. The night before still wore on her mind, she bites her lip.

_That couldn't be him._

_That person was so…evil._

She shakes her head; if Kize wasn't evil he wouldn't have done the things he'd done. Looking back on those days she couldn't understand where he'd gone wrong, where she'd gone wrong. Why would her sweet big brother turn on them so viciously?

"Hey there!"

Aya jumps when someone's loud voice knocks her out of her thoughts, she turns to see a human man before her, she narrows her eyes. Very few human men had the courage to approach her, but when they did she always responded. It was something about their weakness that she liked, but they still would try their hardest to be the "man", it was so cute. Aya smiles at him saying: hello, he smiles at her and his brown eyes sparkle, Aya looks down demurely when he cocks his head saying: never saw you around here before. She allows her eyes to meet his while never her head; this act was something they seemed to like.

"I do not live here…I am a traveler."

"Oh, is that your daughter?"

Aya turns to look at Rin who still stuffed her face, she shakes her head saying: she's like a sister, he nods saying: ah well…my names Nara what is yours, she smiles saying: Aya. Nara touches her hand gently saying: never have I seen a woman as beautiful as you, Aya smiles, how many times had she heard that line. She has to keep herself from sighing, human men were great outside of the battlefield and the bedroom she liked them mainly for their conversation, it intrigued her. Their issues and their worries, they had so little time to live and so every problem to them was a big one, every set back near final.

"How long are you planning on staying around here?"

She smiles sweetly at him.

"I don't know yet, I haven't found much of interest here…but that can change."

He smirks clearly understanding what she was saying, Rin suddenly tugs on the back of her Kimono, Aya turns to Rin saying: what's wrong, Rin frowns at the man before whispering: Lord Sesshomaru won't like this, Aya frowns saying: Rin he does not decide this sort of thing he's along for the trip that's it, Rin sighs giving Aya a very dull look. Aya sighs saying: it's none of his business and…hey I won't tell if you don't, Rin's eyes go even more dull, Aya laughs. The little girl gave her such a funny look, all she could see was "you're not that dim right?"

She nods saying: I agree Rin…but what's the fun of being with Sesshomaru if I can't tug at his…can't annoy him every now and then, Rin smiles saying: sometimes it's fun but most times…, Aya nods saying: I understand but-, Nara suddenly backs away from her saying: you are the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, Aya turns to him shaking her head. Nara lets out a long breath, Rin leans to the side of Aya saying: but she will be, Aya gasps looking at Rin who turns back to her bowl saying: more please, Nara rubs the back of his head saying: I uh…I gotta go, he turns on his heel rushing out of the shop. Aya folds her arms glaring down at Rin who ignores her fierce looks, Aya suddenly sits up when she smells…a creep, and she turns to see Jaken running out of the shop. Aya growls standing and running after the little toad, Rin stands saying: Lady Ay…where are you going!

By the time Aya catches Jaken their about a 12 feet away from Sesshomaru, she bares her teeth at him saying: I should skin you…you little toad, Rin pants when she finally reaches them.

"What happened Lady Ay!?"

Aya grins mischievously, Jaken kicks his feet screaming for Sesshomaru, Aya covers his mouth with her hand before whispering: you're gonna wish you never did that. Jaken throws his head back causing her grip on his face to falter.

"Lord Sesshomaru please…help me!"

Rin giggles into her hand saying: what were you doing Jaken, Aya smirks saying: watching us…I should pluck your eyeballs out and feed them to some random forest creature, Jaken gasps saying: y-you wouldn't!

"Try me."

He shudders covering his face with his hands, Aya sets him down saying: you utter a word of what you saw and I'll kill you…I swear, he gasps falling back against a tree, Aya grabs Rin's hand saying: let us go…it's going to be boring now…no one will want to talk to us…well me. Rin bows her head smiling, Aya sighs.

_Sesshomaru probably sent the toad, ugh!_

Once they make it back to town she could see the change in the people, they watched her with caution, most likely they didn't want her there but they were too afraid to say it in fear of what Sesshomaru would do. After all this little town was on the borders of the Western Lands, Rin frowns saying: why are they staring at us that way, Aya glares at Rin saying: because they think that I'm Sesshomaru's mate, Rin rubs the back of her head blushing.

"What are you doing?"

Aya pauses hearing the low monotone behind her, she turns to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, Rin grins saying: Lord Sesshomaru you decided to come, Aya grimaces when she sees Jaken behind his leg, Rin takes notice to him as well.

"Master Jaken you didn't!"

Jaken steps from behind Sesshomaru saying: I did…it was what was asked of me by Lord Sesshomaru, Aya glares at him saying: to spy on me, he nods. Sesshomaru cocks his head saying: what were you doing that you didn't want him to see, Aya folds her arms saying: that doesn't matter, he nods saying: I know what you were doing…I can smell it on you. Aya glares up at him and he looks down at Jaken saying: take Rin back, Aya looks down at Rin who follows Jaken the whole while muttering things of annoyance to him.

"Come."

Sesshomaru walks past her down the road, Aya hesitantly walks behind him, she drops her arms saying: where are we going, he looks back at her before turning back to the road.

"You need a bath and new clothes your smell is nauseating."

Aya gasps saying: wow what a thing to say, he doesn't speak.

Sesshomaru leads her into a small house where an elderly woman sat on the floor surrounded by beautiful fabrics and cuts, Sesshomaru nods to her and she smiles saying: I new something seemed different today I should have known it was you, Aya juts her hip now side eyeing Sesshomaru who gestures to her saying: give her something new to wear and a bath, the woman nods standing. She walks over to Aya saying: she too is a demon…your mate, Sesshomaru looks away making a soft noise of disapproval.

"My name is Eri, I have known Lord Sesshomaru for a year now…I make kimono's for his daughter Rin."

Aya looks at Sesshomaru who glares at the woman saying: she is not my daughter, Eri sighs saying: you've taken her in…you're an adopted-, he glares even fiercer and she sighs saying: well now let's get you fitted. Aya allows the woman to drag her into the next room where she uses a stick and marked fabric to measure her bust, waist, and hips, she nods saying: I have something just for you…I originally made it for my own daughter but she knows not when to stop eating, Aya laughs and the woman smiles at her.

She goes into a small box next to the door saying: so why are you with Lord Sesshomaru, Aya shrugs saying: he's following me, Eri laughs and Aya shakes her head saying: seriously, Eri stands saying: so he likes you, Aya sighs slapping her forehead, that was the second time she heard that in one day.

"No, I don't think it's that…actually I don't know what it is."

"So how can you be so sure it's not because he has taken a liking to you?"

Aya shakes her head when the woman places in her hands a black and gold Kimono, Aya grimaces, is was long and thick but it wouldn't protect her from the elements, Eri smiles saying: I have bandages in the bath house, Aya nods saying: thank you, she turns leaving the room followed by the woman, Sesshomaru now sat on the floor eyeing the fabrics with mild interest. He looks up at her and she nods to him leaving the house and going to the bath house next door, Eri falls onto the floor next to him, he doesn't look at her but he lifts a piece of fabric with his nail saying: make one like this for Rin, Eri nods.

About twenty minutes Aya returns with a smile on her face, the kimono fit perfectly and she had wrapped black bandages around her hand and up to her elbow and her feet to her mid calve.

"I will say that this was a beautiful kimono when I saw it in my hands but now on my body it's absolutely gorgeous!"

Sesshomaru stands clearly ready to go, Aya finishes braiding her hair into a braid before saying: thank you Eri…you might be seeing me again, Eri nods saying: I look forward to it. Sesshomaru steps past her with no words, she frowns following him out of the house, the sun was setting now. Aya moves next to Sesshomaru grabbing his arm, he glances at her but keeps walking.

"What do you think?"

He doesn't say anything, Aya frowns looking away.

"You don't smell anymore."

She gasps saying: and that's all you have to say, he glances back at her saying: we're not going back to Rin and Jaken yet, she frowns saying: don't you worry about them…and…where are we going, he frowns not answering her.

"No one will touch them here."

She frowns but it dawns on her.

_This is practically the Western Lands._

Once they make it to the town's exit he leads her to the right instead of the center road where Rin and Jaken were, Aya sighs grabbing her braid, she didn't understand him at all, one minute he hated her guts the next he treated her almost as his equal. Finally they make it to a spring, she smirks when he turns to her, she folds her arms saying: oh so this is what this is about…you want my body, she turns away saying: not happening, he glares at her saying: don't be stupid…I have questions for you, she frowns.

_Well I have questions for you as well I get no answers…how one sided._

She sits down on the ground and he sits across from him, she frowns saying: you ask me a question and I ask you one it's only fair, he glares at her now and she sighs saying: for every two of your questions I get one answered, he just stares at her.

"Why are you searching for this…Kize?"

She frowns, he hadn't agreed.

"Kize…is…was my half brother, he uh…he killed…our mother, father, and sister."

Aya grimaces now beginning to rub her arm, Sesshomaru cocks his head, he could see the discomfort in her.

"Why did he spare you?"

She shakes her head saying: he wasn't actually trying to spare me…I wasn't in that night…I had gone to visit an old friend…he didn't know where I would be because he wasn't in all day…but when I returned home…."

She places her hands to her stomach, she could remember the pain.

"He didn't want me to get away but I…wanted to live and so I fought."

She sighs shaking her head as if trying to shake the memory away, she looks at him saying: why do you travel with Rin, he raises a brow and she clasps her hands together saying: tell me, he looks away saying: almost three years she was attacked by wolves and killed…I saved her life, Aya raises a brow. A Dog Demon with the power to heal?

"She accompanied me on my journey until I took her to stay with an old Miko…one day I returned home to find her there…she wanted to stay."

Aya smiles lightly, he looks at her now saying: what, she shakes her head.

_This Sesshomaru…he can't be all that bad._

"What do you plan to do when you find him?"

She gestures to her katana saying: isn't it obvious, he gets a sour look about him and she laughs saying: loosen up-, she bows lightly to him saying: oh great one. Sesshomaru glares at her now saying: don't push it, she gets to her hands and her knees saying: don't push it…aw Lord Sesshomaru you sound angry, she crawls toward him. He frowns when she stops in front of him, he looks away saying: what did you find on that mountain, she gasps and he looks at her with burning eyes.

"Did you really think you could keep that from me?"

She sighs saying: uh, he frowns saying: choose your words wisely, she smiles at him not saying a word, he looks away again saying: go on.

"I didn't find anything…the only thing that was there was a small altar but nothing was on it," she mutters her eyes darkening, she sighs saying: I could smell him there my father as well, Sesshomaru looks at her saying: what, she nods saying: maybe he visited the place a lot when he was living but his smell was still there, Sesshomaru frowns turns all of his attention to her now.

"That's it really," she mutters, there was more of course but she couldn't tell him of her weakness.

"My turn, why are you helping me?"

Sesshomaru looks her in the eye now, he looks away saying: I don't have to answer that, she gasps saying: come on, he looks her in the eye not saying anything, he suddenly grabs her by her arms pulling her into his lap, she shudders feeling his fingers against the back of her head, he had undone her braid. He then pushes her away and into the dirt, Aya turns to him saying: what the hell is your problem, he narrows his eyes saying: I like it better that way. She shakes her head saying: it is not about what you like! She crawls back over to him saying: you're such an…an…, he raises a brow when she pauses to look for a word, she lowers her head saying: stop looking at me that way. He doesn't shift his gaze.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly something bumps Aya's behind pushing her into Sesshomaru and his lips, Aya couldn't help but stay there for a while, with their lips touching, it felt good better than anything she'd felt in a long time.

"Sorry Lady Ay…sorry Lord Sesshomaru!"

Aya moves away abruptly when she hears Rin's voice, Rin stood behind them rubbing the back of her head, Aya stands saying: look what you've done and Rin gasps saying: Lady Ay, Aya jumps for her but Rin screams running away, Aya stands running after her. She needed to get away from there, Jaken tuts lightly saying: I told the girl not to disturb you.

"Please no Lady Ay-…please!"

Aya held Rin in her arms tickling her to death, Rin writhed and fought to get away but to no avail, soon Sesshomaru and Jaken return much to Aya's dismay, Sesshomaru looks at her saying: are you ready to go, she nods lifting Rin into the air making her scream some more. Sesshomaru turns walking ahead of her, she tucks Rin under her arm walking slowly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

-Where Beauty Lies-

Rin grabs Aya's hand saying: there it is! Aya looks up to see a large castle, it's walls stretched as far as the eye could see. It was surrounded by green grass and cherry blossom trees that were steadily losing their leaves, Rin giggles running toward it and dragging Aya along with her.

Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru who watched with his usual bored expression.

"Mi'lord?"

Sesshomaru glances down at him and Jaken looks ahead saying: are you sure that she is safe, Sesshomaru looks ahead again saying: why do you ask, Jaken shakes his head saying: a random Dog Demoness…seems much too…coincidental…she could be a spy or an assassin, Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: she is not. Jaken looks up at him saying: and how do you know, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes slightly.

"I knew of her parent's, both strong both proud. Aya has power in her. However…she is weak, I don't believe she has it in her to be any of the things you named. She couldn't even kill her brother in five years."

He closes his eyes saying: she needs people more than she is willing to admit, Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru and then back at Aya and Rin. Aya and Rin circled the grounds just before the castle entrance picking up cherry blossom leaves as they went, Jaken clears his throat preparing himself to get hit this time.

"Uh Mi'lord one more question…."

Sesshomaru opens his eyes, Jaken sucks in a large breath before releasing it, he was going to take that as the green light.

"Is that why you want to help her, though your stories differ at the base the two of you are…alike?"

Sesshomaru sneers saying: the difference between us is that I need no one…and for me that is the truth. Jaken covers his head looking down, he was prepared for some sort of whipping but it never comes, he cocks his head. Any other time Sesshomaru would have taken the bottom of his fist to his head but nothing came, Jaken looks at the females again he could hear them now.

"I'm going to make some perfume from this…ah how I love the smell of cherry blossoms!"

"Oooh can you make me some as well?"

"Sure Rin!"

"She doesn't yet know her place," Sesshomaru mutters as Rin runs over to him with an arm full of cherry blossoms, she grins saying: look Lord Sesshomaru…look! He nods to her walking past her, Aya looks up when he moves past her, she winks at Rin who stifles a laugh as Aya creeps silently behind Sesshomaru, just as she raises her arms to shower him in flowers he turns grabbing her by the arm. She closes one eye waiting for him to reprimand her in some way but he turns muttering silently to himself, Rin runs over to Aya saying: well that failed, Aya bends down in front of Rin saying: we'll get him eventually.

_Somehow some way we'll get him._

Rin smiles up at her, Aya smiles back but slowly her smile falls.

_It's been a long time since I smiled so much…Rin reminds me so much of Mio. Now I don't want to leave her._

Suddenly a large dragon demon comes bounding from around the castle walls, Aya puts her hand to her forehead to block out the sunrays as it came, she brings her hand to the hilt of her sword saying: why is that-, the demon tackles her onto the ground and Rin laughs, Aya gasps when he begins pressing it's heads into her stomach and arm pits.

"Rin?!"

Rin smiles saying: he must like you, Jaken glares at the demon saying: get off of her you beast, the demon pauses turning it's head toward Jaken, it lets out a heavy breath through it's nose before slowly moving away from Aya who sits up dizzily. Jaken brandishes his staff as the demon begins moving menacingly toward him, Rin runs around Aya cutting the demon off with a hug.

"Aw Ah-un did you miss me," she whispers hugging it's heads with her arms, Aya stands to her feet saying: Ah-un huh, Rin nods gently leading Ah-un back over to Aya, she smiles saying: pet him, Aya brings a hand to each head lightly stroking them, Ah-un lets out a low breath before jerking it's heads into the arms of her kimono, she frowns saying: wha-, it pulls out when a mouthful of cherry blossom flowers, Rin gasps saying: he wanted the flowers. Jaken stomps his foot saying: wretched beast, Ah-un turns suddenly tackling Jaken onto the ground, Jaken tries to crawl away.

"Lord Sesshomaru help me! Stop this beast!"

Aya turns to look for Sesshomaru but he'd already gone inside, she sighs walking over to Jaken, she lifts him into her arms saying: there-there, he pushes out of her arms saying: I am a great and powerful demon I do not need your comfort, she bends down in front of him saying: really…so you'd rather Sesshomaru baby you…a little strange if you ask me. She narrows her eyes, he steps closer to her saying: if Lord Sesshomaru had not some strange interest in you I would show just how strong I am, she grins and her eyes turn red. He gulps when he notices the fangs at the corners of her mouth; he drops to his knees saying: forgive me please, Aya laughs standing.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew little demon," she utters going around Rin and Ah-un to pick up her flowers again. The castle doors open and a young girl comes out, she places her hands together walking over to the group, she looks at Rin saying: Lord Sesshomaru wants you to bathe Rin. Rin nods saying: ok, she pats Ah-un once more before running toward the castle doors, the girl turns to Aya saying: so you're new, Aya frowns saying: what. The girl narrows her eyes looking Aya over, she tuts lightly saying: so he's brought a Demoness this time well no matter, she grabs Aya's arm pulling her into the castle.

"The floors need to be cleaned, the table set, Lord Sesshomaru's room organized and dusted….!"

Aya yanks her arm away saying: wait I'm not a maid. The girl frowns saying: what, she walks slowly around Aya saying: but…why are you here, Aya smirks saying: your Lord brought me here to woo me, she brings her hands to cup around her mouth.

"I'll admit I'm a little impressed but I'm not easy," she whispers playfully, the girl gasps saying: so you are the new lady of the house, Aya shakes her head saying: I jest…he's helping me with something, the girl nods saying: ah so you are a guest…please forgive me for my ignorance earlier, she bows to Aya.

"It's quite alright…I do probably look very…homely…I barely sleep being in a bed again will do me good."

The girl nods saying: yes-yes, Aya quirks a brow.

_You're not supposed to agree._

"My name is Mikado, please Lady…," she gestures for Aya to speak.

"Aya."

"Please Lady Aya allow me to escort you to a room for you to finally rest your head," she turns walking up a flight of golden and white stairs, Aya looks around once more, the castle was golden and white every where, and immaculate.

"There are six floors…Rin's and the Lord's are on the first…mine and the other maids the fourth…so we will be putting you close to the Lord and Rin."

Aya nods following the girl down a long empty hall, she frowns when she passes a room filled with bookcases and tables, Sesshomaru sat at the middle table looking down at a stack of papers, she makes a mental note to check that room out.

"Here Lady Aya…your room," Mikado says holding her arms out to a closed door at the end of the hall, she opens the door smiling when she sees Aya's eyes light up, Aya walks into the room, it was decorated in black, white and red, her favorite colors. She falls onto the bed sighing, Mikado points to a cupboard at the corner of the room.

"There are clothes in there in case you want to change…and would you like for me to prepare you a bath."

"Mm-mm," Aya nods already half asleep, she sighs turning over to her side.

"Awaken me once it's ready," she yawns pulling the thick black blankets close her face, everything in this place smelled of Sesshomaru, not that she minded. At this point had grown to almost respect him, he was no nonsense and a bit anal but he wasn't a bad person, he loved what he loved and hated almost everything else.

_Such a peaceful way to live, he doesn't focus so much on what people think…Rin…this castle…his lands…that's his worry…his life. Then why…. Why add me into it?"_

She ponders this as she drifts off into dreamland.

"Lady Ay…Lady Ay wake up your bath is getting cold!"

Aya peeks an eye open to see Rin peering down at her with a smile, she wore a pink kimono now and her hair neatly back in place, Aya sits up saying: why aren't you cute when clean, Rin blushes rubbing the back of her head, Aya stands saying: my turn, she walks into the bathroom to find a large gold tub filled to the brim with water, bubbles, and cherry blossom flowers.

_Been a long time since I lived this way_, she thinks as she begins to undress.

She sighs sinking into the bath water, it hadn't gotten cold at all, she brings her foot out of the water peering down at it.

"I need to paint them again," she brings her hands up looking at her nails, she grabs a small wooden container of scented soaps, she takes some out while placing the container next to her, she begins rubbing her body with the soaps.

_This is something that I could get used to again…being around the humans was fun but…this is what I was born in._

"But after I find Kize…this will be all over again…Lord Sesshomaru will leave me and take Rin with him."

She sighs closing her eyes; she takes a deep breath before bringing her hands to the edges of the tub and pushing her self down until the water covered her entire body.

Once done she covers herself with her old kimono walking into the bedroom, she sighs; Rin had gone. Aya drops the kimono before walking over to the cupboard and opening it, kimonos for every occasion lay neatly folded one on top of the other. Aya grins saying: it would seem that our great lord likes the company females…why else would he have this here, she glances back at the door shrugging.

"And I was starting think he was a bit…strange."

She laughs digging into the kimono cupboard like a woman gone mad.

Aya takes a deep blue and white one similar to Sesshomaru's, she holds it to her body saying: and clearly he has a type as well, she walks over to the mirror eyeing her body with an harsh eye, it was as perfect as the room she stood in but…. She brings her had to her stomach lightly tracing the thin scar that extended from her navel to her middle belly.

_That won't ever fade…._

She shakes her head deciding to get dressed, she drops the kimono on the bed going back over to the cupboard picking out black bandages and matching under clothes.

Once done she brushes her hair to the back with her fingers, she goes to braid it but she pauses…, she pushes her hair to the side of her face before walking over to a vanity at the side of the full length mirror, she sits there deciding that beautifying herself was the key to regaining her happiness from earlier in the day.

Someone knocks at the door before peeking their head in, Aya glances at Mikado saying: yes, Mikado smiles saying: you look stunning the lord will be pleased, Aya looks at herself again. Usually she did not wear black eye shadow but it seemed to fit her at the time, she turns to the girl saying: so what did you want.

"Dinner is ready mi'lady," Mikado says bowing, Aya stands saying: good I'm famished, Mikado leads Aya out of the room and back downstairs, Aya frowns.

"He's still in that library," she utters more to herself than Mikado but Mikado turns saying: yes Lord Sesshomaru has to work hard, Aya nods. Once they make it to the dining room Aya is relieved to see Rin already there, Rin gasps saying: Lady Ay…you're so much prettier clean, Aya cocks her head saying: how sweet. She takes a seat across from Rin who rubs her hands together when Mikado brings in a large roasted bird and rice, Mikado bows to them saying: there is more in the kitchen would you like it, Aya cocks her head looking at the head of the table.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru coming," Rin asks before Aya could raise the question, Mikado shakes her head saying: he is working Rin, Rin sighs settling in her seat, Aya smiles at Rin saying: we don't need him…right, Rin sighs saying: yeah…I guess, Aya looks at the food saying: I would have preferred something a little more…lively but this will do. Rin grimaces saying: you mean a raw animal, Aya smirks winking at her and Rin lets out a noise of disgust, Aya fills her plate saying: you've never eaten the way I have so it's easy for you to be disgusted but there is nothing like the thighs of a pig demon, Rin now covers her ears saying: please Lady Ay I'm losing my appetite. Aya laughs when Rin begins to eat right after her outburst; she shoots a glance at the doors as she begins to pick at her food very slowly.

Eventually Rin eats herself into submission, she drops her head onto the table next to a half eaten plate, Mikado smiles saying: works like a charm, she lifts Rin into her arms saying: she's always so tired when they return from their trips, Aya nods saying: I can empathize I often tire myself out as well. Mikado looks the table over saying: mi'lady you are finished, Aya nods saying: yes but…, she grabs her plate refilling it, she holds it up saying: for Lord Sesshomaru, Mikado shakes her head saying: he's eaten mi'lady, Aya frowns.

_Probably that pig demon I was talking about, how unfair._

Aya places the plate back on the table following Mikado out and back upstairs, Mikado walks Rin into her bedroom laying her in the bed, Aya sighs watching her tuck her in.

_Rin needs a real mother…the help won't suffice._

Mikado sighs saying: well my day is about over, she walks past Aya saying: good night Lady Aya, Aya nods saying: good night, she stands at the door for a while before turning to go find Sesshomaru, it wasn't a very hard thing to do seeing as how he hadn't budged since she last saw him. Aya walks into the library waving her arms lightly as she goes, there were so many books, more than she'd ever seen in her life.

She smiles at Sesshomaru placing her hands on the table he sat at.

"What," he utters not even bothering to look at her, Aya sighs saying: what are you doing, he frowns saying: you cannot be that dense, she frowns saying: how rude. She walks around the table leaning over his shoulder at a paper he looked down at. He looks at her and she smiles shrugging, he pushes away from the desk saying: you said that you found an empty altar on that mountain, she nods saying: yeah…why. She walks back around the table pulling up a seat.

"Your father and my father knew each other…perhaps my father knew what was there…most things are recorded here in these old books…if you found a book on the Northern lands you could perh-."

"Find out what may have been up there," she says in excitement, he glares at her and she sighs saying: sorry. Aya stands saying: what a good idea, she begins to walk deeper into the library and as she walks her excitement fails, she runs back over to him saying: how am I to find this book? He stands saying: I do not know…you'd better get to searching, Aya gasps saying: what…can't you…point me in the general direction or something. He points to the darkest side of the library saying: start there, she sighs when he walks past her.

"Sesshomaru can't you help me?"

He glances at her over his shoulder before leaving the room without a word, Aya folds her arms saying: what a…ugh, she moves to the back of the library, she rolls up her sleeves looking at the tall bookshelves above her, this was going to take forever. Through the night she searched and searched, slinging books here and there until her arms ached and grew tired, and this was only after one bookshelf. Aya moans falling against the wall, she couldn't keep this up.

_A powerful Inu Daiyoukai defeated by a bookshelf…sad…._

"You win," she mutters before drifting off to sleep.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed watching the ceiling and listening to the steady bump of Aya tossing and dropping books, he looks over hearing his door open and the bumping stops, Rin rubs her eyes with her fists saying: Lord Sesshomaru…I had a bad dream, he sighs. Sometimes he wondered to himself why he kept this girl around, Rin crawls onto the foot of the bed saying: there was a scary man in my room, she yawns saying: he had the scariest red eyes and sharp teeth…he looked almost like your brother because he had doggy ears on his head. Sesshomaru frowns saying: a dream, she nods saying: yeah but it was so real…he…he said that he had the wrong room and left through my window again, Sesshomaru sits up saying: come, she grins saying: ok. She takes his hand saying: if anyone were there they'd be super sorry when you get there, Sesshomaru couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Uh Lord Sesshomaru…where is Lady Ay I went her room first and she wasn't there."

Sesshomaru glances at the library door saying: she's busy, he leads her into her room and immediately he's put on edge, Rin's window was wide open allowing the brisk winter air to fill her room and a strange scent accompanied it. Rin tugs at his hand saying: what is wrong Lord Sesshomaru, he shakes his head saying: get into bed, she runs over plopping onto the bed, he walks over to the window closing it, she yawns saying: it was closed before. Sesshomaru nods saying: I am sure, Rin snuggles under the covers saying: you know Lord Sesshomaru…I think Lady Ay likes you, he turns to her saying: why do you say that, she shrugs saying: she…seems to really care about you…she missed you at dinner time. Sesshomaru frowns, Rin smiles saying: we both did but you had to work.

Sesshomaru nods before going to leave the room but Rin sits up saying: good night Lord Sesshomaru…don't let the…toad demons bite, he turns to her giving her a queer look, she giggles saying: Lady Ay made it up to annoy Master Jaken…funny right, Sesshomaru nods leaving the room.

He now makes his way to the library; once he enters he is attacked by that scent again, the window was also open in this room. Sesshomaru glares at the darkness following the scent to where Aya lay on the floor, he bends down next to her looking about the room. This scent was masculine, nothing like Aya's sweet one. Sesshomaru lifts her in his arms walking her out of the library and down the hall to his room, now Rin's dream didn't seem so far fetched. He lays her in the bed almost regretting it immediately; he didn't want her to get the wrong idea when she awakened. He turns to leave, he had other business anyway.

The next morning Aya is awakened by Rin who peers down at her with happy coin sized eyes.

"Lady Ay you stayed with Lord Sesshomaru last night!"

Aya groans saying: what, she turns in the bed burying her face in a large white pillow, it smelled strongly of Sesshomaru she sits up abruptly, she looks around the room she was in, armor hung on the walls and so did a sword, she gets to her knees saying: this is Sesshomaru's room isn't it. Rin nods saying: yeah, Aya crawls out of the bed saying: how did I get here, she folds her arms saying: he must have moved me because this is his room.

The door flies open and Sesshomaru steps in holding a brown leather bound book, he tosses it to her and she catches it saying: what's this, he frowns saying: what you were supposed to be finding last night…read through it quickly we leave tonight, she frowns saying: where to. He turns away saying: your old home, Aya gasps saying: n-no w-we cannot go there!

"Be ready," he mutters walking down the hall.

Rin smiles saying: we're gonna go see your house, she runs out of the room saying: must get ready. Aya falls back onto the bed staring blankly at the book.

_I…I don't want to go._


	7. Chapter 7

-Coming Apart At the Seams-

"B-but please…Lord Sesshomaru let me go!"

Rin gripped the front of Sesshomaru's pants looking up at him pleadingly, he peers down at her with annoyance in his eyes, he gently removes her hands saying: no, she places her hands together saying: pretty please!

_You wanna trade places?_

Aya sat at a table behind them watching the frosted windows; she glances at Rin and Sesshomaru with bored eyes. Rin now places her hands at her hips, she gains a motherly look as she glares up at Sesshomaru.

"You know the Southern Lands are as dangerous…not too many people live there…and the people who are there are humans," Aya mutters looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes, Sesshomaru glares at her now as Rin begins nodding her head furiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

_About to try his chin eh?_

Aya sniggers and Sesshomaru's eyes widen, Rin closes her eyes letting out a heavy breath before dropping to her knees.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru let me go please, what if I have bad dreams and can't sleep…you always say we humans need to sleep or we'll get even weaker than we already are. What if something breaks into the castle and attacks me who will protect me…Master Jaken can't!"

Just as she says this Jaken enters the room humming, he pauses looking at Rin.

"Huh?"

She ignores him saying: please-please-please!

Sesshomaru holds up his hand saying: get Ah-un ready you may come.

"Yay!"

She stands running out of the room, Aya smiles saying: she wore you down huh, Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: no she's safer with me, he closes his eyes now, Aya frowns saying: mm ok.

"Mi'lord?"

Sesshomaru turns to Jaken who stared down at the floor wringing his hands; Sesshomaru raises a brow glaring down at him.

"I…would…like to accompany you my lord," Jaken sputters now holding his head, Sesshomaru sneers and Jaken begins to shake, Aya folds her arms saying: come on Sesshomaru what's a trip without the great Jaken, Sesshomaru turns to her saying: then you protect him when he surely gets himself into trouble. Aya stands saying: no problem…right Jaken, Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru saying: please…Mi'lord I won't get into trouble and if I should I would prefer you protect me…the lady demon is rather annoy-. He shuts his mouth when Aya drops down to his level grinning at him, he runs around Sesshomaru's leg saying: Lord Sesshomaru get her, Aya grins saying: I rather like Toad's legs, Jaken screams as Aya begins crawling toward him menacingly. Aya sniffs the air saying: smells and taste like chicken, she sniggers when he goes to Sesshomaru's other leg, Aya jumps at him and he nearly faints.

"Aya," Sesshomaru says frowning down at her, she looks up at him. He looked annoyed but with a mix of mild of amusement, Aya pushes herself back until she falls on her bottom.

"Come on Sesshomaru stick with the pack…it's in our blood…let's eat!"

Sesshomaru steps over her saying: something tells me Jaken would be disgusting, Aya laughs standing to her feet, now Jaken looked downright depressed she shrugs following Sesshomaru out of the castle.

Rin ran around on the grounds chasing Ah-un with it's harness, Aya steps past Sesshomaru out of the castle, she shudders saying: Sesshomaru why travel at night and this cold…, he frowns saying: less people, she nods saying: more danger. He looks at her saying: are you afraid, she puts her hands on her hips saying: never.

Aya turns back to the darkening sky, the air was so cold it went straight to her bones. She grabs the ends of her hair looking at them with disappointment.

"Ugh this weather is going to destroy my locks!"

Sesshomaru lets out a sound of disdain as he eyes his lands, Aya turns to him saying: oh please Sesshomaru don't pretend that you don't care about my looks. She turns away with a grin and her eyes closed, she brings her hand to her chest saying: why if I ever lost me looks…you'd lose your mind…what else would you have stare at on those long boring walks. She bursts into triumphant laughter putting her hands on her hips, Sesshomaru walks past her without giving her a passing glance.

"I find the ground more interesting to look at."

Aya's laughter comes to an abrupt halt, she nods saying: yeah if that was true you would have trying to hump the ground that day instead of me, Sesshomaru turns to her saying: you will never let that go, she shakes her head saying: I'm traumatized, he watches her with narrowed eyes before saying: that was then and this is now.

"And you want it now," he mutters walking over to Ah-un to put on the harness, Aya gasps.

_What kind of a man says something like that!_

Aya smirks deciding to play this one cool.

"You're right but trust me I'm not looking for it from you; I need a man not a puppy."

Sesshomaru ignores her setting Rin on Ah-un's back.

Jaken comes out of the castle holding the leather bound book labeled: The Northern Lands, he holds the book up to Aya saying: didn't you need this, she smiles saying: thank you Jaken at least some men know how to treat a lady, Sesshomaru glances at her before taking Ah-un by the reigns and pulling him along. Aya sighs putting the book under her arm, Jaken runs to catch up with Sesshomaru. Aya lets out a large sigh before following him herself, once she catches up to him she looks up at the side of his face but he doesn't even both to look her way.

"Why don't you ever smile Sesshomaru?"

He doesn't answer her; she frowns looking ahead at Rin and Ah-un who wasn't even paying the rest of the group attention. Aya picks up her pace to catch up with them.

_Who wants to walk with…those two?_

She glances back at Jaken and Sesshomaru; they both stared back at her with slight annoyance.

_Yup, they deserve each other._

~Borders of Western & Southern Lands~

"The A-Altar of U-Uryen the final resting place of…Uryen…an an-ancient Demon…who was causing…h-h-h-havoc on the…surround…surrounding lands…it's protector…Hiro Yuta…hey I've heard that name before!"

Aya pats Rin on the head saying: good girl that was pretty good, she takes the book now saying: and that's all they wrote…hm…so my father was the protector of this altar, she sighs.

_He never told me of this altar…maybe he did…but…I didn't listen…I never listened…._

"Aya what was your daddy like?"

Aya looks down at Rin saying: my father, she holds the book close to her chest now saying: my father…was a hardworking man…always looking to please us…always working to make the world a better place for us…he…he was the sweetest man I've ever met. Aya pulls the book away now fingering its rough outer covering with care.

"He took great care of me, my mother, and my sister…."

_He gave so much of himself for our happiness._

"Looking back…I realize just how grateful I should have been to have him in my life…but when you're a kid…you forget things…you don't see things through clear eyes…I should have been a better daughter…a better sister too."

_I should have been there…._

Aya sighs saying: but what's done is done, Rin frowns at Sesshomaru who now watched Aya from the corner of his eyes, Aya looks at Sesshomaru saying: what about you.

"What about me?"

"What about your mother…I know of your father."

Sesshomaru looks upward saying: in the sky, Aya grimaces saying: oh…I'm sorry, Sesshomaru glares at her saying: she's not dead.

"Oh," Aya says laughing a bit, she shakes her head shrugging.

"That's how some people say it."

"Ignorant humans."

"Hey," Rin says indignantly, Sesshomaru looks ahead saying nothing to make the girl feel better, Aya nudges him with her elbow saying: not you Rin you're smart you read better than some demons, Rin beams saying: can I read more, Aya hands her the book now looking at Sesshomaru.

_At least pretend to be nice._

"My mother lives in a castle in the sky."

Aya smiles saying: well I must meet her one day, Sesshomaru looks at her saying: and why, she shrugs saying: I have to meet the woman who brought such a man into this world, he glares at her saying: what does that mean. Aya laughs shaking her head again, Sesshomaru looks away his expression sour, Aya raises a brow grabbing his arm saying: oh come on Sesshomaru…it's not that serious. He shrugs his arm away walking ahead of her, Aya folds her arms saying: what a sensitive man.

The group doesn't make it to the Southern Lands until near nightfall the next day, Rin and Jaken lay atop Ah-un sleeping while Aya and Sesshomaru walked next to each other through the woods. Sesshomaru looks at Aya; in all the time they had spent together he'd never seen her this withdrawn. She walked with her head hanging and her hands clenched, they had to be close.

_It's been seven years since I'd come here._

_I never planned to come back…._

_Once was enough._

Aya shudders remembering that day seven years ago.

_Mother…Father…I've…what…._

_I'd been away for the day…with…friends._

_Mio!_

_I'd found her last._

_Mio…Mio no…._

Aya wraps her arms her body shaking her head.

She was in my room by the bed…she must have gone there to wait for me…to hide until I could return and save her. She probably begged and cried…maybe even fought back…but none of it mattered because he cornered her and…stuck a sword right…through…her….

When I entered I could smell death in the air…I just assumed it was something that Mio had forgotten to get rid of, she often caught small animals to eat and forgot to clean up her mess.

_The smell of blood…it was sickening._

Aya looks up saying: Sesshomaru, he turns to her and she points at an overgrown thicket of vegetation.

"It's…through there."

Sesshomaru draws his sword approaching the aged branches and vines.

_It haunted me for a long time…the thought of Mio…running and hiding from Kize…only for him to corner her in a bedroom and end her life…like some sort of…animal…like she meant nothing._

_I wish I could have been there, to hold her and comfort her. To bare the pain with her…I never even got to say goodbye._

_How could Kize take that away from me, how could he destroy us that way._

Sesshomaru finishes cutting through the branches just as Rin and Jaken begin to rise, he looks at them saying: stay here Ah-un…make sure that they stay, Ah-un raises it's head. Sesshomaru turns to the opening saying: Aya come, he walks through the opening while Aya backs away into Ah-un, Ah-un sighs lending her a head for comfort, she smiles saying: sweet Ah-un.

"Aya!"

Aya takes a deep breath following Sesshomaru through the bushes; the large house sat atop a long stone staircase, every thing about the house was beautiful, even after hell it sat majestically on its stone throne, Sesshomaru walks up the stairs and to the front door, Aya stood behind him quivering.

_Father…he asked that I stay in that day…._

Sesshomaru pulls the sliding door open to show a beautiful inside, a façade of the horror's that lie inside, he glances back at her before stepping in, Aya enters the house deciding that being close to him was better than being alone, Sesshomaru looks about slightly impressed. Antique furniture filled every hall and room, jewels and gold adjourned almost everything.

"Where is your father's room?"

Aya points to the end of a darkened hall to their right, she looks down saying: last door on the right, Sesshomaru nods walking down the hall, he could still smell death here and it put him on edge. Aya stumbles over to the hallway sliding down the wall.

_My place…where I…should have been._

_Why did I run…I should have stayed here with them…and…I wouldn't be here suffering._

_What kept me going that day?_

_Fear…anger…confusion...hurt, I was scared to die and so I ran away…away from…my family._

_Away from Mio whose blood had already turned cold by the time I got here, away from my mother who taught me almost everything I know, away from my father who protected and cared for me._

_I'm weak._

She wipes away tears.

_I wish I would have died that day as well…._

_Kize, why did you let me get away with this…gash…why not finish the job…come and finish it now I won't fight you._

"Aya come here," Sesshomaru mutters from down the hall, Aya cranes her neck to look at him but she turns away from him not answering his call, Sesshomaru growls walking down the hall to get her, he grabs her by the arm saying: the quicker you do this the quicker we can get out. Aya allows him to pull her down the hall until they reach her fathers door.

_My room is upstairs…._

_Right above our heads…._

Aya looks up at the ceiling expected to see a darkened spot but nothing, Sesshomaru points to the door saying: how do I open it, she glances at the door, on it's surface there were three wooden levers in a row, she sighs saying: can't you kick it down, he frowns saying: I was trying have respect for your home, she shrugs saying: I don't care anymore Sesshomaru.

He glares at her and she turns to the door saying: I'll see if I can remember, Sesshomaru nods looking around now, he could smell Aya's blood in this house…he could smell it on the outside as well, he looks at her now. She looked perfect, skin smooth and pale…neither cuts nor scratches. Aya leans over saying: Ay, she pulls down the middle lever, she goes to the next one saying: Kize, she lets it down halfway, finally she goes to the last one saying: and Mio. She pulls down the last lever and the house fills with a mechanical clicking noise before everything settles again, Aya moves away saying: done.

"What was that," Sesshomaru asks eyeing the ceiling apprehensively, Aya sighs saying: my father insisted that the house be rigged with booby traps…when you put that code in the house disarms. Sesshomaru nods to the door saying: open it, Aya shakes her head saying: no I'm not going in there, Sesshomaru grabs her arms saying: listen to me, Aya yanks away and into the door. She screams when it flies open in a cloud of dust and spider webs, Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

Two skeletons lay on the bed, one decapitated and the other with it's bony arms wrapped around the other, Aya whimpers scooting away from the bodies and to the wall, she turns away covering her eyes. Sesshomaru looks at her saying: Aya, she shakes her head saying: don't talk to me, he sighs turning back to the skeletal lovers. He drops down next to the bed looking at the bodies, he frowns noticing something stuffed in the lower skeletons hand, he looks back at Aya saying: cover your ears, she turns to him saying: what, he looks back at the couple saying: cover your ears, Aya gasps when he begins reaching for her fathers hand. She turns away covering her ears, Sesshomaru grabs the hand crushing it in his fists, Aya whimpers at the noise, he looks at her before looking down at what he'd gotten. A piece of paper, he unfolds it gently, it was hard to read the rotted paper but he got the gist of it.

She…safe…trusting…as long as with you.

-Kaede.

"So he knew Kaede," Sesshomaru whispers standing, Sesshomaru places the paper in his pocket if anyone knew anything about that altar and what Hiro protected it was Kaede. He turns to Aya saying: let's go, she stands running past him and out of the house. However she pauses at the door her eyes wide.

_The same reaction, the same fear, the same girl._

Sesshomaru grabs her arm saying: Aya, she yanks her arm away saying: don't touch me, she walks down the stone steps and this time it felt like she was leaving the place where she belonged, she turns to look up at her bedroom window, it felt as though she'd left without saying goodbye…like she'd hurt Mio all over again. She shakes her head turning and running down the stairs, Sesshomaru sighs.

"Lady Ay!" Rin says happily when Aya makes it back to the group, she looks at Rin who hops off Ah-un saying: are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost, Aya shakes her head saying: no Rin…I'm not ok, Sesshomaru enters the clearing his eyes on Aya. Rin frowns saying: what's wrong Lady Ay, Aya stands saying: I have to get away from here…now, she bows to Sesshomaru saying: it's been nice really, she turns moving swiftly through the trees. Sesshomaru looks at Ah-un saying: follow in an hour, Ah-un nods and Sesshomaru follows Aya through the trees.

_Damn why won't he just leave me alone!_

_I'm done…I'm…really done._

She begins to run now but he stayed on her tail, Aya covers her eyes when she makes it to the end of the road, she now stood at the edge of a large chasm, she sighs dropping to her knees.

_I should have known, this is my home after all._

She covers her eyes with her hands; her body shook as she tried to hold in her tears for herself and for the demon that slowly approached her. She turns to Sesshomaru saying: what do you want from me…really what do you want; Sesshomaru stares down at her solemnly. She stands saying: why don't you ever answer my questions!

"I don't have to."

Aya holds up her hands saying: did you follow me just to start a fight, she turns away saying: I just want to be left alone what don't you understand about that.

"I don't need your sympathy or your…"care"…I just want to be alone."

Sesshomaru walks over to the closest tree sitting against it, Aya falls back to her knees saying: Sesshomaru…please…tell me…what do you want. She looks at her hands saying: you've taken this whole thing on as if it's your family…as if you have some reason to want Kize dead. She falters more into the ground.

"You must think I'm weak, or stupid. Why oh why would a demon have these feelings…why do you cry…why!?"

She wipes away her tears saying: I don't want them…I wish I could be like you and just say…nothing…feel nothing.

"I wish I could look away and never turn back…but…it hurts so badly."

Aya grips her head saying: many a time I've wanted to end it…in fact…when you met me…I had just come back from a demon slayer village…you know how they are…no demon's allowed…I wanted someone to…to finally get the job done.

"But then the fear set in…the hate…I can't die not until I know…but that's so human of me."

She looks at him saying: I'm sure if you just wanted to end it one day you could…just like that…you have no attachments and nothing to fear. Aya drops her arms saying: if I could only…you know…some women when they lose their honor they cut their hair and bite their tongue's to kill themselves, she laughs.

"Well I cut my hair but I could never get the tongue biting part down…ha…just ended up with a lot of pain."

She laughs again saying: don't think I truly wanted to, she stands saying: so I travel the world until I can walk no more…trying to find that place where I belong a place where I am needed…a place to die in peace.

"It's not all about Kize anymore…I've figured out that I'm too weak to finish the job…he's…my big brother…," she trails off weakly, she sighs saying: and I don't hate him…I hate what he did…but that doesn't mean he shouldn't get punished…he felt it right that they died…and I feel it right that he get a taste of that himself. I guess what I really want…I want to know why he did it…he had everything he could ever want…father treated him with so much respect…why would he throw our lives away." Aya frowns saying: at times I feel like I can-, she smashes one fist into the other, she smiles saying: crush him like a bug…but other times I just want my brother back…I want my normal back. Aya sighs saying: I miss my father's nagging.

"You keep dating humans and no demon will come near you! Aya put up something more modest like what your mother's wearing! Set a better example for your sister! What of that Daiyoukai in the North…dogs and wolves go well together! Aya-Aya-Aya!"

She growls saying: he just wouldn't let me be…he was always worried about me, she smiles saying: and I despised him for it. She sighs saying: oh he would be so happy to see us, she turns to him saying: he'd think I'd finally met my match, she laughs saying: someone to tame the un-tameable…to ground the un-groundable.

"My mother she was just as annoying at times but she was more playful than my father, she had played with her fair share of human men. I admired her, she was always the prettiest, the most well dressed, the best spoken. My father treated her like a queen. It used to disgust me that they were so affectionate…but now that I think back on it I'm happy they were…they loved each other."

Aya sighs saying: and Mio…the light of my life…really, she rocks gently back and forth.

"My little sister…she was only 14…but you know in our years…that's pretty much a baby…that is a baby. She was the sweetest thing…so loving and so into me. She made me feel like I was number 1 every time we spoke. Even when they would get down on me she always said. Don't listen to them Ay…you're beautiful…I want to be just like you!"

Aya frowns saying: that's part of the reason I cling to Rin the way I do…Mio was just like her in looks and personality.

Aya turns to Sesshomaru saying: am I boring you, he shakes his head, she sighs crawling over to him.

"So I've spilled everything to you now…how do you feel about that…wanna share with me now," she whispers leaning against the tree, he shakes his head and she sighs saying: well ok. She stands saying: I should have known, he stands as well. Aya sighs saying: you want to go back already; Sesshomaru walks over to where she sat before dropping himself there.

"You have more than you realize."

Aya leans over saying: hn, she runs over to him saying: what was that, he looks up at her saying: Rin adores you…you cannot just give up now…she has…hopes for you. Aya nods saying: yeah…and I…I love her too, she drops down next to him saying: you're right…I have to suck it up and do what must be done. She smiles mischievously getting to her knees.

"What about you Sesshomaru," she asks close to his ear, he snorts looking away, she grins straddling his legs. Sesshomaru lowers his head when she wraps her arms around his neck, Aya lowers her eyes before burying her face in the crook of his neck, she begins stroking his tail gently.

"This is the safest I've felt in years," she whispers closing her eyes. She moves away saying: you must think I'm silly, Sesshomaru frowns saying: I want to know why you're on me, Aya sighs rolling her eyes.

"Most men would like a pretty girl on their laps every now and then," she mutters about to move away but Sesshomaru grabs her arm saying: wait, Aya frowns when he pushes her hair back his eyes inspecting her face and neck, she frowns saying: what's wrong. He pushes her off his lap saying: none of your business, she sighs saying: ok Sesshomaru.

"Lady Ay…Lord Sesshomaru!"

Aya looks up smiling when Rin comes running toward them, she falls into Aya's arms saying: why were you sad before, Aya smiles saying: Sesshomaru told me that he found someone else…oh the pain, Rin gasps saying: but Lord Sesshomaru you can't, Sesshomaru looks away saying: Rin…. Rin crawls away from Aya saying: but…Lord Sesshomaru…we can be a family, Aya's widen.

_A family…but…._

She grabs Rin saying: Rin that is about as likely as…as…Jaken defeating Sesshomaru in battle, Jaken glares at her from his place next to Ah-un. Rin gasps saying: but that's impossible…no one can defeat Lord Sesshomaru, Aya nods saying: such a great and powerful man, Sesshomaru glares at her and Rin nods. Sesshomaru frowns saying: don't push it Aya, she sighs saying: see Rin, Rin pouts saying: but Lord Sesshomaru Lady Ay really likes you…she talks about you all the time, Aya gasps saying: what! Rin nods saying: and Lord Sesshomaru likes you Lady Ay…he's always talking about you as well, Aya laughs saying: nice try Rin but he barely speaks TO me. Rin shrugs saying: it's true, she pauses to stifle a yawn before saying: come on…let's be together forever. Aya stands now.

"Rin you're tired…time to sleep," she pulls Rin to her feet, Rin sighs saying: can't I stay with you two, Aya shakes her head saying: I'm leaving as well, she prods Rin along before ducking behind Sesshomaru, she wraps her arms around him.

"I've never been mated to anyone if that's what you were checking," she whispers into his ear before standing and grabbing Rin's hand, Jaken shakes his head muttering: using her womanly wiles to get into mi'lords castle.

"G-goodnight Lord Sesshomaru don't let the toad demons bite," Rin says through a yawn, Aya sniggers into her hand when Jaken glares at them, Sesshomaru nods to her going back to watching the sky.

_To be honest a family doesn't sound so bad, maybe not a real family. Like husband, wife, and child. But…two people who are nice to each other taking care of a child…I mean…what else do I have to hold onto._


	8. Chapter 8

-Understanding-

"Lady Ay, what do you think of this one?"

Aya looks down at Rin who held a large fish in her hands, it wiggled vigorously but Rin held it firm, Aya nods saying: that's pretty big Rin…are you used to doing this, Rin nods placing the fish in a brown bag that'd they'd found not to far from their fishing spot. Aya catches one saying: their moving pretty slow today, she tosses it into the bag behind her.

"Wouldn't it be funny to watch Jaken try to do this," Aya asks smiling at Rin who laughs nodding, Rin turns to the bag counting.

" 5…hm is that enough?"

Aya turns to her saying: well Sesshomaru is a fussy eater so he won't eat much…I don't really like fish that much so I'll be eating just to get by…so that's two…Jaken is small so one should suffice…you are sm-.

Rin cocks her head and Aya laughs saying: you're a growing girl so you could probably eat two…and Ah-un doesn't eat meat so let's get one more. Rin nods running back over to the shallow stream.

_We're headed to the Musashi Province…to see this…Kaede…I've heard that name before but I just can't remember where. Rin seems to really like this woman._

Rin eyes Aya from the corner of her before saying: you know Lady Ay…if you didn't look that way I wouldn't think that you were a demon, Aya nods saying: and why not, Rin shrugs saying: you're so normal…most of the time ha…you have moments when you act like Lord Sesshomaru. Aya looks at her saying: but that was mostly when we'd just met but we're friends now so, Rin nods looking back at the water, she gasps suddenly belly flopping into the water, Aya frowns saying: Rin.

Rin comes up saying: got him, she holds up another fish smiling proudly, Aya gently pats her head saying: good girl Rin, Rin throws the fish into the bag and Aya lifts it.

_Sesshomaru would starve if not for Rin and I._

_Want some of this?_

_No_

_Want some of that?_

_No_

Aya sighs shaking her head, it was like dealing with a petulant child sometimes but he got away with it.

_Because of his status, looks and power._

"Took you long enough…what were you doing woman!"

Aya glares at Jaken about to speak but Sesshomaru side eyes him sending Jaken into fear, Jaken bows his head saying: my apologies, Aya drops down before Sesshomaru saying: aw that's right defend my honor, Sesshomaru glares at her saying: he's been going on about this since you've been gone…it's not about you it's about my ears. Aya nods closing her eyes.

"Sure-sure."

She places the bag before him saying: we got six…well I got two and Rin four she's really good at that, Rin immediately begins trying to start a fire but Aya takes the sticks from her saying: don't do that, she begins starting the fire while Rin runs over to Sesshomaru, he watches her dance around in a circle shaking the golden bangle on her wrist.

"Where did you get that," he asks frowning, Aya looks up when Rin smiles saying: Lady Ay, Sesshomaru looks at Aya now. She nods saying: the day we met…I was trying to get her off my tail; Rin rubs the back of her head laughing. Sesshomaru closes his eyes now leaning against the tree he sat against, Aya cheers when the fire sparks in the place she'd been working at, she turns to Rin saying: now that's how it's done. Rin runs over saying: now to cook the fish, Aya shakes her head saying: I'll take mine raw. Rin smiles saying: Kaede eats hers like that as well. Aya sits a little away from Sesshomaru saying: does she.

"Yes she said it's better for your body…it's yucky to me but she adds things to eat to make it taste good to her I guess," Rin says getting stick and putting it through her fish. Aya flicks the scales off her own saying: you said that she's a Miko, Sesshomaru nods. Aya places her fish aside saying: so Sesshomaru do you want one, he shakes his head saying: no, Aya frowns saying: really…hm. She had caught the scent of another animal, she leans over placing her hand on his chest saying: I know you want something…it's not me right now…but I could get you something good. Sesshomaru looks at her saying: and what is that, she stands saying: I'll be right back stay there ok…, she stretches her arms above her head walking through the trees, she runs as fast as she could to the source of the smell once there she grins when she sees a pig demon. It turns to her with it's back hunched and teeth bared.

"Ah a Dog Demon whore I shall have fun using your bones as toothpicks!"

Aya raises a brow, that's how it was in the world of Demon's…get or be gotten…most Demon's however liked to eat humans which is why the tribes of Demon Slayers tried so hard to keep Demon's at bay, but Aya liked more of a thrill.

_Human's taste like what they eat which is…not too good. But other demon's eat stuff similar to myself so it's a win for me._

Aya smirks putting her hand to her Katana. The pig demon rushes at her furiously, it was very rare that a Dog Demon ended up as someone else's meal…very-very rare….

Sesshomaru now stood against the tree his eyes on the path that Aya had just taken, Rin bites into her fish saying: Lord Sesshomaru why don't you go and find her…it'll show her that you really care; Sesshomaru ignores her still watching the path. He frowns when the smell of blood fills the clearing and a rustling begins in the trees. Sesshomaru puts his hand to his sword but soon the smell is overpowered by a familiar one, Aya carried a pig demon on her back it's blood no longer ran, Aya drops him saying: the bastard put up a fight, she fingers a scratch on her cheek saying: he kicked me. Rin gasps saying: that's why you eat Aya, Aya folds her arms smiling at Rin who turns away saying: yucky. Sesshomaru walks over to Aya saying: you shouldn't have done that, she pokes the demon with her foot saying: I'm hungry, Sesshomaru looks down her with firm eyes, she sighs saying: oh Sesshomaru. She lifts the demon saying: fine I'll eat him alone, Rin screams saying: oh no, Aya laughs carrying the demon through the trees again this time she could feel Sesshomaru behind her. She turns to him saying: oh now you want some, he looks away saying: you should have told me what you were going to do, she frowns saying: usually you don't care unless it has something to do with Rin. He goes to speak but she cuts him off saying: that was then and this is now…right? Sesshomaru glares at her, she sighs saying: next time tell you I'm going to get something to eat…got it, he growls saying: next time tell me you're going to get yourself into potential danger, she smirks saying: if didn't know any better I'd think you cared about me. Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: Rin, Aya nods saying: of course…now are you going jump in or should I just take him on my own. Sesshomaru sits down and she smiles saying: ok.

"You barely ate," Sesshomaru mutters to Aya who held her stomach regretfully, she eyes him in slight annoyance.

_Couldn't with you watching me like that…had to seem dainty and ladylike._

"I don't like being full when I have to do vigorous work," she says eyeing him in a flirtatious manner, Sesshomaru looks at her saying: work, she nods saying: trust me Sesshomaru I'm no plank in bed…I move around, Sesshomaru looks ahead saying: don't bite off more than you can chew. Aya smiles shaking her head, once they make it back to the group Sesshomaru had gone silent again.

_He's so…annoying…._

Rin stands saying: are we going now, Aya nods saying: we should be. Sesshomaru grabs Ah-un's reigns pulling him along and the group follows.

"Yay we're here!"

Rin runs into Kaede's Village with happiness in her every step, seemingly at once Aya and Sesshomaru catch the same scent.

"Him!"

"Inu's here!"

Sesshomaru looks down at Aya saying: you know Inuyasha, Aya nods saying: yes.

_The most handsome little half breed I'd ever seen, too bad he was too tied up in his human girls. Still didn't stop me from flirting and it won't._

Aya begins fixing her hair and clothes while laughing to herself, Sesshomaru glares down at her saying: how do you know him. Aya shrugs saying: we traveled together for a while…Sesshomaru do you have any money with you I need new clothes.

_I smell of you._

"No," he says rather firmly, she looks up at him saying: oh I can't wait to see him.

_He's the only half breed I've met that could…could explore with me ha…but…his friends…. Inuyasha don't you care about Kagome…Inuyasha…what are you doing?_

_He was so good at trying to keep me away but I could see it in his eyes._

"What was your relationship with him," Sesshomaru asks turning to her, she shrugs saying: friends…but we were kind of…flirtacious, Sesshomaru glares at her and she holds up her hands saying: don't get so worked up…we never had sex…we never kissed it was…just good old fun. He sneers saying: it's not about that…I can't believe your interest in humans and half breeds, Aya smiles saying: their so…cute.

"Don't be jealous Sesshomaru…let me tell you a secret," she gets to her toes to whispering into his ear.

"I'm yours whenever you want me," she whispers playfully, he pushes her away saying: you and your games, Aya laughs turning away.

_I think I'm serious._

Rin comes running back over to the group holding an older woman's hand, Aya's nose twitches.

_Ugh too much sage._

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru…I was just speaking with your brother about you…you do know Kagome's pregnant with your niece or nephew," Aya frowns, Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: I do not care.

"Wait…your brother is…Inuyasha," Aya asks frowning, Sesshomaru sneers saying: unfortunately. Aya sighs, she couldn't believe it, Inuyasha had actually settled for…Kagome.

"What brought you here…are you here to bring Rin back?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: we're here to ask you about the altar that Hiro Yuta was protecting, Kaede frowns saying: no one should go there, Sesshomaru frowns saying: and why not. Kaede sighs saying: come back to my house and I shall tell you the story.

"OK!"

"We don't have time for that."

Aya and Sesshomaru now glare at each other, Aya sighs saying: fine.

"Well the Shadow Demon Uryen is sealed there…anyone who goes there will be sickened by his evil energy…only the strong can withstand it."

Aya frowns.

_Well father and Kize went there together once…._

"Could it drive someone to kill?"

Kaede shakes her head saying: it taints their bodies and kills them…humans can't even step near that place, Aya frowns saying: Uryen was placed into the altar, Kaede shakes her head saying: a stone ornament, Aya cocks her head saying: what…when I went there…there was nothing but an altar there. Kaede gasps saying: that cannot be, Aya nods saying: it is true…I was there not too long ago and there was nothing there but the altar, Kaede's face pales.

"That stone can be deadly to whoever carries it," she says gravely, Aya gasps.

_So who has it, because Kize has lived all this time with no issues._

"It can destroy whole towns with it's evil presence…you must find it!"

Aya nods saying: I agree I just wish I knew where to find it, Kaede frowns saying: do you know of anyone who could have taken it.

_One but…he's completely ok._

"My brother."

"Then you must find him…see if he has it…better safe than sorry."

Aya sighs looking at Rin who watched the group with worried eyes.

So what is this now, a race to save him or…well I don't what it is anymore. That stone can't be handled by someone like Kize, he's a half breed.

"Brother!"

Aya looks around to Kaede to see a bloated Kagome walking toward the group, Sesshomaru sighs looking aside, Kagome smiles saying: hey there Rin…Sesshomaru have you come to bring her back, Kaede shakes her head saying: it would seem Sesshomaru has found himself in another journey. Kagome smiles at him but her smile falls when she looks at Aya, Aya smiles saying: Kagome it's been a long time.

_Not long enough._

She's a big part of why I couldn't travel with them; the jealousy was there from the start. I had to go before I did something that I regretted.

Kagome nods saying: yea it has…um…what have you been up to, Aya sighs saying: nothing much same thing I was doing when I was with you guys... Kagome nods saying: well as you can see I'm expecting, Aya smiles saying: yes you've blown up. An awkward silence moves through the group, Kagome coughs lightly.

"Yea well that's what happens when you find love and settle down, Inuyasha still thinks I'm attractive."

"I'm sure he does, where is he anyway?"

"Um…not here."

"Kagome!?"

Everyone turns to see Inuyasha storming out of a faraway hut, Kagome sighs saying: oh no. Inuyasha glares at her saying: you could go into labor at anytime and you're standing out here in the cold…what is wrong with you, Aya smiles saying: she was talking to us. Inuyasha looks at Aya and his face drains of color, he rubs the back of his head saying: Ay…. Kagome elbows him and he sighs saying: well she should have…I don't know…told me. Sesshomaru gently tugs at the side of Aya's kimono before turning to leave, Inuyasha folds his arms saying: what are you doing with him, Aya goes to answer but Sesshomaru grabs her arm saying: Aya…let's go.

"Pfft, she can talk if she wants to," Inuyasha growls. Jaken moves toward Inuyasha saying: you dirty mangy half breed how dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way, Rin drops Kaede's hand moving between the groups.

"Don't fight!"

Sesshomaru turns to Inuyasha but Aya moves in front of him saying: come on we're leaving alright. Inuyasha shakes his head saying: he thinks he can control everybody, Aya glances back at him saying: Inuyasha please, Inuyasha folds his arms saying: heh…none of my business anyway. He turns to leave but not before grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her away from the group. Aya looks up at Sesshomaru who still glared at Inuyasha.

"What is wrong with you," she says glaring up at him. Sesshomaru turns walking away from the town, Aya folds her arms shaking her head.

_Why can't he just…be normal?_

Aya lifts Rin into her arms saying: it was nice meeting you Kaede, she places her on Ah-un's back before saying: find Kize and if doesn't have it…we search…ok…, Kaede nods saying: I hope you are able to find it, Aya nods grabbing Ah-un's reigns before pulling him along.

"Aya!"

Aya looks back and Kaede had moved closer.

"Your father had a special way of controlling the Demon…if you found out what that was you could put an end to this now."

Aya frowns.

_A way to control it, well he's gone now so whatever he did may be useless now._

Aya nods to her before pulling Ah-un along, Jaken runs past her calling to Sesshomaru. He hadn't gone far Aya could smell him close, she cocks her head, it was stronger than ever and little…nicer.

_Damnit._

They stop in the middle of a clearing; she could smell him even heavier here.

"Rin may-."

Aya screams when she's pushed into a tree, she growls saying: ow that hurt, Sesshomaru glares at her before looking back at Rin saying: go back to Kaede for now, Rin whimpers saying: Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

She gasps when Ah-un begins running toward Kaede's village, Jaken nods his head saying: it's about time, Sesshomaru sneers at him; Jaken turns on his heel before running to catch up with Rin and Ah-un.

"What is wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru growls moving closer to her, he pushes her even more into the tree saying: why don't you ever listen, Aya pretends to think it over before saying: because I may be a Dog demon but your dog I am not. Sesshomaru grabs her wrists pushing them above her head, she frowns saying: it's our first meeting all over again I thought we were past this. Sesshomaru leans forward bringing his face to the crook of her neck, Aya squirms against him saying: stop it, he pulls away abruptly saying: you are. She leans over bringing her hands to her knees.

"Oh I was so afraid," she mutters mockingly, Sesshomaru glares at her saying: don't. Aya stands straight saying: you could have just asked you didn't have to attack me that way, she turns away saying: it's true…pretty soon I'll be going into heat but it doesn't matter, she folds her arms.

"I'm not too hard to deal with…a little snappy…a little skittish but other than that. I'm the same old Aya," she says shaking her head.

"You left out the part where you'll be drawing male demons to you and you'll be searching them out yourself."

Aya blushes saying: I don't do that…I've lived this long and have had this…happen…for almost 600 years…not a big deal really, Sesshomaru frowns.

"Not a big deal…we cannot be traveling with you in that condition."

She puts her hands on her hips saying: and why not you do it, he glares at her saying: it's different…I have self control-, she snorts saying: why didn't I see that. He ignores her continuing.

"I was the hunter not the hunted, you were able to be around me without losing control. With you being in that state you are open for any demon that chooses to have you."

_Everything is such a big deal with this man._

"So what do you propose we do oh great one," she mutters stepping over to him, he glares at her saying: we go back to the Western Lands. She rolls her eyes saying: go back there so that you can have me all to yourself, she turns away saying: nope no thank you I'd rather chance it with outsiders. Sesshomaru grabs her arm turning her to him, he growls saying: you won't. Aya frowns saying: you act as though…that's something you should be able to control if I wanted to give myself to someone right now there's nothing you could do about it.

"Are you sure about that?"

She glares at him saying: and what would you do, he scoffs saying: kill him and then cripple you. Aya puts her hands on her hips saying: you know Sesshomaru…you're behaving like a child right now. Sesshomaru turns his head glaring at the ground next to him, Aya smiles saying: listen during my heat period I'm a good girl…nothing shall penetrate me, Sesshomaru looks at her with slight shock in his eyes, she sniggers and he frowns. Aya puts her hand on her hip saying: now that you've gotten that out of your system can we go and get Rin and the other's, she shrugs saying: you made such a big deal of it.

Sesshomaru turns walking toward the town again but he pauses saying: you go.

"Ugh Sesshomaru you have to face it one day, you know that fact that you have a half breed for a brother."

She puts her hand to her chest.

"My brother is a mangy half breed and I treated him the same."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes saying: go, she steps in front of him putting her hands on her hips and leaning toward him.

"Not without a kiss," she says winking at him. Sesshomaru sneers turning away, Aya folds her arms saying: fine…you probably don't like lady kisses anyway. She turns running before he could chastise her.

Aya walks slowly through the forest, there was no real rush. Rin and the other's were safe in Kaede's village, Aya hops over a branch saying: I've been a lot happier lately.

"It's strange really," she mutters scratching her cheek.

_Happy…it's been a long time since I was genuinely happy._

_Yeah I'm a bit broken…but I think I've found where I want to be._

_With Rin, Jaken, Ah-un and even Sesshomaru._

"Where are you going little one?"

Aya stops short, she brings her hand to the hilt of Katana.

_Only one person called me that._

She turns to see Kize standing before her, his entire appearance had changed. His was golden locks dirtied and turning brown, his blue eyes the color of blood and his once golden skin now white. He grins tilting his head to an extreme angle, Aya takes a step back saying: Kize, he smiles saying: missed me.

"No!"

Aya shakes her head saying: tired of running.

"Not yet really."

Aya grimaces looking down.

_Just do it!_

He walks close to her and she shudders when he grabs her wrist whispering to her.

"Don't little Ay, we both know you don't want to. You never were the violent type…don't dirty the pale snow that is Aya Yuta…Ay you've grown quite a bit…and so…so beautiful." He strokes her face with a gnarled hand while his other hand gently rubbing her wrist.

_Kize, why can't I…._

"I have a surprise for you Ay."

Aya looks up at him and his grins showing jagged teeth, she looks away and he grabs her hands saying: just come with me Ay…it's really special…it might make you hate me a little less, her gaze snaps up to him.

"Make me hate you a little less!"

She growls saying: hate you a little less…how could after what you did…Kize…why, he hugs her saying: please don't, she pushes him away saying: you…get away from me. Aya backs into a tree saying: I'll never forgive you Kize, Kize sighs saying: but Ay…I've brought the sweetest gift of all.

"Aya."

Aya looks around Kize to see Sesshomaru standing there with his sword drawn, he jerks his head to the left saying: go, she shakes her head saying: this isn't your fight. Kize grins manically.

"Do you care for my little Ay? Don't be fooled Sesshomaru she's a mini heartbreaker. Been through plenty of your kind and no remorse came from her."

Aya glares at Kize saying: shut up, Kize looks at her saying: why…when our parents lost their lives…little Ay was out playing chambermaid with another Demon to the East, Aya clenches her fists saying: Kize…. He smirks saying: you are nothing more than a Dog who caught the scent of a bitch in heat, he turns to Aya saying: tell him.

_What is there to tell?_

"So I suggest you leave Sesshomaru…she's not for you…or anyone…but me. My sister my business."

Sesshomaru growls at Aya saying: go now, she shakes her head saying: no, Kize closes his head saying: so neither of you will listen…fine then. He raises his arms and suddenly Sesshomaru drops to his knees, Aya runs past Kize who tries to yank her back, she grabs Sesshomaru's shoulders saying: w-what did he do. Sesshomaru groans and Kize laughs saying: I nearly snatched his life away…too weak to do it now, Aya buries her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispers close to his ear, she leans over kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help but…this isn't your place…it's not your fight."

Sesshomaru growls when she stands drawing her Katana, Kize cocks his head again this time looking like an animated rag doll.

"Kize…where is the stone of Uryen."

Kize grins saying: somewhere baby sister, Aya cracks her knuckles.

_This is it._

"Don't you want your surprise?"

Just as he says this Sesshomaru collapses behind her, Kize looks back saying: Mimi come.

Aya's eyes widen when a small girl appears next to Kize, her long curly black hair fell down her back and her red eyes searched Aya's body as she smiles up at her, Aya drops her Katana saying: Mio. Mio smiles at her clasping her hands together, Aya lets out the tears she'd been holding when she holds her arms out to the girl. Mio goes to move but Kize places his arm in front of her saying: Aya must come here, Mio now holds her arms out for Aya. Aya crawls toward her on her knees and Mio falls into her arms.

Mio…I…I….

She strokes her hair saying: Mio…I…love you so much, Mio nods saying: I love you too Ay, Aya now bawls into the little girls' body.

"Ay come with us…we're your family."

Aya sniffles looking into the burning red eyes of Mio, Mio wipes her tears away saying: I missed you Ay, Aya nods saying: I missed you too Mio. Mio stands grabbing Aya's hands, so many questions still ran through her head, she'd seen the gaping hole in Mio's chest, she saw the blood around her blood, held her dead body.

Mio helps Aya stand and she smiles saying: I have my sister back…aren't you happy Ay, Aya nods saying: I am. Kize reaches for his sisters and Aya looks down at Mio saying: b-but how, Mio smiles saying: Kize brought me back, Kize frowns saying: we will speak of this later. Aya nods allowing Mio to drag her toward Kize.

"Lady Ay!"

Aya turns to see Rin next to Sesshomaru with Jaken and Ah-un, Aya feels a dead weight fall into her stomach.

_But what about Rin…she needs me as well._

Aya holds her hand out for Rin but Rin's tears send a horrible feeling into the pit of her stomach, Rin shook Sesshomaru saying: Lady Ay what happened.

"Help me Lady Ay…please help me!"

_Rin…has no one besides Sesshomaru and myself…I have to help her…at least this last time._

Aya drops Mio's hands running over to Sesshomaru, who still had not stirred.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk Ay…I see you have made your choice," Kize mutters pulling Mio into him, Aya stands saying: no…no what are you doing, he laughs before slowly disappearing into thin air, Aya drops to her knees again.

"No not again."

Aya pulls her knees to her chest now crying into her arms, Rin pauses saying: Lady Ay. She crawls over to her saying: Lady Ay why…why do you cry, Aya whimpers when she feels Sesshomaru move next to her. Rin moves away from Aya saying: Lord Sesshomaru you're awake, he grunts sitting up. He's glares at Aya saying: where did he go, she shakes her head saying: I-I d-don't…k-k-k-know. Sesshomaru grabs Aya's arms saying: why are you crying, she crumbles into his arms saying: he has Mio, Sesshomaru frowns bringing his arm around her, Rin gasps saying: your sister…that was her!

Aya cries even more when Ah-un leans down to comfort her, Aya wraps her arms around Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm…so s-s-s-sorry," he pushes her gently away gripping her chin in his fingers, she begins taking sharp intakes of breath as she tries to calm herself.

"Come we go back to the Western Lands," he barely gets the words out before Aya falls on him saying: we have to find Mio…please, he nods saying: we will. She smiles through her tears.

"You'll help me?"

He nods and she grabs his face kissing him on the lips, Rin giggles looking at Jaken who turns away saying: stupid child, Aya breaks the kiss saying: shut up Jaken, he glares at her saying: don't you dare speak to me that way-, he is silenced by Sesshomaru's fist, Aya smiles kissing him again. Rin claps her hands saying: yay I knew it, Aya moves away from Sesshomaru wiping her lips, he gave her a strange sort of look she didn't know what to make of it but Aya stands.

_Gotta downplay this._

"Well he was begging for it," she says turning away and folding her arms, Sesshomaru stands and she blushes when he turns her body to his, she closes one eye saying: what want another. He looks her over before gently pushing her away and walking.

"Ah-un, Rin…come."

Aya folds her arms.

_What do I have to do, strip naked and smear his name on my stomach with blood or something._

_I don't even know why I want his acceptance so badly, but…kissing him is fun._

She hums lightly walking silently behind him.

Next Chapter: The Race For the Girl


	9. Chapter 9

-The Race for the Girl-

"For many years Lord Sesshomaru has lived without the company of any other demon, male or female."

Aya rolls her eyes looking at Rin who watched Jaken with her head tilted.

"He does not need the advances of any female demon especially one so detached from her original nature."

Aya folds her arms saying: it wasn't about making an advance toward him, Jaken holds up his hand saying: clearly you are thinking that the lord has some sort of interest in you…not true. Aya rolls her eyes again.

_Why do you try so hard to keep me away from Sesshomaru..._

Sesshomaru and Ah-un moved ahead of the group clearly too mature to even cut into this conversation.

"Master Jaken if Lord Sesshomaru didn't like her he would have gotten angry about her kissing him."

_True_

"Rin stay in a child's place!"

Aya glares at him saying: you stay in a Toad's place…my and Sesshomaru's relationship has nothing to do with you…the way you behave…it would seem that you have more than platonic feelings toward him yourself, Jaken glares at her saying: why you-.

"Quiet!"

Aya sniggers into her hands when Jaken slouches at Sesshomaru's word, Aya stretches her arms yawning, the coming week would be a tough one she could feel her body changing already. Heat for a demon was a period of extreme lust and passion, all to keep the race going. Aya places her hand to her lower belly, which is where she could already feel the stirs of the beast; soon it would spread downward changing even her womanhood to accommodate a males…demonhood. Constantly in a state of craving could be tiresome but it's something she dealt with once every six months. Usually she toyed with humans who did nothing but aggravate the problem, the best part of dealing with humans was that their DNA was too weak compared to hers to get her pregnant too easily, it would take a couple of tries.

_I hope that I can keep this under control._

"Aya," she looks up when she hears Sesshomaru call for her, she winks at Jaken before running over to him, Sesshomaru takes a deep breath saying: it's coming closer, she squeezes her arms to her sides and walks with her legs tighter together, she didn't want Sesshomaru to lose his cool either.

"Soon other's will smell as well," he mutters to her, by this time Jaken had crept closer and he listened to the exchange.

"They shouldn't get too close…right…your smell is all over me…most other demon's would think that I'm your mate," she whispers looking up at him. He grunts.

"Maybe, but some would chance it and when you're in that state I cannot count on you to fight back or even resist."

She looks down saying: well…. Sesshomaru turns to her saying: we have to go now, just as Aya goes to cock her head a strong pressure moves from her stomach to her groin, she whimpers holding her stomach.

"The Lady Demon is in heat!"

Sesshomaru glares at Jaken who backs away saying: Mi'lord she is sure to draw trouble here, Aya groans turning away.

"Shut up Jaken!"

Sesshomaru looks at Ah-un saying: take Rin…get her to the castle as fast as possible, Aya moans falling to her knees. The pressure had now turned into thumps, it was like palpitations of the heart but in her groin. This was only the beginning, once this was over she would be a full blown problem.

Rin climbs onto Ah-un's back and so does Jaken, Rin turns to Jaken saying: what is…heat…. Jaken sighs and Ah-un takes off. Sesshomaru watches Aya squirm in her place, she lets out a breath she'd been holding while looking up at him, she could smell plenty now. Every male demon in the premises was now on her radar, and most likely she was on theirs as well. Sesshomaru lifts her into his arms saying: hold on, she nods burying her face in his shirt while wrapping an arm around him, the other seemed to refuse to go as it begins rubbing his chest. She sits up looking at his chest with confusion written on her face. Sesshomaru looks ahead running toward the castle.

_I feel like I'm losing it._

Sesshomaru growls when he feels someone's presence close to his own, he stops in midair landing in the middle of a dirt road. Aya sits up saying: what are you doing, she buries her face into his neck muttering against his skin.

"You make me feel so…good," she whispers stroking his face, Sesshomaru glances at her saying: not now Aya, she groans when he sets her aside, she tries to stand but the pain keeps her down. Sesshomaru draws his sword saying: you might as well come out, he glares hearing a crackling in the trees. Aya groans saying: so much…their everywhere, suddenly a large wolf demon appears out of the trees, Sesshomaru glances back at Aya who still worked at getting up.

"It would seem you have a woman ready to be mated…I'll take her now."

Sesshomaru swings his sword sending a large wave of energy at the wolf who dodges the attack, Sesshomaru immediately charges him, the wolf gasps for air when Sesshomaru slides his sword across the wolf's throat, Aya moans saying: Sesshomaru what are you doing what's taking you so long, Sesshomaru drops the wolf grabbing Aya again. She smiles saying: let's go to bed, he grabs her hand when she touches his face.

"You shouldn't tempt me…not now Aya."

She laughs saying: I'm not trying to tempt you…I am telling you that I want you…now. He shakes his head running toward the castle again, he looks at Aya, she was becoming more mobile as the pain started to subside. She squirms against him whispering: how long have you wanted me, he ignores her.

Once they arrive, Rin runs outside saying: what's wrong with Lady Ay. Sesshomaru walks Aya past Rin saying: that does not concern you Rin, Aya strokes Sesshomaru's hair saying: tell me the truth Sesshomaru…tell me what you want from me.

"I want you to get over this quickly."

She pouts and Sesshomaru walks her up the stairs.

"Your room."

Sesshomaru looks at her and she smiles, he shakes his head saying: you're going into a far side of the castle Mikado will watch you, Aya frowns saying: what…Sesshomaru you can't, he frowns saying: I will.

"Can't control yourself?"

Sesshomaru looks at her saying: you need to control yourself; he walks her into a bedroom throwing her on the bed. Aya laughs saying: I like it rough. Sesshomaru nods saying: I'm sure you do, he moves past her locking the windows and shutting the curtains, he knew that it wouldn't keep Aya in if she wanted to get out but that was the best he could do at the moment. Aya crawls to the end of the bed saying: promise me something, he nods when she cups his face in her hands.

"You won't leave me here right…you won't just forget about me…I need to see you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nods saying: I will, she smiles kissing him on the cheek, he goes to move away but she yanks him onto the bed straddling him, Sesshomaru grips her hips saying: Aya, she pushes her hair back saying: am I not beautiful to you, she frowns furrowing her brows, he sits up and she holds him tight.

"Why not, are you not attracted to me," she whispers looking him in the eye, Sesshomaru looks away saying: Aya move, she moves away from him swiftly.

"Leave," she whispers folding her arms, Sesshomaru stands leaving the room. Aya falls onto the bed.

"If you won't give it to me why won't you allow me to get it elsewhere?"

The next day, Aya lay in bed with her legs tightly pressed together, she gently pats her stomach as she watched Rin and Mikado play around at the end of the bed, Mikado looks at Aya she looked a bit worried.

"Are you ok Mi'lady?"

Aya sighs turning over onto her side; now that the want was there and she had been rejected life had come crashing down around her, no sex during heat equaled depression.

_What am I to do?_

The day before she felt sexy, now she felt as though everything she'd known about herself was wrong. Why didn't he want her?

"Mi'lady would you like to eat something?"

Aya shakes her head, the void didn't lie in her stomach, she needed to be conquered by a powerful demon. Preferably Sesshomaru.

"Mikado…do you think I'm attractive," Aya says sitting up, Mikado blushes saying: well yes miss but…I do not-, Aya holds up her hand saying: I'm not asking anything of you…but it just doesn't seem that Sesshomaru thinks so. Mikado smiles saying: and why do you believe this, Aya moans saying: he won't touch me, Mikado gasps looking down at Rin who looked down at a book not paying them any mind.

"So you do have feelings for Lord Sesshomaru?"

Aya shrugs saying: feelings what do you mean by feelings, Mikado smiles saying: do you feel like you could be here as the Lady of the Western Lands with him…in love…, Aya lays down again saying: I don't know…maybe after a hot sweaty-, Mikado shushes her. Aya looks at Rin saying: I just think that…we've been around each other long enough for him to…you know…either give it or just tell me it's not happening.

"Don't do things that confuse me."

Mikado smiles saying: but Aya you're the same…one moment you seem to like him the next you're trying to divert the situation away from that, Aya growls lightly and Mikado frowns, Aya waves her hands saying: hunger pain…and no not that kind of hunger pain, Mikado gasps.

"Listen, this is different. I need this, I need him right now. This is not a matter of what was said or done in the past, it's about him lending me his body, power, and aggression." Mikado nods saying: but Miss can't you…you know, Aya shakes her head saying: I need body on body…scratching…yanking…just…great passionate animalistic-, Mikado shushes her again. Aya sighs saying: I just really want him, at that moment Sesshomaru enters the room and this sends Aya into high heat again.

"My Lord you've returned," she whispers huskily, he nods saying: Mikado…Rin…leave, Rin stands turning to Aya.

"Aya…where did Mio go…I've been meaning to a-," Mikado grabs Rin's hand pulling her past Sesshomaru, Aya sighs, she hated it. Her need for Sesshomaru overpowered anything else at this point. Sesshomaru closes the door saying: how are you feeling, she sits up saying: not too good…. Sesshomaru sits on the bed and she crawls over to him, she crawls onto his lap saying: Sesshomaru…you smell so good, Sesshomaru closes his eyes when she begins to strokes his jaw and neck. She kisses him on the lips saying: stay with me tonight, Sesshomaru grabs her arms pushing her aside, Aya gets to her knees saying: you're leaving, he nods saying: yes. Aya moans saying: what is wrong with me, he frowns cocking his head. He knew that being in heat put her in a hyperemotional state but he didn't expect such an early breakdown, she begins to cry. Sesshomaru sighs, he'd never dealt with a female in heat. He sits on the bed again saying: why are you crying, she wipes tears away saying: am I not attractive to you, Sesshomaru has to keep himself from smirking at this. Aya wipes at her tears as he pulls her closer. He nuzzles his face into the corner of her neck and she shudders, she reaches for him but he pushes her hands away.

"Sesshomaru why not?"

He stands and she falls aside, he looks at the door saying: you are not in the right mind. Sesshomaru turns to leave but she runs after him placing herself in front of the door.

"Don't leave me this way."

Sesshomaru quirks a brow, she slides down the door saying: it's never been this bad, she places her hands together pouting.

"Most men wouldn't think twice about this. What's wrong with satiating the needs of a damsel in distress?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: Aya I am not going to do this, she cocks her head saying: how are you so able to control yourself, he closes his eyes saying: I told you before, she stands saying: most other male demons are probably going out of their minds trying to find out how to get in here but you…you're here and you're not interested.

"What would happen if you had a mate, when she went into heat you would do the same?"

Sesshomaru opens his eyes saying: that is not the same as this, Aya frowns saying: and why not.

"You are not my mate," he mutters as she begins moving closer to him, she wraps her arms around his neck saying: then allow me to get it elsewhere, he glares down at her.

"We had this discussion before."

"We have but why. Why can't I get it from someone else if you're not willing to go through with it?"

She smiles when he doesn't answer.

"If you want me for yourself you should act, waiting around will get you nothing but hurt feelings and regrets."

She moves over to the bed smiling when he glares at her, she smiles saying: I'm sure you've thought about it…with me being a Dog Demoness…something rare to find these days. Aya gets to her knees while pulling at the shoulder of her kimono, Sesshomaru looks away and she laughs. Aya gets off the bed walking over to him, she grabs his hands saying: after this I'm yours…you won't have to worry about other demon's. She pulls him to the bed.

_Got him._

She kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru puts his hand to her back leaning her back on the bed, she shudders when he pushes her kimono away, the pressure below begins to grow in anticipation. Aya grabs his hand pushing to where her need lie, she shudders when he strokes her there.

_Not enough._

Aya moves away from the kiss slightly to nibble on his lip, she didn't want love making she wanted to be taken. Sesshomaru quickly takes the hint; he begins to work at removing the rest of her clothes, yanking her forward and getting between her legs. Aya leans up whispering: tell me now…you want me right…you want me for yourself. Sesshomaru goes back to kissing her neck and pretty soon she feels light nibbles, his teeth grazed her skin as if looking for the right place. She gasps at the pain of his poking but she pulls him closer.

_Thin line between pain and pleasure…but I'll take this as a yes._

"Mi'lord!"

Aya growls when Sesshomaru pulls away from her to look at Jaken who stood in the door with Rin, Rin scratches her cheek saying: Lord Sesshomaru…Lady Ay…what were you doing, Sesshomaru looks at Aya who had by now pulled on her clothing.

"Lady Aya wanted a massage…I was trying to help her." Aya smiles shortly but it falls back into a pout. Rin grins saying: oh so that's why she's been so grouchy…, she holds up her hands saying: I can help, Aya laughs saying: no-no Rin…I have a cramp that only Lord Sesshomaru can reach. Sesshomaru glances at her before saying: Rin…have you eaten.

"Uh…I think so," Rin mutters looking up at the ceiling, Sesshomaru sighs saying: let's go. Aya gasps saying: where are you going!

"Rin needs to eat, I will not be back."

Aya glares at him when he walks past leaving with Rin, Jaken tuts lightly saying: you thought that you could get Lord Sesshomaru to fall for you womanly charms…you were wrong, Aya growls at him and he runs away. Aya moans laying on her stomach and buying her face into her pillow.

_This will never do._


	10. Chapter 10

-Where Her Heart Lies-

Five days later Aya finally awakens feeling like herself. She sits up in bed yawning, it felt good to know that she could go back to her normal life.

_Well as normal as it can get._

She sighs dropping her arms, she hadn't seen Sesshomaru since "the incident" but Rin and Mikado kept visiting even though Aya's attitude was in the gutter, she crawls out of bed. She walks over to the mirror. She didn't know how to take his absence, was he angry, was he embarrassed, was he just not interested in her. Aya sighs.

_Well I'm embarrassed, I threw myself at that man like a woman gone mad._

_But I'm confused as well, I know that we aren't anything but traveling companions but…no…lets be honest we're something more than that. In a strange sort of way we're...ugh I don't know._

"Mi'lady how are you feeling today!"

Aya turns her head to see Mikado at the door holding a large folded kimono Aya smiles saying: much-much better.

"That is great, even though Rin has been coming here I can tell she misses you."

Mikado sets the kimono on the bed saying: she and the Lord are in the dining room…he's been eating with her more because of your absence. Aya walks over to the bed feeling the kimono's fabric, Mikado watches her saying: the Lord thought that you would like it, Aya lifts it. It was white and black with reddish cherry blossom leaves on the right arm to the shoulder, Aya smiles saying: this is breathtaking. She holds it to her body saying: a kimono just for me…he does like me. Mikado quirks a brow saying: of course he does Mi'lady, Aya places the kimono on the bed saying: Mikado could you please prepare me a bath, Mikado nods leaving the room. Aya picks up the kimono again admiring it's design, she walks over to the mirror once again holding it to her body. Mikado returns with five other maids each carrying a large bucket of water, Mikado leads them into the bathroom when they begin to fill the tub.

"Lady Ay you're up!"

Aya turns to Rin saying: good morning Rin, Rin gasps saying: you feel better, Aya nods and Rin runs over to her saying: oh good I was so worried, she smiles saying: Lord Sesshomaru picked that out for you…we went to see the kimono maker in Yurime, Aya gasps.

_I would have liked to go._

"Did you see Lana and…."

_Oh no…Mio!_

_I can't believe I forgot so easily._

"Mio? Yup we saw the both of them, they kept asking questions about you but Lord Sesshomaru didn't really answer them but I did…they were happy to hear that you were ok except…Lana was a little worried that you weren't with us…but when Lord Sesshomaru told her that you were sick it seemed she understood."

Aya nods, she'd gone into heat in Yurime plenty of times, which led to her leaving Lana and Mio for a week in search of a secluded place to stay out of trouble, she usually pulled men from neighboring villages.

"Oh Lady Ay I'm so happy that you are back!"

Rin hugs her around the waist, Aya smiles saying: I never left, she bends down in front of Rin saying: so tell me…what's been going on around here since I've been sick, Rin smiles saying: oh nothing much…Master Jaken is just as un-fun…Lord Sesshomaru still works a lot and Mikado is my only friend…. Aya smiles saying: what about me, Rin blushes profusely.

"I-I don't really see you as a friend…you're more than that to me…." She begins kicking her feet as she looked down blushing, Aya nods saying: thank you Rin, Rin giggles saying: for what. Aya stands.

_Rin was the beginning of my…my new life. The one I'm working to create, now that I know Mio is alive and well…I can find her and begin anew._

_But it's so confusing…how could Kize bring Mio back?_

Aya looks Rin over, but Sesshomaru did it.

"Mi'lady your bath is ready," Mikado says walking out of the bathroom, Aya nods saying: thank you Mikado, as she walks into the bathroom Rin plops onto the bed saying: hurry Lady Ay so that we can go play in the snow, Aya turns to her saying: snow.

"It has snowed for the last two nights, it's quite beautiful outside," Mikado says sitting next to Rin, Aya smiles saying: I can imagine. She walks into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

"Mikado do you think Lady Ay will stay with us," Rin asks looking at the bathroom door, Mikado shrugs saying: I don't know Rin, Rin turns to her saying: but she can't leave right…Lord Sesshomaru wants her to stay. Mikado sighs.

"We cannot be sure of Lord Sesshomaru's intentions."

"But he really does, why else would he keep her around or…follow her…or help her?"

"Rin why don't you ask Lord Sesshomaru that question," Mikado says nodding to the door, Rin shakes her head saying: I'll ask when Lady Ay finishes so that he can say it in front of her…maybe they'll kiss again, Mikado raises a brow saying: kiss again, Rin nods. Mikado smiles saying: yes…maybe.

Finally Aya reemerges from the bathroom dressed in the kimono, she already had wrapped her arms and calves in reddish pink bandages, Rin hops off the bed saying: Lady Ay you look beautiful, Aya smiles at Rin saying: thank you Rin, Rin takes Aya's hand saying: Lord Sesshomaru would probably want to see you. Aya sighs.

_I don't know about that Rin._

Without waiting for an answer Rin begins pulling Aya out of the room, Mikado smiles following them. Rin pulls her to the library saying: he's in there, Aya folds her arms looking away.

_Mm…too late now he probably knows we're outside the door already._

Aya walks into the room to find Sesshomaru sitting at the same table as before with what seemed to be the same stack of papers, he doesn't look up when Rin runs over to his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru look, Lady Ay is better."

Aya blushes and Mikado giggles behind her hand.

"I noticed."

Aya walks over to the desk her eyes on the papers in front of him, she leans over saying: you're always busy with the same things, Sesshomaru looks at her and she nods, he frowns looking at the papers again.

_Well that's better than him bringing up what happened._

_So things remain the same…why does that disappoint me?_

"Come on Sesshomaru," she mutters putting her hands to his shoulders, he looks at her saying: come where, she leans over close to his ear saying: outside with Rin and me, Rin nods saying: yeah come on.

"I am busy."

Aya looks at Rin shrugging, she walks around Sesshomaru saying: come Rin we can go play in the snow together with that nice boy who works in Ah-un's stables, Rin nods saying: ok. Mikado nods saying: and I will come as well seeing as how my work is finished for the day, Aya glances back at Sesshomaru who now glared at her. She smiles blowing him a kiss while walking with Rin out of the room.

"Wow," Aya whispers walking out of the castle and onto the grounds, snow covered everything creating a surreal winter wonderland, Rin laughs running into the snow, she squeals saying: it's so cold. Aya leans over picking up a handful of snow; she smiles thinking of her sister.

_I know you loved snow Mio, are you excited as well? Wherever you are...are you happy?_

Rin hops up and down in the snow just to see how far the snow went to the ground, she gasps when she jumps into a particularly deep part, Aya laughs when Rin becomes trapped in a snow mound up to her knees. Mikado rushes over to help her, Rin giggles saying: Lady Ay how far do you go down, Aya folds her arms.

"Well Rin I'm substantially taller than you so…. I'd say I wouldn't go too far."

Aya drops down scooping up more snow, it was nice to look at but she wasn't really fond of playing with it.

"Oh how childish you are!"

Aya looks back to see Jaken standing in the doorway with judging eyes, she smiles saying: I missed you as well Jaken, he gasps but regains his composure.

"Please, I Master Jaken did not miss such a misfit waste of a demon."

Aya stands wiping the snow away from her numb hands, she turns to Jaken saying: what was that, he takes a step back saying: don't you come any closer, Rin runs over grabbing Aya's kimono.

"Don't mind him Lady Ay; he's happy to see that you're better because when you're around Lord Sesshomaru hits him less."

"That is not true!"

Rin nods saying: yes it is you told me…you told me two days ago when-, he tackles the girl into the snow, Aya sighs bending down and plucking the small demon away from Rin, Rin rubs the back of her head saying: ow now my hair's all wet. Aya puts her hands on her hips saying: wait until I tell Sesshomaru about this he'll have your head. Jaken gasps saying: please no…please I am sorry; he drops to his knees pleading with her, Aya looks at Rin saying: it's your call. Rin narrows her eyes and a small smile builds on her face, Aya juts her hip looking at Jaken.

"Um…I'm gonna have to think about this…hmm…this isn't the first time you've been mean to me…remember when you burned that doll Lord Sesshomaru had gotten for me because you said that I was too old for them…or that time you made me do all of your errands that day Lord Sesshomaru left us for the Northern Lands…or that-.

Aya stiffens when she feels Sesshomaru's presence near her, she turns to see Sesshomaru at the door of the castle, Jaken gulps about to speak but before he can say anything Sesshomaru kicks him over Aya's head, Aya watches him fly.

"Well seems like the choice was made for you Rin," Aya mutters when Jaken lands in a tall pile of snow, Rin stands saying: oh Lord Sesshomaru you decided to come and play anyway, he shakes his head looking at Aya, she waves her hand saying: that stable boy thing…nothing more than a joke. He raises a brow and she laughs, Rin giggles saying: Lord Sesshomaru were you jealous. Aya nods looking at her and Rin laughs even more, Sesshomaru looks at Mikado who now watched with amusement in her eyes, Aya notices grabbing his arm.

"Come let's go for a walk?"

Sesshomaru looks at her saying: a walk, she nods saying: you like walks don't you, he sighs saying: I can't say that I like them. Aya reaches her arms up putting her hands on his shoulders, she cocks her head saying: you know…you are really tall…this is almost troubling, Sesshomaru grabs one of her wrist and she smiles saying: what are you going to do push me away. She gasps when he raises her suddenly by her arm; she looks at the ground saying: ok…that's nice…but ow, he glares into her eyes when she looks at him.

"My intentions were to help."

He drops her onto her feet and she frowns saying: help sure, he walks past her saying: let's walk, she rubs her shoulder saying: I'm not so sure anymore, but she follows him anyway. Rin plops into the snow with a smile on her face, she sighs saying: I think their in love, Mikado looks at Aya and Sesshomaru who walked silently next to each other.

"I would say they found likeness in one another, two Dog Demon's pretty much alone in the world…it's more to them than meets the eye. They have you, and their own happiness on their minds. I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Ay stays at the end of this or if he continues to follow her until she agrees to just come here and stay. Either way Lord Sesshomaru will have his way."

Rin nods saying: I hope he does…their babies would be so cute, Mikado laughs.

Aya bumps Sesshomaru with her hip and he glances down at her, she looks ahead whistling, he sighs saying: you're so childish at times, she smiles up at him saying: I need a conversation starter…and it worked…so let's talk about how childish Aya is, he looks down at her saying: there is a lot to talk about. She smiles saying: like.

"Your plans, your sister, your brother…."

Aya nods saying: true…you know that sad part about that is…I don't have a plan…I don't see Kize unless he wants me to and the fact that he has Mio makes this a lot more serious, Sesshomaru frowns saying: I thought that you found your sister dead, she nods saying: I did…or at least I thought I did…. Sesshomaru quirks a brow and she sighs saying: it sounds crazy but it's true…it was Mio…my…Mio, she looks up at him saying: I'm sorry about that you know.

"I was about to leave with them, and in doing that I would have left you and Rin, Jaken, and Rin. It was so selfish of me."

Sesshomaru glares at her saying: I wouldn't have cared, she nods saying: and that's why we're here now and our relationship is in the place it is now, he looks away saying: what relationship. Aya frowns.

_Why is he so…ugh!_

"That pride will get you no where," she mutters looking down, Sesshomaru snorts and she looks at him again. She sighs saying: then why are you still with me, he looks at the sky saying: almost the same reason I began following you in the first place, she gasps and her heart begins to pound. Here it was the answer she'd been waiting for.

"And why is that?"

Sesshomaru looks at her saying: boredom…nothing more to do…I was interested in seeing how this story ended.

_Bullshit!_

"So boredom has brought you to this moment," she says bitterly, he nods. Aya glares at him saying: are you sufficiently entertained yet, he looks at her and she looks away fuming, Sesshomaru grabs her arm when they make it to a frozen fish pond, Aya looks away saying: you're such a bastard…I should have known not to get attached to someone like you. He drags her closer saying: mm hmm, she looks at him saying: I'm serious; she yanks her arm away saying: my life being in shambles is nothing more than a show to you. He shakes his head saying: I never said that, she clenches her fists saying: then what did you mean by that, he sighs saying: in the beginning this was a show to me and now I have to see it to the end…not for entertainment but because I am now involved…I have my own fight with your brother, she gasps when he turns to the frozen pond.

"W-what?"

He looks at her saying: Rin cares for you…she doesn't like to see you hurt…and he hurt you…even more than she can imagine…I want to rid the world of him because of that because Rin cannot not help you herself.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

He chuckles gently when she steps in front of him.

"Why don't you just say it, you want to help me because somehow in that dark evil heart of yours you've grown feelings for someone other than yourself and Rin. That you want to help because…you care about me."

"If you felt you had an answer to this question why do you keep asking me."

Aya growls pushing him, he glares down at her now.

"Why is this so hard!? You care for me, and I care for you too. If the roles were reversed I would be doing that same because I really really…care," she says through gritted teeth, she sighs saying: but you'll probably never do it…this is part of the reason I like human men. She turns away saying: at least they can tell you when they like you.

"Human men are weak."

"Human men have real feelings."

"Human men die easily.

"But that's why they try to make every day count for something," she says shrugging, she shakes her head saying: just…let's end this please. Sesshomaru cocks his head and she holds up her hand saying: just go please, she drops to her knees looking at the frozen pond, she lowers her head when she hears him walking away.

"What was I thinking," she mutters looking at the sky.

"How could I allow this to happen to me, I've gained feelings for some…crazy man?"

She shakes her head.

"Maybe I created a romantic image of him in my head, of what he could offer me. A home, a family, love…maybe."

"Ay!"

Aya looks up to see Mio standing at the middle of the frozen pond, Aya stands saying: Mio what are you doing, Mio closes her eyes smiling. Aya ignores the flutter in her heart saying: Mio that's dangerous! Mio looks around herself saying: but Ay it's really frozen…it can't hurt me now, Aya silently curses to herself.

"Stay there Mio let me come and get you!"

Mio nods and Aya steps onto the ice, she slowly walks across it to Mio who smiles up at her saying: see, Aya drops in front of her saying: Mio don't ever do that again that's…this is not safe…we should move now, Mio pouts saying: Ay are you angry with me, Aya sighs saying: no Mio but…I am disappointed, Mio sighs when Aya stands grabbing her hand. Aya begins walking the girl across the ice her eyes constantly on her.

"How did you get away?"

Mio frowns saying: get away…get away from what, Aya sighs saying: how did you get away from Kize, Mio shakes her head saying: he allowed me to visit, Aya frowns.

"Where do you two stay anyway," Aya asks trying to get as much out of Mio as she could before someone moved in and ruined this moment.

"Oh this big castle it's beautiful."

Aya nods saying: ah…where is it…North, East West, South?

Mio shrugs saying: I dunno but look at what I found in Kize's room, she holds up a small darkened stone, it was pyramid shaped and had a shiny outer coating, Aya shudders, she could feel the power coming from it.

_The Uryen Stone._

Aya holds her hand out for it and Mio hands it to her, she gasps when a strong pressure moves through her body, Mio frowns saying: Ay what's wrong, Aya tries to drop the stone but she cannot, she falls to her knees trying to pry her hand open but it seemed to have a mind of it's own. Mio steps back when Kize appears beside her, he bends down in front of Aya saying: you need help, Aya moans saying: get away from me, he glances back at Mio saying: Mimi Ay's coming home, Mio claps her hands. Aya screams when the stone sinks into her skin and embeds itself into her hand. Her entire body goes slack, Kize smiles saying: now sister can see the world through our eyes, Mio nods. Kize stands when Aya begins to move again, she opens her eyes. Her once soft heterochromatic eyes were now a shocking red color; she closes them taking a deep breath. Her body felt light and her spirit rested; she opens them now taking in the colorless world she now lived in. The only figures in color were Kize and Mio, Kize's hair was brightest blonde she'd ever seen and his blue eyes sparkled in the seemingly dull sunlight, Mio's eyes had also gone back to their cool grey-blue, she sighs when Mio hugs her.

"Now we can be a family…right Ay?"

Aya nods.

"Lord Sesshomaru where is Lady Ay?"

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree with his eyes closed; Mikado was in the house preparing dinner with the cooks while Jaken nursed his head on the other side of the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru where is she!?"

Sesshomaru looks at Rin saying: she wanted to be alone Rin, Rin frowns, she turns away muttering: Lord Sesshomaru must have said something to her, she turns to him saying: can I go look for her.

Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: no, Rin sighs slouching over, Sesshomaru goes to close his eyes again but he hears a piercing scream in the distance, he frowns saying: Aya, Rin turns saying: what was that Lord Sesshomaru…it…it sounded like Lady Ay, Sesshomaru unsheathes his sword saying: Jaken take Rin inside. Jaken nods saying: come girl, Rin glares at him saying: no I wanna come, Sesshomaru looks down at her his face a mixture of anger, annoyance, and something unreadable.

"Since Aya has been here Rin you've been behaving differently…go…now."

Rin whimpers when Jaken pulls her into the castle, he sighs; at this point there was no getting rid of Aya or leaving her behind, not with everyone so taken by her. Sesshomaru shakes his head deciding to leave that thought alone for the moment; he takes off into the direction where he'd left Aya.

Aya smiles saying: Mio…Kize…how could I have been so foolish…all this time I've been fighting the very ones I love, Mio nods looking back at Kize who holds up his hand saying: it's alright little one, Aya nods.

_This is how it always should have been._

_Just us._

_This world has been an ugly and empty place until now, now I can see it for what it really is. A colorless realm with no beauty unless you're with the ones you love._

_Where I belong._

_Home…home…home…home…home…._

"Aya!"

Kize turns to Sesshomaru who stood at the other side of the pond, he sighs saying: didn't we talk about this already, Aya glares at Sesshomaru.

_He'd try to ruin this for me so that he could string me along with him right into hell._

Sesshomaru growls when he notices Aya's new eye color, what had Kize done to her. There was a small shadow next to Aya, it looked ghastly but it had surrounded her in it's darkness, he glares at the shadow.

Aya stands saying in the most haunting voice.

"Leave us alone."

Sesshomaru cringes slightly, something had left her, something that he could not name or describe. It was her laugh, the brightness of her eyes, her very soul. She rears her head back when he doesn't budge.

"I won't hesitate to kill you," she whispers in that robotic tone of voice, she brings her hand to her katana.

She pushes the shadow aside saying: Mio…stay back, as she moves for Sesshomaru Kize pulls her back.

"No need to fight Ay, he's not worth our time. Come let's go home."

Aya nods allowing Kize to her into his arms, the shadow moves closer to them. Sesshomaru growls jumping across the pond to get to them but before he could reach Aya she and the group were gone.

"Damnit!"


	11. Chapter 11

-Destroying Her Mind-

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in the library his eyes on the stack of papers in front of him, Jaken stood next to the desk unusually silent.

"He has her," Sesshomaru mutters looking at Jaken, Jaken gasps saying: the lady Demon…is…gone, Sesshomaru growls saying: not gone…she went with him, he looks at the stack of papers again saying: I was too late…but…she had changed…she was like him. Jaken walks around the desk saying: what will you do Mi'lord, Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: I don't know yet…I don't want to walk around in circles…but I can't stay here.

Jaken sighs when Sesshomaru closes his eyes saying: I have to find her…I've no choice…but where to start.

"Mi'lord what will we do with Rin? She's become so attached to the lady Demon when she finds out-."

"She won't"

Jaken closes his eyes saying: I will not tell a soul, Sesshomaru glares at the papers again no longer speaking. Jaken raises his hand saying: Mi'lord if I may offer a suggestion, Sesshomaru looks at him saying: go on, Jaken scratches the side of his head saying: uh really, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and Jaken jumps into his suggestion.

"How about you call Lady Inukimi perhaps she can help?"

Sesshomaru frowns saying: with what, Jaken shrugs saying: according to the Miko woman her brother should be dead…maybe that stone is a dud or maybe it doesn't just kill hoards of people…maybe it can be controlled…but the one person who knew anything is dead…you'd be able to find out how to stop the Uryen Stone and see if that's really the lady Demon's brother at all. Sesshomaru looks at the papers again.

"For once Jaken…you've said something smart. Go…call to her from the tower."

Jaken rubs the back of his head saying: I am so happy that you are happy Mi'lord…I will go now, he turns running out of the room. Sesshomaru leans back in his seat glaring at the ceiling; if she could not help…he'd have to start searching on his own. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud he wanted her around, for Rin of course. Sesshomaru brings his hand to his chest, he had a heart, perhaps not the dark evil one that she had spoken of but he…loved…maybe. Jaken reenters the room.

"Mi'lord she said she will be here before you can say-."

"Before you can even relay the message," a woman's voice says above Jaken's, Jaken gasps saying: Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru sighs not getting up to greet her, Inukimi smirks saying: son, Sesshomaru nods saying: mother.

She enters the room saying: on my way here I could smell the scent of another female dog demon…where is she, Sesshomaru sits up saying: that's why I needed your help, Inukimi frowns saying: yes I'm sure…you don't ever come to visit me and when you need mother's assistance you get the help to call for me…how disrespectful. Sesshomaru looks her in the eye and she does the same but her hardened look soon softens and her lips curl in a sly smile.

"Why Sesshomaru what bother's you, mate left you. One that I never met but I digress."

"She's not my mate, she's…she's an acquaintance."

"See that is why she left you, Sesshomaru you have no tact. Such a handsome young man with such an ugly attitude."

Sesshomaru glares at her but she returns it with twice the ferocity, he looks away saying: she's…important to Rin, Inukimi nods saying: your human.

"Sesshomaru there has to more to this story, you keep a female dog demon here with you and she just leaves one day. She's attached to Rin and yet she's an acquaintance…."

"It would make sense if you allowed me to speak," he growls, she gasps bringing a hand to her chest.

"Well how disrespectful no wonder she left you."

"She didn't leave she was taken."

"Taken. Oh so she left you for another man."

"No, her brother took her."

"Her brother, he does not approve? Some families are so strange. Why are you not good enough, you're a handsome young demon lord. Also one of the better breeds of dog demon, she smells like a Kai-Inu which you know is fine but their features are so dark compared to ours. Your children are going to look nothing like you-."

"Mother!"

Inukimi sighs saying: tell me the story.

"Her brother murdered their entire family and now he carries the Uryen stone…. For some reason he's interested in having Aya with him. Somehow he tricked her today and now she's following him."

"Uryen…oh I knew him…such a dog. Well he wasn't a dog he was a Shadow Demon…but ugh no one wanted him."

Sesshomaru quirks a brow saying: you knew Uryen, she nods saying: of course…I was so happy when Hiro and that Miko put him away for good, Sesshomaru's eyes widen, perhaps this was going to be more beneficial than he'd thought. If only he could cut the babble and get straight to the point with her.

"His very soul was placed in that stone and hidden in that mountain in the Northern lands I think…yes the Northern lands…hm…and you say some dog demon has it…that's surprising your father couldn't even handle that stone, Hiro had a special way with it."

Sesshomaru nods trying to take in only the needed details.

"He's a Hanyou actually."

Inukimi's eyes widen, she sneers saying: no!

"Yes."

She sighs saying: what has this world come to…huh…well he should be dead…is he losing limbs or anything.

"No."

She frowns saying: then…what?

"That is why I asked you come here, I need you to use the Meido Stone to see if Kize and Hiro are in hell."

Inukimi's eyes glaze over.

"It is always so hard for me to do that, what with your father being down there. He's still so handsome."

Sesshomaru sighs leaning back in his seat, she holds up the stone saying: I will look on one condition, Sesshomaru nods.

"Tell me…is she your mate."

"No!"

Inukimi frowns saying: hmm.

She holds the stone up and a pale blue circle appears before her, she closes her eyes saying: you say Kize and Hiro Yuta, she opens her eyes and the circle fills with images of two men and two females, she shakes her head saying: they are there, she looks at Sesshomaru saying: the whole family. Sesshomaru sits up saying: so who is Aya with, Inukimi's eyes widen and she sneers saying: why couldn't he just die….

"So you're saying that Aya is not with her brother."

Inukimi shakes her head saying: he's with his family…not something I'd expect of someone who killed them…Uryen walks the earth once more.

"He's a shadow Demon and so he's able to call forth the shadows to do his bidding."

Sesshomaru frowns saying: tell me more.

"Shadow Demons are solitary demons because the shadows are all they need. They generally avoid daylight for that is when their true forms become visible; Uryen is of a special kind. He can steal your shadow which can kill you…it's almost like taking a soul."

Sesshomaru glares at the door saying: so what does he want with Aya, Inukimi sighs saying: who can say, she drops the stone onto her chest and the circle disappears, he looks at her saying: where did he live in life. Inukimi shrugs saying: it's said to be castle similar to mine except it's only visible at certain times of the day…when the sun sets and begins to rise…it's almost a shadow itself so to see it you'd have to be at the right place and the right time to see it. Sesshomaru sighs, that was good information but he wasn't sure of how he'd use it.

Rin gasps moving away from the library door, so that's where Lady Ay had gone. How could Lord Sesshomaru not tell her this? She presses against the door again to listen to more of the conversation.

"So when will you go for her?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Well I can smell her all over you…track her scent"

"But for how long before it fades."

"You are right."

Sesshomaru clenches his fist in anger, how could he allow something like this to happen on his lands, not far from him.

"Let me go with you Sesshomaru, I can be of help I'm sure," Inukimi says leaning toward him, he looks at her. Maybe….

"Rin!"

Rin turns to Mikado who looked at her with scornful eyes, Rin smiles nervously.

"Time for bed," Mikado says leaning toward Rin, Rin glances back at the door.

"Rin…."

She sighs begin trudging over to Mikado who prepares her for bed.

After bathing and dressing Rin is tucked into bed wordlessly, it hurt her that everyone just pretended that nothing was wrong.

Mikado strokes Rin's hair with a troubled expression on her face, Rin lay in bed with Mikado sitting next to her. Usually Rin was all smiles and yawns before bed but tonight she looked unhappy, Mikado glances back at the door. She'd figured that something bad had happened but Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

"Would you like for me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Rin shakes her head burying deeper into her pillow, Mikado's eyes widen. Rin almost always wanted a story, she sighs saying: Rin Lady Ay-, Rin frowns saying: she's not coming back right…and Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to get her? Mikado frowns.

"We do not know that."

Rin sighs turning away, Mikado stands. It was strange to her that Rin had clung to Aya that way but she had no other choice but to accept it, Mikado sighs saying: good night Rin, Rin nods saying: good night Mikado. Mikado turns leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Rin shudders letting out the tears she'd been holding in.

"Even if they don't care…I do."

"What if he hurts her…or kills her. What if…I never see her again? No-no not Lady Ay!"

She sits up now, Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy with this but Rin was not the same child she used to be when they'd met, she had her own dreams. Aya had been alone just like her, they'd both lost everything and found something to hold onto. She couldn't just let Aya be taken away and for something bad to happen to her, Aya wouldn't allow it to happen to Rin. She gets out of the bed placing her pillows under the bulky blankets on her bed, she nods before grabbing her shoes and pulling them on. She looks at the door, she wanted to get food but that'd be impossible with Lady Inukimi and Lord Sesshomaru still awake. Rin grabs a stool pulling it over to the window, she unlatches the lock and pulls it open. The snow had begun again, she leans forward clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, before she could look away Ah-un was below the window, Rin smiles jumping off the stool and running to her cupboard. She raffles through it looking for a sufficient rope like material, she grabs a long piece of blue fabric pulling it over to the bed where she ties one end to the bars, she takes the end pulling it over to the window. She tosses it out of the window and it tumbles down into the snow, Rin takes a deep breath before grabbing the rope and crawling out of the window, she tries to go down slow but her hands slip and she slides down the fabric landing in the snow with burning hands, she gasps pushing her hands into the snow as she gets to her knees. Ah-un looked puzzled, Rin wipes fresh tears away smiling at him, she stands saying: Ah-un I need your help…we need to find Lady Ay. Ah-un snorts stomping his feet and Rin grabs one of his heads saying: please Ah-un please, he calms slightly.

"Please she needs us."

"Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy but…but…he has to understand…."

Ah-un snorts lowering his heads, Rin sighs saying: please.

He picks up a head to look at her before standing straight and turning his body to her, Rin smiles climbing clumsily onto his back. Ah looks at the castle before taking off into the woods.

They traveled through the cold for what felt like forever but they found nothing, Rin's teeth chattered as she called out for Aya.

"Lady Ay!...Lady Ay where are you!"

Rin sighs feelings tears fill her eyes but she wipes them away taking the snow that had covered her face with them, Ah-un looks back at her as if to say: let's turn back, Rin shakes her head saying: no Ah-un. He turns back to the snow filled wood walking along obediently.

"Lady Ay please!"

Rin shudders wrapping her arms around her body allowing the tears to freeze on her face, she looks back when she hears movement behind her. Her calls had roused the predators of the night.

_Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…Home…._

Aya hums to herself as she gently picked at the strings of a Koto that Mio had found for her, Mio sat next to her watching her every move.

"That's beautiful Ay."

Aya nods to her continuing her song, it was sad and haunting something that lay within her soul for a long time. She closes her eyes still plucking at the instrument, the room they sat in was filled with other instruments and tools, things that were hard to come by in the modern day. Aya smiles when the song ends. Mio stands saying: do you think brother will be returning soon, Aya looks ahead her eyes on the wall before her.

"I do not know."

_Home…Home…Home…._

She dusts herself off standing; everything in the castle was dusty and dull. The smell of death lingered in the halls and small demons inhabited its shadows. She moves over to the window, the castle was so far up that she could not see beyond the clouds but…for a moment she could feel something strange.

_A part of myself is near…Rin…the bangle._

"The girl she is nearby…."

Mio sits up saying: nearby…what do you mean…what girl?

Aya draws her katana saying: Mio stay, she climbs into the window jumping out, Mio rushes over to the window saying: but brother said-, Aya closes her eyes as she falls, she smiles. This feeling of freeness was amazing, why hadn't she jumped out of more windows in her lifetime. She swings her sword at the ground and the snow whips into a mound, she drops into it onto her feet. The smell of demons filled this forest, no place for a little girl. Aya places her katana over her shoulder wandering almost aimlessly through the snow, the girl was near but the cold dulled Aya's senses.

"Look at the human…well fed is she not!?"

Aya makes a sharp turn toward the voice, she looks at the snow. It sent chills right through her feet and up her legs, if anyone saw her they'd think her crazy, in the cold with no shoes.

"Yes but she smells of demon!"

_Foolish._

"Should we boil her or bake her?"

"No please!"

Aya looks up when she hears the child's voice, she was afraid.

Aya could smell the hint of tears in the air.

Aya smirks when she catches the scents of the two demons that held the girl hostage. Wolf demons, she closes her eyes humming again, she feared nothing now…not even death. Her soul was rested, her pains erased and her heart filled. She needed nothing more, but she'd made a promise.

Aya opens her eyes to see the demon's back to her, the girl sat against Ah-un who was being restrained by two other wolf demons, four then….

Rin wipes away her tears when she sees something amazing through her blurred vision.

"Lady Ay!"

Aya nods when the demon's turn her, she brings her katana off her shoulder saying: I will take the girl.

"Well look at what we have here…a new toy."

Aya cocks her head looking the demon in the eye, she smiles saying: one more time…the girl…. The wolf laughs looking back at his friends.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but we're keeping her and if you don't leave we'll be keeping you as well…except we'll be putting you to different use!"

Aya nods saying: I understand.

She moves forward plunging her katana into the demon's stomach, she yank it out from his side nearly tearing in him two, she frowns when his dark blood hits the white of the snow.

_A shame…._

"You bitch you'll pay!"

The one closest to her goes to rush her but she ducks under his arm swinging her katana and decapitating him, Rin screams when his head lands next to her, Aya turns to the other two demons. Rin whimpers looking at Aya, she was covered in blood and her eyes glowed bright red, her skin had paled to an almost white color, she looked like a ghost.

"Lady Ay," Rin whispers fearfully.

Aya drops her katana saying: run away, the two demons still held Ah-un. She takes her steel fans off her sides throwing them at the men, each embeds itself into the skulls of the men, Ah-un growls trampling one of the dying men. Aya picks up her katana putting it on her hip, she walks around Rin taking her steel fans back and putting them in their place. She then drops in front of Rin, she grimaces saying: Rin why do you have no color, Rin looks at herself saying: what do you mean Lady Ay, Aya shakes her head saying: why are you out here alone.

"Looking for you," Rin whispers and tears fill her eyes. She hugs Aya burying her face in her bloody kimono.

"I thought you were gone forever…e-e-especially since Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been out to search for you yet…but I did…I came for you and…here y-you are!"

_Rin such a sweet girl you are…searching for me. If only you knew…_

_I am neither saint nor savior._

_You need someone else…I hate to leave you behind._

Aya stands saying: Rin you must forget about me, Rin gasps saying: what!

Aya lifts Rin putting her onto Ah-un's back, she cups Rin's hand in her hands, Rin flinches at the cold of her fingers.

"Find your own happiness Rin."

Rin frowns saying: b-, Aya brings her fist to the back of Rin's head hitting her there, Rin gasps but soon everything begins to turn dark. Ah-un snorts at Aya who looks at him saying: be calm…she is only going to sleep.

"L-Lady Ay?"

Aya sighs watching Rin fall into a deep sleep

"Poor-poor child," Aya whispers stroking Rin's cheek as her eyes close, she walks in front of Ah-un saying: come, he follows her as she leads them through the snow to Yurime.

"Take her to the house at the end of the road…they will care for her there."

Ah-un stomps his feet in protest, Aya looks down at Rin saying: hurry the cold is getting the best of her, she strokes Ah-un's head saying: go. She turns walking away and out of the town, Ah-un uses one head to look at her and the other Rin.

Slowly he begins walking toward the end of the road.

_I wish I could take her with me…._

_But I have my family and she has hers._

_Rin do not be angry with me._

Aya wonders through the snow and cold until dawn, she sighs leaning her tired body against a tall snow covered tree, the snow around her glowed in the new sunlight.

_Such a confusing time._

_So much to be thankful for._

_But why?_

_Am I content to live this life but not know why or how?_

She sighs slipping down into the snow putting her hands to her head, it was like all of her own thoughts were being funneled away and blackness filled her mind.

"I ask a question and the answer almost comes and then…"

_It's gone._

She looks up when she feels Kize's presence next to her, she turns her head to him, he leaned against the tree next to her.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

She nods saying: yes.

"I have a job for you Ay."

She turns to him, he smirks saying: Mio wants a snack…and I know you're not a fan of human food but she likes it.

_Oh human foods like…ramen…fish…beef…and…and…._

"The live kind," he says as if he'd read her mind, Aya stands saying: a human, he nods. She sighs saying: I don't even like killing them…they live such short lives already. He laughs saying: sometimes you confuse me Ay…do you like them or not, she sighs saying: I am ok with them…their living things just like we are…their just weaker and dumber…I don't hate them but I recognize their weaknesses. She laughs lightly saying: some human's get the Aya special but other's no attention at all. Kize glares at her now. She raises a brow saying: what's wrong.

"You won't be playing with them anymore right?"

The way he asked…he wasn't asking he was demanding.

_Who are-…._

_But…._

_Is that so much to ask?_

"Right," she whispers and he pulls her into him nuzzling his nose into the top of her head, he takes a deep breath saying: I knew you would understand my little Ay. She looks up at him frowning.

_Kize?_

He smiles kissing her on the cheek, her brow furrows and she looks at his chest, he gently pushes her away saying: now…get Mio her snack…you know how fussy she can get. Aya bites her lip before saying: Kize I have a question, he nods.

"Why does the world have no color?" She turns to the sky saying: it used to be blue right…or grey because of the winter, he steps next to her saying: the world as you knew it before was a lie Ay…, he grabs her arms turning her body to his.

"Why does it matter?"

She shakes her head saying: just curious, he kisses her cheek again saying: there is no need to think about that or anything for that matter, he pushes her along saying: now go…no more words. Aya turns staring at the snow for a while before beginning to walk toward a human village, Kize stares at her with a frown on his face as she goes.

"Something isn't right…."


	12. Chapter 12

-Humbling Himself-

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Mikado rushes through the halls of the castle her face red with worry.

"Mi'lord!"

Where could Rin have gone, and why? That morning Mikado following her usual schedule went to Rin's room to wake her but when she got there….

Mikado laughs when she sees Rin hiding under the blankets on her bed, she slowly creeps over saying: ah so you don't want to get up. She throws her hands onto the bed hoping to shock the child into getting up but her hands sink into the blankets and into the pillows. She frowns throwing the blankets aside to find nothing but pillows. Mikado turns her head to the bathroom, the door was open so there was no way Rin was hiding in there, she goes toward the bathroom but on her way she notices a long line of kimono fabric tied to the end of the bed's bars. She walks over to it picking up the fabric, she uses her eyes to follow it's trail all the way to the window….

From the bed to the ground….

"How could she do something like this!?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!?"

Mikado bursts into the library to find Sesshomaru there scouring over books, the shelves were bare and every book around him, she gasps the room looked completely different now, he tosses a book aside growling lightly, Mikado rubs her arm nervously saying: Mi'lord I am-.

"I'm busy."

She shudders at the cold of his voice, his eyes were red and his teeth slightly bared, anger poured from him in droves. Mikado glances back down the hall for a moment hoping that maybe Rin was playing a trick on her but from what she found there was no way. Sesshomaru tosses another book taking another one.

"Mi'lord…R-

"Can you tell me where the Castle of Shadow's is?"

"No-"

"Then get out…."

Mikado could feel herself begin to perspire, every second she spent in the library counted against her.

"Bu-"

Sesshomaru slams the book in his hands shut, he stands and Mikado backs away whimpering.

"My Lord Rin has taken Ah-un!"

Jaken skids to a halt in front of the library door, he leans against the doorsill out of breath.

"Rounin the stable boy says that Ah-un is gone and the only other person he'd listen to besides you Mi'lord is Rin," Mikado nods saying: that is what I was coming to tell you she is gone. Sesshomaru glares ahead, Mikado gasps when he clenches his fist and every finger cracks, Sesshomaru pushes past them moving swiftly down the hall.

Mikado jumps when she hears the front doors open and close, to her it seemed he was on the edge of a massive blowup. She looks down at Jaken saying: are you going, he shakes his head saying: Lord Sesshomaru does not want me along this time. She folds her arms saying: and how do you know? He closes his eyes saying: because I know him well, she purses her lips turning back to the library.

"What a fun time we maids will have cleaning this up," she mutters shaking her head, Jaken looks up at her saying: do not complain wench, she frowns looking at the books again.

"Why does the lord search for a shadow castle anyway?"

Jaken clears his throat saying: I know but I will not be telling you, Mikado rolls her eyes, Jaken could be so annoying. She sighs saying: fine…you probably don't know anyway, she turns to leave but he snaps behind her.

"For your information you dirty house wench…he looks for the castle because he wishes to find the lady demon!"

Mikado turns to him putting her finger to her chin.

"So Lady Aya is in some sort of shadow castle hmm…well the lord must really care for her if he's going through the entire library at night."

Jaken glares at her now.

"No he does not…Lord Sesshomaru has no need for that mistake of a demon…she is weak…and annoying…and…and…."

"Beautiful…smart…good with Rin and good with the lord," Mikado says thoughtfully. Jaken glares up at her before saying: aren't you supposed to be doing something, Mikado nods saying: yes I am…hmm…. She turns walking down the stairs to go share the story with the other maids, usually the halls of the castle were quiet and a bit oppressive, this was the juiciest thing to happen in the Western Lands for a long time.

Once outside Sesshomaru truly grasps the gravity of the situation, snow covered everything and muted and dulled his senses, even if he caught her scent it would be broken and almost useless. Sesshomaru shakes his head, he didn't have time to stand and think about this, he takes off into the surrounding woods. Soon he catches Rin's scent but it mingled with another, he begins to run faster. Maybe that's why she'd snuck out, to find Aya. He grimaces, how did she find out? Why didn't she come to him? Sesshomaru follows the scent until it fades again only to be overpowered by the smell of decay, Sesshomaru runs faster until he makes it to the gruesome site, at first it looked like scattered body parts in the snow but soon he is able to make out the shapes of bodies in the snow, blood was everywhere. On the snow, splattered on the trees and some had dried in the bushes.

"Who did this?"

Sesshomaru sniffs the air trying to make sense of the multitude of scents that came at him, he frowns when he catches the scent of wolves. He looks down at the bodies.

"Wolf Demons."

Whoever did it was vicious in their dispatching of the demons in the snow, Sesshomaru turns away but that's when the original scent comes back to him, he turns to the bodies.

"Aya…."

He walks over to a pair of bodies that lay next to one another, he bends down yanking up one of their heads, a gash was dug into the side and dug almost into the other side of the demon's head. He drops the body, he turns again his eyes losing some of their intensity. Normally Aya wasn't a killer, but for Rin maybe.

"Where are you?"

Sesshomaru looks up at the sky searching for a clue.

_Such a fine physique._

Aya smiles watching the human man before her preform sword tricks, his movements were so sloppy and yet so practiced, his confidence gave her joy.

"So cute…."

He pauses rubbing his red head; he gives her a crooked grin.

"Cute?"

She smiles nodding, she stands walking over to him, he had a nice body for a human, so chiseled. She touches his chest saying: you're cute that's a good thing. He shudders when she trails her hand from his chest to his back and back to his chest again.

He smirks saying: why did you bring me here….?

_Kize likes his human thick…._

She smiles looking him over, her eyes move from his perfect lips to the love lines that showed above the rim of his pants.

_But I do as well…._

It'd been a long time since she'd played with a human, an even longer time since she'd had good sex and though she knew she was taking a chance with a human she didn't care.

"What would a demon want with a man like me," he asks huskily when she drops to her knees before him, she quirks a brow looking at his pants.

"What do you think?"

He laughs and she smiles tilting her head, she had gotten him to the castle with the promise of a job but now he was willing to forget that.

"Beautiful woman…a bed…me…."

She chuckles saying: come here, she stands walking over to the bed. The man walks over to her and between her legs as she parts them, she sits up putting his hands in his hair as she kisses him.

_Kize will have to wait…._

She smirks whispering: what's your name, he laughs, just as he goes to tell her Kize bursts into the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Aya gasps when Kize yanks the man away, she stands saying: Kize this isn't your business, he sneers saying: it is while you're busy having sex with everyone Mio and I are missing our dear sister. Mio peeks into the room with sad eyes. Maybe it was the sadness in her eyes or the guilt that Aya still felt, but now she felt badly about the entire situation. Aya's glare falls and she nods saying: you're right. She walks over to Mio saying: were you waiting for me, Mio nods, Aya sighs.

_Mio…she needs me more than anything._

_That's why she helped me get home…._

Aya's eyes glaze over as Mio pulls her out of the room, Kize grins at the man saying: beautiful right…nice body, the man frowns saying: I'll go. Kize grins saying: I don't like it when people step on my toes…it makes me hungry….

An hour later, Kize exits Aya's room licking his fingers, he stalks down the hall grinning like a cat who'd caught a canary, he could hear his sister's playing down the hall.

"Look Ay!"

"Nice Mio…."

Kize smirks when he approaches them from behind, Aya doesn't look back at him as she says "was he good?" Kize leans against the wall saying: delicious. Aya nods shallowly this makes Kize laugh. Kize cocks his head looking her over, the beautiful Aya Yuta in his possession. He'd dreamt of this for a long time, even if she weren't in this dreamland he'd created she wouldn't be able to see just how much he had her. Her secrets he knew, where she went the day when their parent's died, how many humans she'd been through, even when she went into heat next. She looks back at him feeling his eyes on her back, he smiles saying: so little one what is on your mind. She shakes her head saying: nothing really, Mio holds up a piece of paper saying: look Ay! Aya waves Mio off with her hand and a smile, she looks up at Kize her eyes digging into his own. He could feel that something wasn't right with her, he bends down in front of her saying: what is bothering you, she looks down and he puts his hand on the side of her face saying: Ay. She shudders saying: I still don't know Kize…why did you do it.

He frowns tilting his head slightly, she lowers her eyes to her hands saying: I can accept it now but…I just really want to know why.

"To make this possible," he whispers stroking her face, she looks down saying: b-but, he shakes his head pulling her into a hug, Mio now watched them with worried eyes. He smiles reassuringly at her, but inside he was troubled. How could she still have her own thoughts? Even if his power wore thin on her mind, he could still use her own weakness against her. He moves closer to her bringing his lips to her ear.

"Remember that man Ay?"

She looks at him saying: what man, he smirks saying: the one you were interested in…the one you spent the day with, she ducks her head saying: Kize, he smirks. Guilty.

"No Ay don't be ashamed-"

"Kize…."

"It's ok-"

"Kize stop!"

She yanks away from him wrapping her arms around her body, Mio stands now looking at Aya, she looks at Kize saying: brother….

"What could you have done Ay? You were out finding love-"

"No I wasn't, I was…trying to get away."

Kize smirks saying: away, she turns away saying: that doesn't matter anymore Kize, he sighs saying: oh Ay.

I should have been there that day but…I was with…with…friends…no…a friend…father…he didn't like it but I went anyway.

"All that matters now is that I am with Mio," Aya mutters looking at her sister, Mio smiles bashfully.

She drops her arms saying: I…left you behind, she holds her hand out for Mio, Mio smiles falling into Aya's arms, Aya smiles holding her close.

"For so long I held so much pain. I tried to forget your face…to save myself the hurt…and it almost worked but then-."

Aya trails off and her eyes light up, she shakes her head saying: that doesn't matter, Kize frowns. His little project seemed to be falling apart at the seams, Kize sighs saying: Aya do you miss the girl, Aya shakes her head saying: I have my Mio back. Mio nods holding her closer, Kize sneers saying: do you miss the demon lord. Aya's eyes glaze over and she shakes her head.

"I want nothing more to do with him."

"Good now that you're home you have no need for him."

She nods saying: I never did.

"Hey it's Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looks down at the girl before him with slight annoyance. She leans toward him saying: you're here for Rin right? She points toward the road.

"Yes she is here…um…she's in…um…the…the house."

Sesshomaru quirks a brow looking down at Yurime's Mio, she peered around his legs as if searching for something, she folds her arms saying: hmm where's Ay? Sesshomaru frowns down at the inquisitive child, she sighs saying: aw I really miss her, he looks away saying: she will come to visit you soon, Mio grins saying: oh is she at your evil castle. Sesshomaru snorts walking past the girl, Mio turns following him.

"Uh is Aya hurt?"

Sesshomaru growls saying: she better not be, Mio pauses clasping her hands together.

"So she's not at your evil castle….?"

Sesshomaru sighs saying: no, he begins to walk faster to Lana and Mio's home, the little girl was beginning to tug at his nerves.

Mio takes a deep breath before running to catch up to him, she grabs the back of his pants saying: can I ask you something, he begins to walk again dragging the little girl behind him, she holds tight to his pants.

"Please please please!"

He growls coming to an abrupt pause, Mio lets go of his pants crawling around Sesshomaru's legs to face him, she smiles saying: next time you come…bring her please…. He nods saying: I will, she smiles saying: ok! She turns running the distance to the house, Sesshomaru sighs before following her into the house. He frowns when he sees Rin inside sleeping on a thick mat covered in multiple blankets, Mio grabs his hand pulling him inside, she looks at up at him saying: she was really tired…and really frozen from the cold, she lets go of his hand going to sit next to Rin. She points to the wall saying: the dragon is in the yard…Lana didn't like him in the house, Sesshomaru nods sitting next to Rin who hadn't moved. He touches her forehead, she was burning up.

"Where is your sister?"

Mio stands saying: I'll go get her, she runs into the room ahead of them, Sesshomaru looks around, Aya's smell was strong here and her items lay around the room for him to see.

Mio comes from the kitchen followed by Lana who wiped her hands in a white cloth, she smiles saying: Lord Sesshomaru I am happy you came, he frowns. That was the first time anyone outside of Rin and Jaken had said that to him, she looks at Rin saying: she's ok now but when she first got here I was a little worried. She walks over Rin saying: she suffers from a small fever and frostbitten toes, she sighs saying: as bad as things were last night she is lucky to have even made it here. Lana looks at him saying: I had to change her clothes they were all bloody…she hasn't been awake since so I cannot tell you why. He nods.

"Aya."

Lana frowns saying: what do you mean Lord Sesshomaru, he looks Rin over saying: she had to have been with Aya…they were attacked and Aya must have brought her here it is the only way this could have happened, Lana bites her lip before saying: so where is Aya. He looks away saying: I don't know, Lana gasps and Mio cries out.

"But you promised-"

Lana tries to cover Mio's mouth but it was too late, Sesshomaru nods saying: I know…and for that…I apologize…I should have been more careful. Lana's eyes widen and her jaw drops, Mio had been outright disrespectful and here he was apologizing to two useless humans. Sesshomaru touches Rin's head again looking at Lana.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

Lana nods her head furiously. Mio runs over to him saying: she couldn't have gone far right, he shakes his head once again looking Rin over.

"Wherever she is…it has to be close. How else would she and Rin meet?"

Lana looks at Mio who scratches her head in confusion, Sesshomaru stands saying: could you keep Rin here, Lana nods wordlessly.

"I have to find Aya…."

Lana frowns saying: but…what happened where is she…how did you get split up? Sesshomaru closes his eyes saying: we had a disagreement….

He walks over to the door saying: I will bring her here when I find her, he leaves the house. Lana looks at Mio saying: um well…, Mio smiles saying: I don't even want to imagine them arguing, Lana looks at the door saying: the though is a little disturbing…hopefully Rin wasn't around.

Lana looks at Rin, she smiles when she sees the golden bangle on her wrist, Aya was very partial to those bangles, for her to have given one to Rin she must have really liked the girl.


	13. Chapter 13

-Love For A Demon-

That night.

Mio leans over placing a cool rag on Rin's forehead, she sighs saying: why aren't you waking up, she folds her hands on her lap poking her lower lip out in slight annoyance. She looks toward the kitchen door, Lana had been working on cleaning a chicken for the last hour, Mio looks down when her stomach growls.

"I'm hungry…" she mutters looking at Rin again, seeing Rin this way made her wonder, if Rin was in this condition what about Aya. Mio even knew that Aya didn't know her limit, she pushed and pushed to find something that no one else could see but her. Mio had been very young when Aya had first come to Yurime, she could remember the villager's reaction to the snappy demoness, they didn't want her to stay but she was so hurt. Blood trailed behind her and her eyes were darkening with the shadow of death, Mio had thought Aya so strange. One moment she hated them and the next she craved their attention, Mio remembered the day she and Lana had befriended Aya. Their mother had cooked a large meal so Lana wanted to bring some to the demon who lived in the shed at the end of town.

"No Lana don't she might hurt you!"

Lana yanked away from her and trudged through the autumn leaves to the demon's keep, Mio only trailed behind because while she was afraid she was also curious. Lana tapped lightly on the door, now Mio could see her trembling, she was afraid as well but for some reason she wanted to reach out the pariah of the town.

"What is it?"

Aya opened the door peering down at the girls with harsh eyes, her nose was turned up and lips in a taught line, without a word Lana lifted the food up to Aya who for a second lost her composure, she sighs saying: thank you child. She takes the bundle of food sniffing it shortly before letting out a noise of disgust, Lana lowers her head saying: my mama made it, Mio nods saying: mm hmm. Aya sighs saying: then…, she hands it back to Lana, she puts her hand to the door saying: you keep it, she turns to close the door but Lana rushes in. Aya pauses saying: you…what do you want, Lana looked on the brink of tears now.

"A-aren't you hungry?"

Aya shakes her head saying: no, Lana walks around her touching Aya's stomach gently but Aya slaps her hand away.

"Don't."

Mio whimpers saying: Lana please….

Lana lowers her head saying: I am sorry, Aya glares at the girl but then she looks at Mio, her eyes turn sad.

"You are sisters?"

Lana nods and Aya falls to the floor looking at her hands, she points to the door saying: please go, Lana frowns saying: your hair, Aya had come to the village with gorgeous raven locks, hair that would make the very gods jealous but now it lay at her chin and her bangs were long and covering her eyes slightly.

"You wouldn't understand child."

Lana cocks her head saying: mama cuts my hair every few months…says so it can be healthy, Aya looks at her with obvious disdain, she snatches the bundle away saying: are you happy now? Lana nods saying: I hope you enjoy it my mother is the best cook in town, Aya nods saying: all children believe that about their mother's, Lana blushes and Aya sighs saying: thank you. Mio grabs Lana's hand whispering: let's leave Lana, Lana shakes her hand away and Aya grabs their hands, she places them back together saying: treasure one another…you never know how much time…you have left together. Lana looks down at Mio and Mio at Lana, Lana nods to Aya and they move toward the door holding tight to each other, Aya watches them go with tears filling her eyes.

Months later, Lana and Mio lay in Aya's lap crying for their dead mother, their relationship grew from there. Aya took on the role of mentor, sister, and sort of a mother.

Mio looks at the kitchen doors again, she could tell that Lana was feeling it as well, maybe even worse. Lana had so much love for Aya, she looked up to her though they bickered every now and then. Aya was the usual demon at times, but most times she showed them warmth that they only had ever felt from their mother. Mio buries her face in her hands when she feels tears beginning to surface but she pulls her hands away abruptly when she hears the chopping in the kitchen stop.

"Ay where are you," Lana sighs looking at the butchered chicken before her, she didn't understand. Aya had gone on her trips and sometimes disappeared for months but for no one to know where she was…. Lana looks at the window before her, hopefully the demon lord could find her.

_All of the mistakes I've made._

_Maybe…_

_Maybe I've been given a chance to make them right?_

Aya looks at the sky, snow fell steadily from it and began to cover her body, the airy feeling was disappearing and being replaced by guilt and she didn't know why. The high she'd been on was fading and now the world was just becoming a colorless mess, she shudders letting out a sigh. The night had become her time to think, to try to sort out everything that had been happening to her, one moment she was hurt and angry…the next hopeful…and now she was hurt…angry…and sad.

_I thought that having Mio back would fulfill me…._

_But I…._

_In these past years I've created a new life for myself…._

_One that for some reason…she does not want a part of…._

"Oh Lady Inukimi where do you think he is!?"

Aya looks up, she knew that voice. She closes her eyes smiling to herself, they wouldn't find her and if they did…what could they do?

Inukimi sighs saying: my son is such an annoyance why leave and not tell anyone where you were going, she shakes her head saying: and now we're out here in this horrible snow, she sniffs at the air saying: and I smell a demon nearby. Jaken gasps saying: maybe it is the lord, Inukimi shakes her head saying: maybe…smells similar but then again it also holds the smell of that woman he says isn't his mate. She turns her head in the direction of the smell, she gasps when she sees a tall mound in the snow.

"Could this be?"

She walks over to the mound and it moves suddenly, Aya opens her eyes to the sight of an older female dog demon, Inukimi bends down before Aya saying: you are the one aren't you.

"The one?"

Jaken runs over saying: she is, he glares at her saying: the lord is worried sick about you foolish woman, Aya sneers at him but she looks at Inukimi saying: what do you want with me? Inukimi looks her over saying: what are you doing out here this way…are you trying to die, Aya laughs at this.

"I wish…"

She looks at the snow now saying: I must go, she stands turning to leave, Inukimi stands as well.

"Sesshomaru is looking for you."

Aya looks back at her saying: for what…, Inukimi frowns saying: that man you are with…he is not your brother. Aya looks ahead saying: you don't know what you are saying, Inukimi shakes her head saying: it is Uryen…an evil demon who for some reason is fooling you…that demon you are with is not your sister…she is a trick…he is keeping you for a reason. Aya looks down at the snow.

_This woman…she speaks nonsense…._

Aya begins to walk and Inukimi growls saying: did you hear me, Jaken backs away saying: Mi'lady, Aya ignores the woman closing her eyes.

"You cannot go back to him."

Aya peeks an eye open saying: and who will stop me, Inukimi glares at her now saying: are you challenging me, Aya smiles saying: I feel challenged. Aya turns to her saying: what have you heard about me, she grabs the hilt of her katana smiling at Inukimi, Inukimi shakes her head saying: not much…but that doesn't matter to me, Aya nods saying: and you won't get the chance to…I will show you myself. Inukimi glares at her but her glare softens when Sesshomaru appears behind Aya, he wraps his arm around her waist saying: what are you doing, she turns to him her eyes cold.

"About to take care of the one you sent out for me."

He shakes his head saying: I came for you alone, she tries to pull away now but he holds her steady, she lowers her gaze.

"I suggest you let me go," she whispers, he shakes his head as he looks her over, her kimono was stained with dry blood the same blood that had once been on Rin.

"She refuses to listen," Inukimi says folding her arms, Jaken nods saying: talk some sense into her Mi'lord, Aya snorts saying: please. Sesshomaru looks at Jaken saying: be quiet, Jaken whimpers going to hide behind Inukimi who shakes her head. Sesshomaru looks Aya in the eyes, they were still red and dull but behind them he could see a hint of her usual colors.

"What did he do to you?"

She glares at him saying: he gave me my family back…my happiness, Sesshomaru frowns when she pushes her right hand into his face. A black stone was embedded in her hand, she laughs saying: this…this allows me to be with them, he grabs her by the wrist saying: this is a lie…, she yanks her hand away saying: no…this is what my life was supposed to be. Sesshomaru yanks her closer saying: Aya…let me take it out, she suddenly unsheathes her katana swinging it at him, Sesshomaru jumps back narrowly escaping death, she holds up the katana saying: you stay away from me. He narrows his eyes saying: Aya, she shakes her head putting her katana over shoulder.

"No words from you," she says almost teasingly as she walks past him, Sesshomaru grabs her around the waist again and she growls slouching over slightly.

"You have ten seconds to let me go," she whispers looking back at him, he pulls her against him saying: Rin wants you…home, she turns to him saying: home…tell me Sesshomaru where is that? He doesn't answer her, she nods saying: with my family…now…go leave me alone.

He glares at her saying: Aya, she laughs saying: go away puppy…I have no need for someone like you, she smirks saying: this is funny really…don't think I've forgotten what was said…but to make me listen to you…you're trying to manipulate me into going with you. Sesshomaru growls lightly as if to make her stop but she shrugs saying: time's up, Mio drops from the tree above them onto Jaken. He squeals trying to crawl from under her but she plops onto his back making him scream again.

"Ay you were taking so long," Mio whispers poking the toad demon in the head, Inukimi glares down at her saying: you abomination, Mio quirks a brow saying: what's that? Mio stands allowing Jaken to squeeze out from between her legs, she folds her arms saying: why won't you let her leave, Sesshomaru looks at Mio his eyes turning red.

"Aya…you are not going with her," he growls pushing Aya aside, she laughs saying: what are you going to do, Inukimi's eyes dart around the small clearing, this did not seem to be making itself into a good situation. In fact things seemed to be going down an ugly road. Sesshomaru draws his sword saying: Aya don't get in my way, she glares at him saying: wha-, before she could finish the eerie calm of the clearing is interrupted by a loud clangs and grunts, Jaken is the first to realize what had happened.

"You evil wench how dare you!? Mi'lord? Mi'lord?! Are you ok!?"

Aya stood above Sesshomaru with her blade embedded in his shoulder, she yanks it out saying: I told you to stay away, Mio chuckles saying: told you so…. She shakes her head.

Sesshomaru rises to his feet wincing at the pain in his shoulder, Aya glances at him from the corner of her eye.

"I suggest you keep away Sesshomaru, next time I won't miss."

"You evil witch!"

Jaken rushes toward her but Sesshomaru knocks him away, Aya sighs.

"It is not fatal but it could have been," she mutters when Mio walks over to her, Mio glares up at Sesshomaru saying: he's so silly…she does not want anything to do with you.

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't hold back not now. You care for her? Take care of her and nurse her back to health when all is said and done," Inukimi says glaring at Aya now. Aya cocks her head when Sesshomaru glowers at Inukimi. She sighs saying: the silent strong type hmm, she sheathes her katana saying: look…we don't have to fight. Mio looks up at Aya in confusion, Aya presses her hand against Sesshomaru's shoulder and she smiles when he flinches.

"You're in pain…admit it."

She sighs lowering her head.

"Just say what is on your mind you silly man," she mutters with her eyes darting across the ground.

"Ay?"

Aya looks back at Mio who now tugs at her kimono, Mio points to the sky saying: morning will be here soon…don't you think we should be getting back to Kize. Aya nods saying: yes, but as she goes to turn Sesshomaru reaches out for Mio, Aya drops to her knee jerking her steel fan into his stomach opening it, the blades of the fan dig deeply into his stomach. Sesshomaru lets out a choked breath when she rips her fans out of his body Inukimi growls at Aya saying: Sesshomaru either you handle her or I will.

Aya stands turning to him, he now looked absolutely angry but his eyes were on Mio who now hid behind Aya's leg, she grimaces when he falls away from her.

"Tell me. Why do you not fight back?"

She walks around his body bending down next to him.

_Though he has no color._

_I feel differently about him…it's strange really._

_One minute it's hate…the next…something else._

_If only he would stop attacking us though._

She sighs saying: take care of yourself, she stands taking Mio's hand, Inukimi growls when Aya and Mio disappear into the morning fog. She turns to Sesshomaru saying: look at you…hurt…over some woman, she walks over to him dropping down beside him.

"Though you look pitiful, I've never been so proud of you."

He looks at her and she nods.

"All of this…for a woman. One you claim you don't care about. One that just could of ended your life but did not. I would say that this is a two-way road of strange feelings."

She laughs saying: and to think I almost chalked it up as you being one of the strange ones, he glares at her and she laughs even more.

"Jaken get your love-sick lord some medicinal herbs so that we may take him to get himself together."

"No."

Sesshomaru struggles to sit up and Inukimi gasps saying: no you lay back down right now, he ignores her getting slowly to his feet.

"Aya…is with him now…I cannot rest."

Inukimi sighs saying: you know Sesshomaru…I've seen men do the craziest things for love but this is madness, he shakes his head saying: I have to put an end to Uryen…we have our own battle.

Inukimi purses her lips.

"You must learn to lie better."

She stands to her feet saying: what will you do, Sesshomaru looks at the sky saying: that castle is around here somewhere I just need to find it. She sighs saying: at least let me dress your wounds, he goes to protest but she shakes her head saying: don't be a fool. He sits down again and she nods saying: I will return soon, she grabs Jaken by the ear pulling him along.

Sesshomaru watches the sky trying to ignore the pain in his torso, he snorts when he thinks back to Inukimi's earlier words, he owed no explanation to anyone. He and Aya had their own conversation to have, away from the prying eyes and needy ears of the people that surrounded them. If only he could get close enough without her snapping at him, it would be hard but he needed to get rid of that small shadow. The one masquerading itself as Aya's sister, once that was done he'd go after Uryen, with Aya's help or not but he would not allow her to stay that way. Even if he had to chain her to the wall in the tower of his castle….

Sesshomaru curses to himself.

"She is right…all of this…over one woman."

**Next Chapter: Perversion.**


	14. Chapter 14

-Perversion-

"Where are they?"

Kize grips the arms of his chair tightly in his hands, he'd sent Mio out for Aya almost an hour ago and they still had not returned. As he goes to stand the front door opens, Aya leads Mio into the house saying: next time you don't just show up. Mio frowns saying: but they weren't letting you leave…and you saw me there before anyone else did. Aya nods saying: but that does not matter Mio what if I wasn't able to defend you.

_Like before._

Aya folds her arms when Mio turns silent, she peers up at Aya with saddened eyes but Aya does not budge.

"Ok."

Aya nods turning to the sitting room, she could smell Kize in there.

_I'm pretty sure he wants to know where we've bee_n.

Kize sits up in his seat when Aya enters the room, she looked almost sickly but she moved with the same grace she always had, he has to keep himself from smirking. Maybe she wasn't strong enough for the stone.

"Kize…."

He narrows his eyes not bothering to answer her, she folds her arms saying: are you angry, he shrugs looking aside. Aya nods turning away, Kize looks her over now.

"I can smell the demon lord all over you."

She glances back at him saying: we had a run in with him…nothing serious, Kize smirks saying: well his blood is on your kimono…not serious. Aya shrugs saying: it got a little heated…he's alive…so no…not serious. Kize raises a brow.

"Why did you not kill him?"

_To be honest, I don't even know_.

"He has that child with him, he has a duty."

Kize nods leaning back in his seat.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Aya puts her hands on her hips and he smiles, she shakes her head saying: for what other reason would I leave him alive, he shrugs and she sighs slouching forward.

"You look exhausted Ay," he whispers getting to his feet, Aya waves her hand saying: I…will be ok…I should just get to sleep, Kize walks around her. She grunts when he wraps his arms around her torso.

"Relax," he whispers into her ear, she moans lightly leaning her head against his chest.

_That sleepy feeling._

_From before._

He lifts her into his arms carrying her out of the sitting room past Mio who sat in the shadowy darkness peering at the shaded windows with blank eyes. He walks upstairs to his bedroom kicking the door open, this jolts Aya awake again. She rubs her eyes while trying to focus on the room. Everything in it was black, even the lights, Kize sits on her on the end of the bed before backing away to admire the effect.

"K-Kize why are we in here?"

He sighs saying: you were tired so I brought you here, she tries to stand but it felt something was weighing her down.

"Aya…what is wrong," he whispers gently moving over to her, she quivers when he hugs her close.

"Aya."

She looks up at him and he grins.

"No one knows you as I do, no one loves you as I do. You need me and I need you. Me, you and Mio. Our own little family…right?"

She nods hesitantly as he pulls her close again, he takes a deep breath against her neck as he crawls onto the bed.

_B-But…._

Aya pulls away hurriedly, Kize frowns saying: what is wrong, she shakes her head saying: I'm…I'm tired, he frowns when she rushes out of the room.

Aya runs down the hall to her room, once there she slams the door shut locking it. She gasps for air as she slides down the door and onto the floor.

_If this is how things are supposed to be…why does it feel so…._

_Kize, was he?_

_No-no-no-no-no!_

_That's crazy._

Aya covers her eyes with her hands.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, My mind. It's so…it's everywhere!"

_One moment, everything is blissful. The next, I'm in turmoil._

_And Kize isn't helping, he's making everything even more confusing._

Aya looks at her hand, the stone was in there deep, her hand had already healed around it.

"I don't remember feeling this way before. Could it be that…no."

She blinks hard when she feels tears surfacing, she struggles to her feet and over to the mirror that sat against the wall, she wipes at her eyes and for a moment they flash green and hazel and then blue.

"What is this?"

She closes her eyes whispering: why is this happening? She falls away from the mirror when the lethargic feeling returns, she crawls over to the bed but she doesn't make it onto it before she falls asleep.

**_"Aya where were you?"_**

**_Aya slumps forward in her seat tossing her leg of Crane aside, Mai folds her arms glaring at her daughter, Aya rolls her eyes saying: with friends. Mai shakes her head saying: that's what you always say._**

**_"With friends, out, not sure yet where I'm going."_**

**_Aya smiles as she rips a piece of one from the Crane's leg to pick her teeth with._**

**_"We've ruined you Aya," Mai mutters turning to the sink, she shakes her head saying: it's almost as if you hate the life that we've created for you. Aya sighs saying: it's not that mother…I was busy, Mai nods saying: busy…but your father asked you to be here._**

**_"I have a life as well."_**

**_"Aya that is understandable but you blatantly disrespect us whenever you can and I just can't understand that."_**

**_Aya bites her lip looking aside, Mai turns to her saying: think of Mio at least…she looks up to you…if you are careless then she will think it's alright to be the same way. Aya stands saying: but mother…you don't understand…there was this…this Incubus d-, Mai waves her hand saying: they are tempting but do not feed into them…they come here to find the young hormonal demons like yourself and then they go back to Hell. Aya nods saying: but he was so sweet…so intoxicating…so charming, Mai sighs saying: why can't you go and find a nice Dog Demon like your father, Aya shakes her head saying: too safe…think about it…what is a Dog Demon…what are they known for?_**

**_"We?"_**

**_Aya sighs saying: what are we known for…loyalty…ferocity…attentiveness…blah blah blah…but what about the Incubus demon's…ugh…charming…suave…beautiful…-._**

**_"They are trickster's and whores."_**

**_Aya frowns saying: but their exhilarating, she falls back in her seat saying: father would love it if I met a nice fellow Dog Demon and settled down…ugh…we're so…boring. Mai sighs saying: the young ones always want the bad ones…why is this, she folds her arms._**

**_"This still doesn't make your absence any better, he got you a gift."_**

**_Aya's eyes light up, she clasps her hands together saying: a gift…what is it, Mai smirks quirking her brow._**

**_"Have I tempted the little Jikininki?"_**

**_Aya pouts saying: mother, Mai shrugs saying: that is what you will be if you don't slow down._**

**_"Mother," Aya mutters standing and grabbing her mother's arms, Mai sighs saying: you must speak to him on your own but I highly doubt he will want to…you really hurt his feelings. Just then the door opens and Hiro steps into the house his blue eyes tired, Aya sighs when her mother pulls away walking upstairs to find Mio._**

**_"Father…."_**

**_Hiro shakes his head walking past her, Aya looks away saying: I'm sorry, Hiro pauses at the mouth of the hallway saying: we must talk, Aya sighs following him to his study._**

_I remember…people used to say…Aya…you look just like Mai but you have your father's eyes._

_W-What happened to me?_

_Is there more, something that I may have forgotten?_

"Aya wake up."

Aya groans pushing at the person above her, they grab her arms saying: Aya, she opens her eyes to see Kize standing above her.

"You were having a bad dream?"

She nods sitting up.

_A confusing dream, I know that that happened._

_But what about the eye color, and why would I suddenly remember this?_

"Not bad just…," she trails off when she looks around the room, they were still in her bedroom, she looks up at him and he grips her chin looking into her eyes.

"Aya your eyes their so beautiful."

She looks away.

_Why when you're around everything gets weird again?_

"Kize?"

He nods, she looks up at him saying: your eyes their blue, he nods, she looks toward the door saying: Mio's eyes…their…blue, he shrugs saying: pretty much. She cocks her head saying: were my eyes…blue at some point as well, his face falls into a scowl.

"No of course not."

"But I just had a dream-"

"All this over a dream?"

"But I know that it happened…it was a memory more than a-"

"You're confused."

"Answer the question please."

"No."

"But it-"

"Stop!"

Aya gasps when he grabs her by the arms, he growls at her saying: stop it with your questions…your eyes…they were never blue, she looks at the mirror.

_I see them red all of a sudden…so…it's not out of the realm of possibilities._

He shakes her saying: do you understand Aya, she looks up at him and he sneers, she yanks away turning away from him on the bed.

"Leave me please."

Kize glares at the back of her head saying: you are steadily becoming more and more defiant, she glances back at him saying: you are steadily becoming more and more violent, he nods looking at the tall headboard of the bed. She grimaces when she feels the bed lower behind her, Kize wraps his arms around her saying: I am sorry, she sighs.

Not this again.

Kize was affectionate but never so much that it felt strange.

He suddenly digs his fingers into her stomach, she gasps and he chuckles saying: that wound…you still it have right, Aya groans nodding her head. Kize nods saying: it changed you forever that night…you became something and someone else, Aya looks back at him saying: w-what.

"Poor little Ay," he whispers dragging his lips from her cheek to her neck, Aya shudders when she feels his tongue against her neck. He snarls raking his teeth against her neck, she groans jumping at the stinging marks he left behind, he begins to slowly move his hand down her stomach.

"That day you became mine."

Aya pulls away suddenly this causes Kize to smile, Aya crawls out of the bed saying: what are you doing?

He holds up his hands saying: what do you mean, Aya shakes her head backing away from him.

"I have to go."

She turns away walking over to the window, Kize glares at her saying: have to go where, she shakes her head saying: I need to think, he scoffs.

"Haven't we already discussed that?"

She nods saying: we have…I've decided that I need to think, Kize stands walking over to her.

"When will you return," he asks in a harsh voice, she look back at him saying:…tonight…, he nods saying: if you're not here by 11:00 I'm sending Mio for you, she shudders when he drags his hands across her face.

"Can't allow you to get hurt out there."

Aya nods climbing into the windowsill, she closes her eyes pushing herself forward and out of the window.

"Mio!"

Mio walks into the room, she looks around before saying: where did she go, Kize shakes his head saying: follow her, Mio sighs saying: it's gonna be a little difficult you know…her nose is something, Kize nods saying: stay at the distance. Mio nods turning to leave.

"You need to relax!"

Sesshomru looks at Inukimi who gave him a vicious side eye, Jaken walked behind them his eyes on the ground.

"This is so strange, no Rin…no Aya…," he whispers glancing up at the demon's in front of him, Sesshomaru looks ahead saying: you are not needed anymore. Inukimi folds her arms saying: so you're saying you don't need me, he nods. Inukimi waves her hand saying: oh you need me…who else will purify your precious Aya. Sesshomaru glares at her and she nods saying: the Uryen Stone is in her body…you will need this, she holds up the Meido Stone.

"You will need it's power to help rid her of its tainted essence."

"Give it to me then."

"No, I want to see how this one ends…and besides it's mine and I don't trust you with it. You are reckless and hotheaded."

"Everything I do is for a reason."

She laughs saying: just because you've made a few good guesses in the past, he sighs when she snorts shaking her head.

"You know Sesshomaru you never explained to me your intentions for this woman. The way you say it, she's Rin's new nanny.

He glares ahead not bothering to answer her, she sighs saying: sometimes I worry about you…all alone in that big castle…at first I worried that you were replacing real love with that human girl…giving her your time to fill that empty place. She folds her arms.

"I am happy that this is what your mind is on now no matter how strange it is."

He looks at her saying: strange, she nods saying: that girl is so lost within herself I'm surprised that you even want to help her. She smiles.

"I just wouldn't put you here if someone asked me. What has your son been up to? Oh, just helping some woman he met one day!"

"What are you trying to say?"

She sighs saying: so easily insulted…Sesshomaru tell me just one thing, he looks ahead again.

"Are you planning on making her your mate?"

Jaken frowns looking up at Sesshomaru, he wanted to cut in so badly but he couldn't disrespect the lord or his mother, Jaken grips his staff tightly. He couldn't understand Sesshomaru himself, what did he find so intriguing about the lady demon even from day one. He cocks his head, by demon standards she was…attractive, nothing to rave about though…. Jaken sighs, who was he kidding? He slouches over, she was striking, someone that made people look a fourth time, Jaken covers his face with one hand as tears build in his eyes. He couldn't take it, if Sesshomaru decided to mate with Aya…and keep her around…then Jaken would sink lower in the ranks. At the time he was Sesshomaru's closest confidant, his best friend. Jaken smiles through his tears as he remembers the various battles they'd fought together, how many times they'd come to each other's rescue. If mated to Aya, she'd become his best friend, his travel buddy, his secret keeper. He gasps, and what about when they had children. He could see it now, little dark haired runts destroying the castle and bringing stress to the great lord. He could see Aya modeling the finest silks in the mirror of the lord's bedroom, her recklessness within the house, her making Sesshomaru send him away.

"I cannot let that happen!"

Jaken lets out a sob before opening his eyes to see Inukimi and Sesshomaru looking back at him, Jaken waves his hand saying: cold…, he coughs lightly into his hand. Sesshomaru looks away but Inukimi watches him for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru again.

"Well?"

"I do not know yet."

Inukimi sighs saying: to me it looks as if though your mind is made up, he narrows his eyes ignoring her again.

_What am I looking for?_

Aya sat at the edge of a cliff watching the grey sky, she reaches for it saying: I want to see again…that color, she looks at the stone in her hand.

_Where did that happy feeling go I wonder?_

She touches the stone lightly cocking her head gently, she turns her hand to stare down at her white skin, she frowns. She'd always been pale but never this pale, it was strange.

"And I feel strange."

She brings her hand to her head, she felt warm even to herself, could it be that she was getting sick?

"I've only been sick once before in my life and I hated it."

She bites her lip, it was her first winter in Yurime, and with her body already weakened she fell easily to the cold.

_I should visit them._

_But Kize wouldn't like it._

_But…who cares?_

_Even Kize couldn't tell me what to do, what has changed now?_

_He has Mio…._

_One visit though…can't hurt._

Aya gets to her feet stretching her arms, maybe a visit there would clear her mind, she begins to walk but almost as soon as she begins her legs buckle under her. Aya falls down again.

"What…."

_Why am I so weak._

_Well…I haven't eaten since…_

_I haven't eaten in a long time, but my stomach doesn't feel empty._

_I'm not hungry._

Aya struggles to her feet again stumbling down the road toward Yurime.

As she goes, her mind wanders into the past.

**_"Shouldn't we…you know?"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You know…knock.?_**

**_Kize folds his arms leaning against the door of their parent's bedroom, Aya sighs saying: you smell it and I smell it, Kize rolls his eyes saying: their old they don't do that anymore. Aya laughs saying: really and how did Mio get here…before you know it there's going to be another little one roaming around here. Kize scoffs and she laughs again._**

**_"Father is in heat yes, but a libido he has not."_**

**_"You know what I don't even want to have this conversation anymore," Aya mutters covering her ears._**

**_"Question."_**

**_Aya nods uncovering her ears, Kize smirks saying: just how old is father anyway, Aya laughs and he shrugs looking at the door again._**

**_"Well I'm 892…and you're 1000…so…father met your mother 1000 years ago and mine…900…so he's…pretty old."_**

**_Kize nods his head back at the door saying: come on Ay, she sighs saying: I don't want to walk in on anything, Kize snorts saying: mm. He turns to the door grabbing the knob but just as he goes to push Hiro pulls the door open, Aya gasps when Kize falls in. Hiro glares at them both saying: you think I couldn't hear you, Aya stifles a laugh when Kize looks at the bed saying: see Ay nothing happening here…, Hiro growls grabbing Kize by the neck of his shirt tossing him away. Kize laughs and Aya backs away when Hiro cracks his hands saying: I'll teach the both of you not to eavesdrop, Aya screams running away and Kize follows._**

**_"Oh you look so pretty Asuma."_**

**_Mio sat in the hallway looking down at her porcelain doll, she lovingly strokes it's hair and straightens it's clothes, Hiro lunges for Kize but he pushes Aya forward and right into an unsuspecting Mio. Mio screams when she drops Asuma and she breaks into pieces, Aya gasps looking back at Kize who looks at Hiro who sighs when Mio begins to cry._**

**_"You will get her another!"_**

**_"B-but…."_**

**_"No buts."_**

_We ended up finding her a matching doll; she just named that one Azuma and called her Asuma's twin sister from another town…funny kid._

Aya sighs when she makes it to the border of Yurime, for a moment she felt like herself again but suddenly her body begins to feel weak.

"W-what's…happening…t-to me…"

Aya groans falling to her knees, she tries to stand again but she fails.

"Lady Ay!"

Aya looks up to see Rin and Mio in the distance, she closes her eyes when they come toward her, Rin drops down next to Aya saying: she looks….

"Sick."

Mio runs back to the house to get Lana, Rin hugs Aya's body whispering: please Lady Ay get up, Lana runs over with tears already in her eyes, she falls next to Aya.

"Ay? Ay!?"

She begins to shake her but Aya does not budge, Lana looks around as the village people begin to surround them.

"Rin go to Ah-un…use him to find Lord Sesshomaru he cannot be far."

Rin nods following Lana's orders, Lana nods gratefully to one of the town men when he lifts Aya into his arms, Lana stands saying: just bring her back to my house….

"Lana what's wrong with Ay?"

Lana shakes her head looking down.

"We will try to find out Mio."

Next Chapter: On Guard.

Ps. Thanks to everyone who reviews and messages, I'm so happy that you guys like it.


	15. Chapter 15

-On Guard-

Sesshomaru glowers at Inukimi when she smiles at him, she holds up a bundle of bandages saying: rewrap time, he turns away and she sighs.

"You're bleeding again."

Inukimi sighs saying: I miss that feeling, Sesshomaru glances back at her, she drops the bandages saying: I miss love, Sesshomaru scoffs saying: you don't know what I'm feeling. She smiles saying: you know you might be right…you can't love her if this is what you're doing…allowing yourself to bleed to death. Sesshomaru sneers turning away again, she laughs saying: oh how sad it will be…my son dead and his love lost in la-la land.

"P-please Mi'lord," Jaken pleads from Inukimi's side, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes saying: be quiet, Jaken backs away nodding his head.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Stop."

He turns to her saying: I am no fool…I know when to stop and it is not now…I am trying to figure something out, he turns away again looking at the sky. Inukimi looks down at Jaken saying: are you thinking what I'm thinking, Jaken shrugs and she nods saying: he's gone mad.

"It's sunset, you said that Shadow Demon's prefer to travel at night, this is where we usually find them…I am not interested in your bandages or your conversation."

Inukimi shakes her head looking at the sky, Sesshomaru frowns when he catches a familiar scent, one that smelled strongly of Vanilla. Sesshomaru turns in the direction of the scent as it fades into the cold air, he frowns when Rin and Ah-un come through the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru we found you!"

Inukimi smiles saying: oh look your human, Rin smiles saying: Lady Inukimi…Jaken, Sesshomaru glares at her saying: what are you doing out here, she rubs the back of her head saying: Lana sent me…Lady Ay is there and she's really sick or something…she wanted me to come and find you.

"Well won't you look at that?"

Sesshomaru looks at Inukimi saying: make sure Rin gets back safely, Inukimi nods saying: yes-yes, Sesshomaru takes off into the trees.

"I wonder…."

Mio wipes her red eyes leaning down on the tree branch she sat on, Aya's teetering walk as she made it to Yurime had once amused Mio but now that she was out cold Mio wondered if she should get Kize already or go to get Aya herself.

She licks her lips when she sees another girl around her size, everything on the girl looked fleshy and plump.

"Mm."

She throws one leg of the branch saying: I should just go down…what will they do I'm just a child.

She moans looking at the girl next to Aya again, but she was really hungry.

"Maybe I can snatch her and run…and then come back and get Aya?"

Mio shakes her head, Kize wouldn't like that.

"What is wrong with her? Is she dying?"

Mio quietly ponders this while eyeing the plump arms of the girl through the window of what Mio assumed was her home, she turns herself on the branch when a strong gust of wind hits her back nearly sending her off the branch. She catches herself mid-fall and when she does she notices the demon lord walking through the doors of the house. She grunts.

"Well snatching Aya is out of the question now…. That dog is pretty strong and pretty angry with me."

Mio smirks, would Kize even try it at this point?

"I would love to watch and perhaps clean the battlefield after," she whispers huskily rubbing her hands together, she moans thinking of all of the blood.

"Delicious dog's blood, sweet and rich."

Mio climbs to stand on the tree, she leans against the bark saying: let's see how this goes, she disappears into the air.

Lana looks up when Sesshomaru walks into the house, she shrugs saying: I don't know what's wrong with her, Sesshomaru bends down next to Aya bringing his hand to hers. He lifts it looking at the stone that had implanted itself into her body.

"Are you ok with blood?"

Lana frowns saying: what…why, Mio cocks her head saying: yes why, Sesshomaru looks at them saying: this has to come out, Lana grimaces saying: uh ok…ew…. Mio pokes out her tongue in a disgusted way, the way the stone looked in Aya's hand was strange.

"What is it anyway?"

"The Uryen Stone."

Sesshomaru looks up when Inukimi, Rin, and Jaken enter the house, Lana stands saying: uh Rin…, Inukimi puts her hand to her chest saying: of course I need no introduction; she walks past them sitting next to Aya. Lana raises a brow and Rin smiles saying: Lord Sesshomaru's mother, Lana nods saying: ah…, she glares at Jaken now before turning back to Aya. Rin runs over saying: what have you come up with Lord Sesshomaru, he looks at Rin who shrinks away slightly.

"That is none of your concern…I will deal with you later."

Rin gulps scurrying away from him, Inukimi waves her hand at Sesshomaru saying: sure…if his precious is awake by then Rin you will be ok.

Sesshomaru glares at her saying: I need a knife, Lana nods running into the kitchen, she returns shortly holding a small kitchen knife. Rin gasps when Sesshomaru takes it and presses it against the middle of Aya's hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He pauses to look at her, she shakes her head saying: whatever you're feeling…can't we fix it, Lana smiles saying: how about I take the children somewhere else. Inukimi nods saying: this is not for your eyes, Lana gasps and Inukimi smiles saying: you are a child after all. Sesshomaru glares at them saying: you all can leave, Inukimi waves her hand at him again.

Lana grabs Rin's and Mio's hands saying: well let us go, she leads the girls outside of the house and to the outside, Sesshomaru places the sword at the edge of the stone before pushing the blade into the wounds edge. Aya moans lightly and Inukimi frowns saying: better do it before she wakes up, Sesshomaru pushes the knife under the stone and this makes Aya writhe on the floor, Sesshomaru grips her wrist tightly lifting the knife under the stone and pushing forward, the skin around the stone stretches as he pulls it outward, Aya screams and Inukimi frowns.

"The stone does not want out…the evil influence had begun to take her body."

She takes the Meido stone from her neck holding it above Aya's body, the stone glows pale blue and it's light covers Aya, Sesshomaru yanks at the stone and it rips from Aya's body falling onto the floor, Sesshomaru looks at the hand, it's gaping hole was already beginning to close due to the Meido stone's influence.

Aya sighs calming almost immediately but she doesn't awaken, Inukimi touches her forehead saying: she's running a fever, she places the Meido stone back at her neck.

"The tainted energy is gone…but it still wore on her body…when she will awaken or even if she will is now up to her will."

Sesshomaru frowns when Aya's breathing picks up and her cheeks turn red, he touches the side of her face and she flinches against his hand. Inukimi stands saying: she's exhausted and badly malnourished…but how will we get food into her body, Sesshomaru turns when he hears a light tapping at the door, Mio peeks her head in saying: we heard screaming so-, Lana rushes over pulling her away.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru she's just…not very smart."

"Hey!"

"Mio this_ isn't_ smart!"

Inukimi waves her hand at the girls.

"It's alright I was just coming to fetch you anyway."

Lana's lip twitches and Inukimi frowns, Lana sighs saying: sorry it's just kind of…never mind, Inukimi folds her arms saying: she's sick but…I think she can be saved…but…she must eat and soon. Lana walks over to Aya saying: how do we get her to eat, Mio rushes over saying: she does love Ryu's moon cakes, Inukimi smirks saying: she's needs something a little more nutritious like…meat…. Lana grimaces saying: well Ay likes her food very fresh…um….

"Once she ate an entire bird demon…not sure what kind of bird but she polished it off in no time."

Lana nods looking down at Mio, Inukimi turns to Sesshomaru saying: well…into the woods we go, she goes to leave the house but Sesshomaru moves in front of her, she folds her arms saying: what are you doing.

"You stay here, I will go."

Inukimi nods turning back to Aya had now turned over on her side still breathing heavily, as Sesshomaru steps out of the house Rin runs in.

"Lady Ay…is she…ok?"

Sesshomaru looks back at Aya saying: she's…, Inukimi nods saying: she will be fine especially with you helping to take care of her, Rin clasps her hands together saying: of course.

The girls fall around Aya chattering over what they could do, Jaken leans against against his staff glaring down at the lady demon.

"I hope she stays this way…humph," he whispers turning away, Inukimi looks up saying: what a nasty thing to say, Jaken gasps jumping away.

"Uh-L….I…I…."

Inukimi shakes her head looking down at Aya again, Lana touches Aya's arm saying: we should change her, Inukimi nods saying: something warm…and let's bathe her as well because she smells horrible. Mio raises a brow at Inukimi who laughs saying: so protective over a demon how strange….

Mio walks into Kize's siting room, he sat in his chair with one leg over the other and his eyes blazing, Mio bows to him saying: I am so disappointed Kize…Aya ha-.

"I know already!"

Mio gasps backing away, he glares at her saying: I felt it…how could you allow this to happen, Mio shrugs saying: the demon lord interrupted. Kize stands saying: everything I've worked on for these past years has been destroyed…I still don't have the Hikari no Ishi, he growls and his body begins to shake.

"Well K-."

"You can stop pretending now you fool!"

Mio flips her hair saying: I rather like this persona…cute but slightly deadly…but if you want to wear your old name then fine.

Uryen glares at her and she giggles into her hands.

"What will you do Master Uryen?"

He glares at her saying: I cannot fight the three dogs at once…and once Aya awakens…she will no longer be under my hold nor will I be able to track her as easily.

He falls back into his seat saying: she's become a nuisance now.

"Well Master the demon lord seems rather taken with her…he's always near…and she will put up a fight now."

Uryen nods saying: and she will see you for what you truly are, Mio gasps saying: and what's that, Uryen scowls saying: a lowly Shadow, Mio grins rubbing the back of her head.

"I want you to follow her."

Mio sighs saying: but their so boring, Uryen glares at the little shadow, she nods saying: oh ok.

"While you keep close to her I will be thinking on what to do…we must get her back. Perhaps I should have acted sooner in my forcing the damned stone out of her."

"Where do you think she hides it?"

Uryen shakes his head saying: pfft…cannot say.

He stands saying: her father…what an idiot, Uryen grins saying: I told him that I would be coming for him…but he didn't believe me…and now that he's gone…his precious daughter is all alone in the world holding onto a secret that could get her killed.

Mio nods saying: yeah she should just spill it, Uryen walks over to a window at the far side of the room.

"It's a wonder she's even still alive at this point."

He shakes his head looking down.

"Go to her, watch her from afar. If you get caught I will not save you, Mio curtsies saying: as you wish Master Uryen."

Sesshomaru glares up at the sky his eyes darting here and there, he swings his sword at a flying Demon but it dodges cawing at him before flying forward.

Sesshomaru growls.

Sesshomaru glares at the ground, dogs weren't meant to fly but still….

He suddenly hears a thud before him, he looks up to see the demon at his feet, Inukimi shakes her head saying: you must learn patience, Sesshomaru glares at her before turning away and watching the sky again.

"You have to be the one huh?"

Sesshomaru turns to her saying: what, she nods saying: you want to find her something to eat…how sweet, she picks up the demon saying: but that won't save her life.

"That pride is what will end you."

She touches his back saying: and your back is coated with blood, she growls now.

"You're so foolish! In your need to safe and protect Aya you're trying to kill yourself. What good will it do if while she's waking up your dying?"

"I will take care of it."

"You're not listening to me!"

"I said that I will take care of it!"

Inukimi frowns when he turns on her his eyes red with anger.

"I can still fight…I can still walk…she cannot. Her needs are above mine at the moment."

Inukimi looks down saying: this is so strange, she smiles covering her mouth with her hand, Sesshomaru raises a brow and she shakes her head saying: it's nothing. He turns back to the sky ignoring her now, she nods saying: keep at it son. She carries the demon back to Yurime, Sesshomaru clenches his hand around the hilt of his sword waiting for the next demon.

Lana brushes Aya's hair gently away from her face as Rin places a cool rag at her forehead, Mio sat at her feet bandaging them.

"How does Aya always manage to get herself into trouble?"

Lana nods saying: she's a trouble magnet.

Inukimi comes from the kitchen with mashed demon in a bowl, Jaken grimaces when she sits next to him holding the bowl out to him. He shakes his head saying: disgusting, she laughs crawling over to Aya.

"Let's hope she eats it."

Inukimi sets the bowl aside pulling Aya's head onto her lap, she tilts the bowl to her lips saying: mm, Lana turns away gagging against her hands. Rin grimaces looking at Mio who looked ready to puke, Inukimi places his fingers at Aya's nose squeezing it shut, Aya moans before opening her mouth, the mash falls into her mouth. Inukimi leans down blowing lightly into Aya's nose, Aya gulps the mash down trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Mio and Rin clap their hands but Lana groans saying: yuck. Inukimi nods saying: I knew that this would work…such a good girl. Jaken walks over saying: at least she smells better, Mio glares at Jaken and he frowns saying: what have you to say girl!

"Be quiet."

Jaken freezes in place at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, Sesshomaru steps into the house holding a stack of Crow Demon's, Inukimi smiles saying: had to outdo me?

Sesshomaru looks down at Aya saying: is she eating, Inukimi nods saying: like a good girl, she laughs when Sesshomaru frowns at her.

"Now that she's eating don't you think that you should take care of yourself?"

Sesshomaru glares at her saying: don't.

He sits down next to Aya placing the birds at her head, Lana pinches her nose saying: I should take those into the kitchen, Rin goes to help her. Sesshomaru touches his neck saying: she's still hot, Inukimi nods saying: and your castle wasn't built in a day…trust me I know, Sesshomaru sighs. He was growing tired of her constant attention. The front door opens and an older man steps inside, Mio smiles saying: Mr. Ugo, he smiles at the young girl saying: hello Mio…, he looks over the group saying: Lord and Lady, Sesshomaru raises a brow when the man walks over to Aya saying: so she's still out. He bends down next to her saying: she's eaten that is good, he places his hand to her neck saying: but that fever has not let up.

"Mr. Ugo what does she have?"

He sighs saying: she is a demon so whatever it is would probably destroy a human…, he goes to open her kimono but Sesshomaru growls at him, Inukimi sighs and Mio gasps saying: w-what. Mr. Ugo raises a brow saying: uh Lord Sesshomaru…what…what's wrong, Inukimi shakes her head saying: he's a jealous man go on, Mr. Ugo smiles saying: oh…Aya is…ok….

"Let me explain the procedure…well it's not really a procedure at all. I will check her heart, she does not have to be naked I just need her Kimono top off and from previous experience I know that Aya wears badages under her clothing…so I will not be seeing anything more than her shoulders and stomach."

"Let the medicine man do his job Sesshomaru," Inukimi mutters in slight annoyance, Sesshomaru glares at the ceiling saying: go on. Mr. Ugo gently pulls the Kimono top away revealing midnight blue bandages at Aya's breast, he grunts saying: that bruise, he traces his hand along a long slit at Aya's stomach, Sesshomaru looks at him from the corner of his eye now. Mr. Ugo shakes his head saying: surprising…it's the only scar that remains on her body. Sesshomaru looks at it now, he frowns thinking back to the blood at the Yuta home, perhaps that was where Uryen had hurt her.

"That is where she bled from when she came to Yurime," Mio says nodding, nods saying: I know. He then brings his hand her chest, Sesshomaru looks at the ceiling again and Inukimi sniggers, Mr. Ugo nods to Sesshomaru before leaning down to place his ear to her chest, Sesshomaru growls and Inukimi bursts into laughter.

"Boy is he jealous," Mio whispers to Jaken who glares at her.


	16. Chapter 16

-Rousing the Lady Demon-

Sesshomaru and Inukimi sat at a low fold out table in the middle of Lana's main room, Aya lay in the corner of the room still sleeping.

Inukimi closes her eyes bringing her tea cup to her lips, she sips before muttering: so what do you plan to do about Uryen.

Sesshomaru looks at Aya saying: I cannot say yet.

The front door opens and Rin rushes in, she smiles saying: oh look what I found, she runs over to Sesshomaru holding up frozen cherry blossom petals.

Rin nods saying: Lady Ay will love them, Inukimi touches the petals lightly saying: but Rin they will be all shriveled by the time she awakens, Rin pouts saying: well then she'd better wake up soon. Lana comes out of the kitchen saying: Rin go and get Mio she knows it's her bedtime.

"Bedtime?"

Rin sighs walking out of the house.

"That Rin has gotten so big, it's a wonder she still can stand you," Inukimi mutters eyeing him coolly, he scoffs looking down at the table.

Lana rubs her head closing her eyes, she smiles nervously saying: uh could you please tell me how you wish to sleep because if it pleases the two of you I could have the children stay with a friend. Sesshomaru looks at her from the corner of his eyes saying: I am not sleepy, Lana gulps saying: oh ok. Inukimi stands saying: let the children stay…I shall find another place to lay my head, Sesshomaru frowns at her and she smiles saying: now you worry. He looks away and she laughs saying: I will return in the morning hopefully your mood will be better by then. She waves to Lana leaving the house, Lana opens her eyes saying: um well…Lord Sesshomaru would you like for me to run you a bath, he glares at her and she laughs nervously before backing into the kitchen. Sesshomaru looks at Aya again, she wore a purple and black kimono with pink petals scattered all over it. Not something you'd find in a poor human village, nothing Aya wore was something that could be found in Yurime.

Sesshomaru frowns when he spots a steel fan leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, this one was sky blue and white. Much larger than her usual red and gold pair, Sesshomaru stands walking over to the fan, he takes it in his hand feeling it's cool steel against the palm of his hand.

"Oh it's nice right," Sesshomaru turns to see Lana leaning against the door-sill of the kitchen, she nods and points at the fan.

"When she got here a bunch of the men were sent to retrieve her things. She was a wreck without them, she really treasured those fans."

Sesshomaru sets the fan against the wall and Lana smiles saying: she always spoke of her dislike for other demon's…it's surprising that she actually stuck around you. Lana shrugs saying: maybe she was also tired of being alone, Sesshomaru looks at Aya again.

"She said that other demon's were all the same, all just snooty and unreal. She's a bit a loopy in that sense, since she seems to love human's but still hold some sort of disdain for us. Like we're an accepted annoyance or something. It seems that Aya just doesn't like anyone ha."

Lana folds her arms saying: sometimes I just wish Aya would completely let us in…you know…one minute she's the sweetest person you'd ever want to meet and once you say something she finds offensive she becomes quiet and withdrawn.

"Maybe if I'd asked more questions…or not ask any questions at all…."

Sesshomaru looks at the young girl saying: keep asking, she gasps as if surprised that he'd actually spoke, Sesshomaru sits next to Aya feeling her forehead.

"She's cooled down."

Lana's eyes widen and she drops her arms, she rushes over saying: so she's getting better, Sesshomaru nods. Lana squeals hugging him around the neck, he growls pushing her away, she blushes saying: sorry. Lana gets to her knees next to him; she leans close to Aya whispering: wake up Ay. Sesshomaru sneers at the stupidity of her actions, she looks at him saying: she used to hate that said that my voice was that last thing she wanted to hear in the morning…but then she started to welcome it…. Lana sighs sitting back, Sesshomaru looks away when he smells salt in the air, Lana wipes her eyes saying: I wish…I wish I could help her the way she helped me.

"When our mother died Aya filled that void…made sure that we ate…that we finished our studies…. An education is what you human's need more of she'd always say. Sometimes it hurt my feelings but then I realized that she said it out of love. She did so much for us…and…we can do nothing for her. She won't even let me do anything besides bandage her feet."

Lana sniffles saying: I just…I'm just so angry…why am I so useless right now.

Sesshomaru turns away now, he was not interested in some human's tiresome drabble, Rin and Mio rush into the house and Lana hurriedly wipes away her tears.

"Took you long enough," she mutters feigning anger, she gets to her feet saying: into the bed you go, she pushes the girls into the next room before shutting the door behind them. Sesshomaru sighs looking down at Aya, even in her sleep she held the same expression. Aloof but seemingly happy, Sesshomaru brings his hand to the side of her face, it had been so long since he'd heard her normal voice, not the robotic strained voice she'd been talking in. Jaken walks into the house mumbling angrily to himself but his expression changes to a happy one when he notices Aya still out cold.

"Oh the peace and quiet…right Mi'lord?"

Jaken walks over to Sesshomaru looking up at him expectantly, Sesshomaru chooses not to speak, Jaken sighs walking over to a corner to sit in.

"I cannot wait until that Uryen is gone, then we can go back to our normal lives. You, I and Rin at the castle, and the lady demon here."

"She's coming with us."

Jaken frowns saying: b-but why, Sesshomaru glances back at him saying: are you questioning me, Jaken shakes his head saying: no Mi'lord I am just wondering what purpose she would serve while there. Sesshomaru brings his hand to one of Aya's strands of hair, he frowns when he smells the medicine man's scent on her body.

Jaken sighs saying: she's bad news Mi'lord, Sesshomaru growls and this makes Jaken clamp his hands over his mouth, Sesshomaru stands saying: I must go and dress my wounds…you watch her…if anything happens to her it's your life. Jaken gulps before nodding his head, Sesshomaru leaves out of the house. Jaken crawls over to Aya.

"Stupid woman, who do you think you are?"

Jaken glares fiercely at her, he punches the floor next to her head saying: you think that you can do and say whatever you want because the lord has fallen for you.

"You know you'd think that your intense love for Sesshomaru would bring you the same for Aya."

Jaken gasps turning to see Mio standing there, she shrugs saying: don't you love what he loves or something, Jaken glares at her saying: go to bed stupid child, she shrugs.

"I would think that his happiness would bring you happiness."

Jaken shakes his staff at her saying: go away, just then Sesshomaru steps in, he growls putting his fist deep into Jaken's head.

"Why are you yelling?"

Jaken whimpers saying: she…she…, Mio pumps her fist saying: quite the hit Lord Sesshomaru, she turns skipping into the next room.

Jaken turns away when Sesshomaru falls next to Aya again, he glances back. It was well known that Dog Demon's were rather difficult to shake off and that their loyalty ran deep, but the way that Sesshomaru kept close to Aya. Watching her every move, touching her and defending her even as she slept, Jaken sighs.

Maybe he'd have to accept this new found love of Sesshomaru's, besides when he squinted his eyes very tightly they were an attractive couple. Maybe it was time that he caught up to everyone else on the Aya wagon, Sesshomaru looks at Jaken saying: get her a blanket, Jaken glares at her again muttering: or maybe not.

_It's so warm…._

_Do I really want to get up…._

_Nah…._

_Stay asleep Aya…._

_Dream some more…._

_…_

_Still awake…._

_But my body hurts…._

_Maybe I'm dead?_

_Not bad if this is death…really cozy…._

_…ah…whatever…._

Aya yawns rubbing her eyes, she lay on her back toward a large wooden ceiling, she sneers muttering: where the hell. She tries to breathe in through her nose to catch a scent but it was all blocked up, she moans when a wave of pain goes through her head.

"Ugh why-…why do I sound this way."

She grabs her throat, she moans saying: sick but…but why…no…not again, she tries to sit up but the watery feeling in her head keeps her down.

She turns her head to see Sesshomaru sleeping against a wall across from her, she quirks a brow.

"Where did he come from?"

She studies the room some more until a pair of green feet move toward her, she stifles a cough when she smiles up at Jaken who glared down at her.

"You evil wench…."

Aya raises a brow saying: are you sure you should be speaking to me like that…I eat things like you for a snack. Inukimi walks into the house smiling when she sees Aya awake, Aya raises a brow when the woman closes in on her.

_Yes, I remember that face but who is she?_

_I do know that she annoyed me a lot._

"How are you feeling?"

Aya shrugs saying: I can't get up, Inukimi walks around her saying: where do you want to go, Aya shrugs saying: depends on who I'm speaking to, Inukimi sniggers saying: so helpless yet so sarcastic, Aya raises a brow.

"I am Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother."

Aya frowns when Inukimi pushes her into a sitting up position. Inukimi smiles saying: nice to meet you formally, Aya nods saying: uh…mm hmm, she was too busy trying to make sense of the throbbing pain in the bridge of her nose. Inukimi folds her arms saying: such pretty blue eyes…you don't see that a lot here, Aya nods rubbing her eyes.

_Mm…just like…wait._

_What's happened._

_This is clearest my mind has felt in forever._

Inukimi cocks her head saying: so you were tainted before your latest encounter with the Uryen stone, Aya frowns saying: what.

"That explains a lot…how are your memories…do you remember everything."

"Yes though some things are blurry…."

"What do you last remember?"

"Hmm…passing out here…but that feels so…distant."

Inukimi nods saying: it's been a long time since you've been yourself…Uryen must have tainted you a long time ago. Aya brings her hands to her head saying: who, Inukimi sighs saying: we've a lot to explain.

"Oh…that Shadow Demon…yes I remember."

Aya sneezes in her hands saying: yuck.

_Why am I so sick?_

Aya struggles to her feet saying: ah…we're in Yurime, she stretches her arms looking at Inukimi who frowns saying: you should lay down, Aya shakes her head saying: I'll be fine. She walks slowly to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, she gasps saying: I'm so pale…but…still so…so beautiful, Jaken sighs saying: she has returned, Inukimi smiles saying: my son has truly surprised me, Aya peeks out of the bathroom saying: you and me both…he's still sleeping. She smiles lightly saying: time to change that, she stumbles over to him but she moves too fast, she gasps falling right into his lap, she laughs gently saying: ouch. She looks up grimacing when she sees golden eyes peering down at her, she goes to push away but he grabs her wrists.

"What are you doing?"

She sighs saying: I was coming to wake you up and…as you can see…I have, he drops her wrists studying her face, she clutches her throat saying: do you hear my voice it sounds horrible. He smirks and she frowns saying: this is funny to you, she turns away folding her arms.

"You need to rest," Sesshomaru says from behind her, she glances back at him saying: I'm fine, he stands and she falls onto her back.

"You're hungry."

She looks at her stomach saying: am I, he grabs her hand pulling her onto her weak legs, he looks at Inukimi saying: we will be back. Aya frowns saying: b-b, Sesshomaru leads her out of the house and into the dense fog that now covered Yurime.

Aya grabs his arm saying: so how long was I out, he frowns saying: too long, she smiles saying: aw you missed me, he shakes his head saying: my mother can leave now. Aya frowns saying: oh.

"How did she end up involved anyway?"

He looks at her saying: I needed her help to find you, Aya puts her free hand to her hip saying: mm hmm…for a second I'd thought you'd replaced me, he looks ahead not saying anything. She sighs saying: I jest…I remember everything that's happened…not that I understand all of it…but…the day we argued…I'm sorry. He doesn't say anything so she continues.

"I should have just accepted that your feelings for me are different…I barely understand mine for you…."

Sesshomaru grunts not saying anything to her, Aya sighs looking at the ground.

_Is he still angry?_

Once they enter the woods Sesshomaru unsheathes his sword saying: what do you want, she closes her eyes saying: mm…Crow sounds g-, she opens her eyes when a thud sounds before her. Sesshomaru holds a Crow Demon out to her, it's neck broken between his fingers, Aya takes it saying: t-thanks. She blushes saying: are you going to watch me eat it, he sneers looking away and she sighs saying: want some, he shakes his head jumping into the tree above her, he stands on a branch watching the sky. Aya sits below the tree going to work on the Crow Demon, once she's done she tosses it's remains aside.

"Well that was good," she whispers licking her lips, she looks up at Sesshomaru now saying: so update me…what happened…I know that I had the Uryen stone in me…but it's not there anymore-.

"That is not what I brought you here for."

Aya raises a brow saying: what, Sesshomaru jumps down from the tree and Aya frowns saying: what's wrong, he glares at her saying: you silly woman…you should have come for me when that shadow demon attacked you. Aya gasps saying: you brought me here to argue with me , she glares back saying: well I wasn't really liking you at the moment, she turns away folding her arms.

"And besides I don't need you..."

Sesshomaru glares at her now.

"You cannot do that."

"Do what," she asks turning to him, he scowls saying: put yourself into dangerous situations because you are angry with me…I am here to protect you. She purses her lips saying: tell me…when did I hire you as a bodyguard, he shakes his head saying: you didn't but I'm not trying to be your bodyguard. Aya cocks her head saying: eh, he brings his hand to her face saying: a mate's job is to protect and support, Aya touches her neck saying: you didn't, he shakes his head.

"Such a foolish woman," he mutters moving closer to her, she backs away saying: what, he pushes against her and they fall into the tree. Aya grimaces when he kisses her.

_What…the…hell._

Aya moans grabbing his face, he wraps his arms around her but she yanks away.

"W-what are you d-d-doing!"

She now looked on the brink of tears, she moves around the tree saying: what is wrong with you, he comes around the tree pressing his body against her own, she shudders when he begins to stroke her face.

"Be my mate."

Aya puts her hand to her stomach trying to ignore the urge to puke.

"But why?"

_Stupid question._

"You don't want to?"

"No it's not that! I uh…I…do you…do…you…have you…um…."

"Yes."

Aya fans herself with her hands saying: well…who would have thought…, Sesshomaru grabs her hands pushing them away.

"I'm so confused," Aya whispers when he leans close to her, he pauses at her lips.

"Yes or no?"

"Do you know what us being mates entails. Living together…sleeping together…making a family…," as Aya names off the list she feels the urge to cry grow more and more. Everything she wanted.

"This is madness," she whispers shaking her head.

"So its no."

"NO! I mean…Sesshomaru…I…I've felt so strangely about you for some time and-"

"So yes."

Aya sighs, she'd never felt the need to slap someone and kiss them at the same time.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this…but…yes."

Aya shudders when he kisses her suddenly, her wraps his arms around her waist and she moves closer to him.

_Fallen for everything I thought was boring._

_Ugh!_

Sesshomaru breaks the kiss pressing his lips against her neck, she closes one eye expecting the bite but he shakes his head saying: we will wait until we get home, she smiles when he says this.

"Home," she whispers bringing her hand to his chest, she sighs saying: I'm not dead am I, Sesshomaru drags her against him shaking his head.

"Oh god you got me," she whispers looking away, he cocks his head and she sighs saying: remember our first meeting…ugh I've yielded, he shakes his head and she cries out saying: this is madness.

She sniffles saying: this is…, she buries her face in his chest saying in a muffled voice.

"I never thought that this would happen. I guess all that flirting wore on you…and with this face…."

Aya smiles up at him saying: Lady of the Western Lands…how droll…and it'll be us and Rin…. He raises a brow when she buries her face in his chest again.

Mio sighs leaning against the bark of the tree she stood in.

"Love how…stupid."

She folds her arms saying: and what now…go have some pups and live happily ever after…yes sure, she smiles closing her eyes.

"You won't have it for long demon lord."

She snorts when Aya's laughter floats up through the trees assaulting her ears.

"Enjoy the short time that you do have."


	17. Chapter 17

-The Families All Here-

Rin looks up when Aya enters the hut followed by Sesshomaru, she grins running over to her, Aya bends down as Rin hugs her.

"Lady Ay!"

Aya closes her eyes saying: I've missed you, Rin nods saying: and I've missed you, Mio rushes over saying: Ay I'm so happy you're feeling better. Aya nods looking around the room now, Lana stood against a wall with her arms folded, Aya sighs looking away when she notices the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you," she mutters glancing at her from the corner of her eyes, Lana shakes her head walking into the kitchen, Aya stands pushing Rin gently aside before following Lana into the kitchen. She closes her eyes letting out a sigh when she sees Lana viciously scrubbing a large metal sheet, she walks over sitting on the counter, Lana sighs saying: Aya I tell even Mio not to do that, Aya rolls her eyes looking aside.

"I missed you as well Lana."

Lana nods saying: mm hm, Aya looks at her saying: what's wrong just tell me, Lana tosses the metal sheet aside saying: you always do this. Aya frowns looking at the sheet now.

"You go and get yourself hurt or into trouble, worry everyone to death and then bounce back like nothing ever happened."

Aya cocks her head when Lana glares at her, she puts her hands to her hips saying: I'm tired of it Aya…why can't you understand that we love you too. Aya folds her hands on her lap looking down, her expression resembling that of a guilty child.

"I want to help…I want you to be able to tell me about these things…but all you do is treat us like…worthless human's."

Aya turns to her saying: that isn't true, Lana nods saying: but it is…I may be human Ay but I'm no weakling, Aya raises a brow saying: so what are you saying. Lana growls clenching her fists at Aya, Aya raises a brow leaning back slightly, Lana gives her an exasperated smile.

"Why do you always manage to do this?"

Aya shrugs and Lana grabs her by the arms saying: listen to me…I will not stay here and allow this to go on anymore…you either take us with you or after you leave we will try our best to follow you and if we die it'll be on you.

Aya glares at her saying: take you with me…that's not happening…have fun freezing, she stands stretching her arms.

"The part that hurts the most…is that you've replaced us."

Aya frowns saying: what, Lana folds her arms saying: you've started a new life and we're no longer a part of it, Lana turns away saying: it hurts. Aya grimaces.

_I never meant to make her feel that way…._

"You've found love and a new way of life…what about us Ay…we were here first."

Aya sighs, the girl had a point. She couldn't just leave them behind, they were her…they were something to her.

"Hold that thought."

Aya leaves the kitchen to find Sesshomaru who leaned against a wall with his eyes closed; Inukimi sat on the floor watching him with a sly grin. Aya walks around her saying: Sesshomaru, he opens his eyes and she smiles saying: we need to talk, his brows furrow when she grabs his wrist pulling him outside. He stands at the side as she pulls the door closed, she moans holding her head when a wave of pain runs through it, Sesshomaru frowns saying: lay down we'll talk later, she shakes her head saying: I will but we need to talk now.

"I don't want to leave Mio and Lana behind."

Sesshomaru frowns even deeper and she smiles, he looks ahead saying: it's your choice, she cocks her head.

_My choice!?_

_Since when!?_

She grins evilly.

_Since I've become his mate to be…ha-ha-ha._

She nods saying: then their coming with…to the castle only, Sesshomaru turns ready to go back inside but he pauses when Aya leans over.

"Let's get something to eat hmm?"

He turns to her saying: you are hungry, she nods saying: yes, she grabs his hand now pulling him down the road.

"Ooh Lady Ay! Lord Sesshomaru where are you going!?"

Rin and Mio run over with smiles on their faces, Aya looks up at Sesshomaru saying: you two will not want to come…we're going to eat. Mio grimaces saying: well we don't want to watch but…we do want to come with to go watch the Smews their leaving soon, Aya sighs saying: the Smews huh.

_And I wanted to seduce the man…ok children let's go._

Rin gasps when Mio runs ahead saying: come on Rin, she grins chasing after her, Aya looks up at Sesshomaru saying: you've been so quiet,he closes his eyes saying: what is there to say.

She frowns saying: I don't know…you could steadily pronounce your undying love for me…I'd never get tired of that.

"I don't need words for that."

She gasps when he walks past her following the children into the woods, she folds her arms saying: well…I still want to hear it. She drops her arms walking slowly behind him.

"Oh-oh-oh there they are!"

Mio points to a group of the birds flying through the air, she pouts saying: are they leaving now?

Aya licks her lips saying: not sure but-, Mio nudges her and she sighs saying: sad it's so sad. She turns to Sesshomaru saying: I'm going up, she walks over to a tree jumping into it, Sesshomaru glares up at her before following.

"What are you doing," he asks as she jumps higher into the trees, she glances down at him saying: catching a meal, he frowns saying: you're not supposed to be pushing yourself. She sighs pausing on a branch.

"I'm not a baby Sesshomaru…so what if I'm a little sick."

"A little."

"Yes, a little."

She climbs higher until she was above the fog, Sesshomaru looks at the children who were now playing in the bushes trying to find animals. He jumps higher until he and Aya stood on the same branch, she smiles at him saying: you're like a leech that just won't come off no matter how many times I burn it. He scowls and she smiles saying: in a good way, she drags him close saying: I like you enough to allow it. Aya kisses him on the jaw whispering: at this point I'd allow you anything, Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: not in the woods, she pouts saying: does it matter. He nods looking aside, she sighs saying: Sesshomaru I'm confused…it takes a couple of days away from me and a fight for you to realize these feelings that you have for me…seems a bit strange. He looks down at her saying: I've known for some time, she goes to speak but he jumps away from her climbing to the very top of the tree.

"Here."

She looks up to see a Crow Demon in his hand, it's body still twitched but he'd twisted it's neck, Aya puts her hands on her hips saying: show off.

"You don't want it?"

She frowns.

_Maybe…._

"I don't know anymore," she says folding her arms, he shrugs turning away, she shakes her head saying: alright I'll take it, he doesn't budge. Aya sighs jumping onto the branch he stood on but he hops away into another tree, Aya smirks following him but once she reaches him he jumps away again. Aya frowns looking for him again but he'd disappeared.

_What the-._

_Damnit!_

Aya tries to dodge his attack but he manages to kick her out of the tree, Aya catches a branch mid-fall and manages to pull herself back up.

"You want to play rough," she yells up at him, he smirks nearly disarming her, Aya jumps for him but he jumps away again this time to the top of the tree. She smirks leaning against it while looking up at him.

"Scared puppy?"

He glares down at her now and she jumps higher but this time he holds his place, she lunges for the bird but he back flips into another tree, she follows crashing into him. They both fall into a branch, he grabs her as the branch bends backward and snaps, Aya pulls away from Sesshomaru falling onto another branch and he does the same in a tree across from her. She holds her hand out for the Crow Demon saying: well. He tosses the Crow into the air and Aya frowns saying: you fetch, he nods lunging for her, she screams falling backward.

Mio looks up saying: where are they, Rin shakes her head saying: I hear them but…I can't see them, Mio frowns stepping forward.

"Aya where are you!?"

She cups her hands to her mouth once again shouting for Aya.

Aya laughs when Sesshomaru pushes her roughly against the tree, she pushes back sending them out of the tree.

"Mio look out!"

Mio screeches when she looks up to see Aya and Sesshomaru falling toward her, she scrambles away just in time. Mio moves next to Rin who gasps saying: are they fighting, Aya pins Sesshomaru below her whispering: got you, he growls flipping them over, Aya laughs when he gets between her legs holding her wrists to the ground.

"You're done."

Aya nods when he lets go of her arms, she scoots back before pouncing on him again, and the wrestling match continues. Rin grabs her face saying: Lady Ay…Lord Sesshomaru please stop, Aya pauses saying: Rin we-, Sesshomaru grabs her by the back of her head pulling her down, she smiles avoiding his attempt at kissing her, she places her hands on his shoulders saying: down. He bucks into her and she loses her balance, he takes this chance to stand and throw her against a tree, she yelps but he covers her body with his own again, she moans saying: you're playing a dangerous game.

"Rin…I don't think their hurting each other," Mio mutters scratching her cheek, Rin looks at her saying: but their really…-, Aya squeals when Sesshomaru mock bites her neck.

_Playing this way is sort of strange…Kize, Mio and I would do it. Sometimes even my father joined in._

_But those bites were innocent, this feels…nice._

Sesshomaru licks her neck before going in to suck on it, Aya holds him closer saying: what are you doing, he growls pushing into her and she smirks closing her eyes.

"Uh…Ay?"

Aya gasps pushing Sesshomaru away, he narrows his eyes saying: send them back, Aya smiles saying: uh Mio…Rin…time to go home.

Mio pouts saying: come on Ay, Aya looks at her saying: Mio, Mio places her hands together saying: Aya.

"Children come, let these two get acquainted with one another."

Aya blushes when she sees Inukimi standing in the bushes with Jaken, she folds her arms saying: this is normal for young ones, Sesshomaru glares at her and she shrugs saying: why the anger. Mio and Rin walk over to Inukimi who smiles at Aya saying: carry on…, she grabs the girl's hands pulling them away. Jaken glares at her before following them.

Aya bites her lip turning to Sesshomaru.

"Almost got carried away there…."

He grunts turning away from her, she looks up to see a large red stain on the back of his shirt, she gasps saying: you're bleeding. He looks at her over his shoulder as she gently touches his back, she looks up at him saying: I'm sorry if-.

"That's been there."

She nods saying: but it was me wasn't it, he looks ahead and she walks around him saying: sit down…let me redress your wounds. He looks away from her and she glares at him saying: when I get back you'd better be shirtless. Sesshomaru sighs when he feels her presence leave him, but almost just as soon as she'd left she was beside him again.

"Ugh, you never listen!"

She pushes his armor away and it hits the ground with a series of loud clangs, she undoes his shirt before walking around him and taking it off.

"Sit down," she mutters taking a ball of bandages from her side, he hesitantly sits before her, she gets behind him undoing the bloodied bandages at his back, she grimaces when she sees that the wound wasn't at his back but the blood had traveled there.

"You should have told me," she mutters moving to his front again, she looks up at him through her bangs.

"This protect and support thing goes two ways now."

She sighs saying: this should have been stitched closed, he frowns saying: we were only doing it for the time being, she glowers saying: or until you were dead.

"No use now, it's healing."

She takes her ball of bandages to his stomach wrapping them around his torso, she grunts saying: how do you think I'd feel if you died hm.

He glares down at the top of her head, she laughs gently saying: I'd be free and happy you know…free to do whatever and whoever I want. He growls lightly at her and she smiles up at him saying: not funny, she shrugs going back to her job.

"If you died…I would be very…very hurt."

She shakes her head saying: you…in your very strange way taught me some lessons…and even healed me of my guilt. She shrugs now saying: my family is gone…I know this now, Sesshomaru frowns saying: who-, she sighs saying: it's clear to see…mother…, she laughs saying: mother told me of my being tainted…it messed with my mind.

"But back to us. To lose you would be to lose something that I've searched for…for a very long time…even before my family was killed. I've found…love…in the most downhearted of times. With you…some man I met in the woods. It's strange and scary and wonderful. I can finally be free of this…downtrodden thing I've become. That shadow that held me back is gone. And I'm free to be me."

She finishes bandaging saying: and it's all thanks to you, she wipes at her eyes trying to hold in tears.

"So what now?"

"We find a way to destroy Uryen…and his…fake Mio. Then we take it to them. And then…go home and make wild passionate love."

She shrugs beginning to help him back into his clothes and armor, she crawls close to him laying her head on his chest.

"Could you tell me…what did you think of me when we first met…has it changed?"

He shakes his head, she sits up saying: really, Sesshomaru sighs as if this was the last thing he'd want to talk about right now.

"You are the same. The same talkative…annoying woman."

She gasps and he pulls her closer saying: but you're beautiful and smart…and-, she immediately begins to gush.

"The same as when we met, nothing has changed."

"Oh you."

She lays against him again saying: keep talking like that and I'll rip your clothes off right here, he drags his hand across her stomach saying:we will wait. She frowns saying: but why, he leans close to her ear saying: the walls of my bedroom don't talk. She blushes saying: innuendo…I like it.

She sits up looking at him, she smiles lightly when he sits up stroking her face gently.

_A year ago…I wouldn't have thought this possible._

"I'm still sorry," she whispers bringing her hand to his chest, he stands saying: don't be, she gets to her feet saying: why didn't you stop me? He sighs walking ahead of her, she rubs her arm saying: hey.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

She frowns saying: but I hurt you.

_I shouldn't have been so violent._

_Not towards him._

She runs to catch up to him, as they walk together she looks up at the side of his face.

_Mother…you were right._

_Not something that I would admit to you if you were here._

"Once we're home we will rest for two days and then we go to Kaede to discuss Uryen."

"Rest?"

Aya elbows him while winking her eye, he looks down at her saying: what have I told you about biting off more than you chew. Aya shrugs saying: the thing is…I don't think that I have…have you ever been with a Succubus, he sneers saying: no.

She nods saying: well Sesshomaru until you have…which uh now you never will…you don't know what biting off more than you can chew really means.

"The Inucubus Demons is always reared to go…anywhere…at anytime-"

She stops cold when she notices his hardened gaze on her.

"Their so horrible. I hate them…," she mutters smiling up at him. He looks ahead saying: you've never been with your own kind, she shakes her head saying: there are not a lot of us to have and besides that was what my parent's wanted and back then following their advice was unheard of.

Aya shrugs saying: maybe if things were different…we would have met anyway.

Sesshomaru nods.

"Our father's knew each other. It's sort of surprising that we hadn't met sooner, but then again…I never went to those get togethers that my parent's went to. The balls and socials were just not my cup of tea."

"As a noble I was expected to attend all of them," Sesshomaru says.

"Do Demon's still hold them?"

Sesshomaru nods saying: there are not as many, she nods saying: ok.

She smiles up at him saying: I'll go to the next one, he looks down at her and she smiles saying: I have to…it's been 400 years since I've been to one. Sesshomaru looks ahead again as Aya drifts off into another conversation.

Once back in Yurime, Aya immediately goes to the kitchen to find Lana who sat atop the counter staring up at the ceiling.

"Mm, and I thought that we weren't supposed to do that?"

"My mother used to-…, she sighs shaking her head not bothering to finish her sentence.

Aya walks over to her saying: get your things together…you're coming with us, Lana gasps saying: what.

Aya folds her arms nodding.

"You convinced me, and since I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate I have that sort of say so."

Lana gasps saying: isn't that like…marriage, Aya shrugs saying: but much deeper, she smiles looking aside.

"We'll be bonded forever."

Lana stands saying: that's wonderful, she clears her throat before leaning toward Aya.

"Don't you owe me a thanks or something."

Aya frowns saying: for what, Lana smiles saying: for bringing the two of you together, Aya sighs shaking her head and Lana laughs.

"We would have met again along the way anyway-."

She raises a brow when Lana purses her lips.

"Ugh, if not for your expert matchmaking skills I would still be a lonely old spinster…happy?"

Lana squeals hugging her, Aya holds her close.

_It feels like things are coming together…finally._

Aya pushes her away gently saying: get Mio ready, Lana nods running into the front room, Aya sighs leaning against the counter.

Inukimi walks into the kitchen saying: I think it's about time that we spoke; Aya cocks her head when Inukimi closes the kitchen door behind her.

"About?"

Inukimi smiles saying: you look just like Mai, Aya quirks a brow saying: you knew my mother, Inukimi nods saying: of course…a long time ago…our father's placed us in the same Etiquette School. Aya smiles remembering her days there, she didn't see much of the classroom but she always wooed the teachers.

"Last I saw you…you were 5."

Aya nods saying: long time ago, Inukimi nods.

"And now you've made my son fall for you…you must be some woman."

Aya shrugs saying: it surprises me as well, Inukimi sniggers and Aya shrugs again.

"What are your plans?"

Aya sighs saying: get Uryen…that's the base of it all.

Inukimi turns her head to the window saying: how did you get tainted before the stone was given to you, Aya shakes her head saying: I

don't know…I didn't even realize it.

"Yes because it was such a scant amount. But something in you blocked the influence from completely destroying you. It did mess with your body and memories. Did you notice the eye color change?"

Aya shakes her head.

"It destroyed your ability to recall things and it's probably the very reason you could not see that shadow for what it truly was."

Aya sighs saying: it wasn't just that…I really wanted to believe.

"Nothing wrong with that."

Inukimi holds up the Meido Stone saying: your brother is in Hell with you family, Aya grimaces saying: Hell, Inukimi shakes her head saying: their in no pain…if fact their probably happy.

"Hell is what you make it dear."

Aya looks at the Meido stone saying: how do you know, Inukimi smiles down at the stone saying: this allows me to see. Aya's face drains of color and she reaches for the stone saying: let me-.

"Ah-uh not yet," Inukimi says shaking her head, Aya glares at her now.

"Why not?"

"It's not the time, it would do nothing for you now but slow you down."

Aya shakes her head saying: no…it won't…let me see, she rushes for it but Inukimi moves away saying: no.

_Then why would you tell me?_

Inukimi smiles saying: when you have done what you need to do you will see and maybe even speak to them, Aya looks away angrily.

_If this woman thinks that she's going to keep me away from them…she's mistaken…badly mistaken._

Aya rushes toward her again but she blocked by Sesshomaru who grabs her by the hips holding her in place, she glares past him at Inukimi who looked sad now.

"You don't understand now Aya, but you will."

_Damn your "lesson"._

_Just one minute._

"Calm down."

Aya looks up at Sesshomaru saying: did you hear, he nods saying: yes, she looks at his chest saying: I want to see. Sesshomaru shakes his head saying: if she does not wish to show you that is something you have to accept, Aya growls but he pulls her head into his chest. Aya pulls away leaving the kitchen in a rush, Sesshomaru turns to Inukimi saying: why would you tell her that. Inukimi sighs saying: so that she wouldn't get comfortable in this happy moment…she has a job to finish, Sesshomaru glares at her and she shrugs saying: you know why I did it…it upset her but maybe she needs that.

Sesshomaru turns away leaving the kitchen, Inukimi looks down at the Meido Stone.

"Well…she's perfect for him.


	18. Chapter 18

-The Road Home-

The next morning the skies over Yurime were still dull and grey. Rin steps out of the house shuddering against the cold; she blows air gently out of her mouth smiling when she sees steam.

She scurries over to Aya who stood next to Sesshomaru looking on as Mio and Lana argued at one another.

Lana wraps Mio tighter in her fur wrap her eyes burning and her cheeks reddened.

"Ugh, you get fatter everday!" she says yanking at the younger girl, Mio looked on the brink of tears now. Clearly she was growing tired of being pushed and pulled.

"Fat, look who's talking blubber monster." She grumbles plucking at a piece on lint on her shoulder.

"You're so annoying!" Lana screeches jerking Mio violently now, she glares down at her and Mio pokes her tongue at her.

"You're so fat!

Aya leans against Sesshomaru whose eyes were closed in annoyance. Aya grimaces as she grabs his upper arm, he peeks an eye open waiting for her to speak.

"I am so sorry for this," she whispers with a small smile.

He looks at the girls again sneering at them before turning his attention back to her.

"You will make up for it I'm sure," he says in a slow whisper, Aya grins pushing lightly against his arm before looking down at Rin who watched Mio and Lana with shocked eyes.

"Hey Rin." Aya whispers putting her hand to the top of her head, Rin turns to Aya nodding up to her.

"Why don't you go and get Ah-un, I'm sure he misses his lord. Aya says in a sing-song voice, Rin gasps clenching her fists.

"Oh yes!"

Aya raises a brow when Rin runs away from her and to the back of the house.

Lana lets out a frustrated breath when she finally manages to close the clasp on Mio's fur, Mio turns away from her.

"You couldn't just let me do it." Mio glances back at Lana who had by now walked away, Lana looks back at her with disdain. Aya sighs in exasperation.

_If this is how they behave around me…. They probably cage fight when I'm not around._

Inukimi watched the girls with amusement, way too much for Aya's liking. Aya steps up placing her hands on her hips.

"Stop the fighting now." She cocks her head when she sees a glimmer of protest on Lana's face, Lana grimaces when she notices Aya's change in demeanor. She nods turning away and Mio blows her tongue at her, Aya purses her lips as she lightly taps Mio on the back of her head. Mio's face contorts into a sorrowful one at Aya's gentle reprimanding.

"Sorry Ay." They both say in a low dragging tone.

Aya folds her arms nodding to them.

"Look everyone! It's Ah-un!"

Rin smiles up at Ah-un as she leads him to the group by his reigns, Ah-un bows his heads when Sesshomaru sets his eyes on them. Rin takes a step back gasping when she notices a red tint to his eyes.

"You will be punished as well." Sesshomaru mutters narrowing his eyes at Ah-un.

Ah-un bows his heads letting out a long sigh, Aya places her hand to her chin watching as Rin tries to comfort Ah-un who now looked as though he just wanted to go back to where he'd come from.

_Poor Ah-un._

"Do not fear Ah-un." She croons walking over to him, she places her hand to the side of both of his heads.

"Sesshomaru is just a little tired. He does not sleep well in this village. And as you and I both know Lord Sesshomaru has been going through a prolonged dry spell-."

"Aya."

Aya looks back at Sesshomaru who now glared at her, she pats Ah-un's heads poking out her lower lip as she tries to show her sympathy for the demon.

"The children are around. We will discuss this later." Aya turns her attention to Mio now, she walks over to her taking her arm and dragging her over to Ah-un. Mio's eyes grow wide and fearful.

"What do you want me to do?" She pushes her face into the arm of Aya's Kimono, Aya pulls her arm away.

"You and Rin will ride Ah-un. You're small and tire easily."

Rin turns red and she goes to protest but Aya shakes her head holding up her hand.

"You are small Rin," she laughs gently pulling Mio closer to Ah-un, but she stumbles back shaking her head furiously.

"He's so big and tall!" Mio stammers.

Aya raises a brow looking up at Ah-un who was now staring at Mio with boredom, Aya grabs Mio by the hips placing her on Ah-un's back, Mio shudders covering her eyes with the back of her hands. Rin slaps her hands against his back before scrambling onto his back as well.

Aya pats Ah-un's heads again her eyes lowering when he lays his heads against her hands.

"Take care Ah-un. She panics easily." Aya whispers. Ah-un lets out a long breath before nodding his heads.

Aya smiles at him before turning to Lana.

"You can walk, right?" Aya asks almost teasingly of the girl, Lana's face burns red and she presses her lips tightly together. Aya raises a brow at Lana's resolved face.

"Of course!" Lana bellows folding her arms and turning on her heel.

Aya glances at Sesshomaru who shook his head in disbelief, Aya smiles standing upright when Lana turns to her again.

"How long will it take?" She mutters, Rin closes her eyes and scratches her cheek when Aya sighs.

Inukimi moves to the middle of the group smiling at Lana.

"For us demon's half a day if we're going slow." She says flipping her hair over her shoulder, Aya rolls her eyes at the sky folding her arms. Inukimi doesn't seem to notice when she says "about two hours if we're running."

Aya now glances at Jaken who nodded his head furiously, she grins toothily deciding to rain on his parade.

"Except Jaken." She quips shrugging her shoulders.

"If riding Ah-un a half hour."

"Once again everyone except Jaken."

Jaken glares at Aya who waves at him coquettishly, Jaken turns away grumbling to himself

"But with cargo. A day." Inukimi concludes nodding her head.

Lana frowns at the word cargo and does Aya.

"Cargo?" She mutters glancing at Aya who had now turned to Inukimi.

_Let's not get carried away._

Aya nods moving next to Lana.

"Maybe if other's left we could move even quicker, preferably someone old and decrepit."

Lana gasps and Mio laughs into her hands. Inukimi however doesn't react, she shrugs shaking her head. Sesshomaru grabs Aya's hand looking down her with hardened eyes.

"Do not start a fight." He whispers close to her ear. She narrows her eyes at him before pulling her arm away.

"If we're going to make it there by tomorrow we'd better get moving." Aya hisses grabbing Ah-un by the reigns and leading him past Sesshomaru and Inukimi.

Inukimi stiffens when Sesshomaru turns to her with annoyance writ all over his face; she scratches her head smiling apologetically.

"Sorry son, I know that this is a sensitive for the both of you. But she's being so…confrontational." She sighs raising her brow at him.

Sesshomaru snorts turning to follow Aya and the children, Jaken pats Inukimi's hand as he glares at the back of Aya's head.

"Do not fret Mi'lady, this will not last for long."

Inukimi shakes her head walking ahead, Jaken folds his arms.

"What a unladylike display of stupidity!"

Aya sighs when Sesshomaru walks next to her, she could feel his eyes on the side of her face.

_Better get this over with._

"I'm sorry." She whispers bowing her head.

"For what." He asks in his usual monotone.

"For saying that to your mother." Aya shudders when she feels his hands against the side of her neck, she closes her eyes when he begins to stroke her there.

"I understand your anger." He mutters pulling his hand away, Aya sighs opening her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that. She's your mother, it's disrespectful. I wouldn't have liked it if it were my mother." She stretches her arms now.

"I can't wait to get to the castle," she whispers looking at him.

Sesshomaru looks back at the group shaking his head in annoyance.

"I want to leave them behind." Aya slaps his arm gently smiling in amusement at his naughty idea.

"We can't do that!"

She waits for him to smile or smirk but his serious expression does not crack nor fade, she gasps.

"You're serious!"

He nods looking at her, she wraps her arms around his.

"Well we really can't do that."

Sesshomaru looks back at Mio and Rin who told Mio grand stories of the castle.

"Yes, and at dinner time we usually have like four courses…plus dessert!"

"Wow really!"

"Yup, and the grounds are huge so we'll never get bored!"

"That sounds like fun!"

Aya looks back as well when Jaken jumps in.

"Yes, it is grand. But I suggest that you don't get too comfortable. You won't be there for long."

Mio snorts and Rin sighs.

"Well aren't you an evil little toad!" Mio exclaims raising her arms, Lana looks back at them ready to stop them if it got too heated.

Jaken gasps before going into a long diatribe on how much he disliked her.

Mio took his words and forked them back at him.

"I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I? Yes, and I know you are. But what am I?"

Aya could see Sesshomaru's annoyance growing by the second.

"No more Mio!" she warns.

"B-but Ay!"

"No more," Aya says shaking her head.

Mio nods folding her arms and pouting, Jaken however still continues his rant. Sesshomaru gently pulls away from Aya to walk behind Jaken who was too busy digging into Mio to notice. Sesshomaru growls kicking Jaken over Aya's head into a large thicket of bushes in the distance.

Aya sighs watching him fly.

"Yay Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin looks at Mio smiling as Mio did a victory dance.

Sesshomaru rejoins Aya at the front of the group his eyes slightly tinged with red, Aya rubs his arm and he closes his eyes.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru this will be all over soon. We'll be home and in bed." She whispers hinting at the deed they'd soon be immersed in.

He sighs looking away this makes Aya gasps and drop his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

He ignores her looking by placing his attention on the ground, Aya bites her lip watching him.

Inukimi walked at a distance behind the group with her eyes on the Meido stone, it seemed to be reacting to something but there was nothing around that would make it shake the way it did. Inukimi looks up and into the trees but she finds nothing.

"Lord Uryen will not be happy with this…not happy with this at all."

Mio hops into the next tree crawling to the end of the branch she crouched on.

"That necklace…it has the power to open the gates to Hell…."

"But father is down there," Mio says feigning surprise, she cackles to herself, Aya's reaction to the stone had been wonderful to Mio. Seeing the pain and anger in Aya's face fed Mio's darkness but it also worried her.

"What if they use it to speak with him, to find out Uryen's weakness. Aya doesn't seem to know it."

Mio slides her tongue against her jagged teeth, she hops into the next tree. Her girlish appearance was beginning to melt away and shadows were beginning to cover her body. She sighs, Uryen wouldn't keep the façade if he didn't have to.

"Maybe I can snatch it. Oh the rewards!"

Mio hops into the next tree above Aya's head. She and her demon lord were too wrapped up in their private conversations to pay attention to the rest of the group.

"What should I call you now? Hm? Sesshomaru outside my Lord in the bedroom…perhaps not you could be bad in bed. Ugh mating session over if that's the case…no time to waste."

Aya looks up at Sesshomaru as if searching for some sort of answer, he glares down at her and she lets out a noise of shock.

"You were supposed to address me as lord from the beginning."

She blushes rubbing the back of her head.

"Well when I stopped you didn't complain."

"Some women call their mates by their title even after their married." He mutters looking ahead.

Aya purses her lips.

_Well we're not them…._

"So is that some sort of "respect your husband you lowly woman" sort of thing?" She mutters bringing her hands up to form quotation signs with her fingers.

"It goes both ways."

She nods folding her arms.

"Well my father and mother did it in public but while they were home-."

"Worthless drabble," Mio utters rolling her eyes.

"Time to report back to Master Uryen.

She disappears into a bunch of shadows.

Seven hours later, Lana trailed behind the group with Jaken glared at her with angry eyes.

"Are we there yet!" She shouts over the group to Aya who rolls her eyes.

_That's the fifth time she's asked._

"Yeah, are we there yet!?" Mio echoes cupping her hands around her mouth.

Aya yanks at her sleeves, part of her wanted to bash the girls but the other side was too excited about the next day. She could smell the castle now, all Sesshomaru all the time.

"Almost." She grumbles looking back at them.

"Ugh!" Lana groans.

"Oh god!" Mio screeches.

_We're falling behind now, we should have been closer._

Aya turns to them placing her fists to her hips, Lana grimaces stopping in her tracks and Mio closes one eye covering her head.

"Ah-un can you take two more passengers?" Aya cocks her head when one of Ah-un's head nods and the other shakes.

"Oh come on Ah-un I know you can do it," Aya pleads.

Ah-un sighs nodding both of his head, Aya smiles.

"Well get on Jaken and Lana." She says in a deadened voice, Lana runs over to Ah-un climbing on and Jaken gasps.

"I don't need to be carried by that…barbarian!"

Ah-un starts to walk again leaving Jaken in the dust, Aya folds her arms.

"Why do you have to be such an ass," she whispers shaking her head. Sesshomaru suddenly walks past her, she raises a brow when Jaken flies over her head.

"I'll make sure you get there," Sesshomaru mutters following Jaken's trail.

"Oh a game!" Aya says clapping her hands. Jaken screams when Aya comes running toward him but Sesshomaru make it first kicking Jaken far into the distance. Lana smiles at Aya who looks at her with a wink.

"We'll be there in no time."

Next Chapter: While the Cat's Away….


	19. Chapter 19

-While the Cat's Away-

Lana yawns stretching her arms above her head; this trip was taking way longer than she'd thought it would. She looks down at Jaken who lay unconscious in her lap, she sighs.

"Even he's tired…."

Lana raises a brow when Mio turns to her wearing a somber expression.

"Lana, this is torture." She whispers laying her head against Rin's back, Rin looks back at them with a smile.

"It won't be long now guys!" She says brightly.

Mio groans, this wasn't the first time she'd heard that in the last few hours. She now wanted to be home, where she could curl up in front of a warm fire and fill her aching belly. Mio's eyes travel from her chest to her belly when it roars at her.

"I'm so sorry belly, I am sorry to leave you this way!" She cries grabbing her stomach. Lana shakes her head at Mio in disbelief but partly in sympathy. She goes to close her eyes but then she remembers something.

"Ah, I know what we can eat!" She cries going into the small satchel on her back, she sets it on her lap before thrusting her hand into it. She presses her tongue against her upper lip as she begins fishing for her small treat. She grins when her fingers brush a small plastic casing.

"Wha-what is it!?" Mio asks sitting up, Lana drags the item out and Mio's eyes widen.

"Candy!"

Lana tears open the plastic that held them away from the candy; Mio reaches over despite Lana's shrugs to push her away.

"Let me…let me get some!" Mio shouts when she manages to stuff her fist into the bag, Lana's eyes widen when Mio begins grabbing at the candy.

"You're gonna take it all!"

_These kids…their going to be the end of me…._

Aya walked behind the group watching Lana and Mio fight over a small bag of candy; she folds her arms across her stomach shaking her head in disappointment.

She looks up at the sky; the smell of the castle was everywhere. The danger of traveling was now over, no Demon would dare attack them so close to Sesshomaru's castle. She yawns into her hand.

_I'm a bit tired as well…what time is it…about 2am._

She glances over at Inukimi who walked ahead nonchalantly; she didn't even care to look at the girls who fought right next to her. Aya's eyes drift to the Meido Stone and almost immediately she's angry again.

_What a bitch._

Aya looks up when the smell of sweat and human men fill her nostrils, she raises a brow when she sees a train of men circling a large expanse of field before her.

"One two three four," the man in the front calls, "move those legs!"

Aya bites her lip looking at their hardened bodies, she clasps her hands together.

_Now this…is something worth traveling for!_

The leader of the group skids to a halt when he notices them standing there, he salutes Sesshomaru before bowing at the waist.

"Mi'lord you have returned." The man says bowing his head.

Sesshomaru nods, Aya looks over the grassy clearing for a familiar landmark. Soon she sees the frozen fish pond, her face falls when she thinks back on what happened there.

_I fell for it._

The man looks around Sesshomaru at Inukimi who stares off into the distance with boredom wrought on her face.

"Lady Inukimi nice to see you again." He mutters bowing to her as well, he then turns to Aya who smiles.

"Ah you must be Lady Aya, nice to meet you." He says once again bowing, Aya nods to him.

"Has there been any news?" Sesshomaru asks while looking over the group.

The man nods.

"Well, there has been multiple attacks on villages in the surrounding lands," he says folding his arms, "small human villages."

Sesshomaru frowns and the man puts his hand to his hand as if thinking.

"Oh, and…you may not want to hear this Mi'lord but…your brother's child has been born, he whispers lowing his head, "a baby boy Mi'lord.

Rin gasps hopping off of Ah'un's back.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru we should go and visit him!" She cries clasping her hands together. Aya smiles when Sesshomaru sneers at the man, he looks down at Rin whose eyes turn in saucers.

"We're going there anyway."

"Yay!" Rin screeches hugging his arm.

Aya folds her arms, Inuyasha and Kagome with a baby…it was strange. Inuyasha was still so childish himself, but a good father he could be. Sesshomaru looks at Aya before beginning to walk to the castle, Aya grabs Ah-un's reigns pulling him along behind her.

As they grow closer to the castle Lana and Mio's eyes grow wider and more awake.

"Oh my goodness," Lana breathes looking up at the majestic castle, "this is…wow."

"Huge right?" Aya whispers to her, Lana gulps wagging her head in agreement. Mio suddenly jumps off of Ah-un running over to the heavy front doors, she pushes at them but they do not budge. She turns to Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips.

"Is there some sort of magic word or…some sort of code?"

Sesshomaru raises a brow about to speak but the doors fly open to Mikado, she gasps.

"Rin…Lady Ay!"

Mikado runs over to Ah-un grabbing Rin and pulling her into her arms, she closes her eyes holding Rin tightly in her arms.

"You had me so worried."

"I'm…I'm sorry Mikado." Rin says in a muffled whisper, Mikado places her on her feet.

"No dessert for a week!"

Rin gasps about to protest but she sighs lowing her and nodding, Mikado walks over to Aya grabbing her arms, she lifts them as if looking for something.

"You are not at all hurt." Mikado mutters walking around her now, Aya sighs.

"I can take care of myself alright," Aya says closing her eyes, "I've done it for this long right?"

Mikado looks up at her with a dulled expression, she turns to Sesshomaru smiling.

"I knew that Lord Sesshomaru could do it!" Aya gasps when Mikado rushes over to him with bowing deeply.

"Are you ok Mi'lord?"

He nods looking at the Mio who slowly edged her way into the castle, he clears his throat and she pauses mid-step. Aya laughs and Lana sighs.

This is going to be fun.

"Let the child go in Sesshomaru," Inukimi mutters walking past the group and into the castle, "someone should have some fun around here!"

"Mikado, take the children inside and get them bathed and dressed." he says looking back at Lana who slides off Ah-un with an sour expression, " and send Nobuo out for Lady Harumi. Mikado nods taking Lana by the wrist.

"Who is Lady Harumi?" Aya asks cocking her head.

"You'll see," Sesshomaru mutters walking into the castle, " I don't want you running off yet."

Aya frowns looking at Mikado who smiles before making a zipping motion at her lips before taking the kids inside. Aya sighs looking at Ah-un who looked as tired as the kids.

"You should go to bed Ah-un," she whispers stroking his necks," it seems the lord has plans for us."

Ah-un lets out a heavy breath pushing his heads against her shoulders; she nods to him before patting his side and walking into the castle.

Mikado stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded, Aya yawns as she sits next to her on the bottom step.

"What is wrong Mikado?" She asks looking up at her, Mikado shrugs.

"It just seems that the castle is changing…and I'm not changing with it." She mutters shrugging, Aya frowns.

Mikado walks around her before plopping onto the stair with her.

"Where are the kids," Aya asks looking around.

"Bathing, the other women helped me get them rooms and a bath." She mutters looking down at her hands.

"Ah." Aya nods her head, Mikado sighs.

"Who are they anyway, the two other girls?"

"My…they are to me…what Rin is to Sesshomaru," Aya says looking ahead, "adopted them almost.

"Oh…ok," Mikado says nodding her head, "are they staying as well?"

"Yes."

"Are you and the lord…," Mikado whispers looking at Aya.

Aya smiles.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful." Mikado sighs shrugging her shoulders, Aya frowns.

"Mikado, you always have a place here-"

"And that's the problem," Mikado mutters looking at her, "I always have a place here…while other's learn and grow I'm here.

"I'll never get married nor have children while I'm here, or even real friends." Mikado says shaking her head.

_Where is this coming from?_

She balls her fists shaking her head.

"You haven't been here as long as I have and…you wouldn't understand what it's like to be someone's slave, Mikado whispers wiping away tears, "your life is not your own…you live day to day for someone else."

Aya sighs looking at the ceiling.

"I've seen Lord Sesshomaru change and Rin grow, I've seen him find love…I've seen it all and I've been happy," she cries lowering her arms, "but when I look in the mirror I'm the same Mikado.

Aya grimaces

_Feeling left behind._

"I want to be happy too and not just happy to serve someone but I want to be happy for me." Mikado sighs looking down.

"I haven't even seen my father and brother in three years," Mikado says looking at Aya, "or my grandmother…for all I know she can be gone.

Aya looks at her and Mikado shakes her head.

"I…understand Mikado…how about this," Aya says turning to her on the stair, "I'll talk to Sesshomaru about you going to visit your family for a while, Mikado's eyes widen.

"No-no Lady Ay I can't ask that of you!"

Aya nods.

"Yes you can, Mikado I'm soon to be Lady of the Western Lands…I have ways of persuading Sesshomaru." Aya says rubbing her hands together; Mikado sniffles while nodding her head.

"Ok but…I don't want to make the Lord angry." She whispers bowing her head.

"No-no-no do not worry about that," Aya mutters taking a deep breath and looking ahead again, "now…about this Lady Harumi.

Mikado smiles standing.

"I cannot tell you Lady Ay!"

Aya gasps and Mikado runs down the hall.

Aya shrugs before standing to her feet.

_Now to search for Sesshomaru._

_He never explained how we would do this mating thing…._

She smiles to herself as she making her way down the long hallway toward his study.

_Not that I need too much direction._

Aya stops at the edge of the door to the study, she could smell him in there and hear the scratching of pen on paper, Aya walks in waving her arms gently at her side, Sesshomaru sat at his usual place writing on his usual stack of papers.

"Sesshomaru," she sings walking behind him and placing her hands at his shoulders, "working again?"

He nods and she leans over his shoulder to see the papers, he looks up at her and she smiles wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You know what they say about all work and no play?" She whispers kissing the side of his face; Sesshomaru turns back to his work shaking his head.

Aya pauses.

_Is he serious?_

"You're serious?"

Sesshomaru nods and Aya groans as she moves around the desk sitting in the seat across from him, Sesshomaru watches as she takes half of the papers from the bottom of the stack, she smiles at him.

"The quicker you're done the quicker I get some fun now let's work." She says taking a pen and looking down at the papers. Sesshomaru cocks his head leaning back in his seat as she puzzles over the papers.

"What…the-"

"You wouldn't know anything about this, it's about the other Lands and their leaders…our agreements and treaties." Sesshomaru mutters when Aya squints at the paper.

"You know…you're right," she says standing and dropping the pen, "I don't even know what kind of deals you have set into place…."

She brings her hands together fiddling with her fingers.

"Just get done quick ok?"

He nods.

Aya turns leaving the study to go rest herself, Sesshomaru sighs before going back to his work.

"When I was just a little girl…I asked my mother what will I be!" Mio sings spinning herself in a circle in the middle of Uryen's ballroom, she comes to a halt curtsying under the moonlight the poured into the hall from a large circular window in the ceiling.

"Why yes, I would love to dance with you." She sniggers curtsying even lower, she turns spinning away only to nearly trip on a bloody mound on the ground, she smiles down at it.

"Wait your turn!" She whispers winking at it.

She looks over the hall again, everything was stained with blood and bodies lay everywhere, she laughs.

"When Master Uryen returns he's going to be so angry!"

She goes to spin again but the ballroom door slams shut, she turns to see Uryen standing there all bloodied himself; she places her fists at her hips.

"Oooh you've eaten and you didn't bring me any?"

He glares at her before tossing her a bloody brown sack; she yelps grabbing it and falling onto the floor with it as she begins to tear it open.

"You've had yourself a party I see," he mutters kicking away a man's hand, Mio nods digging her teeth into a large mound of meat.

"What is my Ay up to?" He asks walking around the ballroom, Mio looks up shaking her head.

"She is not your Ay anymore; she is to be mated to the Demon Lord soon."

Uryen snarls and Mio gasps kicking away with her food.

"So he wishes to have a part of my Aya…no matter…she won't be his for long…." Uryen sighs.

Mio nods pulling her head back as she yanks a large strip of meat from the unrecognizable animal or person.

"I've already set into motion a plan of plans…something that will end Aya for good," he says folding his arms, she will have no other choice but to come to me…here."

Mio looks up in confusion.

"What of her precious Demon Lord?"

Uryen smiles.

"I wish for him to come as well…but what else did you hear?"

She racks her mind for more but all she could focus on was the food in front of her, she shakes her head clear and gasps when she gets something.

"In two days, they are going to visit a woman named Kaede."

Uryen frowns.

"The Miko Kaede?"

Mio shrugs and he sighs.

"That won't do…Mio…you ready to go back out yet?"

Mio shakes her head.

"Lemme finish this first!"

He nods and she scampers out of the room with her meal hanging from her teeth. Uryen smiles looking at the moon through the window.

"Que Sera Sera, he whispers beginning to waltz now.

The next morning Aya is shaken awake by Mikado, Aya moans turning to her.

"You're not Sesshomaru, go away!"

Mikado laughs when Aya turns around going back to sleep, Mikado climbs onto the bed shaking her again, Aya tries to swat her away but Mikado grabs her arm.

"But Lady Ay, Lady Harumi has arrived!" She shouts into Aya's ear, Aya groans covering her ears.

"Dog Demon here Mikado!" She mutters trying wish the pain away, Mikado frowns.

"I'm sorry Lady Ay but Lord Sesshomaru wants you to come downstairs." Aya sits up abruptly.

"So that woman is down stairs," she mutters clawing her way out of bed, Mikado sits on the bed watching as Aya rushes in out of the bathroom and out of the room.

Aya skids to a halt at the top of the stairs, she frowns when she sees Sesshomaru standing at the bottom with a group of female Cat Demon's and one half breed, she sneers.

_I swear I hate the way they smell._

"Um…what's going on?" She asks slowly creeping down the stairs, Sesshomaru takes her hand gesturing to the oldest of the girls.

"This is Lady Harumi, she is the matchmaker of the Western Lands." He says pushing Aya toward her, the woman purrs lowering her eyes.

"What a beautiful canvas for my art!" She says in a velvety low tone.

Aya looks at Sesshomaru who smirks.

"What is she doing here?" Aya asks gently pulling her hand away from his, suddenly Inukimi comes to the stairs and she snarls.

"Ugh, that smell!"

Lady Harumi looks up at Inukimi and she smiles.

"Ah, Lady Inukimi how nice to see you again!"

Inukimi's snarl drops and she shakes her head.

"I want no part in this, good luck Aya."

Aya gasps looking at the woman again.

"She helps brides prepare for their weddings." Sesshomaru mutters when Aya folds her arms.

"Prepare…how does one prepare for such a thing!?" Aya asks throwing her arms up.

"I make sure you are completely ready to take your mate, make sure you are prepared and done to his liking." Lady Harumi

_The hell does that mean?_

Aya looks up at Sesshomaru for a better explanation but he kisses her on the jaw before climbing the stairs and disappearing down the hall, she turns to the Cat's her eyes narrowed.

"So what will we do first?" She asks cocking her head.

She grimaces when Lady Harumi's smile morph's into a vicious glare.

"You will not speak…look at you…you look horrible," she whispers harshly, "those split end's those fat thighs!"

Aya's eyes widen.

"We-."

She never gets the chance to finish her sentence before the women ambush her carrying her upstairs, Aya tries to pull away but there were too many of them.

"What are you…agh!" She screams when she tossed into a large tub of water.

"Scrub her clean, she's a filthy little mess!" Lady Harumi barks at the women, Aya gasps when they grab her from all directions ripping her clothing away, one of the woman grabs her hair lightly tutting.

"So many split ends." She mutters bringing a pair of shears from her side, Aya screams.

"Close the door," Lady Harumi cries. One of the girls stand rushing over to the door slamming it and locking it, she runs back of taking a rough cloth to Aya's ears, Lady Harumi comes over dipping Aya's head under the water. Aya pulls herself back up and before she could do anything else, thick rose scented soap is poured over her head, as the women begins washing her hair and body another girl comes over prying Aya's mouth open.

She gasps.

"Your canines are so dull…this is what you get for stuffing your face with anything!" She whispers glaring at Aya who tries to fight back but nothing would work. The girl takes a long tool to Aya's canine teeth grinding away at them. Harumi steps away grinning at Aya.

"What? Doggy doesn't like the water?" She coos.

Aya growls but her head is dunked under the water again, Harumi snaps her fingers and Aya is lifted from the tub and covered by the women who now held towels.

_I'm going to kill her…and then hurt Sesshomaru._

From the drier she is pinned to the bed spread eagle, Lady Harumi shakes her head.

"Get the strips."

Aya struggles against them as something hot is lined against her inner thigh. The girl below her chuckles before pressing something against the hot spot, she looks up at Aya before yanking a strip of cloth away and sending Aya in frenzy. She slaps the girl on her arm away, the girl falls away crying as blood spills from her face.

"Get off of me!" Aya screams when two more girls move over to hold her arm, the other girl crawls away whimpering.

_The half breed…._

Aya's thoughts are stripped away with the next piece of cloth.

Lana looks at Mikado who sighs.

"What are they doing to her?" She asks moving away from the dining room table, Mikado shrugs.

"They are getting her ready for something." Mikado mutters pushing more rice onto Mio and Rin's plates, Lana looks at the dining room door with disbelief in her eyes.

Lady Harumi slaps her hands together when she lays on her eyes on her finished project.

"Look at how beautiful she is now." She says putting her hands to her cheeks, the other women make noise of agreement, all except the girl who had bandages wrapped at her eyes now.

Aya shook as one of the woman pull her to her feet, she wore a long white and pink kimono with a black obi that was pulled so tightly she could barely breath, her hair was about six inches shorter and her body was on fire; she no longer had hair anywhere.

"Where is…Sesshomaru?" She utters in a deadened voice.

Lady Harumi snorts.

"You call him Lord!" Lady Harumi scolds, Aya growls going to move for her but she runs right into Sesshomaru.

"You're done?" He whispers kissing her ear, she pushes him away with a grunt.

"Yes done, done with all of this!" She shouts throwing her arms up, Lady Harumi sighs.

"Such a difficult one to dress, she even hurt the little one."

Aya folds her arms turning away shaking her head, she felt a little badly for the young girl.

_I didn't mean to hurt the child…._

_And she's a half-breed…not good._

As Aya goes to apologize Sesshomaru hands Lady Harumi a small sack of money, Aya gasps.

"So you're paying some crazy woman to wash and dress me…why," she asks putting her hands to her hips, "was I not pretty enough for you before?"

He shakes his head.

"It is not that." He mutters looking away as the women begin bowing to him

"Now I can afford the young one a home," Lady Harumi says smiling, "her village was attacked last night almost lost her life."

Aya frowns looking at the bandaged girl.

_And now I've nearly blinded her…._

Sesshomaru sighs, he clearly didn't want to hear this story.

"Oh thank you my Lord and may you have a wonderful forever." She whispers bowing her head, Aya folds her arms.

_I'm no longer in the mood for forever!_

Sesshomaru snakes his arm around Aya's waist nodding, Lady Harumi and her group slowly begin exiting the room bowing all the while, Aya turns on him once their scent disappears.

"Are you crazy," she exclaims, "I nearly died!"

Sesshomaru raises and brow and she nods.

"Yes, nearly died!"

He touches her hair which now lay against her ribcage.

"They could have left your hair the way it was," he whispers.

"Are you not hearing me," she shouts, "they tried to kill me!"

Sesshomaru pulls his hand away studying her face before taking a sweeping look of her body, Aya raises a brow.

"Why did you have to call that lady in any way?"

"Its tradition," he mutters dragging her closer again, "I thought that you would like it."

She glares at him and he smiles.

"All women do it," he says almost dismissively, "I thought that once you saw her you would know.

Aya shakes her head.

"My whole body aches!" She shouts stomping her foot.

Sesshomaru nods pulling her into a hug, she sighs.

_After all of that does he really think I'm going to go through with this tonight?_

Aya yanks away sitting on the bed; she looks away from him when a knock sounds at the door. Lana gently pushes the door open peeking her head in, she smiles.

"Oh you're ok…it sounded like you were being hurt." Lana mutters rubbing the back of her head. Aya shakes her head.

"I'm alright."

Lana nods to Sesshomaru before leaving again, Aya stands.

"I'm hungry…," she mutters walking over to the door, "good bye."

"So you no longer wish to be my mate?"

Aya growls down at the door knob.

"I never said that!"

Sesshomaru walks behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, he presses his nose against her neck making her sigh.

"You know Sesshomaru, you're never this interested in sex any other time." She mutters shaking her head.

"I unlike you know how to control myself and my urges, I know the time and place for things." He whispers nibbling against the bottom of her ear, Aya turns to him.

"It's morning." She says shaking her head.

"So?"

"The children are awake," she whispers when he kisses her neck.

"We'll go to my bedroom."

_But…I'm angry._

Sesshomaru pulls her away from the door opening it before pulling her down the hallway.

"Sesshomaru…we…but what if they come looking for me?" She says looking into the direction of stairs.

Say no…put your foot down!

"Mikado can care for them."

Before she could protest anymore he pulls her into his room closing and locking the door, he presses himself against her as he begins undoing the last hour's madness, Aya moans when he kisses her neck again.

"Who has no self-control now?" She whispers when he lifts her carrying her over to the bed, Sesshomaru goes to speak but Aya begins peeling away the layers of his clothing. Sesshomaru yanks her off and soon their both naked; Aya smirks pulling him on top of her.

"Such raw passion!" Mio calls giddily clapping her blood stained hands, she crawls closer to the balcony doors watching as the two dog's consummate their relationship.

"Poor Uryen," she says smiling.

Her smile falls as she watches them yank at and claw at each other.

"What is the fun if there is no blood?" She whispers somberly.

Mio sighs, they looked as if they weren't going to stop any time soon not that she didn't enjoy watching. It wasn't the slow soft act that the human's took part in, it was rough and fast, they were so demanding of one another. Mio climbs onto the balcony railing again.

"Wait until I tell Uryen!" She whispers before disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

-Tying Up Loose Ends-

Mio groans moving through the long winding halls that made up Sesshomaru's castle, she folds her arms looking around.

"Where is she?" Mio whispers looking around.

She hadn't seen Aya all night or all morning, how could she disappear when Mio and Lana needed her so. Mio begins to run now; Lana couldn't wait too much longer.

"Aya," she calls, "Aya where are you?"

Mio screeches to a halt when she sees Lady Inukimi coming down the hall, Mio looks around before rushing over to her, Inukimi raises a brow when Mio bends down panting something about the size of the castle before wiping her brow and standing.

"Have you seen Aya," Mio gasps, "I've looked everywhere for her."

Inukimi folds her arms nodding.

"I believe that she is still in bed but I don't think that you should bother her at the moment." Inukimi mutters looking aside, Mio groans.

"B-but…oh never mind!" Mio screams running past her, Inukimi sighs beginning to walk down the hall again.

Mio runs past Sesshomaru's study but as she goes toward the stairs she hears Aya laughing, Mio skids to halt before turning and running back to the study, she grimaces when we sees Aya on Sesshomaru's lap kissing his jaw.

"Come on…no more work," she whispers moving closer to him, "let's go to bed."

Mio turns away covering her eyes while making a retching noise, Sesshomaru grips Aya's lower back shaking his head, he nods to Mio. Aya turns sighing when she sees the girl, she stands wrapping her robe tighter around her body.

"What is it Mio." She asks walking over to her.

Mio peeks at Aya over her shoulder making Aya smile, Mio turns her face twisted in disgust.

Aya bends down before her nodding to her as if telling her to speak. Mio looks over Aya's shoulder at Sesshomaru before looking at her again, she gasps seeing a large red mark on Aya's neck. Aya flinches when Mio touches it.

"Ay, what happened?" She mutters looking Aya in the eyes, Aya smiles grabbing her hand.

"I made a mistake with my fans," she mutters bringing Mio's hand down, "now what's wrong. Mio squints her eyes, through the red and she could see a tattoo one like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead, Mio looks at Sesshomaru who watched with a bored expression.

"Uh…oh!" Mio shouts making Aya jump.

"You're needed in the kitchen." Mio whispers urgently.

Aya raises a brow, needed in the kitchen?

_Why would I be needed in the kitchen?_

She shakes her head.

"What am I needed for?" She asks cocking her head; Mio clenches her fists looking at Sesshomaru again.

"Ay…we really need you…I can't explain it here." Mio whispers leaning toward her, Aya glances back at Sesshomaru who cocks a brow, she stands.

"Uh I'll be back. Sesshomaru," Aya mutters placing her hand on Mio's shoulder, "come Mio."

Mio looks over her shoulder at Sesshomaru as Aya leads her out of the room, Mio lets out the breath she'd been holding when they step into the hallway.

"Ay it was horrible!" Mio screeches.

Aya raises a brow looking down at Mio.

"Don't say anything yet," she murmurs looking over her shoulder, Mio nods looking ahead.

Aya pulls Mio down the stairs before folding her arms turning to the girl.

"What did you do?" She asks leaning toward her, Mio shakes her head furiously.

"I didn't do anything," she shouts, "it was all Lana's fault."

Aya sighs, whatever they'd done Mio didn't want Sesshomaru to know about.

"What did Lana do then?" Aya asks shaking her head.

"Oh Ay it was horrible," Mio cries again grabbing her face, "we were trying to make you breakfast-.

Aya holds up her hand making Mio come to an abrupt halt.

"You were trying to make breakfast in a castle….with cooks who do that sort of thing?" Aya asks in confusion.

Mio sighs.

"Ay, you're not listening to me," she moans, " we were trying to make breakfast for you and Lord Sesshomaru because Mikado told us that you would probably be tired…and hungry seeing as how no one saw you all day. Aya quirks a brow turning her head to side eye Mio in a disbelieving way.

_Mio is the manipulative type; she could just be saying that to soften the blow of her punishment._

Mio nods.

"And well as we were doing it…I…I mean Lana bumped in the China cupboard," she pauses for affect watching Aya for a reaction, " and everything came spilling out onto the floor…Lana's trying to clean it up but there's so much!"

Aya groans and Mio nods.

"Horrible isn't it?" She mutters.

Aya grabs Mio's wrist pulling her to the kitchen, Aya pushes the door open to find Lana standing beside the largest pile of glass Aya had ever seen, Aya gasps.

_My first day mated…and this is what happens._

Almost immediately Lana and Mio turn on each other.

"It was all her not fault!"

"Oh, you're gonna blame me for this…how dirty!"

Aya holds her hands up making them come to a halt.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with all of this glass?" She asks as calmly as possible, Mio shrugs and Lana slaps her forehead.

Aya folds her arms quizzing over the pile, it had to be every dish in the entire castle.

_Damn damn damn._

She jumps when the door opens behind them, Aya gasps when Mio and Lana rush past her dropping at Sesshomaru's feet.

"We're sorry, so very sorry." They chant.

Sesshomaru looks over the mess with calm eyes, Aya sighs bringing her hand to her forehead. Jaken suddenly steps in, he gasps.

"What have you done you stupid woman!?" He screams up at Aya who just sighs again, Sesshomru growls.

"B-but…I…." Jaken pleads backing away as Sesshomaru moves forward; he grabs Aya around the waist.

"I came for you," he whispers against her ear, "I do not care about these dishes."

Aya laughs and Mio gags.

Sesshomaru pulls Aya past a shocked Lana and Jaken, he pauses at the door glaring down at Jaken.

"Clean up this mess." He hisses walking away, Jaken gasps.

"But…Mi'lord," he moans slouching over, "I…I can't do this alone….

Mio sighs looking up at Lana, they nod to one another before walking around him and out of the kitchen.

"Stupid girls!" He cries shaking his fist.

The next morning, Aya awakens in Sesshomaru's arms, she sighs snuggling closer to him.

_It's been an amazing two days…sadly…we have to go now…._

_I like this new life, good food, friends, and family…sex. What more could I ask for?_

_But still, even though I know Uryen is not Kize and that girl isn't my Mio…I can't help but feel that their my responsibility._

She raises a brow looking around at the room, Sesshomaru's room was truly a male demon's room, everything was white with hints of red or black and armor covered the walls; things with spikes and edges.

_Not the place for clumsy Mio._

_And not really a place for me, the whole old torture chamber thing was kinky at first…now it's just garish._

_Time to make some changes…he won't like that._

Aya smiles looking at him, she goes to close her eyes but suddenly Sesshomaru grabs her by the hip, she kisses the side of his mouth gently.

"Good morning." She whispers laying her head on his shoulder, Sesshomaru opens his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"How do you feel?" He asks looking at her, she quirks a brow.

"Good…why?"

He brings a hand to her neck where he'd bitten her, she shudders when a chill runs through her body; she gently pulls his hand closer.

"Feels better," she mutters, " how about you, feeling better?"

Sesshomaru frowns and she laughs, things had gotten a little rough between them, Aya wasn't the only one who got bit.

Sesshomaru pulls her down placing his lips against her neck, she sighs when he kisses her there, Aya pushes closer to him closing her eyes. They now shared markings, she grabs his hand lightly massaging it in her own, she runs her hand over the black waved mark on the outside of his hand. That was an unusual occurrence because though Dog Demons were known to bite and scratch during sex, females rarely marked their mates, and since they were two separate types of Dog Demon it made Sesshomaru's marking even stranger.

"Mi'lord!" Mikado screams bursting into the room, Sesshomaru growls and Aya sighs, Mikado bows furiously.

"I am sorry Mi'lord…Mi'lady but there is a messenger here from the Musashi Province." She mutters lowering her head. Aya looks at Sesshomaru who immediately hops out of the bed moving past Mikado and out of the room, Aya winks at Mikado.

"That body," she whispers laying on her back, " and why are you calling me Mi'lady makes me feel old.

Mikado smiles.

"You are the lady of the castle now," she says nodding, "and Lord Sesshomaru would not like it if I called you anything else it is not proper."

Aya sits up wearing a mischievous grin.

"There's nothing proper about this room," she whispers.

Mikado sighs looking aside, Aya giggles rolling over onto her back.

"You never get tired of using innuendo," Mikado says bringing a hand to her head, Aya shakes her smiling up at the ceiling.

Mikado sighs looking away, Aya turns back onto her stomach propping herself onto her hands.

"I have not asked him about your visiting your family yet," she says cocking her head, "but don't worry if push comes to shove I'll send you off by the end of the week."

"But Lady Ay I do not want to cause trouble between you and The Lord." Mikado whispers her face falling, Aya holds up her hand.

"Say no more Mikado, you are going home…for at least a week."

Mikado ducks her head but Aya could almost feel her mounting excitement, suddenly Sesshomaru bursts into the room his eyes flashing.

"What is wrong?" Aya asks sitting up.

"Kaede, she was attacked," he mutters, "get dressed we're going."

_Attacked?_

Aya crawls out of bed walking over to the closet grabbing clothes before rushing into the bathroom.

"Mikado, the children are staying here this time," Sesshomaru mutters walking around her, "make sure that they do just that."

Mikado nods, neither one of them wanted a repeat of Rin's earlier actions.

Aya comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair over her shoulder; she looks at Sesshomaru with a frown.

"How is she doing?" Aya asks turning away as she places her hair back in a golden clip.

"The boy did not say," Sesshomaru sighs, Aya nods pulling on her shoes; she stands straight before spinning once.

"All done!" She says smiling at Sesshomaru, he nods as she rushes past him and out of the room.

Sesshomaru looks over the room before moving toward the door but a call from Mikado brings him to a halt.

"Mi'lord…do you think that this has anything to do with Lady Ay's problems?" Mikado asks clasping her hands together, Sesshomaru nods before following Aya down stairs.

Aya turns to him when he makes it down the stairs.

"I think their all still asleep, perfect time to make a getaway." She mutters folding her arms. Just as Sesshomaru goes to nod, Jaken comes rushing down the stairs.

"Mi'lord, where are you going!" Jaken wails skidding to a halt before them; Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Jaken, Jaken grimaces taking a step back.

"The Musashi Province." Sesshomaru mutters monotonously walking over to the door, Jaken rushes over to him again.

"Please Mi'lord, may I go?" Jaken cries dropping to his knees, Aya cocks her head.

_Why is it so important that he go everywhere with Sesshomaru, what a strange little demon._

"I do not need you slowing me down." Sesshomaru growls at the demon, Jaken shrinks away almost immediately beginning to shudder, Aya covers a smirk.

_This is always amusing._

_But I'm pretty sure staying here will be torture for him, what with the children not liking him._

"Perhaps he should go, he terrorizes everyone around him," Aya mutters nodding her head, "this way you can keep an eye on him."

"Shut up y," Jaken's tirade is interrupted by Sesshomaru's hand around Jaken's throat.

"Mi—Lord," he wheezes grabbing as Sesshomaru's fingers, Aya pokes her tongue at him and he lets a loud wheeze of what could have been protest, Sesshomaru glares at him.

"You will respect her," Sesshomaru utters in a silent deadly voice, "I will no longer tolerate your insolence."

Aya shakes her head.

_It's a wonder what two days of Aya can do for a man, The Aya Special…it always works._

Jaken wags his head as best he can but it still is not enough for Sesshomaru, Aya grabs Sesshomaru's arm laying her head against it, she smiles when her eyes meet Jaken's bulging ones.

"Sesshomaru, let him go, he is ignorant and not worth your time." She mutters shaking her head at Jaken. She grimaces when Jaken's eyes begin to bulge even more as Sesshomaru squeezes harder, Aya gasps when he tosses Jaken away and onto the floor, Jaken gasps for air while writhing on the floor.

"Next time I won't be so lenient." Sesshomaru growls turning away, Aya rubs her neck as she imagines the pain that Jaken could have been in.

_Now that…that has to be painful._

She walks over to Jaken before bending down before him; Sesshomaru walks over to the door watching as she pats Jaken on the head.

"Aw, poor Toad." She coos, Jaken moans lowering his head, she grins; he was just dying to insult her.

She stands walking over to Sesshomaru who opens the door allowing her to walk through; she turns to him placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" He mutters closing the door as Jaken moves toward it, Aya walks around him opening the door for Jaken who mournfully walks through.

"You're being so…weird almost…where was this nobleman in the beginning. " She asks closing the door, he raises a brow.

"You were not my mate."

"So, I was and still am a lady." She says leaning toward him.

"It is as I told you when you were in heat, certain things were not my job, it is not until we mated that you became a part of me." He mutters looking at her.

"Yes, you did say something like that…hm…so if I went into heat right now…."

He turns away.

"Stupid question."

She smiles walking behind him, Jaken teeters past them his eyes on the ground; Aya looks up at Sesshomaru who ignores Jaken.

Aya smiles looking at the road ahead of them.

_The Musashi Province is not far, we should get there by nightfall._

Above their heads and in the trees, Uryen skulked in the shadows with Mio sitting on a higher branch.

He takes a deep breath holding it before letting it go, almost immediately after the exhale his lip curls into a snarl.

"She stinks of him." He whispers harshly, Mio sniggers in her hands. Uryen turns on her his eyes flashing.

"What is so funny?" He asks glaring at her, she shakes her head clapping her hands over her mouth to withhold even more laughter.

"I suggest you stop laughing before I rip you to shreds." Uryen hisses, Mio turns away on the branch.

"Sorry Master Uryen," she whispers smiling to herself, he nods turning back the group below him.

"I should have already gotten rid of you…you failed me…again."

Mio turns to him shaking her head.

"That Miko is gonna die…I made sure of it!" Mio says nodding.

"I wanted her dead! Uryen growls and Mio waves her hand at him before turning away again.

He crouches on his branch as Aya and her group begins to move out of his line of sight.

"They're going there now," he mutters smirking, "time to have some fun with my dear Ay."

Mio stands turning to him again.

"But Master Uryen, what of this plan to bring her to you?" She asks shrugging, Uryen nods.

"This is all a part of that plan." He says standing again.

Upon entering Kaede's village Aya is attacked by a familiar smell, the smell of rotted fruit and blood.

"Mio's been here," she mutters rubbing her arms.

The night had turned cold and snow flurries had begun to fall from the sky, Aya shudders; an ominous feeling filled the village.

"Sesshomaru…what is that," Aya asks looking around, "it feels so oppressive here."

Sesshomaru shakes his head grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward Kaede's home, Jaken trails behind looking over his shoulders at the shadowy entrance of the village, he jumps when he sees a blackened shadow scurry past the village's entrance.

"Mi'lord…." He utters, he looks ahead as Aya and Sesshomaru step into Kaede's house, Jaken looks back again and this time reddened eyes stared back at him, he screams running into the house.

Aya looks down at Jaken who slips and falls onto the floor, Sesshomaru glares down at him clearly about to tear into him but sound of a door sliding open brings his attention back to the home.

"Brother…Aya…., you came," Kagome mutters, "she was asking for you….."

Aya raises a brow looking Kagome over, she'd lost some of the baby weight and a lot of the pregnancy glow, and she now looked tired and miserable.

Aya nods when Kagome leads her into the next room, Inuyasha sat in the floor next to Kaede who lay on a pile of sheets and cushions, in Inuyasha's arms was lain the baby.

Aya drops down next to him looking at the baby, he had a small tuft of black hair and in that little patch of fuss sat two little dog ears, Aya smiles.

"He's a cutie," she whispers lightly touching his fist. Inuyasha nods smiling lightly at her. She looks at Kaede who wore a grimace as if she were in pain and the rise and fall of her chest denoted her struggle.

"Kaede, it's me… Aya." Aya whispers moving closer to her, Kaede lets out a heavy breath before bringing her hand to Aya's.

"Uryen…he lives."

Aya nods.

"I know we've run into him a couple of times." Aya whispers looking down. Kagome and Sesshomaru now move into the room, Aya looks back at Sesshomaru who stared at Kaede with a deadened expression, she turns back to Kaede.

"He wants…the-," she coughs and Kagome rushes to her side bringing a napkin to her mouth as blood spills from her lips, Kagome pushes away tears with her fists.

"Her liver was damaged…torn…all I could do was staunch the bleeding from the outside but inside…." Kagome whispers looking down.

"He wants the Hikari…No…Ishi…do not…don't give it to him!" Kaede rasps.

Aya gasps, the Hikari No Ishi….

_I've never heard of that…._

"Kaede, what is the Hikari No Ishi?" Aya asks gripping her hand tighter.

"It's the stone of light, I've read about in Kaede's old books except they say it was destroyed long ago." Kagome mutters shaking her head.

_Destroyed…._

"Why would Uryen want that and why would he want it from me, I don't even know what that is!" Aya says shaking her head.

"Hiro…Hiro….." Kaede whispers before coughing up more of her blood.

Aya leans closer now.

"Go to…Kiyoza…he will explain…it…all."

"Kiyoza?" Aya whispers looking down.

_Now, I'm more confused than ever._

_I don't understand._

"Kiyoza is an old Dog Demon…he lives in the mountains to the North." Sesshomaru mutters.

Aya turns to him and he moves closer to Kaede.

"She will be going soon." He mutters looking at Kagome, Aya looks at her and Kagome nods.

"I know." She whispers ducking her head.

Aya stands looking at him, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kaede, not once did he address Inuyasha nor acknowledge his baby nephew. Aya grabs his wrist jerking her head toward Inuyasha but Sesshomaru does not shift his gaze.

Aya sighs.

"I almost feel like we shouldn't leave." Aya mutters looking at Kagome, Kagome shakes her head.

"You have to go and see this Kiyoza, Kaede was attacked by some…shadow…if this Kiyoza can't explain all of this then you need to go as soon as possible."

"I would go if it weren't for the fact that I have Kagome and the baby to look out for." Inuyasha mutters.

"We will be back…with Rin." Aya whispers looking down, Kagome's eyes begin to brim with tears.

"She's going to be so hurt," Kagome whispers, " this is so…horrible."

Aya looks up at Sesshomaru, he showed no emotion but surely he had to feel something, Aya pulls away shaking her head.

_Too much is happening all at once._

"I…I have to go," Aya utters turning and leaving the room.

_ Inside the castle life was easy; those two days…were wonderful. Those wall kept me happy and kept the evil out. For the last few years I've been playing a game with something far more evil than I could have imagined._

Aya steps outside covering her face with her hands, she fights to keep her tears in. All these years, and still more fighting, still more tears and pain.

_Tomorrow, we go in search of Kiyoza. Feeling our ways through the shadows in search of the light._

Aya turns when the door opens behind her, Sesshomaru steps out his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you crying?" He asks dragging her close, Aya shakes her head.

_I'm scared…_

Sesshomaru hugs her closer and she lays her head on his chest, she stares into the darkness that surrounded them.

_I'm terrified._

_That game we played… no the game I played is coming to a close. No longer is this just a game of cat and mouse. This is life or death; the walls are closing in on me. And now, no one is safe._

**Next Chapter: Father Knows Best**


	21. Chapter 21

**-**Father Knows Best-

The next morning, the group trudged away from the Musashi Province in silence, Kaede had passed just as the sun made it to the sky. As they went the entire village had crowded around Kaede's home to say their goodbyes, though the villagers would help Kagome and Inuyasha take care of things Aya still felt badly for leaving. She could sense Kagome's pain and stress, not only did she lose a close companion but now she would have to take her place.

_So much to do in such a stressful time._

Aya sighs wrapping her arms around her body, the further she got away from the Musashi Province the better she felt, a dark energy had settled over the place and shadow's danced even in the light.

_Somehow darkened by Uryen's essence._

Aya looks at her hands now.

_Was I like that as well, darkened by the influence._

_But…I never felt it._

Aya glances back at Sesshomaru who walked behind her with Jaken, she sighs looking at the ground ahead. Sesshomaru didn't speak much, not since the night before. She sighs again this time smiling to herself, when did he ever speak much? Jaken scurried behind him struggling to keep up with Aya and Sesshomaru's long strides.

_I wonder what it is this Kiyoza knows, and why am I just finding out about him?_

She pauses waiting for Sesshomaru to catch up, he stops a bit ahead of her turning his head in her direction.

"Sesshomaru, what do you know of this Kiyoza?" She asks walking next to him, he looks ahead through the trees before beginning to walk again.

"We're being watched." He mutters gently, Aya rubs her arms again looking about at the trees.

"How do you know?" She asks rushing to catch up to him, he looks up with a sneer.

"I smell decay and sulfur, what Uryen reeks of."

Aya touches her nose, it hadn't been the same since she'd gotten sick but every day she woke up feeling a little better than before.

"Is it him," she whispers flitting her gaze from tree top to tree top, Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"I cannot be sure, that is why I haven't acted yet." He says looking down at her, she nods to him.

"How long has it been following us?" She asks looking about, he looks over his shoulder at Jaken who watched them with a raised brow.

"Since we left Kaede's village."

Aya bites her lip nodding to herself, it probably had been watching before then even.

"Are you afraid?" He mutters in a low raspy voice, she looks at him with a small smile.

"I'm not afraid of whatever it may be but I am afraid of how far this will go," she says, " how many more people will die and how many more will be hurt?"

Sesshomaru nods.

Aya looks ahead again.

"Looks like the honeymoon is over huh?" She whispers to him, he shakes his head.

"We will get this over with and go home after…it hadn't truly begun in the first place." He says.

Aya nods.

_That's pretty true…._

"If only the toad weren't here," she whispers putting her hand to his chest, "we could have taken a break."

Sesshomaru cocks his head looking down at her hand, Aya gives him a devilish grin making him look away with slight amusement.

"Nothing satisfies you." He mutters.

Aya raises a brow and he smirks, she smiles burying her face in the fur of his tail, she nuzzles close to him and he grabs her arms, she looks up at him smiling, he pulls her closer but she puts her hand between their faces.

"Not now," she whispers, " it's watching."

He looks around again giving her time to slink away.

"When we get to the next town my lord," she croons, he looks at her then Jaken who watched the trees as though he'd seen something.

"What is wrong Jaken?" Sesshomaru asks shocking Jaken out of his search, Jaken shrugs.

"I thought I saw something Mi'lord." Jaken says.

Sesshomaru growls up at the trees before turning to quickly catch up to Aya who walked at the distance examining her nails just as he goes to speak a royal blue carriage comes flying past them, Aya gasps when Sesshomaru grabs her yanking her out of the way. She falls into him blowing her hair out of her face.

"Sesshomaru…-" she starts but a young man running past brings her annoyance to an abrupt end, she stands straight watching as the carriage flies over a hill, the man screams before lunging for it and tumbling down the hill as well. Aya looks up at Sesshomaru before running over to the hill, she gasps clapping her hands.

"Look!" She calls excitedly.

Sesshomaru walks over scoffing when he sees what caused her excitement.

The town was draped and blue and white and little girls ran down the streets painted and primped.

"The Winter Festival." Aya breathes folding her arms.

Jaken walks over scoffing.

"You are excited over a stupid human festival?"

Sesshomaru glares down at him and he turns away covering his mouth.

Aya grabs Sesshomaru's hand pulling him toward the village, he pauses and she sighs.

"This is on our way to Kiyoza…right?" She asks raising a brow, he looks away nodding.

"Then let's go!" She exclaims pulling him along.

_It's been a long time._

"I remember the last time I went to one of these, it was just before Mio's 14th birthday" she says smiling, " We were the only ones to come because everyone else at home had something to do."

She smiles when she sees paper ice flakes being hung about by the children of the town.

_The Winter Festival, well it can't be called THE Winter festival exactly, the different provinces has theirs at different times. This day is used to celebrate the season and to welcome in good spirits for the next year when spring comes._

Aya pauses at a booth where a large group of men steamed large batches of clams, Aya smiles up at Sesshomaru who quirks a brow.

"You know what they symbolize right," she asks looking at the tightly closed shells, he nods.

"Usually, in festival it is shared by couple's to symbolize the two halves of one whole." He mutters.

Aya smiles hugging his arm, he sighs.

"Have you ever been to one?" She asks looking up at him, he shakes his head.

"No, unlike you I am not interested in human affairs." He says looking down at her, Aya frowns and he smirks looking ahead.

"Of course I have to take interest now." He says as she begins pulling him away from the booth, she cocks her head and he sighs.

"You are my mate," he mutters dragging her closer, "your interest matter to me."

Aya blushes lightly while nodding her head.

_Aw, how sweet of him._

_Who would have thought?!_

She grabs his hand when she catches sight of another booth, an old woman sat surrounded by kimonos of all colors. Aya bats her lashes up at Sesshomaru as she begins to drag him over to the booth, he sighs.

"Aya-."

She shushes him before leaning into the booth to get a better look at the kimono's, the woman seems to shrink away a bit but Aya takes no notice, the woman gasps when she looks up at Sesshomaru.

"It is the Lord Sesshomaru." She gasps bowing her head, Aya looks back at Sesshomaru who paid the woman no mind at all, she shakes her head looking back at the lineup. She gasps when she sees one of her liking, she points up at a long midnight blue one with a black obi.

"I want that one!"

Much to Aya's annoyance Sesshomaru doesn't even move to get a better look, she squeezes his hand and he looks at her then the kimono.

"How much?" He asks in a deadened tone, Aya kisses him on the cheek as he moves to go into his top, the women smiles up at the kimono.

"This one is special to me, it was made by my sister…I'm just getting the courage to sell it."

"How much?" Sesshomaru asks again, the lady sighs.

"59 Gold coins." She says nodding, Aya purses her lips.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she hiked the price for Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru drops the gold onto the booth counter, the woman smiles scooping it into a large jar, Sesshomaru nods to Aya who holds her arms out for the kimono; the woman grabs it holding it for a moment before giving it to Aya.

"Take good care of it." The woman sighs, Aya nods pulling Sesshomaru away again.

"Well I'm gonna change right away," Aya whispers looking at the kimono, "isn't it beautiful?"

Sesshomaru snorts and she pouts.

"Aw don't be angry," she moans, "we're leaving now."

She raises her brow up at him when he glares down at her.

"Are you changing now?" He asks looking aside, she nods.

"Where?"

Aya shrugs looking about but Sesshomaru grabs her arm pulling her toward the woods again.

"Where are we going?" She asks looking back the little human children playing; he ignores her dragging her quietly along the trail away from the village. Jaken trailed behind them with a small smile on his face.

"Perhaps he has realized his mistake." Jaken whispers smiling even more.

"Jaken, you stay we will return." Sesshomaru mutters back to him, Aya raises a brow looking back at Jaken who know watched them with confusion.

"It has left." Sesshomaru says.

Aya searches the trees with her eyes, nothing out of the ordinary.

"So…what is this about?" She asks nodding down to his hand on her arm, he smirks making her eyes widen in shock.

"What are you up to," she gasps trying to pull away, "everyone knows you don't smile.

Sesshomaru's smirk falls and he turns his hardened gaze on her, she raises a brow and he scoffs, Aya goes to pull away but he suddenly tosses her over his shoulder walking her even further into the woods.

"What are you doing!?" She screams pushing at his shoulders.

She goes to kick at him but a low growl brings her struggling to an end, Aya pouts.

"You know…you're lucky I love you or…I would really hurt you right now." She sighs watching the ground below her.

"I love you as well."

Aya frowns.

"Really, so tell me what you're doing or lose your ability to bring heirs into this world…which would cause us to separate because I must spread my genes to the world." She sighs rolling her eyes.

"That is what I plan on doing right now."

Aya gulps when a fluttery feeling moves through her stomach, the feeling of anticipation, she smiles.

"I should have known." She whispers.

Sesshomaru drops Aya on her feet in front of a large spring; she folds her arms shaking her head.

"Sesshomaru, you are something." She mutters when he begins kissing her neck, he kisses the bare side before making his way over to her mating mark; she closes her eyes now gripping his arms as they move around her.

_We're about to do this in the woods…I like it._

Aya sighs when he suddenly moves away from her neck, she turns to him smiling but he wore a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" Aya asks gripping his face.

"Someone is here." He growls pulling her closer; Aya turns to the spring looking for any signs of another person.

"Aya Yuta," she hears someone breathe, Sesshomaru draws his sword at the sound of the other person, a man.

"Whose there?" She mutters looking about, she gasps when she feels the presence now from her right side to her left, Sesshomaru pulls her in back of him but she pushes forward so that she could be in the front line as well.

"I come to those who search for me…it is easier that way," comes his reply.

Aya bites her lip looking at Sesshomaru who sneers at the steamy spring before them.

"Are you…Kiyoza?" She whispers bringing her hand to her katana just in case.

"I am."

Aya breathes a sigh of relief but she keeps her hand on the katana, she pushes her hair out of her face as she moves closer to the spring.

"You-."

"I haven't seen you in a long-long time." He mutters cutting her off, Aya looks back at Sesshomaru who looked a little calmer but his eyes still glowed with aggression.

Aya gasps when a large figure moves toward her through the mist, the man before her was tall, even taller than Sesshomaru his image more imposing, he had the darkest eyes Aya had ever seen and his hair glowed a bright burgundy. He had the look of a younger demon but his age showed in his eyes, he had many more years than Aya, more years than she could dream of.

"I've searched for you young one." He whispers moving closer to her, Sesshomaru growls but Aya stands in her place, Kiyoza frowns putting a large calloused hand to the top of her head.

"After not finding you…I assumed you were dead."

Aya shudders when his eyes meet her own, he smirks bringing a hand to her chin tilting her head this way and that way.

_Such strength…and age…not even my father had this kind of power._

"Mai…you are her spitting image." He mutters dropping his hand, Aya smiles looking down.

"Hiro would be proud…you seem to have taken good care of yourself." He says folding his arms.

"You knew…my father?" Aya breathes looking up at him.

"Of course I did, he was my student…and my annoyance." He mutters smiling, Aya looks back at Sesshomaru who still looked a bit wound up.

Aya looks him over frowning when she catches the sight of a dark splotch of blood on his chest, she looks up at him but he shakes his head.

"I met with a small shadow demon…it tried to kill me…it was too weak though." He breathes Aya gasps.

_The imposter…._

"It managed to slink away when I wasn't looking." He growls.

He smirks.

"This is how I knew you were coming, it told me…and then it attacked…it did not want us to meet."

_Maybe that's what's been following us…but it was too afraid to attack directly._

Kiyoza looks at Sesshomaru before jerking his head toward the spring.

"Come, my home is not far from here."

Aya nods turning to Sesshomaru who shakes his head.

"I will get Jaken, you go." He says turning away.

Aya frowns but Kiyoza nods.

"Good, what I need to speak to her about is very personal." Kiyoza says walking around the spring, Aya shakes her head.

"But…he's my-."

"I can smell that…." Kiyoza mutters wryly.

Aya folds her arms prepared to argue Sesshomaru into submission but he shakes his head walking away, she sighs.

_Maybe I'm just stupid…but half of the things other demon's do make little to no sense to me._

Aya turns hesitantly to Kiyoza before following behind him, she sighs folding her arms.

"You were…not even a year when I last saw you." Kiyoza mutters back at her, she looks up nodding.

"Your father didn't like for you to be around me…we were into dangerous affairs…he didn't want you any more involved than you already were."

Aya quirks a brow and he nods.

"But he told me that if anything happened to him while I still lived I was to make sure of your safety…I thought I had failed." He says.

Soon they make it to a grassy clearing; he grabs her arm pulling her toward a cave before them.

"I can feel it on you." He whispers glancing at her, she frowns.

"Feel what?" She whispers leaning toward him, he pulls her into the cave leading her in deep.

"The Hikari No Ishi."

"What is that?" She asks gripping his arm.

"Close your eyes." He whispers, she frowns but he brings her hands to her eyes, Aya grimaces when she hears a loud whooshing noise move through the cave.

"Open them."

Aya opens her eyes gasping when she sees the cave all lit up with torches.

"H-How…." She stutters, he smiles.

"Practice." He says sitting in the middle of the cave, Aya looks around before following him.

"I thought that you lived in mountains to the North." She mutters, he nods.

"I do, but I like to move around as well…I have many homes." He says smiling.

Aya nods looking down at her hands, he sighs.

"Uryen…he is alive and well?"

She nods again, he shakes his head standing.

"Your father…he fought Uryen for a long time. Uryen was a destroyer of life and light…he even destroyed Hiro's first mate…the mother of your older brother." Kiyoza says shaking his head.

"We both fought him…and lost a lot…but…one day your father came to me with a plan," he whispers, "he wanted to find the Hikari No Ishi the stone of light to use against Uryen the king of darkness."

"He found it." Aya says nodding, he smiles.

"He did…though I badgered him about its existence…no one believed in it anymore…but he somehow managed to get it…something he'd never tell me how he did…."

Aya smiles lightly looking down, Kiyoza turns to her his face darkening.

"He put Uryen away with the help of a Miko…but somehow he was released." He grunts, Aya's small falls.

"Something Kize did," she whispers, "it's the only way he could have come into possession of his body."

"Your brother's body?"

Aya nods again this time with sadness in her eyes, she sighs looking at the top of the cave.

"He uses my brother's body." She whispers in a thick tear filled voice, Kiyoza turns away muttering quickly to himself before turning to her again.

"He took them all away…and now he wants you."

Aya nods wiping away premature tears, Kiyoza sighs falling before her.

"You are lucky to be alive; your father has taken care of you even in death." He mutters. Aya looks him in the eye and he nods.

"But how…what do you mean?" She says leaning toward him.

"You possess the Hikari No Ishi…I can feel its presence on you…the very same presence that your father held when he carried it." He mutters.

Aya shakes her head furiously, she had no stone.

"And that must be what Uryen wants from you; he wants to rid the world of it so that no one can oppose him ever again." Kiyoya growls, Aya holds up her hands shaking her head.

"I don't have it!"

"Were you ever attacked by him?"

Aya nods.

"Yes but-."

"Did his attack have an effect on you?"

"Y-."

"And yet you are here…you live…you are not sick nor dying…even I attacked by a shadow feel batter now that I am around you." He says nodding.

_What is this guy not understanding!_

"Something you carry…it holds the Hikari No Ishi…maybe not in its entirety because its essence is weak but you hold it somehow."

Aya looks at her body, it couldn't' be the Katana she'd gotten than in Yurime…she takes her fans from her side holding them out to him but he shakes his head.

"It is not there."

Aya shrugs.

"Then I don't know where it could be." She says throwing her arms up but the sound of a familiar jingle brings her to an abrupt halt.

_Could it…_

**_"Father…."_**

**_Hiro shakes his head walking past her, Aya looks away saying: I'm sorry, Hiro pauses at the mouth of the hallway saying: we must talk, Aya sighs following him to his study._**

**_"Have a seat Aya." He mutters pointing her to the seat across the desk from his own, she shakily falls into the seat, he sits as well looking at her with harsh eyes, she takes a deep breath before going into a long tale of how she missed him and how sorry she was but he shakes his head brushing her words aside._**

**_"But father…." She moans, he holds up his hand._**

**_"Aya, you are so reckless." He says sending her head plummeting down and her chin to her chest._**

**_"Nothing I do is enough…nothing I say you listen to…nothing!"_**

**_He stands now making her shrink away._**

**_"Aya, everything I have done has been for you and your siblings…but you unlike the other's seem to despise that."_**

**_Aya pulls her feet into the chair turning away from him, he sighs._**

**_"Even now…you fight my words."_**

**_Hiro leans against the desk now watching her with a softer gaze._**

**_"You are my first daughter, my heart I only want the best for you."_**

**_She sniffles into her kimono before looking up at him._**

**_"And I love you father…no matter who I may meet you are my first love."_**

**_Hiro sighs and she goes back to her crying, he goes behind his desk taking out a small brown box before walking it around the table and placing it before her, she looks up at the box and then him with confusion, he smiles opening it. She gasps seeing a dozen golden bangles._**

**_"I had them made for you and Mio, their very special Aya take care of them." He whispers. Aya stands now peering hungrily at the bangles, she looks at him smiling._**

**_"Oh thank you father!"_**

**_She hugs him and he sighs._**

**_"I've spoiled you," he mutters and she nuzzles closer to him._**

Aya looks at the four golden bangles on her wrist; she brings her wrist to her breasts as she feels tears well up in her eyes again.

"He…gave it…to m-me?"

_I always thought he didn't trust me…._

"H-He…-"

Aya never finishes her sentence before she begins to bawl.

"He melded it into your bangles…smart." Kiyoza mutters looking at her wrist, she nods wiping away her tears.

"But that is not all of it…is it?"

_No, I gave one to Rin…and the other six went to Mio…but…what about…._

"He gave each of us six…but…I'm missing one." She says looking at her wrists, Kiyoza frowns.

Aya stands now, she begins to wrack her brain for an answer but nothing, she didn't remember giving anyone else a bangle or losing one.

_As a matter of a fact, I had it when we left Yurime for the castle…I counted to make sure that I hadn't lost any of them._

Aya moans grabbing her head, Kiyoza stands grabbing her wrist, she looks at him and he nods to her.

"Focus on getting the other six for now." He says removing his hand, she nods.

_That means…I have to go back home…._

Aya and Kiyoza turn when the sound of footsteps sounds against the ground of the cave, Sesshomaru appears followed by Jaken.

"That shadow was around…I took care of it." Sesshomaru mutters, Aya smiles nodding.

"So…we know how we are to deal with Uyren now." Kiyoza mutters, Aya nods.

"We get the rest of the bangles and when the time comes…we attack."

Sesshomaru frowns when Aya grabs his hand.

"Sesshomaru, we are going to have to split for now-."

He shakes his head making Aya sigh.

"We have to…you have to go to Rin and my bangle from her…and I have to go home to get the others." She whispers shaking her head, Sesshomaru narrows his eyes.

"Your home is with me." He mutters making Aya smile.

"Yes…but…I have to go and say goodbye…and to make things right."

Sesshomaru glares at Kiyoza now as if blaming him for this sudden shift in Aya's plans but Aya grabs his face.

"I'm serious." She whispers looking him in the eye.

Sesshomaru turns away, not admitting defeat but accepting it.

"Jaken, you go with her…she may need you for…something…." Sesshomaru mutters down at Jaken who sighs nodding his head, Aya turns to Kiyoza who watched them silently.

"What about you…what will you do?" She asks, he smiles.

"I'm going to keep an eye out for his castle…I do remember where it was but it's a little hazy."

Aya nods.

_Here goes…._

**Next Chapter: Until We Meet Again Mio**


	22. Chapter 22

-Until We Meet Again Mio-

Mio wails holding her leg as Uryen walks slowly around her looking on in amusement, tears filled her red eyes and her teeth gnashed together as she pulls her leg as close to her as it would go.

"No one told you to go there…." Uryen sighs coming to a stop in front of her, she hisses at him before going back to her wailing.

Uryen bends down to look her leg, he smirks when he peers right through to her stomach from a gaping hole in her thigh, Mio growls at him.

"This is not funny!"

Uryen raises a brow, it was funny to him.

"You brought this upon yourself you ignorant creature, no one told you to go to Kiyoza."

She screeches when he pulls her leg out straight, she claws at his hands trying to push him away.

"Stop," she growls, "I don't need you to make it worse."

Uryen looks at her his mouth slightly ajar as he continues to pull at the leg, she moans falling onto her back as if to pass out.

"And what makes it worse…you told him about Aya." Uryen growls yanking at the leg now, Mio screams sitting up again.

"I didn–!"

"No matter!" Uryen whispers standing, he walks away from Mio who now stared up at him with blood shot eyes, Uryen holds his arms out and suddenly ever shadow shifts in the room into impossible positions in the light.

"You go to her, put a fire under her," Uryen whispers to the shadows, "I want her here and soon…I miss her."

A loud screeching noise sounds from the shadow's in the room, Mio raises a brow.

"Ignorant brutes." She whispers struggling to stand on her one leg, Uryen waves his arms and the shadows seep out of the room from the cracks in the windows, he turns to Mio with a grim smile.

"Our dear Ay will be home soon," he whispers, "we must make preparations."

"Sure, but she will probably have exactly what it is she needs to destroy you," Mio spats angrily, she smiles now. "And it'll be a happy day for me, finally free of you."

Uryen smiles, Mio's evil grin falls as he begins to move toward her, Mio tries to hopple away but Uryen grabs her by the hair at the top of her head, she screams trying to pull away but he yanks her close again. She begins scratching at his wrist to get away but he holds her still, he closes his eyes and suddenly the hole in her leg closes, she breathes a sigh of relief when he tosses her aside.

"I cannot get rid of you just yet," he says turning his back to her, " you are a part of my mind trick for Aya…even though she knows the truth she will still have trouble hurting you."

Uryen looks at his feet as he folds his arms behind his back, if only things were different, "she shouldn't have taken a mate…now I have to treat her differently."

Mio snorts as she pushes herself to her feet, Uryen glances back her with hardened eyes. "Aya is mine and always has been…I am owed something for the pain and suffering that her father caused."

"Yeah and she's owed something as well…your–" Mio is cut of by Uryen turning to her with a wide grin.

"My love." He breathes.

"Though she must be punished she is still my most loved in this world. Who else but my precious Ay could get me this worked up, our games over the years have turned me from a viscous creature to a work of perfection. She is confused now, after being with that man she has lost her way. She believes there is hope, when without me…there is none. She needs me though she does not believe it nor see it. I gave her life, a reason a to go on."

He laughs and Mio grimaces.

"Our love will be that of a fairytale, two lovers kept apart by evil circumstance only to come together in the end."

Mio snorts.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you unless it involves her poking you with that sword of hers." Mio hisses, Uryen grins.

"She can poke all she likes, as long as I get to return the favor." Mio gags covering her mouth with her hands.

"I get the inkling that she likes this as well, this twisted mating dance that we are taking part in. It is only right that she play hard to get…though…we all know that she is not." Uryen whispers looking at the ceiling.

"Enough of this worthless drabbling…it will get me no where…I must go and see her to put my mind at ease." He says walking away from Mio who shakes her head.

"Stop it…I'll be fine." Aya reassures Sesshomaru who held her back from their separating paths, she laughs when he doesn't let go of her arms.

_I must admit, it will be a bit strange without him._

"Do not do anything stupid." He mutters close to her ear, she sighs.

_Way to ruin a sweet moment._

"I won't…in fact…I usually make the good decisions." She says nodding to him, Sesshomaru cocks his head and she laughs. She begins to pull away but Sesshomaru pulls her back.

"Jaken, if anything happens to her its your head."

Jaken gasps.

"B-But Mi'lord…the lady demon does not listen to me!" Jaken screeches, Sesshomaru ignores him and Aya sighs.

_Note to self, be careful with the Aya Special…it drives men crazy._

Aya grabs Sesshomaru's face kissing him before pulling away, he glares at her when she backs away from him with a smile.

"We have to get moving…its turning night–"

"Which is why we should stay together until morning." He says moving closer to her again, Aya shakes her head grabbing Jaken by the collaras she moves even further away from Sesshomaru.

"Go on Sesshomaru…the quicker you get Rin the quicker we can meet up again."

She jerks her head in the direction she moved in with a smile.

"I'm South you're West so let's move!"

"That's East." Sesshomaru mutters making Aya look back at the road with widened eyes, she groans covering her face with her hands.

_I see that sense of direction hasn't gotten any better._

"This is why we shouldn't split." He says moving closer to her, she gasps quickly running around him to the other part of the road, she looks back taking a long deep breath, she could smell the grassy plains of the Southern Lands now. She rubs her nose, "finally you're beginning to work again."

"Well it was nice…but I must go…my other mate awaits me." She says leaning toward him while placing her hands on her knees, she winks when he glares at her.

"Be quick." He mutters turning away to walk the other way, Aya frowns.

"Aren't you jealous!"

Sesshomaru pauses for a moment but he begins to walk again without a word, she sighs turning to her road now.

"Well lets get going Jaken," she says almost enthusiastically.

Jaken glares up at her as she begins walking down the hill that they stood atop of.

"Why do I get stuck with the lady demon." He grumbles following behind her, Aya looks back at him with a smile.

"Oh come on Jaken, you know that deep down you love me." She says clasping her hands together, he snorts and she sighs.

"I think we need to have a discussion." Aya says tying her hair up above her head, she looks down at Jaken with a smile, he raises a brow.

"We're coming upon a spring, and I do need a bath," Aya mutters, " we can talk there."

Jaken gasps.

"I do not need to talk to you anywhere!" He screams, Aya sighs again.

_What a fun time this will be…_

"We should really start moving." Aya mutters more to herself than Jaken, he glares up at her.

"Then start walking faster woman!"

Aya sneers down at him before grabbing him by the collar dragging him with her as she begins moving at full speed, Jaken sighs.

"At least this way we won't have any distractions," he grumbles, "and we can get back to the Lord as quickly as possible.

He gasps when Aya comes to a screeching halt, she drops him before running over to a spring in the middle of a clearing of trees.

"This won't be long." She says winking at him, he gasps.

"Are you…you…." He trails off as he face burns red, she laughs waving her hands at him.

"Oh Jaken please."

She undoes the obi of her kimono as she begins to sniff about, she lets out a sigh of relief when she smells nothing but the putrid odor of sweat and dirt.

_Coming from me…ugh!_

Jaken turns away muttering angrily to himself, Aya smirks at him as she drops the rest of her clothes.

"Care to join me?" She asks teasingly, he covers his ears.

"I shall tell the Lord of your actions!" He screeches at her, she sinks into the water laughing.

"He won't believe you." Aya says turning her body to his and laying her head on her arms to watching him shake and tremble.

Aya sits up now, "we need to talk Jaken."

"No we do not," he yells, "you are an evil woman…with evil ways."

_Does he really think I'd want him._

"I wasn't serious," Aya says holding up her hands, "you're a Toad and I'm a Dog Demon…you wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of my many needs."

Aya smiles when Jaken presses his hands even closer to his head, he doesn't budge so she continues on.

"I just wanted you to laugh…smile…do something," she mutters, " and here I thought Sesshomaru was the stiffest man I'd ever met."

Jaken turns to her now his eyes blazing, "you stupid wench…I do not like you why would I smile for you…and at your blatant stupidity!"

Aya's smile melts away and her eyes lose their sparkle as her face turns blank, she shrugs making Jaken fall over in exasperation.

"Sticks and stones Jaken…sticks and stones." She mutters closing her eyes and shaking her head.

She opens her eyes when he marches over to the spring's edge to get into her face.

"One day the Lord will see you for what you are!" He cries in a shrill voice.

Aya nods her head knowingly, "for the beautiful, smart, graceful, and respectable woman that I am."

"And yet you are here naked before a man other than your mate…peh…of all things…." Jaken mutters folding his arms, Aya looks down at herself, everything worth seeing besides her face was covered by the steam and water.

"Well you don't see anything…and besides if I'm so evil what would that make you…staring at the body of your master's mate…ooh I'm gonna tell." She says poking him in the stomach. Jaken gasps falling backward onto the earth.

"You're insane!" He screeches making Aya laugh.

"Oh you're no fun," Aya mumbles turning away from him, she brings her wrist to her chest counting the bangles one by one, "I wonder where the other could have went…."

"You're useless in every way!" Jaken screams at her, she nods making him stew.

"Jaken…why don't you…go and get yourself something to eat…I'm kind of tired of you now." She mutters losing herself in her mind, Jaken grumbles walking away and through the trees, though not too far, he knew better.

"Hmm." Aya recounts and recounts until she began to jumble the numbers in her mind.

_Ugh…where could it have gone._

She raises herself out of the water slightly to wash her body, she tilts her head as she looks down at the bangles again.

"How annoying…and stupid of me to lose it."

She dips her head under the water before coming up and wringing her hair in her fists.

"And that my son…and is why you should get started early in your search of a wife." Aya throws herself deeper into the water peeking overthe edge of the spring to see who had spoken, she gasps seeing a tall brown haired man standing there with a young boy standing next to him.

The man eyes widen when their eyes meet, he smiles.

"Oh if it isn't the wonderfully beautiful Aya!"

Aya rolls her eyes.

_The lecherous Monk._

"Miroku what are you doing here?" She hisses wrapping her arms around her body, he shrugs.

"Just on my way home with Seigo…and we just happened to walk through here."

_In hopes of finding a woman like this. Back when I traveled with Inuyasha and his friends he was one of my greatest annoyances…and I thought I was saucy._

"So?" She mutters through tightly pressed lips, he nods as if not catching what she was trying to say, his eyes eyed the water as if wishing it away. Aya growls.

"Don't you think you should start moving!" She shouts, he nods closing his eyes.

"But I thought that we could catch up." He says into his fist, Aya clenches her fists against the dirt at the edges of spring, Miroku smiles when her eyes light up.

To Aya's annoyance, this is when Jaken decides to return, he gasps.

"I knew it," He screams, "I will tell the Lord of this!"

Aya shakes her head furiously, "no…it is not what it looks like…for god's sake there's a kid here!"

Jaken turns away shaking his head, Aya groans.

"Ah if it isn't…Sesshomaru's…thing…how is your lord?" Miroku asks his eyes still on Aya who pulls at her hair as she tries to sink even more into the water, Jaken glares at him.

"Don't try to make small talk now…you will die for trying to have…relations…with the Lord's mate!"

Miroku grimaces, "Aya…is…Sesshomaru's mate." Aya nods and he frowns grabbing the small boy's hand again.

"Come Seigo…your sister awaits us!" He begins running past the spring, he glances back just in time to say goodbye to Aya, Aya cuts her eyes at him before turning her attention to Jaken once again.

"You're not serious about that telling thing?" She whispers rising out of the water slightly, he nods, "but I am!"

Aya growls clawing her way out of the spring to tear Jaken to shreds but he begins to run away.

"Run all you want Toad…I'm going to get you!" She shouts grabbing her clothes. She rushes them on as she begins to run after him, just as she ties the obi in place she feels a familiar presence fill wood around her.

"Jaken." She mutters unsurely, the woods around her begin to change and the trees fill with green leaves and the titters of birds fill her ears.

"Aya!"

Aya turns to the sound of the voice, Mio sat under a tree next to the spring looking into the distance, her hair was tied to the top of her head and her clothes wrapped loosely against her as if she'd just bathed.

Aya shakes her head bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, she moves her hands away to see if the haunting vision still remained, it had not faded.

The woods around her slowly begin to turn black and white, Aya turns back to where Jaken had left her but something tells her to stay, Mio laughs making Aya turn her attention back to her.

"Aya…come out!"

The water in the spring begins to bubble making Mio's smile fall as she crawls over to the edge of the spring.

"Ay…." She mutters bringing her hand to the water's surface, suddenly Aya pops up out of the water, Mio falls back with shock in her eyes.

"Scared you didn't I?" Aya laughs holding her stomach, Mio sits up with anger in her eyes.

"Yes you did!"

Aya laughs even more when Mio stands straitening her clothes.

Aya, the real Aya could not help but smile.

_I…remember this day…we were…we had been away from the house for a while and so we decided to bathe the way traveling human's do._

"Ay, you really worried me!" Mio shouts, Aya sighs.

"I'm sorry Mio." She says turning away in the water, Mio falls next to her again.

"Its ok…but for future reference," Mio mutters, "don't pretend to drown or anything like that…it really scares me."

Aya nods when Mio wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know what I'd do if something like that really happened." Mio whispers.

As Aya goes to turn to Mio they begin to fade and the woods slowly changes back into it's original state.

Aya turns away, how could that have happened, she grabs her head.

Am I going mad?

Jaken suddenly comes back his face gnarled in anger.

"What do you think you are doing you stupid woman!" He shouts at her, Aya shakes her head walking past him, he frowns watching her go.

"Maybe…she's finally realized that she is the problem?" He mutters following her.

The Next Morning

Lana sighs when Mio runs over to her with her hands at her hips.

"Where could they have gone," she shouts raising her arms, "without us!"  
Lana yawns into her hand, she turns away in her hammock shaking her head, it bothered her as well that Aya had left without even a word to them but she could understand.

Rin climbs onto the end of the hammock folding her arms across her lap, she looks at Mio who turns away shaking her head.

"Maybe their taking care of the Uryen guy." Rin suggests, Lana nods.

Mio turns to them her eyes sad now.

"But…Aya…what if–"

"They will be ok, I honestly can't see Aya leaving you guys that way…she'd make her way back here." Mikado says from the door.

She enters the bedroom taking in the mess that lay on the floors, no matter how many times she told the girls to clean up it seemed that the mess stayed where they left it, Mikado sighs.

"You know, you should be worried about way more than them. They are demons they can take care of themselves, to be honest I was more worried about them when you were with them." Mikado says nodding her head, Mio pouts falling onto the floor next to Lana's hammock.

"They will return soon," Mikado says with a reassuring smile, "but in the meantime you girls should start cleaning up this room."

Lana sighs, how could she think about cleaning a room when she was this stressed out, she sits up to look the room over and sure enough it looked as though a hurricane had run through it. She tosses her feet over the side of the hammock muttering to herself mean things about Mio, the main wrecker of the room.

Mikado leans against the dresser, on her lips there was a smile but inside she worried.

Suddenly the doors downstairs slam shut, Lana gasps rushing toward the door but she and Mio make it at the same time.

"Move, it could be Ay!" Mio shouts.

"Exactly!" Lana growls using her hip to mush Mio out of the way before running downstairs.

"Aya we–" She immediately shuts her mouth when she comes face to face with Sesshomaru, he regards her with a cool eye.

"Where is my mother?" He asks looking up at the stairs when Mio comes to a halt at the top, Lana shrugs. Though he was Aya's mate, and they stayed in his castle, he was still Lord Sesshomaru to them, not to be trusted to the fullest. He could attack them whenever he wanted, Lana shudders at the thought.

"Right here." Inukimi says in a rather dull voice as she comes from the kitchen, she sniffs at the air before her face twists from bored to inquisitive.

"Where is Aya?" She asks cocking her head.

"She should be in the Southern Lands by now…." Sesshomau mutters looking aside.

He looks at her then the children, "I want you to take them and Mikado to her home in the Eastern Lands.

Inukimi folds her arms.

"Why, do you think their in danger here?" She asks shaking her head,

"Uryen's castle is somewhere on the border, coming here is a burden to us since we have no business here…the children will be closer there."

He says looking past her up the stairs at Mikado who leaned against the wall with a smile. Inukimi nods walking upstairs, Mikado rushes down past her to face Sesshomaru.

"Mi'lord…but-"

He shakes his head.

"This is not only about you, as I said it is more convenient for the myself and Aya to get there…and…," he grunts turning away, "I'd rather get this over with and avoid Aya's whining…I don't need you here while we're away and wherever you are the children will be ok…."

Mikado smiles, "how did you know?"

"I hear everything," he mutters looking at her over his shoulder, "you'd best remember that."

Mikado nods looking at her feet, Rin comes downstairs gasping when she sees Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she cries hugging him around the waist, she pulls away looking around, "where is Lady Ay?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head, "she is not with me but she is ok…."

Rin scratches her cheek before nodding her head, Sesshomaru turns her looking her over until he finds the bangle at her wrist.

"Rin, give me bangle." He says holding his hand out for it, Rin looks down at her wrist.

"But Lady Ay gave it to me."

Sesshomaru sighs and Rin looks up at him, she sighs pulling the bangle off of her wrist and handing it to him.

"Take care of it please Lord Sesshomaru…it's really special to her." Rin mutters leaning toward him, he nods before turning to Mikado.

"Have you seen another bangle around the castle, she lost one." Sesshomaru asks.

Mikado shakes her head.

"No, if anyone had found one it would have been reported immediately." Mikado says.

Sesshomaru glares at the ceiling, maybe Aya had just lost it, but what then?

"I'm going." Sesshomaru says walking over to the doors, Rin rushes over to him grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with Aya." He says gently pulling his hand away and walking out of the castle, Mikado smiles at Rin.

"Didn't I tell you?" She asks grabbing her hand and walking her toward the stairs.

Aya and Jaken stand on the stone steps leading into the Yuta house watching the shadow's swell and pulse at it's roof, Aya grimaces looking away.

_Did it always look this way?_

She turns to Jaken who looks up at her not sure of what to say, Aya sighs shaking her her.

So much darkness poured from the house, it was like the evil had taken a throne there, Aya shudders, if it had always been that way why was she just seeing it.

_Maybe because I'm no longer tainted._

"Are you going in?" Jaken whispers, she looks down at him nodding.

"Stay right here." She mutters walking up the stairs, he nods, he had no qualms about that.

As Aya climbs the stairs her mind drifts into the past.

**_"Oh he's going to be so angry with me." Aya whispers to herself as she climbs the stone steps to the house, she looks up at the clothing line hanging from the bathroom's window into the outside._**

**_"Maybe I can climb that?" She ponders pausing at the middle of the stairs, she sighs shaking her head, last time she tried that she broke the line and had to go to the nearest town to get another. It was best to face her punishment and drift back into her uncaring nature._**

**_"Uh…I wasn't with him…I…I…went into town to reassign myself to the etiquette classes…." She begins practicing her lie but the sickening smell of blood meets her nose, she covers her nose as she makes it to the front door._**

**_"Ugh, Mio needs to learn to clean up her messes." She grunts pushing the doors open._**

**_Aya walks into the house with her arms folded, the smell covered the entire house, usually Mai would have been scrubbing away by now. Aya skips over a rug that had been rolled up in the middle of the floor._**

**_"Mother," she calls frowning back at it, " father I've-"_**

**_Aya pauses when she makes it to the long hall that her father's room lay at the end of, she grimaces at the trail of blood and scratch marks on the floor trailing to the stairs behind her._**

**_"Mother…?"_**

**_She slowly starts down the hall._**

Aya leans against the hallway wall peering down at the blood and scratching marks in the floor, she closes her eyes sinking back into her memories.

**_"What?"_**

**_Aya covers her mouth with her hands when she makes it to her parent's room, on the bed was the decapitated corpse of her father, and her mother lay atop him with her arms around his shoulders._**

**_"No…what…this…."_**

**_Aya runs over to him, she drops next to the bed stroking her mother's hair._**

**_"Ma…please…wake up." She whispers burying her face in her mother's kimono, Mai does not stir when Aya begins to shake her._**

**_"Mother!"_**

**_Aya pushes away sobbing on the floor, she pulls herself away with her hands trying to get to her feet but the sight of her father's head peering back up at her shocks her into it, she screams running into the hallway and crashing into the wall outside._**

**_She covers her face sobbing into her hands but suddenly she hears a loud creaking above her head, she gasps._**

**_"Mio." She whispers struggling to her feet, she throws herself down the hall and to the stairs._**

Aya starts up the stairs wiping tears away as she goes.

**_Aya looks up at the stairs fearfully, she begins climbing the sense of foreboding within her growing with every step._**

**_The upstairs was like a completely different place, the tables in the hallway were hacked to pieces, flowers lay withering on the ground and family portraits were tilted or ripped on the floor. Aya stumbles down the hall to Mio's room, she gasps. Feather's were everywhere, covering everything. Her pillows were sliced open and her bed pushed against the wall, Aya sniffs the air turning to the direction where'd she smell Mio's scent coming from. Aya rushes down the hall to her bedroom._**

**_"Mio!"_**

**_She drops to her knees, Mio lay in the corner next to Aya's bed her head lowered to her chest where dried blood stained her white kimono, Azuma lay shattered on the floor next to her. Aya shakes her head._**

**_"No…not Mio…."_**

**_Suddenly Kize walks toward her from the corner in the room he'd been hiding in, Aya gets to her feet when she notices the sword in his hand._**

**_"K-Kize?"_**

**_He cocks his head smiling at her._**

**_"Welcome home." He whispers walking toward her, she back away from him down the hall but he follows her at a brisk pace, she turns to run but a burning pain at her back brings her to her knees. She clutches her stomach as blood begins to pour through the ripped fabric in her kimono._**

**_"Come, pay for your father's mistakes." Kize whispers grabbing her by her hair, she screams when he yanks her backward but she grabs his arms and for some reason her rears back hissing at her._**

**_"Ah…so you have it." He whispers, Aya scrambles to her feet running down the stairs, she could hear him coming for her but she didn't look back, she ran and ran until she could run no more._**

"Hello…baby sister."

Aya sits in front of Mio's skeletal body, Aya looks away letting tears fall.

"Mio…." She whispers.

She looks at her again, six bangles were wrapped around Mio's wrists, three on each arm. She crawls closer to her gently taking her hands in her own.

"I…Mio…I'm sorry." Aya says her voice cracking, she lowers her head.

"Maybe if I were a better daughter, I would have been here…maybe if I were a better sister I could have protected you." She whispers.

"You're my sister…and I failed you." She cries, Aya looks at the body before her, she wanted nothing more than to hear Mio's voice.

"I…was so stupid," she whimpers, "I spent so much time trying to get away…to leave…to leave…you behind…this whole thing behind…Mio I didn't know…14 years was all I'd have because if I did…I would have stayed with you for every second of it."

"And I don't get another chance."

Aya bows her head.

"Mio…please…forgive me."

Aya takes three bangles of one wrist.

"I…may not ever see you again…and I'm sorry it took me so long to get here…seven years." She whispers.

"But I'm here now Mio…I'm awake…I've changed so much…and I've met some wonderful people. But I have not forgotten you…you deserve rest. And that's what I will give you."

Aya takes the other three bangles putting them on her wrists, she slowly stands to her feet bending down to lift the small skeleton in her arms, she steps over Azuma walking out of the room and down the hall, she pauses at the entrance of Kize's room.

_And you deserve rest as well._

Aya turns and as she does a finger falls from the skeleton, Aya shuts her eyes tightly as she makes it to the stairs, shadow's had begun to spiral up the stairs, Aya takes a deep breath walking down and as she does the shadow's fade and the house fills with light.

Aya takes Mio down the hall and to their parent's room, she walks her over to the bed lying her in it, the darkness now leaves the room and natural light fills the room and covers their bodies. Aya looks them over before nodding, she turns wiping away tears, as she walks further away from the feeling of wanting to stay fills her.

_I cannot die here._

_If I had…none of this would have happened…I wouldn't be on my way to revenging my family…they wouldn't have wanted me to die that day._

Aya walks out of the house and into the sunlight, she turns to the house, the shadows had left and house was beautiful once more. Aya smiles wiping away more tears, she tursn to walk down the stairs.

"Was I long?" She mutters.

When she gets no answer she looks up, no Jaken.

"Jaken?" She calls looking about, she goes to run down the stairs but suddenly shadows surround her, she gasp looking at each of them as the pulse and swirled into one another.

"Leave this place…now." She whispers glaring at them, a loud screeching comes from them as they begin to spin rapidly around her, Aya grunts falling to her knees and holding her ears.

_This is too much…I have to do something._

Aya growls lashing out at the shadows, she swings her fist as the spinning creatures and almost immediately they disapate, she sighs wiping her hair out of her face, she stands to find Jaken but as she goes she feels something wrap around her ankle, she falls onto her stomach with a grunt.

Aya turns to see a shadow creature pulling her toward a large dark opening in the ground.

"No!" She screams trying to get away, Jaken suddenly appears from the bushes, he gasps.

"Get away from the Lord's Lady!" He shouts rushing over to the shadow, he hits with his staff knocking it away, the shadow creatures titters before disappearing into the earth, Jaken turns to her.

"You foolish woman, you should know not to try to fight monster's without the help of men."

Aya frowns but slowly her frown turns into a smile, she holds her arms out for him.

"Oh come here." She coos, he glares at her before turning away and folding his arms.

Aya gets to her feet dusting her kimono off, she looks down at the bangles on her wrists.

_I need to learn to use these the right way._

_Kiyoza…or even Kagome might know._

"Come on Toad, we have to meet with Sesshomaru." She mutters stretching her arms over her head, Jaken follows her his usual sour puss in place, Aya turns to him smiling, "oh and thank you." He snorts looking away, Aya shrugs turning back to the road that they would follow, once she turns her back Jaken readjusts his hat while smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've received anyone's gratitude." He whispers, she looks back at him.

"What!" She calls, he glares at her now.

"Keep your eyes on the road you silly woman!"

**Next Chapter: A Time For Sorrow**


	23. Chapter 23

-A Time For Sorrow-

_**The Castle of Shadows was unusually noisy as Mio paces up and down the hall her eyes on the ground. A small shadow creature runs past her holding a large mirror, Mio sneers at it when it bumps her along its way. It giggles before running on, Mio shakes her head.**_

_**"Such mindless dummies." She mutters leaning against a door, she folds her arms across her chest.**_

_**"You are one of them." Comes Uryen's gloating reply, Mio looks up to see Uryen slowly descending through the ceiling onto the floor before her, she shakes her head in defiance.**_

_**"Please…look at me and look at them." She grumbles when another comes down the hall holding a flower vase filled with withered roses, Uryen smiles watching it go.**_

_**Uryen turns to her with a brow quirked, "you do realize that you are nothing more than the reflection of a dead demon girl."**_

_**Mio snorts.**_

_**"She's gone so…reflection I am not."**_

_**She cringes when Uyren bursts out into laughter, he leans toward her shaking his head.**_

_**"You are a shadow, a play on light and surfaces…if I didn't sustain you you'd be dead already…not even that…because you don't have a soul."**_

_**Mio grimaces touching her chest, then why did it feel as though she did. Uyren pats her on the head lightly clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.**_

_**"Don't become proud little shadow, once Aya is here I will have no use for you." He whispers. Mio looks up at him her eyes wide with fear.**_

_**"So you will kill me?" She asks grabbing his arm, he looks at her dirt and blood covered hand with disgust.**_

_**"Why not?" He asks folding his arms, she backs away into the door again.**_

_**"B-Bu–"**_

_**"I would have no use for you…you pull on my power the longer I sustain you, death is the only way for you." He says smirking.**_

_**Mio brings her hands together looking down at them as he begins to move down the hall but she chases him grabbing the back of his shirt, he turns to her with a zany look in his eyes.**_

_**"What!"**_

_**She looks down shaking her head, "but…aren't you a shadow demon as well?"**_

_**He nods, "your point?"**_

_**"Well, how do you have a soul…weren't you like me at some time?" She whispers.**_

_**He turns to her shaking his head, she gasps looking up at him.**_

_**"I am a Shadow Daiyoukai…you are a simple shadow trick deployed by demon's such as myself."**_

_**"So I could never do what you did…take a body for my own?" She asks dropping her arms, he cocks his head seeming to think on it before nodding.**_

_**"As a shadow you can go anywhere…into any body but you'd fail, it'd have to be someone weaker than you…good luck finding that person."**_

_**He turns walking down the hall, Mio folds her arms.**_

_**"Someone weaker than me…."**_

Mio's eyes glow murderous red as she glares down at the other Mio, a loud mouthed little brat she was. Mio walked next to Inukimi through the woods, their destination had not been stated so Mio didn't know, she knew only to watch and wait. Mio begins creeping along the branch she sat on, she didn't have an exact plan, but she knew she didn't want the people around the girl to know. She didn't even want Uryen to find her out, so that meant that a couple of lives would have to be brought to an end. Mio closes her eyes laying against the tree branch, was it every shadow's dream to become a real person. If not for the fact that she would die when Uryen had Aya she wouldn't have cared much, but now she'd become disposable.

Mio moans against the branch, she was scared of non-existence, she didn't remember what it felt like to not exist, to be nothing. Would she just cease to be, but that was inconceivable, if she wasn't here then she'd have to be somewhere…right?

Her hate for Uryen and 'his' Aya grew with her fear, she sits up when she hears the other Mio speak.

"Lady Inukimi, is it nice where we're going, will Ay be there?"

"Maybe," was the Lady Demon's reply, the woman barely paid the young girl any mind for her eyes were in the trees, she held a large stone necklace in her fists and her teeth were slightly bared as if waiting for something to happen.

"Smart dog." Mio whispers scooting into the bark of the tree, she couldn't make her move now.

Behind the dog demoness walked a large dragon demon who also watched the trees apprehensively.

"Just be patient Mio." She whispers to herself and to the girl.

Aya stares down at Jaken who panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he slouches over fanning his face.

_We're not even walking fast, and its winter._

_Get with it Toad._

"What's wrong?" She finally asks while folding her arms, he glares up her.

"I am exhausted," he shouts, "this is madness we've been walking all day."

Aya waves her hands at him, "come on you travel with Sesshomaru and he barely takes breaks."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru is considerate he would have given me a break!" Jaken shouts, Aya's eyes widen as she tries to keep in her laughter.

"We must be talking about two different men, Sesshomaru…Lord of the Western Lands…your master...my man?" She whispers pointing her finger down at him, he nods.

Aya turns back to the road deciding not to speak with him anymore.

_Jaken is delusional._

"Where are we anyway?" He shouts at the back of her head, she yawns raising her arms.

"If I led us in the right direction…," she looks back to see his reaction, his face twists from anger to shock, she laughs turning back, "which I'm sure I did…we're right next to the Musashi Province."

"If!"

She nods, Jaken growls kicking his foot, she glances back at him smiling even more.

"I want Lord Sesshomaru!" He cries, Aya pauses folding her arms.

"Hey, I'm a good leader." She whispers leaning down so that she could somewhat be at his level, he shakes his head and she gasps.

"You know what…you be the leader!" She shouts, he cocks his head and she nods.

"Fine then…I will!" He shouts back up at her, she sneers when he walks past her, he walks down the road for a ways before pausing and looking around, he turns to her with a deadened expression.

"Is there is any food around here…leaves…meat…anything I'm starving and you have the nose for these things."

Aya turns away letting out a loud breath, he marches toward her with anger in his eyes.

"How will we eat if you don't help!"

"I dunno, you're the leader," she says shrugging, " lead us to some food."

Jaken growls and Aya shrugs her shoulders again, Jaken shakes his head briskly, he just could not understand why his master would take such an insolent woman, she had not respect for him as a man and as her mate's comrade.

"Listen here you flea ri–"

Aya nods her head waiting for him to continue his tirade.

"Flea ridden what?" She asks raising a brow, she frowns hearing a rasping noise from behind her, she turns to see Sesshomaru squeezing Jaken by the head, Aya smiles.

"My love!" She shouts hugging him causing Jaken to fall out of his grip, she nuzzles her face into his chest as Sesshomaru pulls her closer his eyes still on Jaken.

"Did you manage to get the bangles?" He asks looking down at her, she holds up her arms nodding, he goes into his shirt handing her the seventh. She takes it putting it on her wrist before kissing him on the cheek.

Sesshomaru glares at Jaken again, "I take it he was an annoyance?"

Aya turns to look at Jaken who moaned holding his head, she sighs.

_Why make life harder on him?_

"Not really, he actually saved me." She says turning to Sesshomaru, he raises a brow and she nods, "really."

"You don't have to lie to protect him." Sesshomaru mutters, Aya smiles.

"No really!"

Sesshomaru quirks a brow looking at Jaken who now watched with tears in his eyes, Sesshomaru snorts looking down at Aya who sighs.

"How are the children?" She asks folding her arms, he looks aside and she frowns.

"They are going with Mikado home…it is in the Eastern Lands…so it wi-," his words are cut off by Aya grabbing his arm and shaking him.

"You let Mikado go home?"

"Only until we get back." He says frowning.

"So you heard us talking?" She asks furrowing her brows, he nods and Aya smiles.

"Aw how sweet," she cries kissing him on the cheek, "I knew that I had to have some sort of affect on you."

Sesshomaru scoffs turning away from her and walking down the road, Aya brings her hand to her arm as she cocks her head, she looks down as Jaken trudges past her holding his head, she sighs.

_When will he learn?_

She shrugs beginning to follow the group her eyes on the ground, just as she begins to count the cracks in the earth they begin to shift and change, the pale frozen earth turned dark and wet under her. Even the skies darkened over her, Aya looks ahead; Sesshomaru and Jaken paid the change no mind.

"Father…Father look what I found!"

Aya gasps when a small dark haired girl runs past her, she wore a red and gold kimono and sandals, nothing suitable for the winter, in her hand was a large umbrella with a plush monster face at its top.

_M-me?_

The little Aya spins kicking at a puddle that the real Aya could not yet see, she giggles jumping up and down and though Aya saw no water the girls kimono still darkened and hung as if wet.

Hiro now walks past her.

"Father!" Aya gasps reaching for him, he smiles down at the little Aya who peeks from under the large umbrella with a smile, he pats her on her head.

"Your mother is going to be annoyed with you," he warns, "she told you to stay out of the water."

Aya shrugs.

"But it's raining Father," she says cocking her head, "how do you stay out of water in the rain…."

Hiro bursts out in laughter.

"That mouth of yours Ay…it won't get you anywhere with Mai." He says taking her hand and walking her past Aya who still reached for him.

"Father." She utters crying for his acknowledgment.

"Aya!"

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice the vision disappears.

Aya looks up at Sesshomaru who looked at her with narrowed eyes, he jerks his head toward the village before them, she gasps.

"Oh…we're here already." She says rubbing her head, she glances back at the place she'd last seen herself and Hiro, they were gone.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asks grabbing her wrist, she looks away shaking her head, Sesshomaru glares at her pulling her closer.

"I called your name three times…you didn't answer me…and now you look like you're about to cry." He mutters.

Aya looks up at him with a watery smile, she shakes her head.

"I'm fine…just a little…tired." She whispers grabbing his hand and bringing it to her cheek, she closes her eyes when begins pulling her closer.

_Why is this happening?_

"My mother is near…why is she so slow?" He grumbles into her ear.

"She has the children?"

Sesshomaru nods.

"Then…I'll go and meet with them." Aya says moving away from him.

"I will go, you rest." He says walking past her, Aya sighs folding her arms.

"I'm no delicate little flower Sesshomaru." She calls after him, he ignores her walking on.

Aya looks down at Jaken who walks into the village without a word to her, she turns walking behind him.

"Aya!"

Kagome walks out of Kaede's house with the baby in her arms, Aya walks over to her nodding, she looks down at the baby who stared up at her with dark brown eyes.

_This child is a human with dog ears._

"Hello there," she coos, he stares up at her blankly, she sighs and Kagome laughs.

"He's just not used to the look of you, you're a Demon Aya." Kagome says rocking him, Aya nods smiling at him.

"Come to the house with me," Kagome says leading Aya down the road, "Inuyasha is out with Sango helping the neighboring village."

"Helping the neighboring village?"

Kagome nods, "other villages around us were attacked as well and now there are complaints of shadow creatures over running them."

Aya walks in front of Kagome holding the door open for her, Kagome nods to her a silent thank you, Aya walks into the house looking about, a nice cozy little place, perfect for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So did you find Kiyoza?" Kagome asks sitting in a chair at a table in the middle of the room, Aya nods sitting opposite of her.

"He told me Uyren's weakness…the Hikari No Ishi…he also helped steer me in the right direction to find it."

"So you have it?"

"Yes." Aya says leaning back in her seat, Kagome breathes a sigh of relief.

"So all of this madness will be ending soon…thank god!" Kagome utters, she smiles now.

"So where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks standing and walking into the next room.

"He went to get his mother and the children." Aya says.

"Children?" Kagome mutters returning to the table without the baby.

"Rin, Lana and Mio…my little burdens." Aya says with a smile, Kagome nods.

"Are they coming here?"

Aya nods and Kagome sighs.

"Rin doesn't know yet…does she?" Kagome asks, Aya shakes her head, Kagome lowers her head, "this is going to be hard on her."

Aya nods and Kagome shakes her head.

"But lets not talk about that right now…too sad…I have a question for you?" Kagome says smiling.

_All you've had are questions._

"What is it?" Aya asks crossing her legs.

"Are you Sesshomaru's mate?" Kagome asks with a grin.

Aya grimces when Kagome stands leaning toward her across the table, Aya leans back nodding, Kagome squeals.

"Why didn't you say something, Inuyasha did say that the two of you looked awfully close…like sleeping together close but I didn't believe him…Inuyashs usually makes things out of nothing. But then Miroku told me that you told him…why didn't you tell me!?" Kagome shouts throwing her arms into the air, Aya grimaces leaning back even further.

_We're not even friends…._

Kagome sobers now, "I do know that we've had our issues in the past but now…we're family!"

Aya's eyes widen, family…with Kagome.

"This is wonderful, now we can start having family gatherings and…and family outings…and birthday parties!"

_Gatherings…outings…birthday parties…._

_This girl has lost her mind._

"Come on…you should have told me…you're my son's aunt and you didn't even tell me!"

Aya shakes her head, "it just didn't cross my mind."

Kagome falls back into her seat clearly taking Aya's answer as acceptable, Aya sighs shaking her head.

"Well on Monday I'm making dinner…well Sango and I you guys are invited." Kagome says smiling, Aya cringes.

"Kagome…I don't really like human food." Aya says edging out of her seat slowly, Kagome sighs.

"I should have known…hmm…I'll make sure to get something that you guys like Inuyasha will help me."

_The hell?_

_I'm having second guesses about this mating with Sesshomaru thing…._

"Ok-ok we'll be here." Aya says lowering her head, Kagome smiles.

When Kagome calms Aya sits down again, she frowns when she notices a sparkle in Kagome's eyes that she just didn't like.

"I have a question for you." Aya says folding her arms across the table.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any clue on how to use the Hikari No Ishi?"

Kagome frowns, "well…the book didn't say how it was used, Aya nods.

"I guess I'll have to ask Kiyoza." Aya mutters looking at the bangles on her wrist.

Kagome stands walking over to the cabinet, Aya watches her pulls various pots and pans out before placing them on the counter.

"You know sometimes I really wish having a gas stove." Kagome mutters going into the spice drawer.

"Gas stove…," Aya mutters, " oh I forgot you're from the future.

Kagome nods, "yeah I go back every now and then…in fact I'm due there again soon my mother just adores the baby."

She turns to Aya with a smile, "you should really go with me some time…of course we'd have to get you some foundation to cover up those markings…."

Aya snorts.

"Yeah right, if I went their gonna have to deal with me…isn't there any demon's there?"

Kagome shakes her head, "nope."

"But there are really cool things there…that you may not find so cool at first…like roller-coasters and…concerts…and…rock bands."

Aya nods watching as Kagome delves into a tale of the future, Kagome seemed happy with the attention.

_What the hell is this girl talking about…._

Aya sighs leaning against the chair when Kagome turns away at the counter still yapping, concert this…canned food that…restaurant's and stroller's.

_How does Inuyasha do this every day?_

_Well maybe he doesn't and that's why she's so happy right now that I'm here._

The door slides open bringing to an end Kagome's long drawn out speech, Aya smiles at Kiyoza but Kagome gasps.

"W-what," she shouts, "Aya wait here while I get my bow!"

Aya sighs when Kagome runs into the next room, Kiyoza quirks a brow and Aya shakes her head she says "don't…she's not too bright."

Kiyoza walks over to the table his eyes on Aya's wrist.

"I count seven…you could not find the eighth?"

As Aya shakes her head Kagome runs back into the kitchen bow at the ready but she pauses when she sees Aya calmly talking to Kiyoza, she lowers her bow scratching her cheek.

"You know each other?" She utters lightly, Aya nods and Kagome sighs.

"Uh sorry…I didn't mean to…you know." Kagome says taking her quiver off of her shoulders, he nods.

"It's alright…I did just barge in." Kiyoza says shaking his head, Kagome nods before turning and walking back into the room again.

"Come let's walk." Aya mutters standing, Kiyoza nods following as she leads him out of the house.

"Who is that human girl?" He asks looking back at the house.

"Sesshomaru's brother's wife." Aya says shaking her head, he folds his arms frowning down at her, she looks up at him, "what?"

"Sesshomaru's brother is a half breed correct?" He asks.

"Yes."

He looks away nodding.

Aya sighs, the village people stared at them with awe, maybe they were not used to seeing so many demon's at one time without being attacked.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kiyoza asks.

"He's coming soon…he went to get the children and his mother." Aya says putting her hands to her hips.

Aya looks at Kiyoza who stared ahead with a blank expression, he turns to her but she doesn't avert her gaze.

"What is it?" He asks.

Aya smiles bashfully, "you may not like what I'm about to ask you."

Kiyoza sighs, "Aya nothing you can ask me will surprise me…or make me angry."

Aya takes a deep breath, "uh…just how old are you?"

Kiyoza's face turns dull and his eyes lose their light, Aya ducks her head smiling to herself.

"See I told you." She mutters to him.

"Just…rude," he mutters, "I'm centuries older than your father."

"Damn." Aya mumbles making his eyes turn even sharper.

"Hey Ay!"

Aya looks up to see Mio and Lana running over to her, Mio wraps her arms around Aya's waist and Lana hugs her as well.

"How could you just leave us behind like that Ay," Mio whispers, "we were so worried about you!"

Kiyoza frowns when Aya drops to her knees to hug the little girl back, it wasn't a normal sight.

"Ah…Kiyoza."

Kiyoza looks over to see Inukimi standing next to him, "Inukimi…."

"You've decided to come out of hiding?"

"Hiding?"

She shrugs, "that Uryen has done many things in your absence…if you weren't hiding may I ask what you were doing?"

Kiyoza glares at her and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Maybe…if you'd come out a little sooner you could have saved the girl a lot of pain." She mutters.

"I thought that she was dead as well."

"Not a good enough excuse." Inukimi sings walking past him, he goes to follow her but Rin passing by him with tears in her eyes makes him pause.

"Who's child?" He asks looking at Aya who looks up frowning when she sees Rin, Aya gently pushes the other children away to go to her.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Aya whispers almost fearfully, Rin looks back at Sesshomaru who looked down at her as well.

"He told me." She whispers falling into Aya now, Aya wraps her arms around her looking up at Sesshomaru with slight disappointment, he raises a brow when she shakes her head at him.

_Sesshomaru's delivery of the news is what scares me…I know what he meant to do and I know he's known her longer but…he lacks the sympathy to truly comfort her._

Rin whimpers when Aya lifts her carrying her toward Kagome's house, Mio looks up at Sesshomaru who watched Aya walk away with an expression she'd never seen on him.

"Are you ok?" Mio asks smiling up at him, Sesshomaru nods his head walking past her.

Mio grimaces looking down, Lana moves next to her placing her hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking down at her.

Mio folds her arms as she says "everyone just seems so sad these days…75% of the time we're sad."

Lana nods.

"Well Mio it's not exactly a great time to live in."

Mio sighs walking ahead of her, she glances back at Lana with a small smile.

"Maybe I can find something to make Rin happy."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, like…she seems to like flowers and stuff…maybe some Camellia's." Mio says nodding.

Lana looks at the dwindling crowd around them, everyone began to move in doors as the sky darkened and night fell upon them.

"Mio…its getting dark…."

Mio nods, "come with me."

Before Lana can protest Mio grabs her by the hand and begins pulling her down the road.

Kagome comes out when Aya makes it to the door, at first she wore a smile but when she sees Rin her smile falls and she begins to cry as well, Aya walks into the house setting Rin at the table.

Rin whimpers laying her head on the table when Aya sits next to her, as Rin continues to cry Aya tries to find the words to comfort her, but what could be said about such a situation.

_What did I want when my family was murdered._

_Nothing can be said…I don't think._

_We can only be here._

Kagome takes up a chair as Aya begins stroking Rin's hair, Rin turns her tear stained face to Aya.

"U-Uryen d-d-did this?" She whispers.

Aya nods.

Rin looks ahead sniffling, "but…why?"

_Because of me._

"He…wanted to hurt us." Aya whispers leaning over, Rin moans going back to her crying.

_This has to end soon, too many are being hurt…all because of me._

"Come out, come out Camellia's!" Mio calls scouring through the woods for the flower, Lana walks behind her steadily glancing back at the village as the sky begins to lose it's golden tint.

"Mio we should go back." She whispers.

Mio runs even further into the woods screaming something about finding the flowers, Lana could barely make out her words anymore. Lana shudders when the woods suddenly turn frigid around her.

"M-Mio?" She utters breathlessly.

It was like her words were being snatched away from her as they left her lips, it felt as though she were trying to talk under water. She shakes her head beginning to run now but even that was strange, everything had slowed and her feet never seemed to meet the ground.

"Mio!" She screams trying break out of the hold of whatever had taken her, Lana screams again feeling something wrap around her ankle.

Mio grins when she finds a brush of Camellia's under the snow, she drops to her knees pulling at them gently from their roots.

"Even Ay will like these," she whispers pulling them up, she glances back, "Lana I found them you can stop being scary now!"

She sighs when Lana doesn't say anything back, she stands turning to the now dark woods.

"Miiioooooooooooo…."

Mio backs away at the sound of her name being sung, it didn't sound like Lana or Aya or anything she knew but she shakes her head it had to be one of them.

"Stop playing you guys!"

She waits for a laugh or someone to even jump out at her but nothing.

"Mioooooo." This time it's sung with laughter.

Mio gasps when a pair of red eyes appear before her, she covers her eyes screaming.

Aya sighs watching Rin sleep next to Kagome on a mat in the middle of the floor, Rin had cried herself to sleep and Kagome the same. The house door opens behind her and in steps Sesshomaru, he walks next to her and she looks away.

"Are you angry with me?" He mutters.

She shakes her head.

"Not angry…its just…its not exactly a good day." She whispers looking up at him.

Aya turns to him grabbing his wrist, he looks down at her as she buries her face into his arm.

"Where is Mikado?" She asks in a muffled whisper.

"With Ah-un in her village." Sesshomaru says.

Aya looks up at him with a quirked brow.

"Where is Jaken…and…Inukimi?"

Sesshomaru sighs.

"Jaken…he is with Kiyoza at the Inn…and my mother…I don't know."

Aya smiles, Jaken at an Inn with Kiyoza….

"Maybe they can get along since he seems to only have respect for old male demons." She mutters shrugging.

"He is supposed to have respect for you as well." Sesshomaru says.

"Well he doesn't…," she sighs, she goes to lean against him again but another thought invades her mind, "where are Lana and Mio?"

Sesshomaru pauses at this making Aya frown, she moves away from him.

"You…don't know where they are?" She asks shaking her head.

"I thought that they were here." He says gently noticing Aya becoming more and more flustered by the second.

"No…they…I'll be right back." She says running out of the house.

Once outside Aya begins to sniff the air, she manages to catch Lana's faint scent of almond milk and sugar, as she begins to follow the scent another comes to her; the sickening smell of sulfur and death.

"No." Aya whispers.

She moans running into the woods, as she disappears into its darkness Jaken walks down the road just in time to see her.

"Where is the lady demon going this time of night?" Jaken mutters cocking his head.

He grins when all sorts of sordid things fill his mind.

"I have to tell the lord!" He cries running toward Kagome's house but he skids to a halt at the door, " no…I must catch her in the act first what if she isn't doing anything at all…but running?"

He turns running after her.

"Mio," Aya calls, "Lana where are you!?"

She could feel a dark presence in the woods but with every step she took closer it seemed to move further away.

"Lana, Mio!"

_No…not them too._

Aya could feel tears burning at her eyes as she begins to rip through the woods gaining scratches and cuts from her recklessness.

"Ay…." She hears someone whisper, Aya gasps when she sees Lana on the ground in front of her, she drops to her knees taking the girl in her arms.

"Lana…what happened…where is Mio?" She whispers holding her closer, Lana moans shaking her head, Aya touches her face flinching at the cold of her body.

"Lana." Aya whispers burying her face in her kimono, suddenly a bright light covers them and Lana's body slowly begins to warm.

_She was tainted…and then…._

Aya looks at the bangles at her wrists, still why had it not done that in the first place.

As Aya goes to shake Lana a blue light is cast over their bodies, Aya looks up to see a glittering blue pathway leading into the sky before her.

_What if Mio climbed that._

Aya looks down at Lana, "stay here ok?"

She closes her eyes sadly when Lana does not answer her, Aya sets her down gently before making her way toward the path.

_I could be making a mistake._

_But what does it matter if Mio's in danger._

Aya steps onto the path grimacing when she feels it vibrating under her, she looks back Lana before climbing up the path.

Jaken gasps, "what is this woman doing?"

Soon Aya climbs too high for him to see anymore, Jaken backs away; this was too much for him, he didn't know whether or not to follow her or go and get Sesshomaru.

As he turns to go to back town he remembers Sesshomaru's chilling words.

"If anything happens to her…its…my head!" He cries turning back to the path, he gasps; it was beginning to fade.

"Lady demon wait for meee!" He screeches scrambling up the path behind her.

Sesshomaru walks towards the woods following the Aya's scent, he hadn't heard anything from her in too long, ten minutes…it was unlike her.

As he moves deeper into the woods he picks up the scent of the children…and, his eyes flash red, Uyren. Sesshomaru growls picking up his pace, he frowns when he makes it to Lana who does not stir at his presence. He bends down before her and she moans peeking an eye open.

"Lord…Sesshomaru." She whispers closing her eyes again, he looks her over, she was not injured…she just seemed very tired.

"Where is Aya?" He asks looking around.

"T-That thing…it-it…took her." Lana whispers as tears begin to seep from the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he looks into the trees, he couldn't feel anything around him and the smell was now fading, he lifts Lana into his arms turning to take her back to the village.

"Mio, is she with her?"

Lana moans as more tears begin to fall from her eyes, Sesshomaru nods his head stiffly.

When he makes it back to the village he is met at it's border with Kiyoza.

"What happened," Kiyoza asks looking down at Lana.

"Uryen." Sesshomaru says walking past him toward Kagome's house, Kiyoza's face turns grave as he begins following Sesshomaru.

"And where is Aya?"

Sesshomaru pauses at Kagome's door to look at Kiyoza who lowers his eyes clearly understanding Sesshomaru's expression.

"I know where it is." Kiyoza mutters looking up again, Sesshomaru nods opening the door, Inukimi sat at the table holding one of Aya's fans, she closes it to look at Sesshomaru.

"He was here?" She mutters holding her nose, Sesshomaru nods. He holds Lana out for her, "take care of the girl…Kiyoza and I have to get Aya, Inukimi's eyes widen and she stands from her chair abruptly.

"He has her!"

Sesshomaru flinches at her shrill cry, Inukimi shakes her head looking down.

"Sesshomaru…things have changed…she's a real threat to him now…I–"

Sesshomaru growls making her stop, Inukimi sighs taking off the Meido stone, she puts it at his neck.

"I don't know what is up there…but the Meido stone has many abilities…if she has trouble using the Hikari No Ishi this can probably give you time to get out of there unscathed."

"So give it to Aya?" Kiyoza mutters and she nods.

Sesshomaru turns to leave but Inukimi grabs his arm, he glances back at her.

"Keep those stones with you at all times…just being in Uryen's pressence may have its after effects but if you come into contact with one of the stone's you should be alright."

Sesshomaru nods pulling away, "come Kiyoza."

Kiyoza sighs when Inukimi walks away with Lana.

"And so…it begins again."

He turns following Sesshomaru.

**Next Chapter: Playing House**


	24. Chapter 24

l-Into Darkness-

"Oh my-oh my!" Uryen mutters walking a full circle around Mio who lay at his feet unconscious, he looks up at Mio with a grin, she glares at him with fierce red eyes.

"You've outdone yourself." He whispers.

Mio looks away ignoring his praise.

"How did you know where I was?" She mutters.

He laughs bending down next to Mio and running his fingers through her medium length locks, "I always know where you are."

Mio scowls turning away, Uryen looks up with a smile.

"And now my precious Ay is here…finally." He breathes standing, he walks over to Mio patting her head but she hisses scratching as his hand, he pulls it away frowning at her.

"Why are you angry?" He asks walking away from her, she pulls herself out of the chair she sat in angrily.

"You cut in on what is to be mine!" She growls.

Uryen cocks his head bending down to look at Mio again, "and how did I do that?"

She clenches her fist walking toward him.

"She's mine!" She screeches.

"I stalked her…I picked her…she's mine…not some toy for you to dangle in front of your Aya to bring her here!"

"Picked her for what?" Uryen asks in a deadly whisper, Mio bares her teeth at him.

"For a body!"

Uryen cocks his head to the other side as his body begins to tremble, Mio's eyes soften and she backs away but the sound of him laughing pulls her back into anger. He throws his head back howling at the ceiling, Mio sneers.

"What's so funny!?"

She freezes when he suddenly sets his eyes on her his grin firmly in place.

"Even if you were to take this girl…I would still kill you."

Mio gasps, her entire body turns cold her eyes widen.

"B-But you said…that I can take a body of my own." She whispers in a small defeated voice.

Uryen stands suddenly making her back away, he shakes his head.

"I told you what you could do…but not anything to save your life…you asked a question and I answered."

Mio grabs her head shaking it, she turns away with he puts his hand to her shoulder.

"She is on her way prepare the castle…can't have it filthy when she returns." He mutters.

Mio's left eye twitches at his words, suddenly shadows close in on the room swooping in on Mio, once they clear she'd gone.

"Perhaps we can keep her as a pet." Uryen mutters thoughtfully but he turns to her again.

"Did you not hear me," he says in a slow mocking tone, "get the house prepared for Aya."

Mio walks away from him on numb legs, she teeters out the ballroom and down the halls her eyes on the stone floors. She could not believe it, Uryen had no plans for her for the future at all.

"What's the point anymore," she sighs looking sadly up at the ceiling, "there is no point in my fear…but I can't let him break me…I have to create my own future and if it be on his deathbed then so be it."

Aya stares at the doors of the shadow castle, she looks down at her hip where her katana sat before reaching for it, she takes a deep breath to calm herself, it was like walking into the lions den but she had no other choice. A cold breeze pushes through her sinking into her bones, she shudders, she had no time for fear. Aya pulls the castle doors open walking in, once she steps in the doors slam behind her, she gasps turning to them. Just as she places her hand against one the door's it melts away leaving nothing but a black wall.

_No turning back…._

Aya turns the castle's foyer, everything was black even the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, Aya looks down the hall before her and then up at the double set of stairs that wrapped around the foyer.

"Where do I go?" She whispers looking around, she lowers her head sniffing for Mio's scent but she could smell nothing, Aya sighs.

"Choose a path girl." She whispers closing her eyes, she lifts her katana to point at the left path of stairs, Aya grimaces beginning to walk toward them but just as she makes it to the first step a small shadow darts past her snatching her katana away.

"Damnit!" She growls chasing it down the middle hall, it looks back at her it's soft shadowy head contorting a bit to show sharp teeth, Aya shakes her head running even faster after it, it kicks up its heels before sinking into the ground and disappearing. Aya drops to the ground beating on it.

"Give it back!"

Suddenly the katanas blade is pushed up at her face through the ground, Aya gasps falling backward to avoid being impaled through the head, she scoots away when she hears a low high pitched giggle before the blade disappears into the ground again. Aya stands to her feet feeling at her sides for her fans but they weren't there, she curses herself when she remembers that she'd left them at Kagome's, Aya looks around the room that she stood in, it was empty and black except for an extra large red oriental rug beneath her feet.

"Uyren…where are you." She whispers looking about.

Aya growls in frustration at herself and her fear, she takes a deep breath before balling up her fists and walking toward the next room but as she walks it seemed she never got closer to the room, Aya looks back she was getting closer to the front wall again.

"Bu–"

She looks down at her feet, the rug was slowly being pulled backward, Aya goes to run but it moves faster knocking her over and pulling her away from the room and toward the front wall, as she nears it the rug makes a sharp turn rolling at her back as it carries her up the stairs and down a long hall. Aya leans over trying to grabbing for something but the rug was going too fast.

Suddenly the rug stops launching Aya onto the floor of a long hallway, the rug turns zooming away again, Aya moans sitting up from her place on the floor, she grabs her head trying to calm an oncoming headache.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" She whispers squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ah…Aya you've arrived." She hears someone say in a deadened voice, Aya looks up to see Mio standing them holding a long black silk kimono, she throws it Aya's feet.

"Master Uryen would like for you to wear this." She says with a twisted grin, her eyes flashed red and her teeth sparkled ruby red with blood. Aya stands shaking her head.

"I'm not doing anything…where is she?" Aya asks glaring at the small girl, Mio cocks her head and her eyes wander off into the distance.

"So you will not change."

Aya narrows her eyes while leaning over to get a better look at the girl's face, she didn't sound like that same child that spoke to Aya not too long ago, Mio's eyes suddenly meet Aya's and she smiles.

"What, something on my face?" She sighs in a long taunting whisper.

Aya goes to speak but suddenly Mio thrusts the kimono into Aya's face, Aya backs away shaking her head. Mio quirks a brow before turning away to walk down the hall.

_This is so strange, why is she not attacking me…._

"Where is Mio!?" Aya asks running after her, Mio glances at Aya over her shoulder and the deadly look in her eyes brings Aya to a halt.

"Why Ay, I'm right here." She says in a sickeningly sweet voice, Aya shakes her head head.

"Don't play games with me."

Mio turns to Aya now with a smile on her face, she cocks her head walking toward her but Aya backs away, the look in the child's eyes was a strange one, she looked ready to attack but at the same time ready to cry.

"She's dead." Mio whispers, Aya growls lunging for her, Mio screams when Aya grabs her by the neck pushing her into the wall behind her, Mio drops the kimono grabbing at Aya's wrists.

"Where is she!?" Aya growls shaking Mio, Mio grunts kicking at Aya but slowly her movements begin to cease and her eyes close.  
Aya's grip slackens when Mio's breathing begins to slow and halt, she backs away and the girl slumps onto the floor lifelessly.

"Is she…," Aya whispers, "but–"

Suddenly Mio's body begins to shake and convulse on the floor, her hands reach out and she digs her fingernails into the floor, Aya gasps covering her ears when the child begins to laugh. It was a piercing sound one that dug into Aya's sensitive eardrums, she falls away as Mio begins to get to her feet.

"Stop it!" Aya screeches falling against a wall, she whimpers sliding down it as Mio walks slowly toward her.

She cocks her head looking Aya over as her laughter dies, she drops down in front of her touching Aya's knee.

"So pretty." She coos.

Aya slowly open her eyes to find Mio before her, her hand moves up Aya's leg and a smile slowly builds on her face.

"Even if I cannot have her…maybe I can have you…strong in body you may be…but strong in spirit you are not." Mio whispers crawling closer to Aya.

Aya growls going to push her away but before she could reach her a dark shadow covers her body pulling her into the wall.

"Damn him!" Mio growls crawling to her feet.

She growls rushing down the halls toward Uryen's bedroom but a large black wall appears before her, Mio backs away from it shaking her head.

"Enjoy your last hours little one."

Mio's eyes widen as she begins to look around the hall for the source of his voice, "where are you!?"

She winces when his laughter fills the hall around her.

"Go and get the other side of the castle ready…we will be having more visitors."

Mio gasps before nodding her head and running up the hall, maybe if she made herself useful he would give her more time to put her plan into motion.

"Aya…wake up…please wake up!"

Mio leans over Aya who lay unconscious before her on the cold stone floors, she whimpers when Aya does not budge. Mio pushes her hair behind her ear as she scoots closer to Aya feeling her forehead, she felt normal but her brows were furrowed as is she were in pain. Mio lays her head on Aya's chest when tears begin to fill her eyes, " we have to get out of here Ay."

Mio's pain and fear ran deep and her environment did nothing to help it. Locked away in a cold deserted dungeion, the frost of the room crept slowly through her frost bitten toes and up her legs. Mio shudders moving closer to Aya.

"Are we gonna die here?" She whispers squeezing her eyes shut.

She touches Aya's arm gently shaking her again but Aya does not react, Mio shakes it again but a soft jingle brings her attention from Aya's face to her wrist, Mio reaches over taking Aya's hands to look at the glowing bangles on her wrist.

"Whoa…why…are they shining like this." Mio whispers gently brushing the tip of her thrumb against the outside of the bangle closest to Aya's hand, Mio looks at Aya's face before gently gripping the bangle in her hand and pulling it away.

"There was a reason Lord Sesshomaru wanted this right?" She mutters looking it over, she nods standing to her feet.

"Maybe its magical…maybe…I can use it to save us both!" She cries bringing the bangle to her chest, she nods before slipping it on, suddenly the cold that had overtaken her fades away.

"They are magic." She breathes looking at it, she goes to turn away but a loud moan from Aya makes her throw herself back into Aya's body.

"Ay!" She calls shaking her, Aya whimpers turning onto her side, Mio bows her head; there was no helping her.

_**Mio closes her eyes trying to hold in her tears as Kize moves away from their parents bed a grin on his blood stained face, he laughs turning back to the hall.**_

_**"Now…if I remember correctly…he has another…."**_

_**Mio grimaces pulling Azuma closer to her, it wouldn't be long before her found her hiding place behind her father's bed, Kize walks into the hall and Mio lets out the breath she'd been holding. Maybe he'd leave now but he suddenly turns his attention back to the room.**_

_**"This nose." He mutters smiling at the bed now, Mio's eyes widen and her body turns numb when he begins walking toward the bed again, he takes a deep breath before laughing to himself.**_

_**"Found you!" He growls coming around the bed, Mio screams scrambling to her feet and pushing past him out of the room, he laughs chasing behind her his sword trailing against the ground behind him. Mio climbs the stairs with him right on her tail, he swings his sword at her head but she falls to her knees crawling away as he wrecks havoc on the house behind her.**_

_**"Kize…Kize please!" She cries trying to get to her feet again but he grabs her by the ankle pulling her backward, she turns on to her back biting his wrist, he growls pulling away as she grabs Azuma again running into her bedroom where she tries to get through the window but he yanks her back by her hair onto the floor. He grunts swinging the sword downward but she squeezes under the bed avoiding death once more, Kize laughs yanking the bed away from the wall preparing himself to impale her but she quickly climbs over the top and he misses again this time ripping into the pillows on her bed.**_

_**"I'm getting annoyed!" He shouts pushing through the feathers that now fell from the ceiling, he runs out of the room following her into the room down the hall but just as he makes it the door is shut in his face and locked.**_

_**Mio backs away from the door pulling Azuma into her chest, she whimpers when a loud thud comes from the other side of the door.**_

_**"Aya." She cries falling next to the bed, another thud comes followed by the sound of splintering wood. Mio closes her eyes trying to slip into a state of nothingness, but the sound of the door being bust open yanks her back into reality.**_

_**"Kize." She whimpers pushing herself into the wall nect to the bed, "b-but why…what did I do?"**_

_**He smirks at her, "you were born."**_

_**He swings the sword at her but she holds her arms up and his blow is reflected by a golden light, Kize's eyes widen.**_

_**"So it is here." He whispers looking around the room, Mio sniffles shaking her head.**_

_**"I must search for it…but before I do…I have to put you out of your misery." He whispers smiling at her, Mio closes her eyes again as he plunges the sword toward her chest.**_

_**"Aya!"**_

_**Aya covers her eyes screaming with Mio when the final blow is delivered, Kize smirks yanking the sword out of the dying child before turning his attention to Aya who sat on the floor next to a large dresser.**_

_**"See Ay…there is no way out…this…is how it was meant to be."**_

Aya sits up abruptly pushing Mio onto her behind, Mio gasps when she sees the tears falling from Aya's eyes.

"Ay…wh-"

She stops when the door to the dungeon bursts open.

Uryen steps into the room walking past Mio who scoots away and into a wall, he bends down before Aya who looks away shaking her head.

"That was something that I could not tell you but you had to see." He whispers gently pulling her closer. "You wanted to know…did you not?"

He sighs when Aya turns away tears falling even faster from her eyes, "poor Aya…."

He wraps his arms around her waist gently placing his lips against her jaw, Mio gasps when she notices him take a black cloth from his side taking a large stack of the bangles into it and pulling them off of her wrist.

"Why isn't she fighting." Mio whispers getting to her feet.

"Aya it is about time we end this…we've played around long enough." He whispers into her ear placing the bangles into his pocket, he grunts lightly when they flash brightly in his pocket but he continues to 'comfort' Aya.

Aya leans away from him when he kisses her neck while undoing her kimono, Uryen smiles draping her shoulders in a black silk one.

"My Aya." He whispers to her to him, she looks up at him her eyes puffy and red, Uryen grips her chin pulling her close.

Mio shakes her head, he had to have done something to her.

"Get away from her!" Mio shouts charging him but he knocks her away and into the wall again, Aya gasps when he hears a loud crack come from Mio's body when she lands on the floor. Uryen sneers at Mio before turning his attention back to Aya who now stared at his chest with harsh red eyes, he frowns bringing his hand to her face but Aya grabs it suddenly her eyes now on his.

"Get away from me." She whispers getting to her knees, Uryen's eyes widen when she throws her fist at his face, he grabs her wrist yanking her forward but she pulls away punching with her other hand; it lands at his jaw and he falls away sliding against the door.

Aya growls going to rush for him again but a cold energy moves up her feet and wraps around her ankles holding her in her place. Mio grunts managing to lift her head just as Uryen stands moving over to Aya again, she growls lunging for him again but she falls forward onto the floor and the shadows reach up grabbing her by the wrists.

"Such an angry woman…so much so that it clouds your judgement…," Uryen mutters bending down before Aya who yanked visciously at the shadows, "you still haven't accepted the truth."

Uryen raises a brow when Aya's body begin to tremble, she gasps digging her nails into the stone ground breaking into it, Mio moans trying to sit up but her stomach hurt too badly.

"So…you've hit your breaking point?" Uryen whispers stroking her hair.

Aya screams managing to yank an arm free from the shadows that held her, she throws herself at Uyren only for more shadow's to build around her other arm, she screams when her arm snaps. Uryen shakes his head gently tutting at her, he jerks his head aside and the shadows fade away.

"Your mate will be here soon." Uryen whispers to Aya who whimpered while trying to lift her broken arm.

Uryen smiles at her weakened stature, "he's coming to save you…doesn't that make you happy?"

Aya grimaces and Uryen laughs.

"Even as his mate you despise his saving you…is that it…so used to be alone…so broken you are my dear Ay…and in your broken state I have suffered at your hands but no matter…when he comes all will be right." He whispers crawling closer to Aya who was in too much pain to fight back.

"How about this…you meet him at the doors…allow him to see you in your shining moment before I split you apart." He whispers leaning his forehead against her own, she sniffles shaking her head.

"But you have no choice." He whispers bringing the black cloth back to her wrist and pulling away the last bangle, Aya tries to turn away when he lowers his lips to her own but nothing could stop him now. Aya uses her good arm to try to push him away but he simply lifts her to her feet as shadows cover her body putting Aya's mind to rest and bringing Uryen's will forward. He breaks the kiss stroking her face, she wore a blank look that he'd never seen before, she was now completely under his control.

"Do not worry Aya, I don't like making love to dolls I'll let you have your will back but for now…for the girls sake go to the foyer and meet your mate." He whispers holding his arm out as a long spear materializes in his hand, Aya takes it nodding. Uryen smiles as she moves past him the shadows covering her again changing her appearance, Mio groans trying to sit up again but Uryen turns to her freezing her in her place.

"Do not worry little one…I wish to keep you alive…you will be having company in the form of a Toad…he tried to sneak in as well." He whispers turning to the doors, Mio groans laying her head down on the floors, her exhaustion finally taking its toll.

Sesshomaru and Kiyoza move swiftly up the blue glittering path to the castle of shadows their weapons drawn.

"I do not like this," Kiyoza mutters looking aside at the swaying trees next to them, "he's pretty much inviting us in."

Sesshomaru nods.

Once they make it to the front doors of the castle they waste no time bursting right in but they find no hoards of evil demons just Aya sitting on the right side of the double-ended staircase.

"Aya." Sesshomaru mutters moving toward her but a shift in her demeanor brings him to a halt, she smiles at him.

"She's not your Aya right now." Kiyoza mutters backing away from her.

Sesshomaru grimaces looking her over, even the way she looked had changed. Her long back hair was pushed away from her face and her eyes glowed bright red, she wore a long silk black kimono that hung open to show a short white lace shirt and skirt, she held a black spear over her shoulders and her limp left arm sat across her folded legs.

"What took you so long?" She says in a breathy whisper as she stands to her feet, her arm falls to her side and this when Sesshomaru notices a stream of blood coming from her broken arm dripping onto the floor from her fingers.

He growls about to grab for her but she holds out the spear shaking her head, "no touching."

Kiyoza grabs the Meido stone from his side, "we have to use this."

Sesshomaru takes his eyes burning into Aya's broken arm, Aya bows to them before looking up with a small smirk.

"Welcome to my home…beautiful is it not?"

"Your home is with me." Sesshomaru mutters moving closer to her, she grins shaking her head.

"No-no…I am home…here with my soul mate…my everything…the love of my life." She whispers dreamily.

"You're coming with us." Sesshomaru says moving toward her, she pouts and her face falls when he reaches for her.

"B-but…why…why can't you be happy for me." She whispers.

"Sesshomaru, she's not in a stable mind…use the Meido stone." Kiyoza says nodding to Aya who now teeters over to the stairs again trying to hide her tears.

Sesshomaru walks closer to her holding out the Meido stone but she looks up at him now a killer grin on her face.

"I get it…mates are forever until one dies…well then…let's complete our forever." She growls standing straight, Sesshomaru backs away but she lunges at him sending him onto the floor but he stands grabbing her around the waist.

"Let me go!" She screams bringing the spear above her head to impale him but he pushes her away and she slides across the floor to the end of the stairs, she stands again this time swinging blindly at him but he ducks her pulling her back again however this time, she has the advantage. Aya elbows him in the face before turning to bring the spears blade down upon him but Sesshomaru moves away.

"Just stay still." She groans rushing him again.

Sesshomaru jumps away moving over to a wall, Aya smiles triumphantly as she rushes over to finish the fight.

"Goodbye!" She shouts thrusting the spear toward his stomach but he edges to the side causing her to push the blade of the spear into the wall behind him, she grunts trying to pull it out but Sesshomaru grabs her pushing the Meido stone against her chest. The stone glows as it works to push the tainted energy out of Aya's body, Aya moans falling forward when the light fades and the red leaves her eyes. Sesshomaru drops to his knees holding her close when she moves closer to him.

"You came." She whispers burying herself into his chest, Sesshomaru nods stroking her hair.

"And so they lived happily ever after" Uryen says in a sing-song voice from his place at the top of the stairs.  
Sesshomaru growls as he stands helping Aya to her feet as well, Uryen grins looking down at Meido stone in Aya's hand.

"Oh…so you've brought that weak trinket," he whispers leaning toward them, "nothing can replace the Hikari No Ishi in strength and it would seem…that you don't have that anymore."

Aya lowers her head when Sesshomaru looks at her wrists, "I'm sorry," she whispers looking up at him.

"So what now…you will try to kill me only to be broken by the shadow's that surround you." Uryen says raising his arms, suddenly the shadow's in the room become denser and more ominous.

"When all can be avoided if you would just come to me Aya." Uryen says smiling at her, Aya shakes her head and Sesshomaru pulls her behind him.

Uryen sighs, "this has nothing to do with you Demon Lord Aya and I have been playing this game for years now."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at him and Uryen sighs again.

"So what will you do now, you came here hoping to destroy me and now you know that your goals cannot be realized…do you try to run…or stand and fight only to die like the dogs you are."

Uryen leans over looking at Kiyoza who glares even more fiercely at him.

"Ah, Kiyoza…long time no see." Uryen says smiling.

"Too long." Kiyoza says looking down.

Uryen smiles grimly before turning his attention back to Aya who tried to nurse her arm and staunch the blood that poured from her arm.

"Come to me Aya…allow me to help you…you will die if you lose too much blood."

Sesshomaru turns to Aya his eyes widening at her paled appearance, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I just want Mio." She whispers to him.

Sesshomaru nods bringing his hand to the side of her face, she closes her eyes allowing him to stroke her face and wipe away her tears, Uryen scoffs.

"Aya bring to me the Meido Stone and you can have your Mio…I will spare the life of your precious mate and allow the old dog more years."

Aya shudders when a wave of nausea rushes through her, Sesshomaru glares up at Uryen, " I will kill you."

Uryen shakes his head before pointing up at a large clock on the wall, "time waits for no man."

"Especially not for Aya…not now…she's had enough time." Uryen mutters folding his arms.

Aya glares up at him now and he smiles.

_I've got to think of something quick…but…I'm so tired._

"Tick-Tock Tick-Tock." Uryen sings.

Sesshomaru growls at him his eyes turning red with fury, he pushes Aya aside before lunging toward Uryen.

"Sesshomaru!"

Aya screams when the shadows in the room surround them and everything turns black.

_So…tired…._

"Ugh…mm." Aya moans opening her eyes slowly, she pushes herself into upright position only to find herself sitting against a wall in a long darkened hallway, she brings her right hand to her aching arm , she gasps.

"Its…healed?" She whispers looking at it.

_B-but…_

_Where is Sesshomaru and Kiyoza…._

She pushes herself to her feet as she tries to regain her composure, she brings her hand to the wall next to her as she moves down the long hall.

"Mio." She whispers feeling tears build in her eyes, she still hadn't found her.

Aya brings her other hand to her face to hide the tears that now fell but what was the point when she was all alone…again.

"I…I'm sorry Mio" she whispers.

She drops her arm as she slides down the wall to wallow in her sadness.

_Even the Meido Stone is gone…._

Aya groans burying her face in her arms but just as she readies herself to push out a fresh wave of tears she hears a whisper from her left, she sits up looking down the hall to see a large mirror at the end of the hall and Hiro stood in it.

"Father." She gasps getting to her feet immediately.

"Aya." He whispers gesturing for her to come to him, she nods wasting no time as she runs to him, she clasps her hands together looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Father I-", she goes to speak but he continues to gesture to her, "w-what?"

Aya glances back to see if anyone had followed her but nothing, she turns back to the mirror.

"But I don't understand." She whispers becoming discouraged again, she sighs going to lean against the mirror only to fall through it.

Aya scrambles to her feet turning to the mirror again but nothing was there anymore, Aya pushes her hand toward the mirror but the cold glass does not budge, Aya stands pushing against it again.

She grunts turning to the long dark hall the stretched out before her, it was identical to the hall that she'd just been in but the energy felt different more sinister.

_If that's possible._

"Welcome to my world Ay." Comes a whisper from some unknown place in the hall, Aya gasps standing straight now.

"Ha ha!"

Aya backs into the mirror again.

_Now what._

**Next Chapter: The Beautiful Liar**


	25. Chapter 25

-The Beautiful Liar-

Uryen holds the Meido Stone at arms length admiring its design, he smiles.

"A stone with the power to bring people back to life…I wonder…."

He looks about the ballroom frowning when he does not find Mio's red eyes peering back at him; she usually frequented this room.

"What could she be up to?" He mutters putting the Meido Stone in his pocket, he moves to leave the room but pauses when he feels a heavy vibration in his pocket.

The Hikari No Ishi was reacting to his presence and it was beginning to wear on him, he removes the cloth wrapped bangles his eyes turning fierce as he glares down at them.

"Take them away." He whispers holding them above his head, the shadows of the hall swell around him before rushing forward and covering his hand, he sighs when they disappear taking the bangles with them.

"The other's must be prepared." He mutters looking about.

Uryen walks into the main hall before ascending the stairs, the group of dog's were put into different parts of the castle. Sesshomaru the basement, Kiyoza the Dungeon and Aya the third floor.

In the basement Sesshomaru would be finding fun with the shadow demons there and Kiyoza with the Toad demon and the child.

He'd left Aya on her own to think about her future, she needed an attitude adjustment and roaming the empty halls alone for a while would probably do just that.

"Enough pain and torture…and she'll fall into my arms with no fights…especially after I finish with this." Uryen whispers looking at the Meido Stone again.

~With Mio~

"Mr. Kiyoza are you ok?" Mio whispers from her place against the wall opposite to his, he picks up his head nodding to her.

Kiyoza smiles lightly at her, "feeling a bit better?"

Mio nods looking down at her stomach, something had broken perhaps her ribs but now the pain had dulled into a shallow throb.

"Yeah but if I don't get some sort of help soon…" she mutters closing her eyes, she grunts when she feels a small hand gently patting her on her cheek. She opens her eyes frowning at Jaken who glares at her.

"Now is not the time to sleep child." Jaken gripes at her.

Mio sighs looking at the heavy door before them, "do you think that Aya is ok?"

Kiyoza nods, "she's fine…her scent is strong here though…was she here with you."

Mio nods looking down when tears fill her eyes, "did she…hurt Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kiyoza shakes his head, "she's herself again."

"In fact…her main worry now is getting back to you," Kiyoza mutters standing to his feet, " and getting you out of here safe…which is something that I will make sure happens.

Mio gasps when he walks over to her a smile building on his face.

"I can get us out of this room and out of the castle…it would require us leaving Aya and Sesshomaru here to fend for themselves for a while…but…at least they can worry about just them."

Mio moans shaking her head, she couldn't leave Aya alone, Aya wouldn't do it to her.

"Mio!" She jumps when he barks her name.

She looks up at him with wide eyes, "b-but what if they–"

"They are not worried for themselves at this moment…Aya came for you…and if you get out of here safe I know she will be happy with whatever the outcome is of this situation."

Mio shakes her head but he bends down gently lifting her into his arms, Jaken gasps.

"But what about the Lord!?"

"The same goes for him, he is here for Aya…to be honest they don't need either of you here to make this harder…and Mio was right when she said that she needs medical attention…Aya would never forgive me if I let her die."

Jaken shakes his head in disbelief with Kiyoza walks over to the barred windows of the dungeon, he raises his hand and his nails glow bright red, Mio buries her face in his shirt trying to hide her tears when he swipes at the bars breaking them away from the window.

"B-But–"

Kiyoza turns jerking his head toward the window and Jaken backs away.

"But I can't jump that far!"

Kiyoza sighs walking over to the window ready to leave Jaken but just as he climbs into the sill he feels Jaken clamp onto the back of his shirt.

"Keep your eyes closed Mio." He mutters to her, she nods tearfully moving closer to him when he jumps.

~With Aya~

Aya stumbles down the long empty dark hall before her trying to ignore the shadows darting here and there in the corners of her vision, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care if she kept walking she could say that she was trying.

_Maybe if I had tried harder I wouldn't be here, Mio wouldn't be here…none of this would have happened._

She wipes away a fresh wave of tears with the long silk sleeves of her kimono.

_If I had been strong enough then…I could save everyone now._

"Too late for regrets." Someone whispers to her.

Aya nods coming to a halt in the middle of the hall, it seemed to go on forever the door at its end taunting her.

"For curses are like arrows shot upright, Which falling down light on the suters head." She whispers nodding.

"You deserve it all." Someone whispers.

"I know." She moans holding her head.

_If I had paid attention to Father…listened to Mother…and been there for Mio…none of this would have happened._

"But their gone now…and nothing can bring them back." Aya whispers looking up at the ceiling.

"This is true."

Aya begins walking again.

"But I have a new family…new people to love and protect…I may have messed up then but I can't give up now." She whispers beginning to run down the hall.

"You still hold tight to your false hope?"

Aya tries to shake the mystery speaker away as she begins clawing down the hall trying to make it to the door that moved further and further out of her reach.

"Death is the only out for you Aya…no amount of love…hope…or fighting can save you.'

"At this point…only I can save me." Aya mutters.

Silence follows her words but the hall continues to stretch on before her but suddenly it shortens and Aya skids to a halt before she crashes into the door.

Aya takes a deep breath before pulling the door open stepping into a darkened room, the only source of light were two purple paper lanterns and the moonlight from a windowed ceiling.

"You Aya…you're so alive."

Aya jumps when the door shuts behind her, a chill moves through the room pushing her hair out of her face.

"But…Uryen has had his way with you already…."

_What does that mean?_

"Doesn't he know…that his presence hurts you the most, too long you've lived in his hold…you may be the most helpless of them all."

"Who–"

Aya's words are interrupted by the lighting of a third golden lantern, Mio sets the lantern aside before turning to look at Aya.

"You're so…wasted." Mio whispers closing her eyes.

"What are you doing…what do you want with me?" Aya mutters looking down.

"The days we spent…were the best days of my young life…I was important…I was alive to you." Mio whispers looking at the ceiling.

Aya looks at her in time to catch a tear slipping from the corner of the girls eye, Mio looks at her.

"Even pain for me is different I assume…I feel it…it hurts…but its so-so different."

Mio suddenly rushes toward Aya sending Aya into the door again, "for some time now I've wondered what it was that made you so special to so many…what made those girls so special to you…you love…they love…love.

She brings her hands to Aya's, "I cannot feel love…the only thing that brings me to life…is the inflicting pain and death on other's."

She growls and more tears fill her eyes.

"I want to feel what you are feeling…right now!"

"I'm…sorry." Aya mutters looking down.

She'd never wondered what the shadow felt about all of this, why would she?

"I want to be you." Mio whispers looking up at her, Aya gasps when Mio's face is covered in shadows and she brings to dig her nails into Aya's wrists, Aya tries to pull away but Mio held her in place.

"Just let it happen," Mio whispers, "you've nothing left to fight for…Uryen has won already."

Mio closes her eyes when she feels a heavy thumping in her chest, she cries out in jubilance.

"I can feel you!"

Aya moans when Mio presses into her, her body sinking into her own, she pushes away from the door crashing into one of the lanterns knocking it over its flame catches the rug underneath them.

_Stay still!_

Aya shakes her head trying to push Mio out and away from her, it hurt to have Mio within her; there was a heavy painful pressure that took her breath away.

"Get away from me!" Aya shouts and suddenly Mio flies away from her and out of her body, Mio lets out a small grunt when she hit's the floor the shadows around her slowly reaching for the sky, Aya crawls over to her to see if she was awake.

"Ay?" Mio whispers reaching her hand for her, Aya shakes her head.

Mio begins to cry again, "hold me like you did before…please?"

Aya looks up at the shadows and smoke that now covered the ceiling, was she dying?

Aya moves closer taking Mio into her arms, Mio smiles, "I felt you…I felt your sadness and you pain…and now…I feel your love…that's what truly separated us…this…I wouldn't have done this for you not after what just happened."

Mio closes her eyes, "Aya…there is no escape…and I say that not to scare you…but…you're too far gone now."

"What do you mean!?" Aya whispers trying to shake Mio awake but she slowly drifts into death with a smile at her lips, Aya groans shaking her again but the smoke around her brings her back into the present situation.

Fire had begun to consume the room and surround them, Aya drops Mio onto the floor before running through the flames to the door and through it, she falls to the floor in the hallway coughing into her hands.

Aya sighs leaning against the hot door, she brings her hand to her chest trying to calm her heart.

"There you are."

Aya looks up to see a tall figure moving toward her, she gasps standing to her feet but she falls down again when a wave of nausea runs through her body, she coughs again closing her eyes when a long curtain of black hair covers her face as the man lifts her into his arms.

Aya looks at the side of his face and he turns to her his silver eyes glowing, he smirks when she frowns.

"Uryen?" She whispers trying to pull away but he holds her closer.

"That Meido Stone…it had more power than I expected."

It was strange seeing him this way, his was a tall muscular man and wore clothes similar to most high ranking demon's.

"What happened to K–"

"That body had gotten old…and he was weak even in life…."

Aya grimaces trying to pull away again but to no avail.

"Really, he was a fool coming to mountain on his own…without Hiro…but he had something to prove as do all half breeds." Uryen mutters looking ahead.

Aya shakes her head, she didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispers looking down, he smiles.

"Our bedroom."

Aya gasps looking at him and he nods, "I thought that it would be strange for you making love to your brother's corpse…so…I give you me…all of me."

He laughs when she begins to struggle against him again., he kicks his way through the doors of the castle until they make it to his dark room, he uses the back of his foot to kick the door shut behind him before carrying her over to the bed.

"Get away from me." She growls kicking at him but he grabs her by the ankle pulling her to the edge of the bed toward him.

He chuckles leaning his forehead against her own, just as she goes to pull away he grabs her by the back of her head pulling her into a kiss, Aya groans pushing at him but he wraps his arms around her holding her.

He drags his lips from hers to her neck as his arm travels from her waist to her thigh, Aya growls punching him in the head, he growls back at her pushing her onto her back on the bed, he straddles her holding her wrists to the bed.

"Just…allow it." He whispers kissing her neck again.

Suddenly shadows build at her wrists holding her hands in place, Uryen chuckles kissing down the middle of her neck to her collarbone.

He runs his hand on her bare stomach a shadow band appears there as well, he gets off the bed pushing her white skirt to her waist.

"Let's not pretend you don't want this." He whispers kissing her thighs.

"You brought me here just to have sex with me!?" She shouts down at him, he looks up at her with a smile.

"No, to make you mine…you belong with me…and this is a part of that." He whispers parting her legs.

Aya kicks her legs trying to push him away, Uryen looks at her with a frown, he stands crawling onto the bed again.

"You're a difficult one Aya." He whispers kissing her on the cheek, she looks away and he sighs.

"You can fight it all you want but I am growing tired of waiting…I'll be back." He gets off the bed walking out of the room.

The bands suddenly leave her body allowing her to sit up and fix her clothes, Aya runs over to the door peeking her head out, he was gone. She closes the door leaning against it.

"I have to find the other's…but without a weapon…huh?"

She frowns when she notices shattered glass on the floor, she walks over to it bending down to pick up a shard of it.

"The Meido Stone," She whispers looking back at the door, "he broke it?"

Aya reaches across the floor scooping up the rest of the shards, Aya sighs lowering her head. All of the work they'd done in the last few days had been swept aside just like that, they thought they had an out only to find that all was lost anyway.

"I'm so tired of this." Aya whispers feeling tears burn at her eyes, she opens her eyes when she feels the shards heating up in her hands.

"Aya…."

Aya gasps, the voice was so familiar.

"Aya…don't cry." Aya hears someone say, Aya looks around before looking down at the shards again.

"All is not lost."

"Mother." Aya whispers bringing the shards closer to her.

"You have to leave there now Aya…or you will die there…tainted by Uryen."

"B-but he's too strong…I don't know…if I can leave now." Aya whispers frantically.

"Come on Ay, you let him get this far!"

"Mio…Mio I–"

"Nope-nope-nope…too many excuses you've made Ay…time to take your life back."

"Kill him Aya…anyway you can." A deep male voice now takes over.

"Father…how…without the Hikari No Ishi I'm…too weak." Aya whispers.

"Take him now, before he can gain his strength back, I know you can do it bring him to a place where there is light."

"A place where there is light…." Aya mutters looking ahead.

"The sun rises." She hears Kize say.

"Kize." She breathes with a smile.

"Get ready to fight kiddo, just know if you lose…you get to be here…oh…not funny."

Aya laughs nodding,

"Ok…I plan to win though." She says standing.

"That'a girl."

Aya nods looking ahead, through the bright red curtains in the windows a pink light shows through pouring over the room.

Aya closes her eyes placing the shards on the bed.

"We love you Ay."

She smiles to herself, "I love you too."

Aya walks over to the door and leaves the room in search of Uryen.

"Uryen…I'm ready!" She calls walking down the hall toward the staircase. She slowly moves down the stairs her eyes moving over the dark hall for any signs of life.

"Don't you want me anymore!" She calls laughing gently.

_Where could he be?_

"Aya!"

She turns abruptly to find Sesshomaru ascending a set of stairs that led deeper in the castle, his clothes wore ripped and there were scrapes on his face but otherwise he looked fine, she rushes over to him when he reaches the top, he presses against her and they lean against the wall.

"You're ok…I should have known." She whispers stroking his face.

Sesshomaru winces when she runs her thumb over one of the scrapes, "I was prepared to become a lonely widower."

Sesshomaru grunts making her smile.

"You smell of him." Sesshomaru mutters glaring at now, Aya's eyes widen in surprise.

"We're reunited and that's what you worry about!" She says in outrage.

She tries to turn away in mock annoyance but he holds her in place, she looks up at him with a smile.

"Look…that sort of thing doesn't matter right now…you can punish me when we get home…you know the usual." She whispers winking at him.

"You're ok?" He's asks looking her over, she nods.

She frowns when he looks at her with disbelief, "Sesshomaru we've went through this…I'm a woman not a flower."

He shakes his head looking aside, "I worried about you too." she whispers leaning her head against his chest.

"Aya!" Uryen calls from the top of the stairs.

She pushes Sesshomaru back, "go back down…wait until we go into the ballroom…ok?"

Sesshomaru growls and she sighs, "please!"

Aya gently pushes him away before rushing over to the end of the stairs to meet Uryen, he glares at her.

"What were you doing?"

She shakes her head, "nothing…waiting for you."

Uryen quirks a brow and she smiles taking his hand.

"We need to talk." She whispers pulling him toward the ballroom.

"Why the sudden change of heart." Uryen mutters glancing back at the stairs as she pulls him into the now beautiful bright ballroom, he glares at the ceiling making Aya quirk a brow.

"If you don't like the light so much…why is your castle built so…openly." She asks pulling him closer.

"It belonged to my father…he…was strangely partial to the light." Uryen mutters looking aside when she moves close to him.

"Ah…a father…where is he now?" She asks looking at the ceiling.

"Dead."

Aya looks at him to find him smirking, she grimaces.

_What's so funny about that?_

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks shocking her back into the present.

"Um…uh…about us." She says nodding.

"Us…why now…your mate is probably dead…and the other's prisoners have escaped…I would think you would hate me even more now." He says with a smirk.

_They got away…no…you don't know how silly you look right now._

_How could I hate you even more when everything seems to be coming together now._

"Of course not, I've come to realize that…what's the point of fighting…you know…we've been connected for so long…I wouldn't know how to live if I lost you today."

Uryen quirks a brow when she gets to her toes hugging him, she opens her eyes just in time to find smoldering amber eyes peering back at her.

_Yeah when I get home I'm in for it._

"Let her go."

**Next Chapter: Inescapable Fate**


	26. Chapter 26

-Inescapable Fate-

Kagome sighs when Inukimi walks past her and closer to the woods edge, "how do you think…their doing up there?"

Inukimi looks at the sky before turning to Kagome her eyes sad, Kagome stands moving over to her.

"I'm sure their ok, Aya's a tough cookie and Sesshomaru he's too stubborn to die." Kagome mutters smiling at her.

Inukimi rolls her eyes with a smile as she turns back to the woods, "but their both so…Uryen is a very old Demon capable of things that their small little minds would not even begin to comprehend."

"Then hopefully Inuyasha and Sango will return soon…maybe they can get there and help them." Kagome says nodding her head, Inukimi rolls her eyes again this time making sure that Kagome does not see.

"How are the children doing?" Inukimi asks glancing back at Kagome who sighs folding her arms.

"Mio's out…Lana…out…and Rin very worried and confused, so much happened while she was asleep." Kagome mutters.

Inukimi nods folding her arms, though Kagome knew she worried for Aya and Sesshomaru she didn't understand the full impact of what could have been happening in that castle.

"Did you see Mio's wrist, she has one of Aya's bangles." Inukimi mutters looking back at Kagome, she nods.

"Yeah I noticed that as well," Kagome says scratching her cheek, "Kiyoza said that Aya had lost them but she and Sesshomaru are still alive."

"You do realize that being there with him could taint them both?" Inukimi says.

"Taint?" Kagome says moving over to her.

"Yes, his presence is so dark and so evil, many have fallen to it…even Aya."

Kagome gasps looking at the pink and blue sky, they had been there all night, "but…maybe they will find the other's?"

Inukimi shakes her head looking down at her hands.

~With Aya~

Uryen looks over his shoulder at Sesshomaru who held his sword at the ready, he then turns to Aya who pulls away her smile fading into a look of pure hate. He quirks a brow looking up at the shining glass above him.

"So…you wish to kill me here Aya?" He whispers looking at her again.

Aya glares at him even fiercer as she nods her head, Uryen smirks holding out his arms.

"Then do it." He shouts making her jump in surprise.

"Gladly." Sesshomaru mutters rushing over to plunge his sword into Uryen's chest but Uryen disappears from his front of to the back of Aya, he grabs her around the waist and by her chin.

"Do you think that this is over?" He whispers nibbling lightly on her ear, she elbows him in the chest but he holds her closer when Sesshomaru rushes over to him again, this time when he reappears he does holding Aya by her neck to a wall.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently Ay?" He whispers running his fingers along her chin, Aya grabs his wrist trying to push free of his grip.

"You're mine," Uryen growls once again dodging Sesshomaru's advance, he pulls Aya forward, "you always have been and always will be."

"Evil has many faces Aya." He whispers rubbing his lips against her own.

Uryen pushes her away Sesshomaru comes for him again, he disappears grabbing her from behind again.

"Some of beautiful." He whispers his eyes turning red, Aya gasps feeling her body turn hot, he chuckles.

He turns her to him, "some you'd never see coming."

She groans when an image invades her mind, a lonely hut in the woods.

"Some…disguise themselves as workers of good."

The image he gave her changes to one of a lonely monastery."

"Other's would make you cry at the very sight of them."

The image of a large man sitting in the rain appears before her.

"Then…the one who feels blindly through the world unable to see its true ugly nature."

The image of a young girl with bandages wrapped around her head emerges.

"And some who use their charm to gain power…all of them built from tragedy and despair."

Aya tries to pull away when burning amber eyes etch themselves in her mind's eye.

"But I Aya, am the evil that you can see…I do not hide my face." Uryen growls grabbing her by the arms.

"And for that…I am above them all…they lay their swords down for me." He says shaking her.

Sesshomaru growls lunging for them again, Uryen ducks under but Aya moves aside grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, he looks down at her in confusion.

"Let me." She whispers looking at Uryen who now wore a wide grin.

Sesshomaru reluctantly hands her his sword, she spins it once trying to get a feel of it.

"So Aya…be a good girl." Uryen whispers.

Aya shakes away his words lunging for him, he backs away but she continues to come aiming the sword right for his chest, Uryen falls into the wall behind him just as she plunges the sword into his chest.

Uryen groans when she pushes it through him and into the wall behind him, suddenly the castle begins to shake and crumble around them. Uryen grunts grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her closer.

"True evil can never die." Uryen whispers, Aya closes her eyes allowing the tears she'd been holding in to fall, slowly Uryen's grip on her slackens as the light leaves his eyes.

Aya pulls away turning to Sesshomaru as the castle begins to tilt and lower, she holds her arms out for him, Sesshomaru walks over to her taking her in his arms.

"It's over…isn't it?" Aya whispers looking up at him, Sesshomaru nods stroking her hair, he looks up when he notices Uryen's body disappearing and shadow's begin to fly away from it.

"Then…why do I feel so…ugh–"

Sesshomaru drops to his catching Aya as she falls, he shakes her gently but she does not stir, soon the castle begins to crumble completely and fall from the sky….

~With Inukimi~

"I can smell them but I don't see them…" Inukimi whispers looking over the large pile of rubble before her.

"Can you believe that it just came down like that…I hope no-one got hurt." Kagome whispers looking at her.

Inukimi looks back when she hears the frozen earth cracking behind her, Kiyoza stood there holding the arms of Lana and Mio who both looked alert and worried, Rin runs over from behind him her eyes on the wreckage.

"Where are they!?" She asks looking up at Inukimi, Inukimi shakes her head making Rin gasp.

"B-But they gotta…they gotta be here!" She cries rushing over to the rubble.

"No Rin, that has to be purified before you can touch anything!" Kagome shouts after her.

Kiyoza walks over to Inukimi who looks down at the children with a quirked brow.

"You two have impeccable timing." She says with a small smile, Mio smiles weakly, Kiyoza looks down at her before lifting her into his arms.

"The little one should not be walking around." He says in slight annoyance, Mio sighs looking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screams from within the broken castle.

Kagome gasps rushing over followed by the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru sat up holding Aya across his lap, Kagome gasps, "what happened to her!?"

Aya's skin was paler than she'd ever seen it, her body held the color of porcelain but her lips held they cherry blossom pink color.

"She won't wake up." Sesshomaru mutters lifting her head to his shoulder, Inukimi bends down touching Aya's hand, it felt like ice.

"Mio…give me the bangle." She says looking back at her.

"O-Ok" Mio says taking the bangle off her wrist and handing it down to Inukimi, Inukimi grabs Aya's hand sliding it onto her wrist.

"She's been tainted by Uryen." Inukimi says looking at Sesshomaru.

"If that's true…why am I not the same way?" He asks looking down at Aya.

"I-I cannot say." Inukimi whispers looking down.

"Hey she's…she's waking up!" Rin says dropping to her knees before them, Aya groans moving closer to Sesshomaru as if to go back to sleep but he shakes her until she opens her eyes, everyone lets out noises of surprise.

Her eyes glowed as if someone held a light from behind them, Sesshomaru frowns when she sits up holding her head.

"This headache…" She mutters shaking her head gently.

Kiyoza gasps when Lana suddenly rushes over to Aya pulling her into a hug, Aya laughs when Rin follows in suit.

"Heey you two…be gentle…I'm sore." Aya mutters wrapping her arms around them.

"Aya!" Mio shouts making her look up at her.

Aya smiles nodding to her, "are you ok?"

Mio shrugs, "I think so"

Aya sighs cocking her head and Mio sniggers, Sesshomaru grabs Aya turning her to him, she smiles closing an eye just waiting for a tirade of mean words.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…and sorry for hugging him…and sorry for going on without you…and–"

She turns away coughing into her hands, Sesshomaru looks at Kagome who leans over touching Aya's head.

"Sick huh?"

"Again!" Lana cries out in annoyance.

Everyone begins to laugh except Sesshomaru, he stands helping her to her feet as well.

"Aya…are you ok?" He asks grabbing her by the chin, she looks aside.

_Their around…the many faces he spoke of…I can feel them._

"I'm great!" She lies hugging him.

_I'm happy to be here with you and everyone…but…something's wrong with my body…something really bad…I just don't want to ruin this moment._

"Sesshomaru to be honest…I'm just ready to settle down and have some babies at this point." She says poking him in the chest.

"Ay!" Lana cries covering her ears, Aya looks at her in surprise.

"You…well…." Aya turns away her face burning red.

_For once…can I ever just be alright. Can everything just fall into place? Even as we smile and laugh…I am still the problem._

Sesshomaru grabs her hand, "come, Kagome will have a look at you."

Aya nods allowing him to pull her through the group, Kagome looks at Inukimi with a smile but Inukimi does smile back.

"Where is the Hikari No Ishi…that one peice of it will not purify her body." Inukimi mutters glancing at her.

"And her eyes." Kagome whispers.

"I fear…that this may not be the end." Inukimi says looking down.

Kagome sighs looking ahead at Aya who's eyes ran over the ground sadly.

_I saved them…I redeemed myself. But…I haven't saved myself._

_**Sequel: C&M: The Faces of Evil**_


End file.
